The Portrait Of The Man On The Moon
by ckat44
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry's 6th year starts off rough. He is holding a secret that he can't tell anyone in fear of being shunned and cast aside by all. He is bitten by Moony but Lupin doesn't remember. Strange familiar professor, and a painter is... different
1. Night Escape

A/N- This is my newly started story. Please give it a chance. There are many plots in this and if you don't like one of them you will most likely enjoy the others. I will update this story during the week multiple times. It will be update possibly 5 times a week with each chapter at least 2000 words. The first chapter is always the shortest for me. This story will most likely be about 40 chapters and 80,000 words. That is almost twice as long as my last story. Please review and please give this story a chance. I really hope you like it. Reviews will motivate me so review as much as possible!! Here it is with a slight introduction!  
  
Disclaimer- Why would I post on fanfiction.net if I was the most famous writer ever? I would seriously need to get a life. I don't own anything but the plot and any other new characters that did not appear in the first 5 books written by J.K Rowling.  
  
!!!  
  
Night Escape  
  
!!!  
  
Secrets.  
  
They are what make us who we are  
  
Everyone has them  
  
Everyone needs them  
  
Secrets can be your greatest friend  
  
Secrets can be your darkest enemy  
  
But everyone needs them  
  
It doesn't matter how big  
  
It doesn't matter how small  
  
Life changing  
  
Or trivial  
  
Secrets keep us alive  
  
And protected  
  
Safety  
  
And assurance  
  
But sometimes you're secrets can be discovered  
  
Will they care?  
  
Will they understand?  
  
Cast aside into the loneliness?  
  
Or Accepted?  
  
Secrets are your most personal thing  
  
August 30th Harry ran through the fields of Surrey in an unfamiliar form. No.he wasn't an animagus. He was a werewolf and it was the first time he had transformed. The rain came down hard and the bright full moon made Harry glisten. He soaked up the pouring rain and let out a loud howl to the moon.  
  
It happened exactly one month ago the day before Harry's birthday. It was on July 30th. Harry's summer was going just like every other one. He wrote once a week to the order so they didn't come barging in ready to hex the Dursley's. He hated his last living relatives with a passion but that would just make things more hectic. The order was practically ignoring Harry again but he did receive letters from them and his friends. It was very rare when someone came to visit but on July 30th, Moony came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was sitting in his tiny room in Privet Drive in the late afternoon on July 30th. The little mirror that his godfather had given him was shattered in the corner of the room but it was hardly forgotten. Harry wanted so bad to repair it but the threat of expulsion was too strong since the Dudley incident the year before and Harry knew that he would be in lots of trouble if he used any sort of magic, simple or not.  
  
The Dursley's were completely ignoring Harry but the boy didn't mind at all. That was how he liked it, how he preferred it. The only time he ever saw anyone of his wretched family was when he went down to grab something to eat out of the kitchen. He said a quick "thank you" to whoever was in there and he took whatever he had and ate it up in his room giving Hedwig the leftovers.  
  
Now Harry waited for Remus Lupin to come for a visit. They hadn't really talked about Sirius. They didn't even mention him as they went about doing other things. He had gotten a letter two days before saying that his former professor would come and take Harry out for the day. Harry heard something from downstairs and he knew it was probably Lupin. Before Harry knew it the werewolf was knocking on the door and entering.  
  
"Hello Harry," Remus greeted.  
  
"Hello Professor," Harry said grinning. He was surprisingly happy at seeing other life forms besides the piggy Dursley's.  
  
"Haven't I told you to call me Remus? How are you doing?" Remus asked.  
  
"Fine," Harry replied.  
  
It was the truth. Harry was doing fine like every other year. Emotionally he was a little bit confused but it wasn't like he cried in front of anyone or anything. He never did and he wasn't going to start now.  
  
"So, how about we go to Hogsmeade for bit? I'm in the mood for a butterbeer. How about you?"  
  
"More like a firewhisky," Harry muttered.  
  
"What was that Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nothing, I would love to go," Harry smiled but then realized something. "What about the order?"  
  
"Yeah, they will be very close by."  
  
Harry sighed but agreed.  
  
"How are we supposed to get there? Everyone thinks the floo system is too dangerous and I don't know how to apparate yet."  
  
"Well, someone will have to teach you this year but why don't we take the knight bus for now?"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows when he talked about the apparating bit but agreed on taking the knight bus.  
  
"Okay then, I already told your uncle that we were going out so let's go. I will flag the bus down."  
  
Harry nodded and got up to leave but then he remembered something.  
  
"Remus, wait!" Harry called. "Will you repair that for me please?" Harry asked pointing to the shattered mirror in the corner by Hedwig's cage. Harry missed the look of brief sadness in the werewolf's eyes but the man nodded and a simple repairing charm was cast. Harry smiled and walked out of his uncle's house wishing he didn't ever have to return but of course that would be a wish that wouldn't come true anytime soon. "Thank you," Harry said as the big multiple-decker bus came to a stop at the curb about five feet away from them. Stan opened the door and greeted them. Then they walked into the bus.  
  
"Hello Neville..er..I mean.Harry Potter."  
  
Remus gave them a very confused look but Harry responded with a look that clearly said 'I'll tell you later.'  
  
"So where are y'all headed today?" Stan asked.  
  
"We are going to Hogsmeade," Lupin told him.  
  
"Okay, make yourselves comfortable and we will be there shortly."  
  
They thanked the driver and sat down in a far corner.  
  
"So why did he call you Neville?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh, well in my third year I ran away and I accidentally called the knight bus. I didn't know what was going on really so I said I was the first name that came in my mind. Stan actually believed me and only found out when Fudge called my name when we got in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Wow," was all that Remus said.  
  
The ride was indeed a short one and they immediately went to the Three Broomsticks and they both got a butterbeer from Madame Rosmerta and sat in a lit up corner table. They conversed about anything they could think of but avoiding the topic of their late friend and godfather. Harry really did need to talk about it but both of them were almost..afraid to confirm out loud that he was dead. They did know of course mentally but it just seemed worse when spoken.  
  
"Harry," Remus spoke softly after he took another gulp of the sweet butterbeer, "I think its time we talk."  
  
Harry wasn't paying much attention when his former professor had said that last thing. He was too busy staring at a man who looked strangely familiar drinking a firewhisky at the opposite side of the building. He was well built and had long dusty blonde hair that flowed in his face every so often. His eyes were a stunning blue and his face was unshaven. There was something so familiar about him but Harry just couldn't think about what it was.  
  
He was brought out of his little trance by Moony calling him.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry looked up suddenly and blushed. "Sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
"I was saying I think we should talk about what we have been avoiding the last three months," Remus said.  
  
"Um.no thanks," Harry said nervously looking back at the man.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" Lupin asked.  
  
"I'm fine and there isn't really anything to talk about."  
  
"Please Harry. We need to talk about Sirius."  
  
"Why?" Harry choked.  
  
"Harry, Sirius wouldn't have wanted us to grieve for so long," Remus sighed.  
  
Just then the man Harry was looking at before came up to them and spoke. He stared directly into Harry's eyes and Harry felt his stomach lurch. He wasn't even sure why.  
  
"Hello, I am Blake Orion. I'm the new DADA professor at Hogwarts and I couldn't help but notice you both. I know you are Harry Potter and you must be Remus Lupin."  
  
Harry was quite shocked at what the Professor was saying. How did he know who Remus was?  
  
"Oh my gods!" Remus suddenly said.  
  
"What's wrong?" both Harry and Orion asked.  
  
Remus shook his head slightly and said it was nothing. The man left after a short farewell and Harry and Remus walked out into Hogsmeade. Moments later Tonks appeared and told them to go back to the Dursley's. Harry wasn't sure why but by the time they were back in surrey it was getting to be sunset. They were walking in a large deserted field in Surrey a little ways away from the house. They still had a little time to be with each other and Harry really didn't want to return to the lonely house. As the sun set further and further the moon started to rise. Harry realized that it was the night of a full moon and an expression of fear soon crept on his face as Remus screamed out in pain.  
  
"Harry! I forgot to take wolfsbane! RUN!" he yelled.  
  
Harry did without question. So many different thoughts ran through his mind as he ran as fast as he could without looking back. He heard a long and ferocious howl and he chanced a look behind him and saw the werewolf form of Moony gaining on him. Harry swore as he was jumped on from behind. He felt a deep bite in his stomach and he blacked out.  
  
Harry opened his eyes hours later and the moon was directly overhead. Moony was no where to be seen and Harry hoped desperately that he was okay. Harry made his way to the Dursley's and stayed in his room recovering the muggle way for the next 2 weeks. He was a werewolf from then on and he knew it.  
  
He ordered the correct ingredients needed for the wolfsbane potion and after several tries he succeeded in making it. He knew that Moony was okay and had forgotten all about it because he got a letter a week later saying how much of a good time he had when they were in Hogsmeade. Harry was glad Remus didn't know what had happened. Now he could keep it a secret.  
  
~~~ End Flashback~~~  
  
So now Harry was a werewolf and there wasn't anything he could really do about it except take the wolfsbane potion. He would have to make it monthly so no one would find out but remembering how people found out about Remus he hoped desperately that he could do a better job in hiding it. He was ashamed. He wasn't sure why but he knew that everyone would probably be horrified that the-boy-who-lived was now a dangerous creature. Everyone would probably cast him aside and if Remus found out then he would surely be guilty. Harry really didn't want that. He could handle it all but he didn't know if he could handle the whole wizarding world finding out.  
  
Harry kept running through the rainy night. It felt really good but the pain of the transformation was hurting so bad. The worst part of it all was he couldn't tell anyone or get healed by the magical way.  
  
!!!!  
  
A/N- I will update tomorrow if I get reviews! I know Harry or Remus seem to be out of character but I am trying a different approach a little bit. It will all be back to acting on character soon. 


	2. Potion

A/N- I am so sorry that this update took so long. I will never take that long again. I promise to update everyday when I can and every other day when I cant. I am going to start working on Velvet Glove this weekend again. I want it to be exceptionally good because of the break I took on it. I couldn't update during the weekend because I had a long sucky weekend. I had to clean my grandmas (both) and then I had to baby-sit very troublesome kids and then I had to clean my house. That was all on Saturday. On Sunday I was out all day and today my power was out so be thankful it finally went back on. I have lots of ideas for this fic so please stick with it! REVIEW!!!  
  
~!~!~  
  
Potion  
  
~!~!  
  
"Boy! Don't blame me if you're late!" Uncle Vernon screamed from the first floor. Harry quickly made sure he had everything and he walked downstairs. He was feeling really tired from the night of the full moon but he had to put on a good act. He hoped he didn't look as pale and sickly as Professor Lupin did right before the full moon.  
  
The ride to the platform was a silent one. Harry was grateful for that. He found an empty compartment and felt a warm feeling inside of him just knowing that he would finally be going to the only place he considered home. It had been such a long and boring summer but now his friends would be there. After five minutes Ron and Hermione entered the compartment. Harry grinned and accepted the two hugs that were offered.  
  
"Hey mate," Ron said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Harry," Hermione greeted.  
  
"Hi guys. I'm so glad to see you. Tell me what's been going on with everything. Thank you for actually writing to me this summer. I wish I could've come to the burrow."  
  
I know Harry but no one was there at all this summer. We all stayed at Grimmauld place and you said you um.didn't want to go there." Ron explained and passed him a sympathetic look when he cringed at the last sentence.  
  
"Yeah, so what has been happening?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, well since Fudge has been forced to believe that Voldemort is back so we have some aurors on our side but it has actually been really quiet. We tried listening in on the order meetings but mum saw us and made us clean the attic. No.she made us re-clean the attic!"  
  
Harry laughed and the three of them talked about a lot of different things. Hermione sighed and pulled out a prefects guide as Harry and Ron started talking about Quidditch. He knew the old Umbridge toad had left so hopefully the lifelong ban to Quidditch would be lifted. Harry prayed desperately that he could be the Gryffindor seeker again.  
  
Harry let out a big yawn that made Ron and Hermione stop talking mid- sentence. "Harry are you tired? You have been yawning non stop since we got on the train," Ron said.  
  
Harry yawned again and answered. "I didn't get much sleep last night. I have been having dreams again," Harry lied. It was partially the truth.  
  
"Well, I imagine that Remus didn't get much sleep either last night."  
  
Harry hid his blush and nervous look as best as he could and covered it up with another yawn.  
  
"Harry, you can go to sleep if you want. We still have another hour to go before we arrive at the castle," Hermione said sweetly. Harry laid his head back and was soon asleep only to be awoken up forty-five minutes later by the sound of the loud speaker announcing that they had arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry followed his friends off the train and before he knew it he was sitting in the great hall listening to the same sorting hat song as the year before. He really did miss Hogwarts during the summer. It felt good to be in the warm, welcoming great hall with familiar people and the starry, charmed night sky. He was a little worried about what he would do during the full moon. He had to find a way to go about his normal life and not look so terrible or tired. He remembered how sickly Lupin looked on countless occasions because of the transformations.  
  
He really didn't want to tell anyone. Werewolves were feared and above all else look down upon. He now knew how to make Wolfsbane potion after trying many times over the summer but the problem was he couldn't get the ingredients he needed to make it. Harry knew that Dumbledore now intercepted any owl that ever entered the castle to make sure there were no dark arts items and surely the headmaster would recognize such ingredients for the terribly difficult potion. If Dumbledore knew that he was making Wolfsbane then he would figure out that he was a werewolf and Harry really didn't want or need that. No.there had to be another way and Harry had to do it soon.  
  
He would steal the potions ingredients from Professor Snape's personal storage cabinet and then he would make it in one of the empty classrooms down in the dungeons. There were hundreds of abandoned classrooms down there where people didn't even think to go. He would of course have to get out his father's old cloak. He would go tonight.  
  
Harry listened to the sorting hat as it sorted the first years. He didn't even think to look at the head table until Dumbledore started to speak. Harry missed the first part of the wizard's speech as he looked at the head table to see three different people. Remus Lupin was sitting on one side of Dumbledore chatting away and looking almost as bad as Harry. He was talking to the person on the right of him, which was the person Harry recognized as Professor Orion. Harry was surprised that Remus was a teacher because of the whole lycanthropy thing but he had mixed feelings about him being the teacher again. He would most likely be the one to find out about his own problem but other then that he was a great teacher and a good friend. They were both grieving over the same person but it was unspoken grief. Orion was the man they had met in Three Broomsticks. He was curiously looking at Harry. Harry didn't know why he thought the man was so intriguing but there was just something about him.  
  
Next to Dumbledore on his other side was Professor McGonagall conversing with the other new man who was next to her. He was an interesting looking fellow. He had a big rich purple cloak that was made out of velvet on as well as a dark forest green turban like hat. He reminded Harry a little bit of Trelawney who was oddly absent from the head table.  
  
Dumbledore's voice rising was what brought Harry back to reality.  
  
"We have three new professors this year. Returning with us from a few years ago is Professor Lupin who will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts with his new assistant Professor Orion. I am please to inform you all that the rules that were set up by Delores Umbridge are now forgotten. Thankfully we will be able to go back to teaching normally. Professor Stratus is the new Divinations teacher as I regret to inform you that Professor Trelawney has decided to leave for a year but she will in fact return for next school year."  
  
Harry laughed when people cheered after hearing that Trelawney was gone but then he laughed even harder when Dumbledore said she would be coming back. The seventh years were still cheering.  
  
"Who is Professor Orion?" Ron wondered out loud.  
  
"I can't believe Remus is back!" Hermione said happily.  
  
"I'm glad that Remus is back but I am not exactly sure about who Orion is. We met him in the Three Broomsticks briefly but when we had to go we couldn't find him. I didn't get to find out much about him but I thought that Remus didn't know him. I guess he did if they are going to work together," Harry said not taking his eyes away from Professor Orion.  
  
"Why would he have an assistant? He is a bloody good teacher." Ron said.  
  
"Maybe he needs one. Maybe he is a new teacher who needs training or something or maybe Dumbledore decided that it was time they had two people take the job because one person obviously cant handle it," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Probably it's one of those reasons," Ron said.  
  
"Well, I'm just glad that that Trelawney quack is finally gone," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, but Mione," Harry said, "you quit that class years ago. You only had her for a short period of time."  
  
"Yeah and every time I ever saw her I wanted to scream!" Hermione yelled making Ron and Harry erupt into a fit of laughter. The rest of the feast went by smoothly much to the satisfaction of Harry.  
  
Harry soon found himself in the headmaster's office. Right when the feast had ended Professor Dumbledore had asked Harry personally to follow him and Harry obliged without thinking on it at all. Harry noticed that there was a pile of broken expensive items in the corner of the office that Harry had broken in June. They were neatly laid out but clearly they were all in hundreds of shattered pieces. The teenager looks shamefully at the broken things and then looked at his mentor.  
  
"How was your summer Harry?"  
  
Harry fought not to curse at his headmaster right then and there and just stuck with a glare on his part.  
  
"Harry, I would like to apologize profusely again and I wanted to see how you were doing."  
  
"I'm fine," Harry muttered.  
  
"I would also like to see if you would like to join the order officially."  
  
"WHAT?" Harry asked even though he had heard quite clearly the first time.  
  
"In one week I will be holding the next order meeting unless something comes up and we have to make it sooner. I think you should be inducted into it."  
  
Harry left after agreeing to join leaving the headmaster quite please. He went to see his friends in the common room and then after everyone had finally and mostly gone to sleep Harry ran to his dormitory and grabbed his invisibility cloak and a list of what he would need. He walked out of the entrance and made his way to the dungeons. He only had to curve around Mrs. Norris twice but thankfully Filch was nowhere to be seen. Harry reached the potions classroom at the stroke of midnight and found it unlocked for some reason. He walked in and Harry was extremely happy to see that neither Snape nor anyone else was there. The-boy-who-lived walked over to the potions storage supply and said a strong unlocking spell on it. After three tries he got it open and took out the list of what he needed.  
  
He unconsciously said the name of each potions out loud as he found them and he didn't realize he was doing that until he heard a noise from the other side of the wall. He quickly got under the cloak after grabbing the last ingredient and he silently backed into a corner.  
  
Professor Snape stormed out of his private quarters after hearing voices. He cursed as he realized that it was Potter's. He charmed his walls so they could specifically hear any trespassers in cases such as this. He immediately went to where his storage closet was and seeing no one there he knew that Potter was under that wretched invisibility cloak of his. Snape magically locked the door and Harry became suddenly nervous. Harry tried so hard not to make a sound as he backed even further into the corner.  
  
"Potter! I know you are in here and under that invisibility cloak of yours. Show yourself now!" Snape growled. Harry didn't move. Quietly he put the vials and other ingredients into his large cloak pockets and covered his mouth so his breathing was not heard. Harry then accidentally bumped his elbow on the side of a desk and cursed out loud.  
  
"Potter, come out now! I don't know why you are hear but you already gave yourself away," Snape said then he mumbled something under his breath about stupid Gryffindors.  
  
Harry knew that he was going to get caught but he had to think of what to do and he had to think fast. Snape was creeping up to Harry gradually and Harry felt and saw Snape put his hand on his shoulder and his cloak was swiftly yanked off of him. Harry was going to get expelled on his first day of his sixth year all because of the stupid werewolf incident.  
  
"Potter, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing taking stuff from my personal potions cabinet after curfew?" Snape yelled.  
  
"I.I.I," he started but couldn't find his words.  
  
"What? Spit it out now!"  
  
"Sorry sir," Harry said pretending to be scared like Neville Longbottom usually was in front of Professor Snape. He actually was scared though but just not as much.  
  
"Potter, I heard you say "spider legs, check," Now give me everything you have taken and tell me why you took it! It is stealing. I could definitely have you expelled by the morning!"  
  
"Sir, I was just.uh.getting stuff for dreamless sleep potion. I have been having dreams again and I thought it was to late to see you or Madame Pomphrey. I just really needed to make it and I remember we made it last year so I thought I could do it," Harry lied.  
  
"So you resorted to stealing? Potter, I am not an idiot. The ingredients I heard you say are not ones that are even used in dreamless sleep potion. What were you really doing?" Snape spat.  
  
"They aren't the right ingredients? I thought they were," Harry lied again.  
  
Snape snorted and called for everything Harry took using Accio. All sorts of ingredients flew into the man's hands. Snape couldn't quite tell what all the ingredients would make when concocted together because he was so tired but he put the thought in the back of his mind for later.  
  
"Potter, two weeks of detention and Occlumency lessons start Wednesday at 8:00. Go to your common room and stay there now. I will inform Professor Dumbledore of your actions right away," Snape said and through Harry a vial of dreamless sleep potion. Severus was even to tired to realize that Potter could've easily gotten a vial of the sleeping potion because there was a whole stock of it in the cabinet.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N- I will embellish on Snape and Harry a lot more in chapter 5 which will be the Occlumency chapter. Please review! I hope you liked this chapter. I have to go to homework now before I fall asleep right on the keyboard. Oh and I am seeing Loony Toons on Friday with a friend who really doesn't want to go. I just want to see it because of the POA trailer! I can't wait and it is on my calendar! Counting down the days! HAHAH. I couldn't care less about the movie itself. I am dragging my best friend there because I don't want o go along. She is coming with me thankfully.grudgingly.  
  
(A/N A/N)- Vulpes Lapis thought of the title! Thanks a lot! 


	3. Seeing

A/N- Thank you for your reviews. I am so sorry about the delay but first my laptop was broken and then my brother kicked me off the computer. I AM SO SORRY! I have so much fun writing this. I am going to go start writing the next chapter now. Up to chapter 5 will be up over the weekend and The Velvet Glove will be updated this weekend as well. OMG!! Did you all see the POA trailer? I have watched it 45 times and counting! I love it so much and the apprehension is killing me! I can't wait for June 4th to come. I love the trailer so much!! Tonight in an hour E! is having an interview or something involving POA and tonight at midnight Extra is also having one! YEAH!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Seeing  
  
Harry did not want to go to Occlumency lessons. Not only was it because of the terms Snape and Harry were on at the end of last year but it was also because of his lycanthropy. Snape would most likely see Harry and how he got bitten and then he would know. Then his secret would be out and the world would possibly find out. Harry did know however that he really needed the lessons so no one else would get hurt like Sirius did. Harry decided to practice whenever he could before the first lesson came. He would practice every chance he got except there was a little problem. How did one clear their minds of all thoughts? Harry never fully understood that. Didn't everyone have to think? Apparently not if Occlumency was possible. Maybe he would get a book on meditation. Maybe meditation would help Harry clear his mind but he only had until Wednesday to practice.  
  
The next morning Ron threw a pillow at Harry's face to wake him up.  
  
"Man Harry, you're a heavier sleeper then Fred and George and that's saying something!"  
  
"Ron, you should know that by now!" Harry said angrily throwing the pillow back at his friend. Ron just laughed.  
  
"Come on mate, we have to go to breakfast and get our timetables from McGonagall. Hermione is already down there. She wanted to wait but you wouldn't wake up!"  
  
Harry walked with Ron down to the great hall where they saw Hermione at the Gryffindor table looking at her timetable with two other ones in her hand.  
  
"Hi Mione! What classes are you taking?" Harry asked sitting down and filling his plate with food.  
  
"Finally you get down here! I am taking Arithmancy, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Divinations," Hermione told them.  
  
"You're taking Divinations?" Ron yelled spitting out some of his egg making his two friends cringe in disgust. Hermione furrowed her eyes and answered.  
  
"Well, I don't believe in all that future rubbish but I want to see Professor Stratus' teaching methods,"  
  
"Hermione you are hopeless," Ron said half joking.  
  
"Thank Merlin Potions isn't today," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah but Harry, how did we manage to make preparatory potions class?" Ron asked.  
  
"I have no idea Ron," Harry said then looked up at the head table where he saw Professor Snape glaring down at him. Harry sighed and knew that he was probably was thinking about him stealing the ingredients. Now Harry had to find out a new way to make the potion that he definitely had to make. Maybe if Snape got him expelled he would be able to order the ingredients he needed by owl. That would only be if he got kicked out of school but he really didn't want to leave Hogwarts. It was his home.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked pulling Harry out of his obliviousness.  
  
"Oh yeah Ron, we really have Potions today. It's after Divinations. I accidentally read it wrong," Harry sighed.  
  
"Great, just the way to start out the new year," Ron grumbled.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione finished their breakfast and walked the long way to the astronomy tower. When they got there they saw the class had distinctly shrunk. All the classes were combined because many people had dropped the divinations. The classroom was decorated with warm purple and gold drapes and paint on the wall. The tower was decked out in paintings. They were odd paintings to many of the wizard and witches attending the class because they didn't move and were more like muggle art. They were almost muggle paintings except they shimmered. Harry thought that they belonged in a muggle museum or something because they were so amazing.  
  
The teacher was hastily painting quickly deep in thought only to stop when Neville clumsily fell over a chair.  
  
"Oh, welcome students. Please come and take a seat."  
  
Everyone did so. Harry sat next to Hermione and Ron next to Neville.  
  
"So Hermione," Harry whispered, "What if he is as bad as Trelawney?"  
  
"No one can be as bad as that quack Harry," Hermione said as Professor Stratus put away his supplies and went to the front of the tower.  
  
"Hello Everyone. I am Professor Stratus and as you know I am the new divinations teacher. I am hopefully nothing like your old one but I will teach you many things. I do not believe everyone has the right eye for seeing but everyone can do divinations. In this class I will be helping those who have seeing abilities and I will teach those who don't other ways to see the future or things like it. I have reason to believe that Sybil Trelawney was not a true seer but a fraud. Now.where should we begin?"  
  
Someone in the back raised their hand.  
  
"Yes Miss Zambini?" The teacher asked shocking everyone because Blaise never said her name before that. Now she felt her question would sound stupid.  
  
"Um.how do we know you aren't a fraud like her?"  
  
"Would you like me to maybe prove it to all of you? Maybe even tell you something that only you know and no one else? A secret perhaps?" Professor Stratus asked. When there was a murmur of curious agreements the professor began walking around the room. He first came to Vincent Crabbe.  
  
"You pretend to be an idiot so people won't bother you that much and so you can be alone."  
  
Everyone was shocked when Crabbe nodded and blushed. Malfoy gave his cronies the strangest look. The professor then went to each person either whispering or saying out loud secrets that they held. When he got to Draco Malfoy he bent down to whisper something which made him sneer oddly with a little bit of sadness. The professor moved on to the next person.  
  
"Miss Brown, you pretend to like Divinations but you really think it is rubbish." Everyone laughed and Hermione shot her roommate a glare. "Miss Patil, you have a crush on a certain potions master." Everyone giggled hysterically at this and/or gagged and coughed.  
  
"Wait until Professor Snape hears about this!" Malfoy yelled making Lavender practically cry as she buried her face into her hands. When everyone quieted down except for the occasional giggle or spurt of laughter Professor Stratus moved one to Ron.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, you do not think very highly of Percy but you are glad that he is finally gone and away from your family."  
  
Harry gave Ron a curious look but then Professor Stratus was standing in front of him and looking into his emerald eyes. Harry then noticed what his professor really looked like. He had a very clean and well-groomed face and his hair wasn't easy to see under his hat but Harry could tell it was brown because of the tuft that was sticking out. His eyes were almost as purple as his cloak but if Harry looked deep into them enough he could see that they were a beautiful mesmerizing shade of blue.  
  
"Mr. Potter," he began in a soft low whisper, "you hold a secret deep inside of you that you will not let anyone find out no matter what the circumstances might be. It is FULLY affecting you," the professor said and everyone stopped talking and stared at Harry. Harry knew that when he emphasized 'fully' he meant the full moon and Harry got more nervous by the millisecond. When Harry didn't reply the class erupted in chatter but the strange new Divinations Professor kept going around the room ignoring the sounds around him. After he had gone through everyone he went back to the front of the classroom.  
  
"So, does anyone have any doubts?"  
  
No one said anything but the professor looked at Hermione and frowned.  
  
"Miss Granger is there any other way I can convince you?" the professor asked.  
  
"What? Do you read minds too?" Hermione blurted out.  
  
"No Hermione but I can sense people's feelings," he said and then started his lesson. It was very interesting and actually educational compared to their previous ones. Professor Stratus talked about how to sense people's feelings and when someone asked what it had to do with divinations he said that it really did in the long run.  
  
After class everyone left chattering about their amazing and surprisingly good class. The trio was actually happy about Stratus but Harry was a bit nervous. Someone knew his secret and he just hoped that the professor wouldn't tell. Most likely he would though. They can't have a werewolf running around school can they? Except Remus was one but that is beside the point. Hermione was pretty sure that Stratus wasn't a fraud and Harry and Ron were thinking along the same lines.  
  
Potions class was next. They entered the potions classroom and saw that many people were not there yet. Parvati cautiously entered and sat in the back next to Hermione and Ron and Harry took a seat as fart away from the front as they could but considering how the desks were set out he wasn't really progressing in getting any further. People started to enter and again Harry noticed that the amount of people were not as much as the years before. There were only four Gryffindors and many Slytherin. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Parvati were apparently the only ones brave enough to take on Snape for another year.  
  
Harry buried his head in his hands on the desk ignoring the taunts Malfoy was giving Parvati and he tried to block out all the noise around him. He really didn't want to deal with Snape at all.ever. Snape billowed in slamming the door behind him and strode up to the front of the classroom. Harry didn't see this because he wasn't looking. He was busy staring at the back of his eyelids.  
  
"This is 6th year preparatory potions class. It will be harder and you will actually have to PAY ATTENTION!" he yelled glaring directly at Harry. Harry didn't see this because he was doing the exact opposite of what the professor wanted but after he yelled he picked up his head and avoided the potions master's gaze. "The potion we are making today is on the board and is Wolfsbane. Usually we don't make it until late 7th year but I have changed the curriculum now get to work!" Snape spat.  
  
Harry almost jumped when his professor told him what potion they would be making. What scared him the most was that he could feel Snape's eyes on him as he said it. Harry got to working on the potion that he had perfected over the summer without looking at the board once. Harry didn't realize that Snape was suspicious at how well Harry made the potion until the end of class. The potions wouldn't be done for days because it took a while but Snape could tell if they would be manageable at all within the first two hours.  
  
"I am disgusted to say that only Mr. Potter's and Miss Granger's potions will be able to be completed. The others are all botched now get out!" Snape yelled to the class. Harry was glad that it was over and just as he thought he was home free the potions professor called him back.  
  
"Potter, come here!" he snapped. Hermione and Ron and Harry all turned around to face their professor. "Not you Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Potter, I need to discuss your two weeks of detention with you.  
  
Harry sighed as Ron and Hermione gave him looks of sympathy and left.  
  
"Potter," Snape started.  
  
Harry walked over to the front desk and leaned on it and finally rested his eyes on the man. "Yes Professor?" Harry asked as casually as he could muster.  
  
"I made the class make Wolfsbane potion today to see if you could make it without mistakes. I watched you make it without even looking at the board for a reminder of what to do. I have reason to believe that you have made this before since you are not particularly skilled in potions and this is an advanced NEWT potion. Also I realized rather quickly that the ingredients you stole make up the very same Wolfsbane potion."  
  
Harry was taking in so much at once. He had to lie. There was no doubt about that but he had to make it convincing.  
  
"Yes, I have made it before for Remus.er Professor Lupin," Harry lied. "He wanted me to learn how to make it incase of any emergencies or you couldn't do it. I just wanted to practice when I took the things from your stash but I didn't know where else to go get the." Harry was a very convincing liar.  
  
"Potter, just leave," Snape sneered.  
  
When Harry just stood there Snape yelled. "GET OUT POTTER! DETENTION WEDNESDAY TOMMOROW AS PLANNED! IT WILL BE RIGHT AFTER THAT THING WE WERE GOING TO DO BEFORE!!" Snape yelled really loud. Harry was glad he didn't say Occlumency out loud because surely people would have heard.  
  
Harry didn't waste anytime in leaving. before the professor could say another word or figure out that the-boy-who-lived was lying and even worse.a werewolf. He prayed to Merlin that Snape wouldn't talk to Remus. Everything was just getting so confusing!  
  
A/N- Did you like it? Again I am sorry about the delay. Please review. I am not getting many reviews so I am a little worried. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. DADA

A/N- Here is the next chapter. I can't wait to write chapter 5. I have been thinking about it for so long! It will most likely be my favorite chapter. I saw the POA trailer on the big screen. I left The Elf a minute early and went to the Looney Tunes theater just in time for the trailer. It is so unbelievable how good it is compared to the little flash box online. I was thinking about putting my other fic up for adoption but some reviews convinced me not too. I got a beta person so The Velvet Glove will be updated by Tuesday most likely. How do you all like this story? I really love this story but I am not getting as many reviews as my other story. I don't mind though because I am having so much fun writing this. Please review though. PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~  
  
DADA  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~  
  
The next day Harry was extremely glad that he didn't have to deal with potions but then he realized that what he did have was even worse. The most terrible part about it was he didn't have enough time to practice that much. He got a little better last night but not much and even more importantly he wasn't quite good enough to block Snape out from the werewolf scene.  
  
"We have Professor Orion first Harry," Ron said at breakfast.  
  
"Yeah and Remus too. I think he is the main teacher but Orion is the assistant or something," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, you know you are going to have to start calling him Professor Lupin again," Ron said.  
  
"I know. It won't be that hard. I think I might have met Professor Orion before."  
  
Hermione spoke up. "Yeah, he is really familiar but I just can't remember where or when I saw him."  
  
"I know what you mean guys!" Ron exclaimed. I think the same thing but then when I really think about it I don't remember how I met him.'  
  
"Ron, that sentence did not make sense at all," Hermione told him.  
  
Ron just shrugged and ate his breakfast.  
  
"Ever since I first saw him I got the strong feeling that we know each other but I'm pretty sure we've never met. He kind of reminds me of." Harry trailed off but the others knew he was thinking about his late godfather.  
  
"It's okay mate. Let's not think about that now Harry,' Ron whispered patting his friend on the back.  
  
Hermione then spoke in a low whisper. "Harry," she said, "he doesn't even look anything like Sirius."  
  
Harry sighed. "I know Hermione. I can't explain."  
  
There was an awkward silence as an odd man quickly broke it minutes later by entering the great hall singing loudly about a messed up potions and the greasy potions man. Everyone laughed. They hadn't quite figured out Professor Stratus yet but they did know he was less of a fraud then Trelawney but there really were so many sides to him. He was obviously a painter and he really did think low of there previous Divinations teacher but that was all they knew. Everyone was gradually finding out more and more.  
  
The headmaster's eyes gleamed as Professor Stratus made his way to head table and sat down between McGonagall and Snape. Breakfast past by uneventfully and soon it was time for Defense against the Dark Arts class.  
  
Remus was there when Harry and his two best friends entered but Orion wasn't anywhere to be seen. Harry smiled at Lupin and sat down in the front. He wanted to get a good seat for once because of who the teacher was.  
  
"Harry, see me after class," Remus whispered to Harry so no one else heard. Harry nodded and looked around the room. This class had almost everyone signed up that the classes weren't combined. They were with the Hufflepuff class members and Harry was so glad that they weren't the Slytherins. Harry was not in the mood for them in anymore of his classes. He already felt weird enough around Lupin because of all that had happened and Malfoy and his cronies would just make it worse. Harry tried not to think about Sirius but when Professor Orion came in with his eyes locked on Harry it was so hard and overwhelming. Harry looked away and closed his eyes. He buried his face as deep into his hands as he could. Sirius was right there in the front of his mind. Memories were flowing in and out and the veil scene was surprisingly raw.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Ron whispered.  
  
Harry actually held back a tear when he thought about it. He wasn't really that okay as some would put it. Everything was just too overwhelming for him. Sirius dying, Occlumency, being a werewolf and not being able to tell anyone, and the prophecy was all he could think about all the time.  
  
Unknown to Harry, Remus and Professor Orion noticed this.  
  
Harry decided mentally to ignore Orion. Why he reminded him of his godfather was unknown to him but he did and Harry thought that ignoring him would just help. Harry picked up his head and ignored those around him after telling Ron a quick "I'm fine".  
  
"Okay class, settle down," Remus said. He stood at the front of the class next to Professor Orion who was leaning on the teacher's desk. Harry decided not to look at him or make eye contact with him ever. Even if he talked to him Harry would not respond. He hoped that he wouldn't get in trouble for that.  
  
"You all probably remember me from your third year." He stopped when everyone clapped and cheered. Harry smiled. "Thank you. Now, I would like to have everyone review for the next week on what we have learned since year three. I know that you have not had many worthy teachers in the last couple of years but I know you have learned something. This is Professor Orion. He will be my assistant and will take over my classes around the time of a full moon as you all know by now that I am a werewolf."  
  
There were quiet whispers at this but Remus went on.  
  
"Why don't we start on something that I remember quite fondly. Let us go over boggarts."  
  
"I hope I can see the famous boggart Snape in a dress," Orion said out loud looking at Neville like everyone else.  
  
Harry almost pounded his head on the table in frustration. That was just like something Sirius would have said.  
  
"I happen to have a boggart right here so why don't we go through everyone. Neville I think everyone would like it if you went first."  
  
Everyone laughed and hoped that Neville's boggart would turn into Snape and then he would be in a dress. Thankfully that is exactly what happened. When almost everyone had gone it was Harry's turn. Most people's boggart was different from what it was in their third year but Ron's was the same and some of the Hufflepuffs. Professor Lupin walked up to Harry after Lavender's mummy had disappeared and whispered to him.  
  
"Harry, do you think you want to have a shot?" Remus asked remembering what happened last time and how Harry's greatest fear was not Voldemort. Thinking that it was going to be a dementor again Harry nodded. When the boggart turned to Harry however it was not Voldemort or a dementor. It was like something out of Harry's dreams. The veil appeared and Sirius fell through it like the time a few months a go. Then different people started falling through it. Hermione, Ron, Remus, the Weasleys all fell through and died. After about thirty seconds the people disappeared and the veil was just sitting there. It was flowing and making a whistling noise. Harry couldn't think about anything but what he saw in front of him and he collapsed with his head in his hands.  
  
Remus immediately finished off the boggart and everyone was dead silent. Harry didn't even make a sound.  
  
"That is enough for today everyone. Um.good work," Remus told the shocked class in a small voice.  
  
Everyone left including Hermione and Ron after being bustled out the door by Professor Orion.  
  
"Harry, come on. It's okay. It was just a boggart," Remus said reassuringly.  
  
Harry then did something that no one had ever seen him do. He whimpered like a lonely, lost puppy.  
  
Remus sat down beside the almost broken Harry. Harry didn't notice the heartbroken look on Orion's face but he did realize that he was in front of people and he quickly shoved his feeling to the back of his mind and wiped the few warm glistening tears off his face.  
  
"Harry come sit down in my quarters," Remus cooed.  
  
Harry stood up with a fake expression. He put his emotional mask back on and looked up Remus.  
  
"Um.that's okay Remus. I uh.got to go to Transfigurations," Harry quickly made his way to the door. Like he promised himself he ignored Professor Orion. He thought he was acting a little stupid but he couldn't help it. He was just like Sirius in some ways but nothing like him physically.  
  
Orion was getting frustrated as Remus left the room and he was left with Harry. Harry didn't talk to him at all. Finally after almost an hour of just Orion speaking and Harry not responding and ignoring him the professor gave Harry a detention.  
  
Remus walked in to see the just Orion was talking. "What's going on?"  
  
"I.uh.gave him a detention. He has not said a word to me since you left and he hasn't even been listening to me. So...um, I think afternoon detention after lunch with me in here since we don't have a class," Professor Orion told Remus.  
  
"Um...Harry did you hear that? You have a detention with Si- Professor Orion." Harry missed that little slip.  
  
Harry looked up at Remus. He didn't know that he had come in because he was in his own little world ignoring Orion. Harry looked confused but nodded and left. He had to come back for detention with someone he really didn't want to for unfortunate reasons. He knew he was overreacting a bit and it was quite unfair to treat a man he had never met before curtly but he didn't know what else to do.  
  
Transfigurations passed wearily. The Gryffindors shot looks of sympathy at the boy who lived after remembering what the boggart turned into when it faced Harry. Harry just ignored them and tried to listen to his teacher as best as he could.  
  
Before he knew it was time for his detention. He entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and saw Professor Orion sitting in the teachers chair. Harry made no noise as he sat down on a back desk. After not making a sound he finally coughed to let himself be known.  
  
"Hello Harry, I wanted to talk to you for a second before I give you a task to do for your detention."  
  
Harry sighed and forced himself to listen. This would get no where if he didn't. He didn't look into his eyes though. Harry didn't even really know why.  
  
"I don't know why you are ignoring me all the time. I have never even met you. I know you are probably going through a tough time right now but you cannot ignore me this whole year as I am your teacher. I hope that you'll be okay but if there is anything you ever want to talk about I will not say anything to anyone else. Even though we don't know each other that much I will not share your secrets and I will try to help you if I can."  
  
Harry wanted to be mad. He really did. He couldn't believe that this man would act like he understood everything but then on the other hand he was offering some sort of friendship. Harry promised himself to think about it later and he replied.  
  
"Um...thanks, can we just start the detention? I have a lot of homework to do before I go to dinner," Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"Yes, just make sure the book stock over here is good and then you can go."  
  
Harry sighed and went over to the miniature library with about 1000 books to check. He left an hour later.  
  
!!!!!  
  
A/N- PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE I QUICKLY I UPDATE!!! 


	5. Out

A/N- Here is the next chapter! It is pretty short unfortunately but I had so much fun writing it. VELVET GLOVE WILL BE UPDATED TOMMOROW!!! I HOPE U READ IT!! Please review!  
  
~~~~ Out ~~~~  
  
Harry skipped dinner and spent the whole time practicing Occlumency alone in his dormitory. He wasn't getting anywhere on an empty stomach but he didn't have time to eat. Harry knocked on the potions classroom door and entered nervously when he heard a sharp "come in". Harry saw Snape sitting behind his work table. Maybe he could get out of it. Maybe he could just turn around now but no, he couldn't do that. He had to fight it out so he could keep his friends safe. Everyone he loved would be in danger if he didn't succeed in learning the art of Occlumency. Even Snape was in grave danger. If Voldemort penetrated his mind then he would find out that Snape was not really a loyal deatheater but a very successful spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He knew he had to continue. He would try as hard as possible to succeed and block out the werewolf scene but the worse that could happen in this case was no where near as bad as what would happen if he failed completely or just gave up. Now Harry actually had the will power to do this.  
  
"Potter, the only reason you are continuing this with me is because Dumbledore insists. I don't want to but you might as well try your hardest so we can get this over with," Snape spat.  
  
Harry knew that the reason Snape was mad was because of the peinsive incident at the end of last school year. That certainly did not go well but unknown to Snape Harry did not like what he saw at all. The potions master thought that Harry thought it was funny. Harry was quite upset that his father had been so mean along with Sirius just because they were apparently bored and had nothing better to do then watch Snape suffer. Harry wanted to clear it all up now with Snape right then and there. Maybe it would make things manageable between them so they could go one with the lessons less painfully.  
  
"Professor," Harry started, "I am sorry about invading your privacy by looking in the peinsive. I wasn't happy about what I saw. In fact I was pretty upset. I think what they did was wrong and I.haven't told anyone about it and I won't either," Harry said slowly.  
  
Professor Snape just looked in Harry's eyes searchingly and nodded after a couple of minutes.  
  
"Potter, come here. Have you been practicing clearing your mind?"  
  
Harry nodded. He was feeling the nervousness creep up to him.  
  
"Then let's start," Snape said roughly.  
  
Before Harry knew it Snape had said the spell and was going in Harry's mind. Harry shoved all his valuable thoughts in the back of his mind and tried to think of other happy thoughts. Soon his Professor came back into focus and the spell was broken.  
  
"Good but clear your mind completely. Don't just think of something else."  
  
That was the weirdest compliment Harry had ever received. It was nice words but they were said in a harsh tone. This next time the spell was cast Harry lost track of his thought process and he saw Sirius falling through the veil and Harry screaming and trying to go after him but Remus was holding him back. Harry came back to reality to find himself on the floor sweating profusely.  
  
"Get up Potter," Snape snapped.  
  
Harry did as he was told but he really didn't want to go on. He had to continue for the well being of the wizarding world but it was so hard. Before Harry knew it Snape was in his mind once again. He saw himself sitting in his dormitory looking in the mirror. What he saw was most likely his reflection. Harry held the little mirror given to him by Sirius in his hand. Anger was obviously shown on his face as well as misery, sadness and loneliness. He picked up the mirror and with warm flowing tears smashed it on the table. The mirror shattered everywhere with bits and pieces flying on him. Harry then found himself on the floor oblivious to his surroundings and the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Potter, you have to talk to someone."  
  
"What?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"You really have to talk to someone," Snape repeated. The potions master certainly wasn't being anywhere near nice. He was being neutral but Harry thought he was being a little out of character. He was actually being civil. Harry was pretty sure it was because he had been sincere in his apology about the peinsive.  
  
"I'm fine. Can I leave now?" Harry asked hoarsely in hope that he would have more time to practice so the lycanthropy would not come up.  
  
"No, one more time and then you have a detention with me."  
  
Harry sighed. He forgot about that. Harry stood up and closed his eyes trying to clear his mind. He then knew that Snape was once again penetrating his mind. He saw what he dreaded most. Lupin transformed into a werewolf. He ran after Harry and finally jumped on him in an attack. Then the werewolf ran off and the scene blacked out. The last thing that was seen in the scene was the bright full moon and then darkness.  
  
The spell ended and without giving it another thought Harry stood up quickly and jetted to the door. Harry avoided the eyes of Snape and he heard the professor swear and yell a locking charm. Right when Harry got to the door it slammed shut. Harry froze. He was trapped and there was no where to go. Someone now knew his secret and it was found out by none other than his most hated potions professor.  
  
"Potter, sit down now. You will answer my questions or I will give you Veretaserum."  
  
Harry sighed. He took a deep breath to stop himself from having a panic attack. He slowly turned around and looked into the obsidian eyes of the professor.  
  
"Were you bitten? Are you a werewolf?"  
  
Harry made no movement. Snape stood up and walked over to his storage closet and then slowly walked back to his desk and sat down. He pushed Harry to his seat and then looked into his eyes.  
  
"Are you going to make me use this Potter? I will."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes I was bitten but please sir, don't tell anyone!" Harry said hurriedly.  
  
"Potter, when?" Snape asked with the same look Harry remembered from his second year when everyone found out that he was a parselmouth.  
  
"July 30th," Harry said simply. Snape pounded his fist on the table and let out a growl. Harry wasn't sure why.  
  
"Does Remus know? Does he remember?"  
  
"No and that is why you can't tell anyone sir. He would never forgive himself if he found out! I am handling everything fine. I learned how to make wolfsbane over the summer and I have been ordering the ingredients I needed from a shop in Italy."  
  
"Potter, you could hurt someone. You have to tell the headmaster."  
  
"You mean you aren't going to tell anyone?"  
  
"No I am not."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Is that why you stole out of my closet?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I wanted to get the wolfsbane ingredients but there was no way. Dumbledore intercepts the mail that go in the castle walls so I would have been found out immediately. I couldn't think of any other way."  
  
"And were you planning on stealing from me every month?"  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
"Stupid boy," Snape muttered.  
  
"Professor, why aren't you going to tell anyone?"  
  
The potions master hesitated but didn't say anything. He went over to the potions stash and took out the correct ingredients to make Wolfsbane.  
  
"For your detention you will start on the Wolfsbane potion and I will make sure you do it right. I will not make you tell Dumbledore but I think you should sooner or later."  
  
"Um.professor, do you have any dreamless sleep potion I could have or anything that would stop my visions. I keep seeing attacks and deatheaters when they.." Harry trailed off suddenly realizing something. The day of the full moon there was an attack with the deatheaters. Snape was there. That was why he hadn't made the wolfsbane potion for Lupin. It was because he was busy with tasks for the dark lord. Harry then knew that was why he wasn't going to tell anyone.  
  
"Figured it out Potter?" Snape asked as if reading Harry's mind.  
  
Yes, Harry had figured it out.  
  
"Um Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes Potter, I will not tell anyone because it is partially my fault. Although I dislike you a lot I am not as unfair as it may seem. It is partially my fault," he said again.  
  
Harry was quite surprised at what was going on. Snape was actually being civil and the weight that Harry was carrying on his shoulders had slightly lessened. He decided that he was not going to tell anyone. Not even Dumbledore would find out hopefully.  
  
"Oh," Harry said simply not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Start on your potion now. I will monitor and observe how you do it so I do not have to make it every time the full moon comes around. You might want to be careful around your friends and Remus if you do not want your secret figured out. If I am correct then Lupin was not careful enough and his friends found out after awhile."  
  
"Yes sir," Harry said quietly.  
  
They spent the next hour perfecting Wolfsbane potion. Harry had done it right overall but there were a few things he had to do to make it better. By the time they were finished it was almost curfew. Harry quickly went straight to his dormitory and forgot about everything that had happened in the last year as he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
A/N- I know Snape was a bit out of character in this chapter but he feels a little better towards Harry after his apology and he is feeling kind of guilty that he was a little to blame for the werewolf thing. I love this story so much but I don't think it is that popular. Do you think it is because of the plot? The quality of my writing? The summary? What? Please tell me if there is something wrong with this story! Please review. If you are reading this fic then at least let me know so. Thank you for all your other reviews though. I love my reviewers! 


	6. Lies and Accidents

A/N- Here is the next chapter! I have had such a busy weekend so I didn't get a chance to work on this much. Sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter. I wish I would get more reviews but the people who do read this story please let me know. I will update as soon as possible!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
~!~!~  
  
Lies and Accidents  
  
~!~!~  
  
Two days later Harry entered the potions classroom for double potions class. The day before they had practiced Occlumency and Snape was back to his old snippy self. It was odd to see Snape acting almost civil to Harry but he figured that it was just a one time thing that occurred because Snape was feeling guilty about not supplying Wolfsbane for Remus on that night at the end of June. Harry didn't mind that Snape was himself again. He was actually glad that things would stay the same. No matter how vital friends are, enemies were just as important. Harry was however thinking about what Snape had said. His potions professor told him that he had to talk to someone. What was there to talk about? People have been saying that ever since the third task in his fourth year but Harry didn't quite understand what there was to say. Sirius is dead. That was a simple three letter sentence that everyone already knew so there wasn't really anything else to talk about. Was he supposed to talk about his feelings? It is only natural to feel miserable after someone close to you dies although the feeling of being the person who actually helped cause the death is not a usual issue.  
  
For the most part, Harry stuck to avoiding Remus Lupin and even his friends. At times he could be a very bad liar and ever since Snape had found out that he was a werewolf he felt extremely vulnerable. It didn't help that the person who knew his secret hated him profusely. After potions class was over Harry was called back to talk about his detention. Harry knew that probably wasn't the case but he went up to his professor nevertheless.  
  
"Potter," Snape started icily, "Although I will not tell the headmaster or anyone else for that matter I expect you to tell Professor Dumbledore about your lycanthropy."  
  
Harry made a choking noise at the back of his throat.  
  
"That is why," Snape continued, "I have told Dumbledore that you wanted to talk to him about something important immediately after potions class."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing Mr. Potter. Be glad that I don't share your bloody secret with the entire wizarding and get you expelled. Now, go to Dumbledore's office!" he spat.  
  
Harry left right away and went in the direction of the headmaster's office. He had no ounce of intention to tell Dumbledore anything but he also knew that he had to go. After wandering the halls aimlessly he finally decided to get it over with it. He realized he didn't know the password to the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office but after spending almost fifteen minutes guessing both non magical and magical candies it finally opened when he said "canary cream". He walked up and was surprised when he saw Professor Orion sitting across from Dumbledore. The odd professor stood up, winked at Harry, and then left leaving Harry and Dumbledore and Fawkes alone.  
  
"Ah Harry, I've been expecting you for the last hour. Please sit down."  
  
Harry nodded and took the seat across from Dumbledore that he usually sat in during similar meetings many times before.  
  
"Hello Professor,"  
  
"It was quite a surprise when Severus came up to me and said that you had to speak to me about something very important. I know how much you two dislike each other and I couldn't believe you have even talked at all."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say and Dumbledore seemed to sense this.  
  
"So Harry, how has the first week of your sixth year been?"  
  
"Fine," Harry replied simply.  
  
"How do you like Remus being here? Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Um.I'm glad he's here."  
  
"Yes, well have you met Professor Orion?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye. Harry knew he was just trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yes," Harry said in a tone that said he had had enough of the small talk.  
  
"Oh, ok then. Harry, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Harry tensed. He had to think fast. He wasn't about to tell a man who had lied to him his whole life that he was a werewolf now. He did trust him but he just wasn't ready to tell anyone. Unfortunately due to the circumstances with Snape, people had found out.  
  
"I.uh...just wanted to say that um.Professor Stratus is a really good teacher. He isn't anything like Trelawney."  
  
Harry berated himself mentally for the horrible lie. It didn't sound convincing at all. Dumbledore had a feeling that this was not the truth  
  
"Harry, thank you for the compliment but I don't think Professor Snape would make it sound of the utmost importance. Professor Snape hardly cares about small trivial compliments such as that. Now, tell me what is really on your mind." The old man gave Harry a pointed look.  
  
"Honestly Professor. That is what he wanted me to tell you. I don't know why he made it into such a big deal. I think it is because he hated Trelawney so much. Hermione, Ron and I were talking about Professor Stratus and Trelawney when Snape heard us," Harry lied. It was a straight out dead lie and it was directed to the headmaster of all people. Harry didn't know what to say other then what he had already.  
  
"Harry, if there is anything else then feel free to tell me any time," The headmaster said. He really could sense that the-boy-who-lived was lying.  
  
"No sir. There is nothing."  
  
"Very well Harry, you can go."  
  
As soon as Harry left, Dumbledore flooed to Snape's quarters.  
  
"Hello headmaster, I presume that you talked to Potter already?" Snape asked.  
  
"Yes and he made everything up. I don't think that a compliment about the new divinations teacher is so very urgent. He obviously didn't tell me what you wanted him to."  
  
"Stupid boy," Snape growled. "No Albus, that is not at all what he was to tell you but unfortunately he is the only one who can," The potions master said looking even paler than before. "I'll talk to him."  
  
Snape was really acting different.  
  
"Severus, with all do respect, why are you even talking to Potter? He is someone you have hated before he was born and I was pretty sure that feeling was mutual.  
  
"I don't know!" Sevurus demanded through gritted teeth. Dumbledore left soon after. That night they did not have Occlumency lessons. They had scheduled it for Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. Quidditch was starting next week and Harry's life long ban had been lifted and he had been named captain. Harry spent the weekend with his friends. He didn't want to avoid them any longer because he missed spending time with Ron and Hermione.  
  
When Monday came around again Harry had gotten a little more used to DADA. Professor Orion was a nice person but Harry didn't interact with him much even though the professor had tried on countless occasions. He did try to talk to Professor Lupin a lot because he didn't want him thinking there was anything wrong.  
  
Snape glared at Harry all throughout potions class. Harry avoided making eye contact and he got distracted by the thoughts in his head. He then accidentally mixed salamander tails and gillyweed and his potion exploded all around him covering Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco Malfoy with a yellow goo.  
  
"Potter, 30 points from Gryffindor. Everyone who didn't get covered with Potter's potion get out now!" Snape spat at the class. Everyone was trying to get the goo out of their hair and eyes but it was everywhere.  
  
"Potter," Malfoy grumbled ferociously.  
  
"Don't say a word Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
"Oh shut up Weasley! What are you going to do?"  
  
"More then you ever could," Hermione joined in on the fight with words.  
  
"You have no idea what I am capable of Mudblood," Malfoy snapped.  
  
"Shut up all of you!" Snape yelled. "Everyone but Potter go to the infirmary. In a matter of minutes you won't be able to feel your backsides."  
  
"What about Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He will be up in a minute. He has to clean up this mess."  
  
"I'll help," Ron said picking up the melted cauldron off the floor.  
  
"Me too," Hermione said as Malfoy jetted out the door not caring what the bloody hell happened to anyone else.  
  
"Mr. Potter will do it alone! Get out now!"  
  
Harry's friends scuttled out the door and they both went to the hospital wing. Harry immediately started cleaning up the potion but stopped when he heard his professor growl.  
  
"Potter, what did you tell the headmaster on Friday?"  
  
Was he caught? Of course he had talked to Dumbledore. Of all lies to tell that had to be the worst!  
  
"I told him.that I was a werewolf professor."  
  
Snape ignored him. "Although I think it is true that Stratus is better then Trelawney so is McGonagall and that isn't saying much. I know you did not tell him. You really need to learn to lie better," Snape said icily.  
  
"I thought I already do," Harry muttered.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing. Please Professor. I can't tell him. He will.He will be ashamed," Harry said hoarsely.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Harry couldn't believe he was actually begging his professor to not do something. He should have been doing what he was told but he was already way past that point.  
  
"Because then Dumbledore will know that his stupid golden boy is a werewolf and that he won't be able to save the whole stupid world." Harry was getting sick of this. He knew he was acting quite different but that didn't matter anymore.  
  
Snape was surprised. He thought that Potter loved to be Dumbledore's golden boy but apparently not.  
  
"Potter, what's wrong with being his golden boy?" Snape asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Nothing," Harry protested. "Please don't tell professor. Not yet."  
  
Snape looked into Harry's eyes which were staring straight back. After three minutes of silence he nodded and looked down.  
  
"Lets get started then Potter," Snape said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked.  
  
"We might as well practice some Occlumency. The potion will not take effect for another half of an hour and you are here anyway."  
  
Harry nodded and heard Snape say the spell that brought him into his mind. What Snape saw this time was something new. Dumbledore and Harry were in his office at the end of the year last year and Dumbledore was talking about the prophecy. Then Harry started throwing things around the room. Harry immediately pushed Snape out of his mind because he didn't want his professor to see anymore. Avoiding the man's eyes Harry prepared himself for the next spell and sure enough it came quite suddenly but Harry's knees gave out underneath him and he fell to the floor.  
  
"What is it Potter?" Snape asked.  
  
"I.I think it's the potion sir."  
  
"Oh well I'll call Pomphrey then," Snape said.  
  
Severus took a handful of floo powder and then talked to the nurse through the fire. Harry only heard bits and pieces of the conversation.  
  
"Damn witch," Severus growled. "I am to take you on a stretcher since she is working on the other three students. Get on."  
  
Snape conjured it and Harry crawled on embarrassed and within minutes they were in the infirmary.  
  
"You should have the antidote Poppy," Severus said.  
  
"Which one is it?" She asked.  
  
Snape growled and went over to her storeroom in which he supplied the potions. Harry was placed in a bed between Ron and Hermione. Malfoy was at the other side of the room but was asleep. Madame Pomphrey gave them all a potion with a little sleeping potion mixed in it as well. She said that the potion wouldn't work for 10 hours and if they were not asleep the next ten hours would be very painful. Right as Harry was nodding off he noticed a painting on the infirmary wall. It wasn't moving like normal wizarding paintings. Harry's eyes widened as he noticed that the painting was of an abstract Harry with an abstract Snape standing over him. There was yellow goo in his hair. The final thing he noticed before sleep overtook him was the signature in the corner of the painting....  
  
~Byllin Stratus~  
  
A/N- Again I am sorry I took so long. I will update soon if you review!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS!! 


	7. Suspicion

A/N- Here is the next chapter. I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. I've had a busy weekend so I couldn't update sooner. I have to go baby-sit in 15 minutes unfortunately. If you have a neopets account which I do just for the chatting on the writing board my screen name is starrynight4489. Neomail me if you want. I don't actually like neopets but I like some of the forums. Enjoy the chapter please. I hope I got the dates right in the fic. I am pretty sure it's still September but if I am wrong please tell me. Now I got to go baby-sit two babies now that never stop crying and are always awake! REVIEW!!!  
  
~!~  
  
Suspicions  
  
~!~  
  
Time passed slowly by for the attendants of Hogwarts. Harry avoided everyone by the 25th of September because the full moon was nearing and Harry was looking so sickly and pale. He didn't want people to get suspicious but he didn't know that he wasn't doing anything to stop everyone's curiosity. He never did forget about the painting that he saw in the hospital wing and he went to see it often to look closely at it and study it. There was nothing unusual about it at all.  
  
Quidditch started much to Harry's joy. They practiced around Harry's busy schedule and Ginny and Ron both were on the team. At the end of September people were getting quite worried about Harry. Hermione and Ron barely saw him and when they did he looked terrible. They didn't know why this was but on the 26th an order meeting was called and everybody expressed their concerns about the-boy-who-lived.  
  
"What are we going to do Albus? He looks very sick and he is avoiding everyone. Do you think it is because of me?" Sirius asked. The order was the only group of people who knew that Sirius Black was indeed alive posing as Professor Orion. Snape stayed quiet. He knew why Potter was acting so distant but for some reason he wasn't going to tell anyone that Harry was a werewolf. Snape also knew that Potter's emotions went deeper than just that. He felt bad about the deaths that occurred in the last three years. Unfortunately for him he couldn't know that Sirius wasn't dead.  
  
"I think someone should talk to him. He needs to tell someone how he feels and get the weight lifted off his shoulders," Dumbledore told them.  
  
"And his guilt," Snape muttered.  
  
"What did you say Severus?"  
  
"I said he also needs to get the feeling of guilt out."  
  
"Well then who should talk to him?" Tonks asked.  
  
"I think Severus should be the one," Dumbledore mused.  
  
"Like Hell!" Sirius spat. "Albus please let me tell him. I can talk to him and find out what's wrong with him," he pleaded.  
  
"Sirius, I am afraid you can't tell him yet."  
  
"Severus, because you have been teaching him Occlumency, you have seen his past and you know what his secrets are. I think you should be the one to talk to him," McGonagall said.  
  
Sirius sighed heavily and Lupin glared at him.  
  
"I can't talk to Potter."  
  
"And why not Severus?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Snape glared at Dumbledore but no one said anything else on the subject. After the meeting Severus finally agreed to talk to Harry but he had a better idea and it involved someone he hated very much. The meeting ended and Snape asked Black to stay behind so they could discuss something.  
  
"What do you want Snape?" Black growled.  
  
"Down dog, I have an idea on how to get Harry to talk to you," Snape told Sirius icily.  
  
Sirius listened as the potions master proceeded to explain his idea and then it was decided as an acceptable one.  
  
That night Harry did what he had been doing for the last couple of days and he went to the astronomy tower just to think about things right after curfew. So far he hadn't gotten caught because he used his invisibility cloak but he also didn't know that Snape knew he came there. He just didn't say anything. Snape really had no idea why he was acting as if he cared.  
  
Harry was lost in thought as he stared out the window and someone put their hand on his shoulder. Harry jumped a foot in the air in surprise. He whipped his wand out but stopped when he saw who it was. He sighed and put his wand down.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing here after curfew?" Snape asked slowly.  
  
"Nothing sir, I uh.couldn't sleep."  
  
"That still does not explain why you are here Mr. Potter."  
  
"I know sir," Harry said.  
  
"Mr. Potter, people are very concerned and worried about you. Some are getting very suspicious," Snape told him.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"Um.it's almost full moon sir," Harry whispered.  
  
"Yes Potter and you have your potion but you are smart enough to know that you don't want people suspicious."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
Snape took a risk and sat down in a near chair. Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Are you alright Potter?" Snape asked slowly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Are you alright? After going through Occlumency with you I see that your life is definitely not perfect. Everyone is very concerned about you. You have become very distant from everyone including the golden trio."  
  
Harry groaned when Snape said that last part.  
  
"I just don't want people to know that I'm a werewolf professor. It isn't anything more than that."  
  
"Are you sure Potter? Is it.guilt?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked shocked at how calm the usual snippy professor was being.  
  
"Snape what are you doing in here?" Someone said from the doorway. Harry missed the reversal of the silencing spell that Snape did on the room.  
  
"Nothing Orion. I was just leaving," Snape said.  
  
Harry thought Snape's behavior was very curious but he didn't question it.  
  
Harry stood up and saw Orion and Snape before him. He didn't say anything but he made his way to the door.  
  
"Potter wait," Orion said. Harry stopped walking as Snape exited the room. "Hello Harry, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Um.I'm fine professor."  
  
"Do you think I could um.talk to you Harry?" Orion asked.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Listen, I am in the order too and I know that we haven't exactly talked or anything but people are worried about you. You can tell me what's wrong if you want. I think that since I don't know you very well it will br better. I won't tell anyone anything you say."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
Harry thought for a minute. He was in the order but could he really trust anyone anymore? Dumbledore lied to him and so did everyone else. Everyone had lied to him about something his whole life. But Orion. Harry didn't really know him. Would he judge him? He was in the order so Harry could say a lot. Harry made up his decision. There was something about him that made him want to say more.  
  
"No," Harry finally whispered. Harry would avoid the subject of lycanthropy but he could say other stuff and maybe tell the man what he was feeling.  
  
"Well then, could you maybe start on telling me why from the beginning of the year you have been avoiding me? You don't usually look at me during class and you used to ignore me completely."  
  
Harry went back to the windowsill and sat down. Orion took the seat that was closest.  
  
"You remind me so much of him." Harry said barely above a whisper.  
  
"Who?" Orion asked.  
  
"My godfather."  
  
"Oh," Orion said. So much was going through Sirius' mind. He wanted to tell Harry that he was alive more than anything but he couldn't. Not yet.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry."  
  
Harry still couldn't say Sirius' name.  
  
Sirius looked at Harry in the eyes for several minutes. Neither said anything. Sirius saw sadness and isolation and then he realized something.  
  
"You can't say his names can you?" Orion asked slowly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't say um. Sirius Black's names can you? It's too hard to face the fact that he's.dead."  
  
Harry couldn't believe his ears. How did his professor know?  
  
Harry shook his head. "It was my fault," he muttered looking out the window  
  
"N..no it wasn't" Orion stuttered. Sirius knew that this was what Harry thought but he desperately hoped that he didn't.  
  
"Yes it was professor. I um...have to go," Harry said quickly and ran out the door. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He was fine. Emotionally he was still hurting. As he made his way through the hallways he put his invisibility cloak on and sped off towards the Gryffindor common room. He didn't realize Snape was walking down the hallway the opposite way and he accidentally ran straight into this potions professor. They both fell down flat on their faces and Harry pinned Snape down.  
  
"Sorry sir," Harry said quickly as he scrambled off of Professor Snape.  
  
Snape said nothing as he stood up. Harry took off his invisibility cloak and waited to be punished or yelled at.  
  
"Follow me Mr. Potter," Snape said simply and strode to his personal quarters. It was much like Harry expected except it had rich green walls. Snape motioned for him to sit down and Harry sat down a comfortable forest green chair.  
  
"Potter, you cannot continue to keep breaking curfew. You also have to start taking care of yourself so people do not get anymore suspicious then they already are. Do not avoid your friends Harry. Do not avoid Lupin. You will have to tell someone else sooner or later Harry. I wanted you to tell Dumbledore but I also think you should tell Lupin. He can help you. He can relate to you."  
  
"But he will feel bad sir," Harry said. Harry did not miss all the times that Snape had called him by his given name but he didn't acknowledge it.  
  
"That may very well be Harry but he might have a right to know. Now, you have Occlumency with me tomorrow but take care of yourself."  
  
Harry left in confusion. He just got off of punishment. As soon as he got to the Gryffindor common room he saw that everyone was asleep and he soon followed his example.  
  
After Sirius had talked to Harry, still pretending to be Orion, he went to talk to Lupin immediately. He knew he said that he wouldn't tell anyone what Harry said but Lupin was different. Sirius told him everything with tears in the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Sirius, you have to not be afraid to cry. Harry never cries and I think he needs to."  
  
"I know Moony."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He is showing the same signs as me. It is near a full moon and he looks pretty bad."  
  
"You think he could be a..werewolf?"  
  
Lupin sighed.  
  
"I don't know Padfoot. I really don't know."  
  
A/N- There it is. That's another chapter. I will update again on Monday if not tomorrow and I might update The Velvet Glove tomorrow. Everything will be explained. I left a lot of things open on purpose. As to why Sirius can't tell Harry that he is really Orion will be explained as well. Sometimes I call Sirius Orion and other times I call him Orion. I um..have that isn't too confusing.  
  
Thank you for the kind reviews I've been getting. I'm so glad that some of you are very involved with the story and I love reviews so much. If I get more reviews they make me want to update sooner. EVERY REVIEW COUNTS!! Please review. I am sorry I don't have time to respond to each review but do know that I am reading and smiling at everyone one of them. 


	8. Mixed Feelings

A/N- Thank you for my reviews! It made me want to write this chapter and make it long. It is pretty long. I hope you like this chapter. I will update Velvet Glove a few times in the next couple of weeks. I saw Timeline today and saw David Thewlis who plays Lupin. At first I was mad that his character in timeline was unattractive and annoying but he really is a good actor and will most likely do a great job. Even if he isn't what we all pictured in our heads for him we should give him a chance. Am I right? Enjoy and REVIEW!  
  
~!~  
  
Mixed Feelings  
  
~!~  
  
"Mr. Potter, I see that you have used concealment charms to cover up how you are doing during this time. You have 4 days until the full moon. Are you prepared?" Snape asked Harry during Occlumency lessons. Detention would be right t afterwards.  
  
"Yes Professor. Lupin will be locked up in one of his rooms in the castle so I will use the shrieking shack. I have done it before Professor Snape."  
  
"I know Potter but not near a school full of hundreds of students."  
  
"I made extra potion."  
  
"Potter, even though you weren't spoiled at your aunt's and uncle's you are still an insufferable cocky prat."  
  
Harry glared at Snape. It was strange how one minute the potions master was being civil and then the next he was being his old slimy self.  
  
"Potter, you have to get better at Occlumency. You are doing well but you still have a little bit of time to go and I do have better things to be doing than teaching you."  
  
Harry nodded. He read a couple of meditation books and other Occlumency books and he had been trying to clear his mind as much as possible. By the end of the two and a half hour Occlumency session Snape had pronounced the pertinent task a success and Harry had it all mastered. Snape was quite surprised to say the least. Although it was true that the teen had been working a long time on it and they had been doing better it was quite relieving.  
  
"Potter, why the sudden change?" Snape asked after they were done.  
  
"I don't know professor. I just wanted this to all be.over with."  
  
"Very well. I was given orders to tell the headmaster immediately when you have mastered Occlumency. Usually it takes years to be considered a master in certain things but this is a completely different thing."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll just go then."  
  
"Not so fast Potter," Snape said stopping Harry right as he was about to exit. "You still have a detention but instead of serving it with me you will be serving it with Professor Orion."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded and walked out. Ten minutes later he was sitting down across from Professor Orion in the DADA room.  
  
Sirius was nervously thinking as hard as he could. Dumbledore had talked to him just minutes before saying that Harry mastered Occlumency and it was time to tell him whom he was and that he wasn't dead. Dumbledore told him to tell him fast due to the fact that Harry wasn't coping well with the loss and Snape also said that Harry felt guilty. Sirius was really regretting not telling his godson about the whole predicament but Dumbledore wouldn't let him. Unknown as to why, Dumbledore told Sirius it was because of the Occlumency. There would be many problems if Voldemort found about Sirius actually being alive. Sirius didn't know why his life was that important to the order but he hadn't asked yet. Remus and Sirius gave up their suspicions about Harry being a werewolf since the-boy-who- lived looked healthy again and Remus obviously didn't.  
  
Now, Sirius was avoiding Harry's eyes. Harry was a little confused since he was in detention and doing nothing but he didn't say anything. The boy awaited Orion's words apprehensively.  
  
Sirius' mind was giving him a headache.  
  
Would Harry be mad?  
  
Sad?  
  
Happy?  
  
Relieved?  
  
It was all so confusing but now was the time. It either was now or never and Sirius knew that he had to do it.  
  
"Harry, I." Sirius started.  
  
"Professor what should I do for my detention?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"Um.why don't we come in my personal quarters Harry? We have to talk."  
  
"Sir?" Harry asked questionably.  
  
Sirius led the way to the door on the left and inside was comfortable red and gold couches, a maroon four-poster bed and Quidditch Posters all around. There were pictures of the marauders and Harry all around. Harry was shocked but he still didn't take in all of what he was seeing.  
  
"Harry, you thought I reminded you of your godfather. That's because I.."  
  
Sirius felt his stomach close up tightly and he thought he was going to be sick.  
  
"I might as well just show you Harry," Sirius said and he waved his wand at himself and whispered a small incantation. Sirius then looked like his natural self.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. No, this can't be possible. Sirius was dead. Professor Orion..  
  
"What?" he yelled.  
  
"It's me Harry. It's Sirius."  
  
"No," Harry muttered. "It can't be. You are.he is dead!"  
  
"I couldn't tell you Harry. I'm sorry. I wasn't allowed to tell you until you mastered Occlumency. I wanted to so bad. I am so sorry!" Sirius exclaimed with tears in the corner of his eyes. He was holding back tears.  
  
Harry had so many mixed emotions running through his mind. Hurt, betrayal, sadness, relief and utter unbelief. He didn't know what to do so he just ran. He ran as fast as he could without looking back. He couldn't believe that Sirius was alive. After so much hurt, after so much pain and guilt it was all for nothing. He was alive. Harry didn't realize that he came to the astronomy tower. He ran to a corner window and sat on the sill. He looked out into the night sky and felt so confused. Harry then did something he had never done before in his sixteen years of his life.  
  
He cried.  
  
Severus Snape sat on the opposite side of the Astronomy tower thinking about things when Potter ran in and right passed him to the corner window. Severus just stared at Harry. The potions master could hear muffled sobs but he wasn't sure what he would do. They still did not get along too well. Snape suspected that Black had finally told Harry the truth and the boy obviously wasn't taking it well.  
  
"Potter," He said smoothly. He saw Harry jump slightly and he turned around and faced his professor. He quickly wiped his tears away and looked at Snape.  
  
"Um.sorry Professor. I'll just go," Harry muttered and walked towards the door.  
  
"You don't have to go Potter," Snape said. "Are you.are you okay?"  
  
"Did you know professor?" Harry asked after a minute.  
  
Snape hesitated for a moment but nodded. "Dumbledore did not let him tell anyone."  
  
"I can't believe it," Harry said looking down. "I felt so guilty, I felt so bad and it was all just another lie. I can't believe it."  
  
"Potter, you have no idea how much Black wanted to tell you. He was miserable for months and he was not his usual normal cocky self."  
  
"I thought you hated him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course I do Potter but you shouldn't."  
  
"I.I don't hate him. I just feel lied to and betrayed. But then I also feel happy and relieved and...and.and this was my dream!! This was my wish. I'm so confused."  
  
"I think you should talk to him Potter."  
  
"I am so sorry Harry," Sirius said appearing in the doorway. No one said anything else as Snape quietly left the room.  
  
Harry was at a lost for words. Sirius was back in his disguise but Harry thought he looked exactly like his godfather.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry said hoarsely.  
  
Sirius nodded. Without another thought Harry jetted out of his sitting position and ran into his godfather's arms knocking him down on the chair. Harry sobbed and tears flowed freely down his cheek. Harry couldn't talk quite clearly as he hugged the man he thought was dead for so long.  
  
"Sirius, Sirius I thought you were dead. I thought I had helped kill you. I thought it was all my fault. I can't believe it. I missed you so much and you were here the whole time," Harry cried through choppy sobs. Sirius rocked his godson in his arm and he moved him on the carpet. Both were crying now.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry. I wanted to tell you more than anything. I just couldn't.I just couldn't."  
  
They rocked back and forth for what seemed like hours. Harry gradually calmed down but he was still genuinely mad. Sirius wiped the tears away from Harry's face and Harry stood up.  
  
"Sirius, why did you lie? I.I felt so bad and miserable!" Harry said. His voice sounded hoarse with a mix of rage and love.  
  
"I had to Harry. I couldn't tell you until you mastered Occlumency. I wanted to Harry."  
  
"Everyone has been lying about so much. I just can't take it anymore. I am sick of people trying to protect me. You have been here this whole time but you have no idea how bad I felt. I thought I was the cause for all of the deaths. I at least now know that I wasn't the cause of yours because you didn't die but.but.you should have told me."  
  
"I know Harry. I don't know what to say. There are no more lies. That I am sure of. You know everything now."  
  
Harry still couldn't believe he was talking to his godfather. He wanted to hug him forever and never let go. He wanted to feel safe and protected and loved. He had felt so alone and depressed but now his dreams and prayers had come true. It was all so sudden and overwhelming but it was the greatest thing that had happened in so long. He felt happy but mad at the same time. His mixed feelings were so frustrating!  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Harry, come to my room. You can spend the night there. We can talk."  
  
Harry nodded absentmindedly and followed Sirius to his quarters. Harry sat on the couch and looked at Sirius still figuring out what to say.  
  
"Can you take off the charm?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius nodded and took off the concealment charm that was on him that made him look like another person. Then Sirius sat down next to Harry and he looked at him.  
  
"Harry, I know this is hard. I know that you feel betrayed and you probably don't know what to think but I am truly sorry that I didn't tell you."  
  
Sirius grabbed Harry into a fierce hug and the teen accepted it willingly. Harry buried his face in his robe and Sirius soon felt tears on his chest from Harry.  
  
"I missed you so much Sirius. You have no idea how much I missed you. I can't..I can't believe you are here. I should have realized that you were Orion. I didn't know. I missed you so much," he cried over and over.  
  
Sirius rocked him back and forth and hugged him lovingly.  
  
"I love you Harry. I am so glad you know now."  
  
Harry sat up and looked at his godfather.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I said I am so glad that you know it's me now."  
  
"No.the other thing."  
  
"I love you?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Do you mean that?"  
  
Sirius was taken aback. "Of course I mean that Harry."  
  
"Oh, no one has ever said that to me before."  
  
"I've always loved you Harry. You are just like my son. I should have told you sooner."  
  
"I love you too Sirius," Harry whispered. Harry realized he was being really out of character. Until then he never cried in front of anyone but now he did in front of Sirius and Snape. Everything was so unreal.  
  
Harry fell asleep in Sirius' arms.  
  
The next morning Harry found himself lying on Sirius' lap with his godfather's hands around his shoulders.  
  
Everything came rushing back to memory and Harry smiled. He sat up and hugged the sleeping man waking him up. Sirius groaned and Harry laughed. Padfoot realized that he was in a hug and he quickly hugged back.  
  
"Sleep well Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "Yes but I am more glad that you are here. I am also mad at Dumbledore more than you."  
  
"Oh," was all that Sirius said.  
  
"What happened Sirius?" Harry asked walking over to a pitcher of water and pouring himself some. "I saw you fall through the veil and Remus wouldn't let me go after you. You didn't come back and everyone said you wouldn't. I never saw the mirror until later and I smashed it. Remus fixed it for me.'  
  
"Did they actually say I wouldn't come back?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Before I explain Harry, I want you to know that I am sorry. No matter how many times I have said it it doesn't seem to make you feel like I am. I hate causing you pain. I really had no choice."  
  
"I know Sirius. You said you were sorry and I believe you. I am still mad at you though."  
  
"That's understandable. I will tell you what happened. I fell through the veil and I was in some kind of dream or something. That's what I remembered. It felt like a dream but I think it was real. I saw glimpses of your mom and dad and then I heard muffled voices. They said that I had to go back. I woke up next to the veil and then I remembered everything that happened. No one was there so I turned into my dog form and left to contact Dumbledore and see you. I found out that the school year was already over and it had been several days since I last remembered. Albus told me that I couldn't tell anyone. I couldn't even tell you or Moony. He said it wasn't the time. I argued for over two hours with him but in the end he won. Dumbledore said I could tell the order and Moony when school started again but Remus found out when I saw you two in Diagon Alley. I wasn't allowed to tell you till you master Occlumency. I still don't know exactly why but I want to find out. He magically trusted me making it impossible to tell you. I actually tried to tell you once when I gave you detention that one time but the words wouldn't come out. It was the spell. Dumbledore said that the only way I could be close to you until the right time was if I went under a disguise and took the assistant job as DADA professor. He hired Lupin at the end of last year so I accepted the job without question. Then, when I saw you my heart broke even more. It didn't help that you were ignoring me. I felt bad when I found out why you wouldn't look at me. You couldn't even say my name, which means you were pretty depressed. Everyone in the order was worried about you because you looked so pale and sick and Severus was assigned to talk to you. I wanted to so Snape and I planned a little something so I could end up talking to you. Now we are here."  
  
That was a lot to take in. It made a lot of sense but it only made Harry furious at his headmaster.  
  
"Are you mad at Dumbledore?" Harry asked finally.  
  
"Not really. I think his intentions were well but the outcome wasn't so good."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about the prophecy?"  
  
"I wanted to but it was sworn under oath that only Dumbledore would tell you unless something happened to him. It was a majority vote."  
  
"Oh, I never knew that."  
  
"I voted to tell you when you were younger but most people didn't think you could handle it. I am sorry you took it so badly. I saw the broken items in Dumbledore's office. They were pretty valuable items."  
  
Harry blushed. "It wasn't the news of the prophecy that was such a shock Sirius. I was madder that no one told me about it. I am still sick of people thinking I am a child. I know I am in some ways but from experience I am no ordinary teenager."  
  
"I know Harry and everyone knows that. Some would just like to preserve your childhood as much as possible for your own sake."  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"Did you know I talked to Nearly Headless Nick? He said you wouldn't be coming back but I thought you would have. Did you hear me calling you in the mirror?"  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"Yes, I did and I cried when I heard you calling for me and berating yourself for my death. I wanted to be there."  
  
"Yeah I know. I knew about the prophecy in one-way or another though I think. I always knew that I would be involved with the ridding of Voldemort. I didn't know that it had to be me but I always thought it would be me who did it. It just finalized my suspicions. I can't believe Dumbledore lied to me though. Everyone lied to me. You lied to me."  
  
"You don't trust anyone do you Harry?" Sirius sighed.  
  
Harry said nothing for several minutes. Sirius thought that Harry wasn't going to answer but right when he was going to say something else he heard Harry talk softly.  
  
"I trust you," Harry whispered.  
  
"You do?" Sirius asked a little surprised. This was the boy he thought trusted no one. Even after Sirius himself had contributed in the lying that went on Harry trusted him.  
  
"Yes. Even if you have lied to me you have told me the truth more then anyone and when I want it. Dumbledore didn't do that at all. If I asked him something he would avoid the truth or sometimes make something else. If I ask you something.you tell me."  
  
"So you don't trust Dumbledore anymore then?"  
  
"Ahem," someone said from the doorway. Harry looked at who it was and was shocked to see the exact person who they were just talking about standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hello Albus," Sirius said shyly.  
  
!!!  
  
A/N- This is my longest chapter. I know a lot of things happened suddenly and I am sorry if you disliked the bit about Occlumency but I just decided to do it this way. I always take my reviewers suggestions into consideration. After reading a particular review about Harryh being pissed that Sirius lied to him it made me want to write this chapter right away. I hope it is good. The angst with Harry and Snape has most likely come to a halt but there will be plenty more with Sirius and other characters. I tried to make this chapter realistic. I had to hold back tears while writing some parts but I couldn't stop writing this chapter. It is a lot longer than my usual chapters. As I was writing this I was thinking about how would I most likely act and then I thought about how Harry would act and I combined them. TRUST ME, Harry is mad but he just missed Sirius so much that he isn't taking even the well-deserved anger out on him. Sorry if this chapter was too sappy but ya gotta have some sap once in awhile for an angst fic eh? Ok.enough rambling. I am going to work on the Velvet Glove for the next few days. I will update this by Wednesday.  
  
REVIEW~~~ 


	9. Have A Little Trust

A/N- Hi, this is a really angsty chapter I think. DO you all like that? I GOT PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN TODAY! I am so happy. I love that movie. Johnny Depp is so delicious! I have a poll at the end author's note so please read.  
  
Note to one review (you know who you are) I cannot believe that you caught that mistake about Harry making Wolfsbane! I had no idea. I am not really sure what to do about it but because so much has happened revolving around Harry making the potion I think I will keep it like that. SO.....in this fic Wolfsbane is an okay potion to make. My "theory" is that Remus sucks at potions so he can't make it. I'm sorry I had to come to that but if you have another suggestion I would love to hear it.  
  
I have 50 Reviews!! Thank you so much. I am pretty sure Kim was my 50th but I love all my reviewers. I especially love the ones that say more then please update. I like to know how I'm doing. Tell me any suggestions you have and I will try to add them. I like to please my reviewers so they will read more. This chapter is not to emotional I hope.. Here it is!! I hoped you liked that last little cliffy I had at the end of the last chapter!!  
  
~!~!~  
  
Have A Little Trust  
  
~!~!~  
  
"Hello Sirius, Harry," Dumbledore said walking in the room.  
  
Harry's stomach churned and he shrank back in his seat. Sirius felt Harry go slightly tense and he gave him a reassuring squeeze of the arm. Thankfully Harry didn't have time to answer the question. If he did he would have serious problems. Harry wanted to definitely leave the question unanswered.  
  
"I see that Harry knows the truth about you Sirius. Harry, if you wouldn't mind answering the question Sirius just asked you?"  
  
"Albus," Sirius started, "how long have you been listening?"  
  
"Long enough my dear boy," Dumbledore said with the twinkle in his eye noticeably dimming. "Can I please talk to you in the next room?"  
  
Sirius shot Harry a quick glance but followed the headmaster into the next room.  
  
"How did it go Sirius?"  
  
"Albus, he feels betrayed and he doesn't trust anyone anymore."  
  
"Except you," Dumbledore pointed out.  
  
Sirius glared at the old wizard. "You should not have been listening."  
  
"I assure you that it was not on purpose. I merely came to check on the both of you and I overheard. I know he feels betrayed and he his very skeptical about whom to trust now. I only wish he could forgive me and more now that you are in his life again."  
  
"Albus, he is furious at you most of all. You were the one he put all is trust into but then he found out about the prophecy and other things that you have kept from him. He has a right to be upset."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "That is why I want you to be there when I try to talk to him."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"You saw what happened in my pensieve. Harry really wanted to cause me pain but instead he broke some very valuable items of mine. I think that if you are here he won't blow up and cause a repeat of what happened at the end of last year."  
  
"Alright headmaster but please be kind. He hates sympathy but that doesn't mean he hates kindness."  
  
"Of course Sirius. I would never be anything other then kind to him."  
  
Dumbledore followed Sirius into the room where Harry was. Unknown to the two older men, Harry had been listening to the entire conversation. He decided he would make something up so he could get them both off his back. He would just lie. Sirius sat down beside Harry and Dumbledore sat across from them.  
  
"Harry," Sirius started hesitantly, "I would like you to answer that last question I asked you."  
  
Harry just stared at Sirius not daring to look in the eyes of the headmaster. Time to lie.  
  
Harry nodded and finally looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, I trust you," he said. He wanted his face to sound truthful but he was self-conscience that it didn't. Everyone was silent as Harry and Dumbledore stared searchingly in each other's eyes.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said after a minute, "you have to stop lying to everyone."  
  
Harry looked down and Sirius' head shot up.  
  
"What?" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not lying!" Harry protested.  
  
"Harry, I see it in your eyes."  
  
"That's not true. I trust you and...and I trust Sirius."  
  
Dumbledore spoke softly. "I wish you would tell me the truth. Bottling up all your feelings like you do and not trusting most people can do harm to you emotionally."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing Dumbledore say. Even though his accusations may be right that did not give him the right to tell him that he was lying about everything. "I tell the truth."  
  
"Then Harry, tell me why you have been looking pale and close to death lately please."  
  
"I.I.I haven't been feeling well. I.I was having nightmares and I couldn't sleep."  
  
Harry was obviously lying through his teeth as he stuttered and slurred his words unclearly. He could usually lie so easily and convincingly but it was like he was being interrogated or something and Harry did not like that feeling at all.  
  
Sirius frowned at Harry and Harry sighed heavily.  
  
"Fine, so I lie but so does everyone else. You lie!"  
  
"Yes Harry, I do and I am sorry."  
  
Harry snorted. "I trust you in some ways Professor but in a lot of ways I don't. I know you would keep me safe but for my entire life you have kept secrets from me and you continue to do so. I trust you with my life and my safety."  
  
"Very well Harry. And about you being sick?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry lied again.  
  
"Harry, did you know your eye twitches slightly when you lie about something.  
  
"Damn," Harry swore without realizing it. "Can I just be alone now?" Harry asked finally.  
  
"Harry, it's almost time for my class. You have 15 minutes," Sirius said"  
  
"Okay, am I allowed to tell Hermione and Ron that you are uh.you?"  
  
Both Sirius and Dumbledore nodded and then left. Harry went to the Gryffindor common room and he saw Ron and Hermione getting ready for class.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Mate, where have you been? We have been so worried," Ron said.  
  
"Can I talk to you guys a minute?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure Harry. What's wrong?"  
  
"Sirius is alive," Harry whispered. Hermione and Ron gasped as Harry went on.  
  
"He is disguised as Orion."  
  
"Merlin Harry, when did you find out?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Last night. I spent the night in his room." Harry told them all about how he got out of the veil and everything that happened. They were late to class by the time the conversation was over and to Hermione's great disappointment 10 points for taken off for their tardiness. Harry reminded them to act normal and not tell anyone. His two friends were almost a little offended at the obvious comment.  
  
Harry did not ignore Professor Orion like he had every day before and Remus took notice to this. After class Harry stayed back.  
  
"I guess you know," Remus said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry," Sirius started in his Orion disguise. Sirius knew that something was wrong with his godson. "Why did you lie to Dumbledore?"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Follow me Harry. I want to ask you a question."  
  
Harry followed Sirius into his room and sat down.  
  
"Harry.why are you so afraid to show people your feelings?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked shocked about what his godfather was asking at this particular random moment. Everyone always wanted to talk about his emotions. Things were getting so sappy lately and it seemed there was no way he could avoid it. What Dumbledore had said about bottling up your feelings was true and Harry knew it. The secret about him being a werewolf was making him miserable. The only person that knew was someone he was not at all close to.  
  
"Sirius, what are you talking about? Why are you asking me this now?" Harry was quite surprised at what his godfather said next.  
  
"You should never be afraid to cry Harry," Sirius said calmly.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He let his emotions show the night before when he was with Sirius and that felt good but he couldn't do that all the time. He had to be strong if he was to be the golden boy and there was nothing he could do about that title.  
  
"Sirius I."  
  
"Call me Orion Harry from now on."  
  
"Orion I.I.just don't know how. I want to trust people but it's just hard."  
  
"I know Harry but you know you can trust me and tell me anything."  
  
Sirius gave Harry a hug. Harry's mind was racing. He couldn't tell that he was a werewolf. There were just some things that were best kept secret.  
  
"Is there anything you wanted to tell me Harry?"  
  
Harry hesitated for a moment and then he shook his head. "Alright Harry. I'll see you later."  
  
The next couple of days Harry spent time with Sirius. He was glad that he could but he still didn't talk to Dumbledore. It wasn't like he got the perfect chance either but he just wanted to give them each a little break from seeing each other. That was what Harry decided.  
  
The night of the full moon Harry told his friends after dinner that he was going to the hospital wing because he wanted to get some dreamless sleep potion. Instead of doing that he went to his room and quickly drank his wolfsbane potion. Then he went to the whomping willow to await the painful transformation that he had done only once before. Just as he got inside he started to transform. He fell to his knees. He felt his bones and muscles shift painfully. His body felt like it was breaking in a million different pieces. Hot needles were jabbing him everywhere and fur grew all over Harry's body. He let out a loud scream, which sounded more like a howl. It hurt more than the Cruciatus curse and it felt like the pain went on forever.  
  
Not soon enough the pain had seceded. Harry wanted to run and he wanted to not be cooped up. His mind was his own. He curled up near the corner and tried so hard to stay under complete control. Time felt like it had slowed down immensely. About an hour later his strong senses picked up on a scent and a loud noise. Someone was coming and he had to get out fast. He saw a werewolf coming and he knew immediately that it was Remus. Moony saw Harry and tried to come up to him but Harry backed away and slipped out. Harry prayed that Moony didn't know it was him. Without another thought Harry sped out and into the forbidden forest. The second werewolf was on his tail. They both ran through the warm sticky night. Harry weaved around the trees in the forest and managed to lose his former DADA professor after several hours. Harry fell asleep in the nook of a tree only to wake up at sunrise 3 hours later.  
  
He went through the opposite change so he was human again. His body felt like it had been cursed with Cruciatus a million times and he knew he had to see Professor Snape for some pain-relieving potion. There was no one else he could tell after all.  
  
Harry hoped that Lupin didn't know that he was a werewolf. Remus couldn't have figured it out.  
  
Remus had a feeling he knew who that strange werewolf was. The signs were so obvious and they all pointed to Harry. How had Harry become a werewolf and when was he bitten. Remus Lupin didn't know what to do but he did know that he had to talk to Harry.  
  
Harry dragged his feet to the dungeons in search of Snape. It took him quite awhile to get there but as soon as he could he knocked on the classroom door and was greeted by a grouchy looking Snape, even more so than usual. Harry was a little surprised that Snape was up at six in the morning but he quickly forgot about it as his potions master pointed to a dark corner and told him to be quiet and stand there for a moment. Harry did as he was told and he leaned up against the wall. The corner was so dark that if someone looked over at Harry he wouldn't be seen.  
  
Barely a second later Professor Orion came back out of the room and walked past Harry without seeing him. Sirius came out and dragged Harry inside.  
  
"Uh...Professor?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Potter," Snape slurred. "Orion was just getting some paint relieving potion for Remus since Madame Pomphrey is out. I did not want him to see you like this or he would have definitely suspected something. Now," he growled," What do you want?"  
  
"Um.. same as Remus please."  
  
"It's Professor Lupin Potter. You should not get accustomed to calling your teachers by there first names.  
  
"Yes sir, can I have some potion?"  
  
"What? I thought the golden boy er.. nevermind. I'll get you some." Snape was about to say something but he quickly stopped himself when he remembered a conversation earlier about hating being the center of attention and being Dumbledore's golden boy. Sometimes Snape forgot that he had mentally agreed not to torment the-boy-who-lived as much and about certain things.  
  
Snape got three vials of potion and Harry drank all of them immediately without asking what they were first. Harry didn't realize it but he trusted Snape. Harry felt better but he felt extremely tired.  
  
"Follow me Potter," Snape said walking into his personal quarters. Snape threw a pillow at Harry, which Harry caught with ease and then he gave the man a confusing look.  
  
"Sleep here Potter. I know this is probably the last place you want to be but Pomphrey isn't here and if you go to the hospital wing Black will know. I also think it is my responsibility unfortunately to make sure you survive this lycanthropy for now since I am the only one who knows and I am not telling you. You need sleep. Don't worry about your morning classes. I will wake you up in time for potions," Snape told him gruffly.  
  
Harry thanked him and lay down on the couch, which was very comfortable and smelled like warm spices. Harry fell asleep immediately after Snape left.  
  
A/N- Ansgty wasn't it? I am not sure how well I did the whole werewolf thing. Please don't flame me on that. I try hard to make it sound accurate but some things I am not sure about. Sorry if that bothers you. I need some feedback. I really do. Do you like angst? Am I getting too emotional? I think I am going to stop with so many emotions for the time being. I can't resist writing a fic without angst. This wasn't even an angst fic at first but I honestly couldn't resist. Please review. If I get enough reviews to make me happy I will put a new chapter up tomorrow!!!!  
  
*Poll*  
  
How should Hermione and Ron find out?  
  
They overhear and think it's a lie?  
  
Harry tells them?  
  
They figure it out on their own?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Cookies to all my reviewers!!!! 


	10. Moony

A/N- This is a big transition chapter I think and I hope it isn't too sudden. Please don't be mad. This chapter was sooooooo hard to right. I hope I did it good. Sorry if it isn't what you wanted but it is what you are getting!!!!! Thank you for the reviews. I wish I would get more. I deleted The Velvet Glove. I don't have a good reason for that. I was just sick of it and I was tired of it hanging over my head. Here is the next chapter. IMPORTANT NOTE AT END!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
~!~!~  
  
Moony  
  
~!~!~  
  
SIRIUS!" Harry yelled in his sleep on his potions master's couch only fifteen minutes later. Severus Snape stopped in his potion making and quickly went to his sitting room to find the-boy-who-lived thrashing wildly on the couch and muttering in his sleep.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry cried again. Snape didn't know what to do. Potter was obviously stuck in a dream.  
  
"Ennervate," Snape said pointing his wand at the boy. Harry shot up screaming one last time and looked wildly around the room. His eyes miserably fell on Snape.  
  
"I guess you were dreaming Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Should I go to my class Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"No Potter. You have only been asleep for fifteen minutes. You still need sleep."  
  
Harry was too tired to protest but he felt really awkward sleeping at that particular location especially when his sleep was filled with noisy dreams. He soon fell into a shallow slumber right after Snape left.  
  
An hour later Snape woke him up and sent him off to lunch in the great hall.  
  
"Harry, where have you been?" Ron asked.  
  
"I spent the night at Orion's" Harry lied. He was beginning to do that a lot lately. He blinked several times so it wouldn't look like he was twitching his eye.  
  
"How is he?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He's fine."  
  
"That's great. We have to go to DADA class now so hurry up and eat."  
  
Harry did not want to go to class and face Remus. Harry knew that if Moony didn't know the werewolf was him already he would at least be suspicious. Remus couldn't exactly probe it but that was definitely not the point. Harry looked up at the head table and saw Remus' eyes on him. Harry looked away quickly and looked at Sirius who gave Harry a quick smile and he turned back to his friends.  
  
"You guys can go ahead of me. I will be there soon," Harry lied.  
  
"If you say so Harry," Hermione said and they both left. Remus watched as Harry waited for his two friends to exit the great hall and then got up to go. They exchanged quick glances once more and Harry left. He went to the common room and then to his dormitory where he sat on his bed and did some potions homework. About an hour later Hedwig flew in the window and around the room. She dropped a letter on Harry's bed then nipped his ear affectionately. Harry stared at the unopened letter fearfully. All it said on it was his name. He opened it and read:  
  
Harry, We need to talk. Come see me after dinner please.  
  
Remus  
  
Harry put the note under his pillow. Dinner came and when his friends asked him where he had been during DADA he lied and said the hospital wing. He told them that he was having bad dreams and he couldn't sleep so he wanted to get something from Madame Pomphrey.  
  
After dinner was over Harry never went to go see his DADA professor. He purposefully got involved in a wizarding chess game to take his mind off of the conversation that he would have with Remus sooner or later.  
  
The next day Harry was walking to Potions class alone when a figure popped out from behind him.  
  
"Hello Harry," Remus said.  
  
"Hi Remus," Harry said nervously.  
  
"Would you mind following me please?"  
  
Harry nodded and followed the professor to his quarters.  
  
"Have a seat Harry. I have been trying to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah sorry," Harry said.  
  
"Why weren't you in class and how come you didn't come and see me after dinner last night?"  
  
"I had to go to the hospital wing and last night I had detention with Snape."  
  
"I don't see how that's possible considering Madame Pomphrey wasn't here yesterday and Severus was with me at that time last night."  
  
Harry's mind screamed but he had to act calm and controlled.  
  
"Oh..um..what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked innocently. Remus glared at Harry.  
  
"Where were you the night of the full moon?"  
  
"Um.in my bed. Why?"  
  
"Harry, I need for you to tell the truth. Just like Sirius, I know when you lie," Remus said. "Where were you Harry? Lupin repeated sternly.  
  
Harry sighed but didn't answer. After what felt like several minutes Remus spoke again. His eyes were lit up with a mixture of fear and concern.  
  
"You are aren't you? It makes so much sense. You have been avoiding me since the full moon and you skipped class because you knew that I would see the signs. You were sick and pale and I shouldn't have forgotten about it. You probably concealed yourself so you would look healthy."  
  
By now Remus was rambling and Harry just stared at the marauder in shock.  
  
"It's true isn't?" Remus asked one more time.  
  
Harry sighed one more time. He couldn't lie now. There was no reason to. He would tell him the truth but not say anything about how he got bitten, not even if his professor knew he was lying. There wasn't really another way around the truth at the moment. The one person who he didn't want find out had done so.  
  
"Yes," Harry said quietly not looking in Lupin's eyes.  
  
Remus stood up quickly and started pacing. He muttered nonsense to himself and Harry just watched him. He was at a loss for what to do. Remus came over and sat down next to Harry and spoke softly.  
  
"Harry, why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you get through it."  
  
"I.I..don't know. I didn't want to be any trouble. I'm sorry."  
  
"You would not have been any trouble.wait.. When did you become a werewolf? Who bit you?"  
  
"I.I.I don't know professor," Harry stuttered.  
  
"Harry, please tell me," Remus pleaded looking defeated.  
  
"I really don't know," the-boy-who-lived repeated.  
  
"Tell me," Moony said sternly.  
  
Harry neither said nor made any movement.  
  
Lupin decided to try a different approach.  
  
"Who did you tell Harry? Does anyone else know?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "Snape found out during Occlumency but no one else knows. He said he wouldn't tell anyone either."  
  
"Why?"  
  
That was something else Harry could not tell him. "I don't know."  
  
"Oh, well did he make you Wolfsbane?" Remus asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I made it."  
  
"Wow, it is a pretty advanced potion."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Please tell me who bit you and when Harry."  
  
Harry just looked down.  
  
Remus sighed and walked over to the fireplace.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," he said and called for Snape in it.  
  
Harry felt his stomach come up to his throat and he jumped up from his sitting position.  
  
"No! What are you doing?" Harry yelled but Snape's voice cut through.  
  
"What do you want Lupin? I have a class."  
  
"Will you please come here immediately Severus? I have Mr. Potter here and I would like to ask you something very important."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes but nodded nevertheless. His face left the flames and he then was in the same room sneering at Harry.  
  
"Why is Mr. Potter not in my class now?" Snape asked icily.  
  
"I have just been talking to Harry here and I found out something very interesting about him that it seems you are the only one who knew about it. I know a lot now but he seems to be avoiding the answer to one of my questions."  
  
"And that question is?" Snape drawled.  
  
"Who bit him and when?" Remus asked.  
  
Snape stopped and looked at Harry. The boy pleaded with his eyes but Snape faced Lupin again.  
  
"You did," Snape said simply and then flooed back to his room.  
  
Remus collapsed on his chair and put his head in his hands.  
  
"I..I bit you? But I don't remember? When? I'm so sorry Harry. I don't remember," Lupin muttered desperately.  
  
"I know Moony. Yes.you bit me but it wasn't your fault. It was on July 30th and I figured you didn't remember. That's why I didn't tell you."  
  
Remus looked truly defeated. "I'm so sorry Harry. Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
Harry nodded. "We went to Diagon Alley and spent the day there."  
  
"I remember."  
  
"And when we were coming back to the Dursley's..you yelled that you didn't take the Wolfsbane potion and you.um bit me. I tried to run away but I couldn't."  
  
Harry sat down next to the troubled looking man. "I don't blame you Remus. I know you didn't mean to do it. I didn't want you to feel bad but I really know it wasn't your fault."  
  
"That's why Snape didn't tell anyone..."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "He felt bad that he had a meeting so he forgot to make the potion. That's why he didn't tell anyone."  
  
"Harry I."  
  
"Please don't tell anyone," Harry interrupted.  
  
"Of course Harry. I am so sorry. I have never bitten anyone before. I have put you in a terrible position and now you have to go through this each month."  
  
"You will go through it with me right? We can be together on the nights of full moons? I am dealing with it. Please don't feel guilty Remus."  
  
"I am so sorry Harry," he muttered again.  
  
Harry went over to Remus Lupin and gave him a hug. Harry was surprised at what occurred next. Moony started shedding tears. Harry had never seen the man break before but all he could do was reassure him that it wasn't his fault and that he didn't blame him. Harry hated feeling guilty about things and the last thing he wanted was other people to feel guilty about him.  
  
!!!!!!  
  
A/N- DON'T HATE ME? How was it? Was it okay? Why he doesn't remember will be explained in the future. I will try and add more Hermione and Ron in this fic. That is what I need someone's help on...  
  
I have a wonderful idea on how Ron and Hermione should find out about Harry being a werewolf but I don't know if it's good. I need someone who I can run my idea by. I am only going to ask one person because I don't want everyone knowing what happens. So if you don't care about knowing a part of the story (small part) then please tell me in the review and leave your email address. I will only tell one person so don't be offended if I that person isn't you.  
  
PLEASE PLEASE  
  
PLEASE Please PLEase PLEEZ PLESE PlEaSe  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! 


	11. Monkey See, Monkey Shoo

A/N- Yay! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. I love reviews so much. I got 20 reviews for the last chapter! I can't believe it! I have thought of an idea about how Hermione and Ron are going to find out with the help of a couple reviewers and one of my good friends Rikki. It will probably take a couple of chapters to cover it all. I will update tomorrow probably. I got some ideas for this chapter from Pirates of The Caribbean. It is the best movie ever! I love it so much. Johnny Depp is so hot! N E ways. I am looking for a co writer for a story I want to start. If you are interested tell me in a review please. Leave your email address and I will get back to you. This chapter is a little break from all the angst that has been going on lately but it does have some angst. Enough talk.. here is the chapter 11!  
  
Monkey See, Monkey Shoo  
  
Harry left Remus' room after he assured him that it was okay. He hated that he was a werewolf and he did partially blame Moony but guilt was such a terrible feeling that no person (besides the few exceptions) should feel. He knew that was how Moony felt though. He felt guilty and dangerous.  
  
After he left Remus' room there was forty-five minutes left of potions class. Knowing that Snape would be furious if he ditched it completely he made his way to the dungeons. When he got there Snape snarled at him  
  
"Potter, why are you late?"  
  
Harry gave him a pointing glare but said nothing. He sat down and ignored his professor.  
  
"Potter, stay after class," Snape said simply and went back to throwing as many insults as he could at the Gryffindor potions.  
  
"Come on Harry," Ron said poking him on the shoulder. "Help me make this memory potion."  
  
Harry whispered an "okay" and helped his friend chop the different ingredients into pieces. After class, Harry went up to Snape and sent him the most piercing glare. He heard Snape mutter a locking and silencing charm and then he strode over to Harry.  
  
"Is there a reason why you are looking like you just ate an eye of newt?" Professor Snape asked Harry.  
  
"You said you wouldn't tell him!" Harry said through gritted teeth. "Now he knows everything and it's only a matter of time before everyone else finds out!"  
  
"Potter, don't use that tone with me unless you want detention until you are out of school."  
  
"Well that is going to be soon if everyone finds out!"  
  
"Potter, watch your mouth. It is your own fault that he knows. You obviously weren't careful enough. What happened? How did he find out?"  
  
"Does it really matter?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
"How Potter?"  
  
"He cornered me and asked me directly."  
  
"You could've told a lie Potter."  
  
"No.he had proof."  
  
"And that proof is?"  
  
Harry growled quietly. "He saw me on the night of the full moon. He could smell me and he knew it was me. He also figured it out but he did not know who bit me!! It could have stayed that way but you told him it was him who made be become this stupid werewolf."  
  
"I'm sorry Potter but I couldn't lie to him directly. I am still a Professor."  
  
Did Harry hear right? Snape apologized? That was certainly new.  
  
"Yes, you could have not answered him."  
  
"Potter, I don't have time to deal with you right now. Is he going to tell anyone?"  
  
Harry shook his head  
  
"Fine then leave me alone."  
  
Harry sent one last glare his way and stomped off. He was fuming as he entered the Gryffindor common room. He sat down on the couch. Gathered near him were Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"Snape just being his greasy self."  
  
"What happened? Why were you so late to potions Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Lupin wanted to talk to me. Snape is so.annoying!" Harry groaned.  
  
"What did Professor Lupin talk to you about?"  
  
"Just about Sirius," Harry said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm trying to get Ron to do his potions essay but that won't happen."  
  
"It's boring," Ron whined. "I want to do something exciting. Any ideas Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Actually yes," Harry grinned. "I was thinking we could do something to our dear potions professor."  
  
"I don't think that is such a good idea Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione. Either help me and Harry pull a prank on that grease ball or go do your potions essay somewhere else."  
  
Hermione turned her chin up at Ron's comment.  
  
"Fine but we better not get caught." Hermione told them and closed her books.  
  
"Okay Harry, so what's the plan?"  
  
"I have the perfect idea," Harry grinned. "We have to embarrass Snape as much as possible. I know a spell that will make him think he has an animal on his shoulder that won't leave. He will probably talk to it and try to get it off but no one else will be able to see it but him and it won't leave."  
  
"Where did you find that spell Harry? That is bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I saw it in a book in the library. Should we do it?" He asked.  
  
"How do we put the spell on him?"  
  
"Well, I think that is what you need to do Hermione. I can't do it because he will know it was me since we both yelled at each other."  
  
"You yelled at Snape?" Ron bellowed.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah but that isn't important."  
  
"Why can't Ron do the spell?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"Because, no offense Ron, but Hermione, you are the best person for the job. All you have to do is pretend to accidentally bump into him and whisper the spell so he doesn't hear you."  
  
"I have to bump into him?" Hermione asked disgusted.  
  
Harry nodded a smiled a little. "Sorry Mione. Will you do it? I think we should before dinner."  
  
Hermione sighed and Ron jumped up.  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
"Alright I'll do it."  
  
"What animal?" Harry asked.  
  
"How about a parrot?" Ron suggested.  
  
"No, that is too much like much like a pirate. How about..a monkey."  
  
Hermione and Ron laughed. "Perfect," they both said in unison.  
  
"Right then. Lets go find our victim," Harry told them and lead the way out of the common room.  
  
"Where do you think he is?" Hermione asked following Harry towards the dungeons.  
  
Harry stopped and the other two did too.  
  
"There he is," Harry said. "Come on Ron, we have to hide. Hermione the spell is slevistela."  
  
Hermione nodded as both boys went behind the nearest statue. Hermione was nervous as she walked the opposite way of the potions master. She quickly got an idea and opened a book and pretended to read it. They both turned the corner and Hermione rammed straight into him. Snape just thought the annoying know-it-all was distracted by her book and wasn't looking where she was going.  
  
"Granger, get off me now," Snape spat.  
  
Harry and Ron watched anxiously.  
  
"Sorry sir. I.wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
Hermione didn't listen to Snape's long lectured. Instead she cast the quick spell unnoticeable to the Professor.  
  
"Now, go away!" Snape finished and Hermione hurried off.  
  
Harry and Ron waited for Snape to pass until they caught up to Hermione.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that!" Hermione stammered disgustedly.  
  
"You were completely on him!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Oh don't remind me. Lets just go so we don't get in any trouble or anything."  
  
Ron laughed and Harry rolled his eyes. After defense against the dark arts class Harry stayed back to try and talk to Lupin but he didn't want to talk.  
  
"Hi Orion."  
  
"Hi Harry, what's wrong with Moony? Do you know?"  
  
Harry wasn't sure what to say but he remembered that Remus said he wouldn't tell anyone so Harry shook his head no.  
  
"Oh because he has been acting pretty sad lately. I wish I knew what to do."  
  
Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"So what have you been up to Harry?"  
  
"Well, Hermione, Ron and I just put a certain charm on Snape."  
  
Sirius' face lit up. "What did you do to our dear Snivellus?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"You will see. Just wait until dinner."  
  
Sirius pouted like a baby. "But I want to know now!"  
  
"Sorry, it will ruin the surprise if I tell you."  
  
"I hate surprises."  
  
"Then I guess I won't get you a Christmas present."  
  
"No, nevermind. I love surprises."  
  
This made Harry chuckle. He loved having Sirius back. He remembered fondly the last Christmas that he spent with his godfather.  
  
When suppertime came the trio sat at the Gryffindor table as close to the head table they could get. Then they waited for the potions professor to come in.  
  
"It should start working right in the middle of dinner. He should notice a monkey that isn't really there and that won't leave after a while," Harry whispered. The Gryffindors around them heard this and laughed.  
  
Snape soon walked in the great hall glaring at everyone within his line of vision like always. Harry and his two friends tried to act neutral but when Snape started shooing an invisible thing off his shoulder that wasn't really there they couldn't hold back their laughs.  
  
"Get off monkey. Albus why is there a monkey in the great hall? Shoo monkey," Snape said loudly causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at the head table. They thought Snape was insane. There he was smacking the air over his right shoulder and yelling at nothing. Everyone erupted in great laughter, especially Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Orion's eyes gleamed with excitement as he watched his enemy struggle with the strange task.  
  
"Severus, there is no monkey on your shoulder," Dumbledore spoke softly. Harry muttered the counter curse but he couldn't stop laughing. Lupin saw Harry laugh and he brightened up a bit. Both Sirius and Remus realized that it was Harry's doing.  
  
Snape looked at his shoulder and stood up quickly once he saw no monkey.  
  
The trio covered their mouths so they wouldn't laugh but everyone could hear their burst of sniggers every now and then.  
  
"Who ever is responsible for the invisible monkey that was just on me will have detention for the rest of the year."  
  
"Now Severus, I think that is a bit harsh," Dumbledore said looking over at Harry. Harry didn't look back at Dumbledore. He still wasn't ready to face him.  
  
Snape stopped in his berating and looked at the trio. "You three!" he yelled pointing to Ron, Hermione and Harry, "go to my classroom now!"  
  
The three hurried out of the Great Hall with Professor Snape following behind. All eyes were on them. Once the four had left everyone in the hall burst out laughing including all the teachers and Dumbledore.  
  
When they all got to the classroom Snape slammed the door and glared at them.  
  
"Explain yourself now!"  
  
Harry spoke up. "Sir, it wasn't them. It was me who cast the spell."  
  
Hermione and Ron were about to protest but Harry went on. "Please don't get them in trouble.  
  
"Fine, you two leave!" he growled and pointed at the door. Once Harry and Snape were alone Harry was about to leave but Snape stopped him.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Snape asked icily.  
  
"No where," Harry stopped.  
  
"What the bloody hell did you do? One hundred points from Gryffindor and detention for a month."  
  
Harry didn't move nor change his expression.  
  
"What did you do?" Severus asked again. His face was turning red from anger.  
  
"Nothing sir," Harry said trying to act smart.  
  
"Potter, I know this is about Lupin but I am still your teacher!" he yelled.  
  
"I shouldn't have trusted you," Harry murmured. Snape heard it clear enough.  
  
"You had no choice Potter. I found out through Occlumency. I actually kept a secret for you but no one asked me directly so I wasn't lying."  
  
"He feels so bad Professor. This is just another stupid thing that's my fault."  
  
"What are you talking about boy? If it is anyone's fault its Lupin. He bit you remember?"  
  
"He forgot about it. It is probably like selective amnesia or something. He didn't mean to bite me."  
  
"You didn't mean to do stuff that you say was your fault."  
  
"That's different."  
  
"How?" Snape asked.  
  
"Um.sorry to interrupt but I.just came to tell you Severus that there will be an order meeting the day after tomorrow," said a figure in the door.  
  
It was Remus Lupin.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N- This chapter wasn't much but I hope you found it a little humorous. I will update soon, probably tomorrow. Please review!! I love reviews!!! Thank you for all of them. I love them so much. 


	12. Ferret, Snivellis, and Orion

A/N-I am so sorry this took so long. My internet connection was out until now. I really wanted to update a LONG time ago but I couldn't. Thank you for your suggestions and reminders about what I am forgetting. I will try to add stuff to make the story better. Here it is. I really appreciate your reviews. Thank you so much!  
  
~!~  
  
Ferret, Snivellus and Orion  
  
~!~  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Snape smoothly asked Lupin.  
  
"Long enough to know that you are talking about me and how Harry feels guilty and he doesn't want me to feel bad."  
  
Harry just stared at the man in shock. He was at a loss for what to do.  
  
"Do you mind if I come in here Severus?" Lupin asked. Snape nodded and Remus walked in. As soon as Lupin entered the room Harry jetted out the door without another word. He ignored the calls behind him and when he got to the Gryffindor common room he found his friends.  
  
"Harry, how come you took the blame for us?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "It was my idea," he said.  
  
"What did Snape do?" Ron asked.  
  
"He took away a bunch of points and gave me a month of detention."  
  
"You should have let us take partial blame Harry. The punishment wouldn't have been as bad," Ron told him.  
  
"Exactly how many points did you lose?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um.one hundred."  
  
"One hundred! I knew this wasn't a good idea."  
  
"Hermione, yes it was. It's just house points. I don't see what the big deal about them anyway. It is only the beginning of school so we still have lots of time to make up the points." Harry explained.  
  
Ron saw a fight starting to arise so he quickly decided to change the subject. "There is a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow. Are we going to go? I want to visit George and Fred's shop"  
  
"I don't know if I am allowed to go but if not I will just use my invisibility cloak. I don't think Snape will let me go because of the prank."  
  
"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "I am going to go see Sirius. Do you want to come?"  
  
"I talked to him earlier and I have to finish my Potions essay."  
  
"Yeah and I have to go practice Quidditch. Want to come with me?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, that's okay. How about we all go to Hagrid's after we get back from Hogsmeade tomorrow? We haven't had tea there in while."  
  
The other two nodded and Harry went to see Sirius.  
  
"Hi Sirius," Harry said walking in to his quarters.  
  
"Hi Harry," Sirius said. Then Harry saw Remus sitting across from his godfather.  
  
"Hello Harry, can I talk to you a second?" Moony asked.  
  
Sirius looked at them both curiously.  
  
"Um.sure."  
  
Harry followed him to the next room and leaned on the wall.  
  
"Harry, about what you said to Snape.."  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean it. I was just."  
  
"It's okay Harry. I just don't want you to feel bad. If anyone is to feel bad it is me."  
  
"But I don't want you to feel bad."  
  
"Harry, I have done something terrible and I know this. I also know it wasn't intentional. You have to let me work out my feelings and sort out everything. I won't tell anyone but I think you should tell Dumbledore and Sirius. They have a right to know."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what happened when you were bitten?" When did Dumbledore find out?"  
  
Remus sighed. "That is a longer story than we have time for but I will tell you that he was very understanding."  
  
"And Sirius?"  
  
Just then Sirius walked in to see his godson and best friend talking. He distinctly heard his name when he entered.  
  
"What is taking you two so long? What are you doing?" His godfather asked.  
  
"Hi Padfoot!"  
  
"Sorry, I just had to ask Harry something," Remus said.  
  
"And you re going to leave me in the dust?" Sirius pouted.  
  
"Sorry Sirius."  
  
"Oh well. That was quite a trick with Snape today."  
  
"Yeah but how did he know that I did it so quickly. I wasn't obvious."  
  
"Yeah right!" Sirius spluttered. "I don't thin k I have ever seen anyone laugh so hard. You were cracking up the whole time. It was really funny."  
  
"What did Snape do?" Remus asked.  
  
"He took away one hundred point and gave me detention for a month."  
  
"Wow," Remus added, "That's pretty harsh."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Dumbledore and all the other teachers and students including McGonagall laughed so hard after Snape left the hall."  
  
"What did he do to deserve that marvelous prank?" Sirius joked.  
  
"Oh, he gave me a detention because I messed up on a potion," Harry lied. The real reason he pulled that prank on the potions professor was because he told Lupin. He wanted revenge. Remus noticed Harry's eye twitch and he sighed. Sirius didn't take notice.  
  
"Oh well," Sirius said. "It's just one of the hundreds of detentions you will have this year."  
  
"Yeah," Harry yawned.  
  
Do you want to sleep in my quarters Harry?"  
  
"Okay, thanks Sirius."  
  
Harry slept on a bed near the couch and he felt comforted by his godfather's presence. The next day was a day they were going to visit Hogsmeade. When Harry woke up he saw Sirius sipping his coffee and reading the daily prophet with his feet up on the low coffee table. Harry smiled. For some reason he felt extremely comforted sleeping in his godfather's room and waking up to see him casually reading.  
  
"Good morning Sirius," Harry yawned.  
  
"Good morning Harry," Sirius greeted. "What are you going to do today?"  
  
"It's a Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione, Ron and I were going to spend the day there."  
  
"Sounds fun. Do you want to meet Remus and me in Three Broomsticks for lunch?"  
  
"That would be great. I think Fred and George would love it if you went to their shop."  
  
"Actually, I can't tell anyone yet Harry," Sirius put his coffee mug down and his paper was folded slowly.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"I am supposed to stay as Orion until Wormtail is caught."  
  
"Sirius.. don't the order members know?"  
  
"Yes and Fred and George are going to join very soon so they will find out then."  
  
"Oh, okay then."  
  
Harry went to breakfast and explained to Hermione and Ron why he wasn't in the dormitory the night before.  
  
"So, are we going to go to Hogsmeade after breakfast?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Mr. Potter." A voice said behind him smoothly. Harry turned around to see Professor Snape looking down on him.  
  
"Detention is after breakfast."  
  
Harry was outraged. Detentions were never held during weekend mornings. Snape just gave it to him so he couldn't have fun in Hogsmeade.  
  
"But Professor," Harry said without thinking," It is a Hogsmeade weekend and I was going to go."  
  
"Don't be daft boy. You will not be going as punishment even after your detention is done with because of that bloody monkey prank you pulled earlier."  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin. He nodded and watched as Snape went up to the head table.  
  
"Harry, does that mean we are not going to have to go without you?" Ron asked sadly.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"No," he said nonchalantly." Ill just use my invisibility cloak."  
  
After breakfast Harry made his way to the dungeons.  
  
"Come in," a harsh voice said. Harry entered the dungeons and saw Professor Snape working on a potion.  
  
"Professor," Harry said/ He had been thinking about it all day and he decided to apologize. Professor Snape could not lie to Lupin. If he did and Remus found out then Harry and more importantly Snape could have been in a lot of trouble.  
  
"UM.I'M SORRY I DID THE MONKEY THING. I DID IT BECAUSE YOU TOLD Remus but I uh.know that you couldn't lie to him directly. It is easy to avoid the truth but that isn't lying."  
  
"Very well Potter but I am curious to know..what exactly was that spell?"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at his professor in surprise. Snape glared at Harry when he didn't answer. "Potter, I want to know so I can do it to Black."  
  
Harry growled under his breath. "In that case I won't tell you."  
  
"Then you will have detention for two months." Snape wasn't joking.  
  
Harry quickly told his professor the charm and Snape had a malicious grin on his face all through out the explanation.  
  
"Professor, can I go please?"  
  
"No," he snapped, "you are not to pull your immature little stunts on me now start your Wolfsbane potion."  
  
Harry got to work and he watched the clock in desperation. He wanted to go to Hogsmeade with his friends so bad but time felt like it would never pass. By the time Snape let him go it was almost lunchtime and he had to meet Sirius at Three Broomsticks. He ran quickly to his dormitory and surprising Ron and Hermione were there.  
  
"That was the longest detention ever mate," Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry nodded furiously and left with his two friends heading towards the withes statue after deciding not to take the invisibility cloak. He would just not get caught. They made their way to the witch statue and had to hide only once because Snape was coming. They entered the small dark passage and Hermione said "Lumos," so it was a little lighter. They walked for almost 10 minutes but it felt like a lot longer.  
  
"What was that?" Ron jumped.  
  
"I don't know but I don't like it here. Be quiet," Hermione shushed them.  
  
They noise they heard turned out to be a person who was about 10 feet in front of them.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter, Mudblood and Weasley, the golden trio," Malfoy drawled annoyingly.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy? How did you get down here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Potter. I supposed this is how you got to Hogsmeade in our third year. I know you have an invisibility cloak."  
  
"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Just found this passage way a while ago. Used it lots of time. Potter, I heard Professor Snape tell you that you weren't allowed to go. I guess I'll just have to take you back then. Lets see.I followed you here? Saw you come in from the open statue, couldn't bloody believe it. Yeah that sounds like a believable story. Snape will believe it at least. I-"  
  
Before Malfoy could finish the trio all said "Petrificus Totalus" and Draco was frozen on the ground. His eyes were open and so were his ears meaning he could still hear and see.  
  
"What are we going to do with him Harry?" Ron asked glaring menacingly at the bound Malfoy.  
  
"I don't know but we can't let him tell anyone. We have to watch him and not let him tell anyone. We also have to watch what we say because he can still hear us."  
  
Hermione nodded then she whipped around quickly.  
  
"What was that?" she asked hurriedly in a whisper.  
  
"Hopefully not Snape," Ron grumbled.  
  
"Shh," Harry said as a dark figure came into view. Harry's stomach lurched but then he sighed in relief when he saw it was Sirius in his Orion disguise.  
  
"Hello Harry," Sirius said not seeing Draco.  
  
"Si-" Harry started but stopped and looked where Ron was pointing with his eyes after punching Harry in the stomach with his elbow. Then Harry remembered Malfoy couldn't know about Sirius. He quickly shot his friend a glare and turned back to face Orion. Harry motioned his head towards his enemy and Sirius nodded.  
  
"Professor Orion!"  
  
"Mr. Potter, Granger, Weasley," Sirius said in as stern a voice he could fake. "What are you lot doing down here?"  
  
Ron walked up to Malfoy and muttered a sleeping charm. The boy was in slumber land in less than a second.  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled. "What did you do?"  
  
"Don't worry mate. It was just a sleeping charm," Ron told him.  
  
"Sirius what are you doing here? Shouldn't you already be in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.  
  
"I had to finish up some stuff. How did Malfoy get down here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why are you down here Harry?" Sirius asked. "You could have just gone like everyone else through the main entrance."  
  
"Because," someone said icily behind them from the way they had come from, "He is not supposed to be going to Hogsmeade.  
  
"What are you doing here Snivv- Snape?" Black spat.  
  
"Why following you of course. Where is here?" Snape asked.  
  
"None of your damn business," Sirius said sharply.  
  
"Ah, so this is why Potter was always lurking around that bloody witch statue. Dumbledore will love to know about this and even more so that you knew it was here Black."  
  
"Oh go shove a stick up your-"  
  
"Ah ah ah Black. There are students present."  
  
"Yeah who know that we despise each other."  
  
Severus ignored Sirius and faced Harry.  
  
"What are you doing Potter? You are not supposed to be going to Hogsmeade. I would advise you all get back to Hogwarts now before you are in more serious trouble then you already will be."  
  
An hour later Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Snape found themselves in Dumbledore's office after Draco Malfoy was sent to the hospital wing. The day could not get any worse for Harry.  
  
~!~  
  
A/N- I hope this clears up one of the questions that was asked. I made sure not to contradict myself. Harry played the prank with the monkey on Snape because he wanted revenge. He was not bored. Thank you for all your reviews. I am so happy I broke one hundred. I appreciate all your reviews. I actually thought of the monkey thing after watching POTC for the millionth time. All true POTC fans will know what that is. I love that movie a lot. I was wondering if you all like the chapter lengths? It is always a little over 2000 words. This story is going to be probably around 50 chapters and might take awhile. Sorry I have been so busy. I wanted to update but I couldn't find the time. I have swim team and that takes up so much time. Please review. Are the chapters at a good length? THANK YOU ALL! Love you all! 


	13. Hospital Wing and Punishments

A/N- Thank you for the reviews. I wanted to update yesterday but I have been sick. I stayed home from school today. This chapter is the shortest a chapter will ever be except for maybe the epilogue or something. I know all of you are very anxious for Hermione, Ron, and Sirius to find out about Harry being a werewolf but I am working up to that. I also want to let you all know that I know sometimes my characters are out of character but isn't Harry out of character in every book? I know he really acted different from the 4th book then he did in OOTP. Anyway, I hope the ooc-ness isn't bad. If it is tell me right away but sometimes ooc-ness is best to make the story better. Wow, I am really rambling today. POTC stands for my most favorite movie, Pirates of The Caribbean. I love that movie. Okay, here is the next chapter. It isn't anything special or big but it's a chapter. Don't worry.big things will happen in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! I want 150 reviews soon!!! That would make me so happy!  
  
~!~  
  
Hospital Wing and Punishments  
  
~!~  
  
Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Sirius Black all gathered in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Everyone but Severus sat in plush chairs and waited for the headmaster to talk.  
  
"What is going on here Severus?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Albus, I saw Black go in an opening of a certain statue and I followed him there. It turned out to be a passageway that went to Hogsmeade. Potter, Weasley, and Granger were down there. Mr. Malfoy was also down there and I saw Weasley knock him unconscious. Potter was also not allowed to go to Hogsmeade today as a punishment and I have a feeling that he has been going down there for many years."  
  
Sirius looked like he wanted to hex Snape into oblivion and Snape just looked as smug as he could with the occasional glare at his childhood enemy.  
  
"Very well, Sevurus, Hermione, Ron, you may go."  
  
The teenagers obliged and Snape fumed off.  
  
"So Sirius, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Nothing except I feel like I'm back in Hogwarts again getting in trouble."  
  
Dumbledore let out a chuckle and looked at his former student and his golden child.  
  
"Would someone please tell me how you both found the passage to Hogsmeade?"  
  
Harry looked at Sirius to see how they were going to get out of this one.  
  
"I found it when I was in school Albus and I told Harry how to get there. It is a passage to Hogsmeade and I would uh.go there when I wasn't allowed to. But," Sirius explained dumbly, " Now I am not in Hogwarts anymore so it really doesn't matter."  
  
"Right you are, but it does matter that Mr. Potter uses the tunnel without permission. It could be very dangerous and not to mention against school rules. So Harry, you are no longer allowed to use the passageway. If I find out that you have you will have detention for a month. You Sirius are to be more responsible. If Harry is not allowed to go to Hogsmeade then he isn't allowed."  
  
"Albus, I didn't even know he wasn't allowed to go."  
  
"Very well. Mr. Potter, I am afraid I will give Snape the permission to tell you your punishment. Go see him a little later."  
  
Harry groaned and nodded then followed Sirius out the door.  
  
"Mr. Orion," McGonagall said coming up to them at the bottom of Dumbledore's stairs.  
  
"Hello Minerva."  
  
"Remus is in the hospital wing. He wanted to talk to you and Mr. Potter."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked worriedly.  
  
"He will be okay I'm sure. I am not positive of the reason he is there though."  
  
"Thank you Minerva. Come on Harry," Sirius said walking with his godson to the hospital wing.  
  
Remus Lupin was lying in a bed in an isolated section of the hospital wing. He didn't look bad but he did look overly fatigued.  
  
"Hi Moony, what's wrong?" Sirius asked his friend.  
  
Remus sat up as much as he could. He cringed then pinched his throat lightly.  
  
"He is trying to tell you he has a soar throat Professor Orion," Madame Pomphrey said appearing in the door.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I am afraid he has wizard chill," she said.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"It is much like the muggle common cold. The symptoms are worse and it cannot be cured Most wizards and witches don't get it but some do. It lasts about a week or two and Remus will have to lie in bed for the whole time. He will be okay though."  
  
"Is there a cure for the muggle version of this?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry shook his head along with Madame Pomphrey.  
  
"There isn't a cure but there is medicine. I am afraid potions won't work for this though. He will just have to get over it naturally."  
  
"Okay. Thank you Poppy."  
  
"You can visit with him now but don't be too long. He needs his rest and the hospital wing is not a social get together place."  
  
Harry snorted as the medi-with left. Sirius and his godson sat at the end of Moony's bed.  
  
"How are you feeling Moony?" Sirius asked calmly.  
  
Remus coughed and answered softly.  
  
"I'll be okay. I just feel like there is a hippopotamus in my throat."  
  
"Don't you mean frog?" Harry asked.  
  
Remus shook his head. "No, more like a hippo."  
  
"I'm sorry Remus. Is there anything you need?"  
  
"Yeah, I need to talk to Harry for a minute," Lupin said hoarsely.  
  
"Um.is there something wrong? You have been talking a lot with Harry privately lately. What can't you tell me?" Sirius pouted.  
  
"Please Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius nodded and walked out of the hospital wing leaving his best friend and his godson alone.  
  
"Harry," Remus started, "I will probably still be in bed by the next full moon. Dumbledore found a way to keep me here in case I need to stay when I transform. I just wanted to tell you because I don' think we should be with each other. I think you should tell Sirius though. He is an animagus so you won't be lonely when you transform."  
  
"No!" Harry said suddenly. "I mean, I can't tell him. I.not yet. I'll be okay. I did it before. I just..I just don't want to tell him yet."  
  
What would Sirius think about him being a werewolf? He would probably be ashamed just like Harry was. If people kept finding out then everyone would soon find out and that would be the end of what little happiness he had left. Everyone would be scared and would be afraid of the-boy-who-lived. Rumors would start and he would probably be locked up or something. No.it could not be known that the savior of the wizarding world was a dark creature. The community would not like that at all.  
  
"Why won't you tell him Harry?"  
  
"I.I just can't. I..please Remus? Please don't tell anyone," Harry pleaded. He thought he was going to burst out crying if the sick man in front of him didn't reassure him that he would keep his promise.  
  
Remus coughed once again. "I already told you I wouldn't tell anyone Harry, but how come you don't want to tell anyone? Everyone would be very understanding. The reason I didn't tell anyone was because I didn't know how people would react. I thought I would be in serious trouble. You won't though Harry. I am telling you that people will understand. Padfoot might be a little angry with me but it will be okay. I hope you know how sorry I am about this whole mess."  
  
"I know. I don't want anyone else to know Moony. Please keep your promise and don't tell anyone?"  
  
"Okay Harry, but I think you should be really careful. I thought I was not obvious at all but the marauders found out. If you really don't want Hermione, Ron and Sirius to find out you have to be careful," he repeated.  
  
Harry nodded. "Okay then. I will be."  
  
"You can go now Harry but tell Sirius that you both have to visit me a lot. I don't know how much I can take Poppy's nagging and coddling."  
  
Harry let out a small laugh. "I hope you feel better."  
  
"Thanks. I hope I do too."  
  
Harry left the hospital wing and headed towards Sirius' quarters but bumped straight into Snape.  
  
"Potter, I believe we have a punishment to discuss."  
  
Harry groaned. "Now?" he asked cheekily.  
  
Snape grabbed Harry's robe and jerked him one way. "Come on."  
  
They reached the dungeons and Harry looked at his professor.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you go to Hogsmeade when I told you that you were not allowed?"  
  
"Um.I don't know."  
  
"Potter!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Snape growled. "Your punishment is.cleaning the toilets in every bathroom in Hogwarts."  
  
Harry could not believe his punishment. It got worse.  
  
"No using magic!" Snape finished.  
  
~!~!~  
  
A/N- That's the end of the chapter. I am in tears right now because I am watching the end of a movie The City By The Sea. Robert Di Niro is one of my favorite actors. Johnny Depp is my all time favorite actor though, haha. Please review. Please! If you review and I get 150 reviews by the next chapter update I will give you all holiday cookies or pizza.your choice! 


	14. Feathered Mistakes

A/n- I am not sure how happy I am with this chapter but I really hope you like it. I wanted to update sooner but swim team, school, homework, (not that I do much of it) babysitting, chores around the house, reading fanfiction and being with my friends all takes up so much time. I think swim team takes up the most time but I love it a lot. Right now it is 2:00 a.m and I am watching the fellowship of the ring. I never got into LOTR before and I wish I did so I am trying to now. I wrote the first half of this chapter a couple of days ago but I just finished writing the second one. So.if the second half seems a bit weird it is because I wrote it at 1- 2 a.m. I am really tired but I think I will stay up and watch the rest of LOTR. It isn't over until 3:45. Sorry, I know this author's note is a long and pointless one but I am lonely in my house. Everyone is asleep. Anyways.please give me your feedback on this chapter. It is going somewhere and Hermione and Ron will find out about Harry being a werewolf before you know it. Have a little patience and please review!  
  
~!~  
  
Feathered Mistakes  
  
~!~  
  
Before Harry knew it, it was the next night of the full moon. Harry had made a wolfsbane potion with Snape's help days before but unfortunately Remus was still in the hospital wing. He used a concealing charm because he wasn't looking too well but no one seemed to notice.  
  
Harry did the same thing as he did on the last full moon bight and he told his friends that he was not feeling well and he was going to the hospital wing. Instead of doing that he took his wolfsbane potion and went to the whomping willow tree and awaited his transformation which was again, extremely painful.  
  
He was huddled in a corner but then he started scratching the walls and clawing up the ground. He felt very alone and he desperately wanted Remus in his wolf form or Sirius in his animagus to be there but that was impossible.  
  
Remus didn't understand why Harry didn't want to tell Sirius or anyone about his lycanthropy. The reason Lupin didn't tell anyone when he was younger was because he didn't want people to disown him. Harry knew people weren't going to disown him but that wasn't the reason. Sirius wouldn't disown him because his best friend was a werewolf and Hermione and Ron wouldn't because they hadn't when they found out that their former professor was. No..that wasn't the reason. The reason was because he was ashamed. He shouldn't have been ashamed but he was. Harry felt like he shouldn't be a werewolf. He should have stuck up for himself and fought back instead of just running. It was a stupid feeling but was strong one nevertheless. Sirius would most definitely be sad for Harry and sympathetic. Harry hated sympathy. He hated it more than most things. Sirius might even be mad at Remus and Harry really didn't want that.  
  
After awhile of scratching and clawing, Harry got the sudden urge for food. It wasn't that that was unusual but what he craved for most was.. owls. He had to have them. He needed them. His stomach needed them. Harry was scaring himself but he waited until it felt like the middle of the night and he left the whomping willow and headed towards the strangest place..the owlry.  
  
Hogwarts halls were completely deserted. It was quiet. Harry ran through the halls and reached the owlry very quickly. No one came across him as he ran in his werewolf form.  
  
He really had no idea what he was doing as he locked the door to the owlry and looked up. Hedwig sensed Harry and flew down to him. Harry immediately growled at Hedwig and shooed her out the window. The next thing Harry did shocked himself and even the owls in the big room. He actually ate several owls. Feathers were everywhere and...he fainted.  
  
When Hedwig noticed there was something wrong with Harry and she was shooed out the window she immediately looked for help. The first person she came to was the strange man dressed in all black, Professor Snape.  
  
Severus had just gotten back from a walk around the grounds when an owl came up to him and starting cooing madly at him. He recognized her as Potter's owl and looked up at the moon. Potter should be in the whomping willow at that direct moment. The owl was flapping her wings wildly and Snape knew there must be something wrong. He couldn't do anything though. He would get bitten if he tried so he had to wait until morning. Snape went to his dormitory and sent a magical alarm for sunrise.  
  
When the sun rose Harry was still in the owlry asleep. Stray feathers were strewn all over the place and the room had five fewer birds than it did the night before. It was very unfortunate that it had occurred but the worst thing.Harry would not remember doing it when he woke up.  
  
Snape immediately went to the owlry. Hedwig practically dragged him there, which was quite weird considering Snape was almost fifteen times its size. What he found shocked him. Potter was lying in the middle of a pile of bloody feathers.  
  
Snape slowly crept up to him and shook his shoulder.  
  
"Potter! What are you doing?" He yelled when Harry opened his eyes.  
  
Harry yawned and looked around. Suddenly he realized where he was but he was confused. He couldn't remember anything. All he knew was his breath tasted really bad and he was in pain from the transformation just hours before.  
  
"What?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Potter, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Snape asked again looking around. He quickly pulled the teenager to his feet and used a cleansing spell to clean up the feathers and disgusting blood.  
  
"Come on Potter, we are going to see Lupin."  
  
Harry was so confused but they made there way in a hurry to the hospital wing.  
  
"Severus, may I have a pain relieving potion please?" Remus asked not seeing Harry at first.  
  
"Yes Lupin but first I think you better talk to Mr. Potter. He is now Hogwarts newest cannibal. I found him in the owlry with blood and feathers all over the place."  
  
"What?" Harry yelled out in shock. "What are you talking about? I..I..why can't I remember what happened? Last thing I remember was.oh my god!" Harry cried collapsing on the bed next to Remus. Snape left the room immediately after handing Lupin two potions.  
  
Remus immediately gulped down the potion and felt suddenly better. He should have warned Harry about this. He should have been there. Harry lay partially on a hospital bed with his head buried in the mattress. The teenager was in distress. He so wanted to cry but he wouldn't. No tears were to be shed ever again. Crying was a sign of weakness and Harry felt he could show no signs of weaknesses.  
  
"I cannot believe it," Harry muttered with as dry a face as he could muster. His head stayed buried in the mattress. "I'm a cannibal," Harry moaned.  
  
"No, Harry. No, you are not. Please let me talk to you. We really need to talk," Remus said.  
  
"No..no.no, I ate those owls. I don't remember doing it but I know I did. I.I.I actually killed them. They were pets to students and now.now they're gone."  
  
"Madame Pomphrey!" Remus called and soon the medi-witch came bustling in.  
  
"Yes, yes what is it Remus?" She asked not seeing Harry.  
  
"Would you please give Harry a calming potion? I would like it very much if you didn't ask questions but I think he needs one."  
  
Poppy gave a sideways glance at Harry and then nodded. She came back moments later and after trying to get Harry to take the potion but failing she left the calming potion on a nearby table.  
  
Remus sat up and got out of his bed. He was feeling a lot better and was almost over the wizard's chill so he walked over to Harry and reached for his shoulder and pulled him up gently. "Harry, please take this. It will help you."  
  
Harry tried to get the redness away from his face. He quickly drank and then laid his head face down on the bed again.  
  
"Come sit with me Harry. I should have warned you about this. We never did really talk exactly about everything. You shouldn't have to go through this alone."  
  
Harry sat up on the bed next to Remus and he looked down at his hands.  
  
"I killed them," he whispered.  
  
"Harry, please stop. You could not have helped it. I should have warned you about this. It's just.when I was first bitten I had cravings for different things too. I ate so much fish in a lake that it was unbearable and I didn't even remember doing it. Yes, you did unfortunately eat those owls but that is a side effect to being a werewolf. There are lots of other different side effects that come they are mostly good."  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked hoarsely.'  
  
"You will be stronger and have sharp senses. Your sense of smell, sight, hearing, touch and you will sense things around you better. That comes with time but you should already be noticing different things."  
  
Harry nodded. "What about.the owls? They are dead and now Dumbledore is going to find out and then everyone will. I killed them Remus! I will be kicked out of school. I will have to go back to the Dursley's!"  
  
"Harry!" Moony practically yelled. "No one will find out. Snape and I will make something up about how the owls died. Even if people find out, you won't be expelled so stop thinking you will."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts."  
  
"I killed though. Surely that deserves a punishment."  
  
Remus sighed and put his arm around Harry. "Harry," he tried again speaking as calmly as he could, "it was not your fault. I know you and I know you blame yourself but you really shouldn't. You of course you would never hurt owls intentionally but this is really different. Please don't blame yourself."  
  
"But.I can't. What if something happened to Hedwig? Why can't I remember?" Harry asked. It was really bothering him that the only thing he remembered was transforming and then waking up in the morning.  
  
"That I am not sure of but nothing happened to Hedwig. You are going to have to control your cravings and not give into them from now on. I will be there to help you from now on and we can both transform together. I will make sure you stay with me so you won't want to eat anything that you will regret. I have to make sure Sirius doesn't transform into his animagus form with us though. Usually he does and stays with me but unless you tell him, I have to tell him a lie so he won't."  
  
"What lie are you going to tell Dumbledore about the owls? Won't he know?"  
  
"No and I won't tell him anything unless he asks me directly. Harry..please tell Sirius."  
  
Harry vigorously shook his head. "No," he said. "I'm.I'm sorry but no."  
  
"Okay Harry" Moony said sadly and then he stood up. "Why don't you take a dreamless sleep potion and rest? I will go get one."  
  
Without question, Harry nodded and gulped the potion Remus received after a couple of minutes. He soon fell into a deep slumber, which was thankfully dreamless and visionless.  
  
Remus immediately checked with Madame Pomphrey if it was okay he left and with much protest he made his ay down to the dungeons to speak with Severus.  
  
"What happened exactly?" Lupin asked Snape.  
  
"I found Potter in the owlry with blood and feathers all around him. That is all."  
  
"Nothing else?"  
  
"I said that was all."  
  
"We cannot tell anyone. If Dumbledore asks you will have to lie."  
  
Snape groaned. "How long is this going to stay a secret?" he demanded.  
  
"Are you going to tell anyone or not?" Remus said through gritted teeth.  
  
Snape was silent for almost two minutes.  
  
"I will not tell anyone." Snape said finally.  
  
~!~  
  
A/N- I know the thing with the owls was really strange. I hope it is good. I REALLY hope you like it. I need to know so tell me what you think in a review. Thank you to the person who reminded me about the strength and the hearing and senses of a werewolf. I don't know how I forgot about that stuff but I think I cleared it up. Some of you reviewers are really loyal and I thank you kindly. You know who you are. Whenever I get a review I am so happy. Now.time to post this and watch the next hour and a half of LOTR 1. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Oh yeah! Cookies and pizza to all who reviews last chapter! Hope this chapter was a little longer. It was. 


	15. Godfathering

A/N- Wow, this chapter took me a really long time to get up. The holidays have been quite hectic. I have never had to baby-sit for so long and for so many days in a row. I have a lot to say in this a/n today. Thank you all so much for my reviews. I wish I had time to respond to you all but I barely have time for this now. It is 12:15 a.m now and I have to wake up at 7:30 to baby-sit for 9 hours. I have to do that until Friday so I am quite tired. I made a very stupid mistake of saying Harry was a cannibal in the last chapter. I can't believe I said that but I think it was because I was so tired when I wrote it. Please ignore that stupid slip-up. I got a surprising review that I don't think I addressed in the last chapter. Someone said that Harry sleeping in Sirius' room was "Michael Jacksonish" I was really surprised by that but I do want to clear up the fact that that was not how it was supposed to be implied. Harry slept in a different bed and a different section of the room. They will have nothing more then a father/son like relationship. I really hope no one else thought that but if you did I apologize. I also am very glad to say that I think 3 of my favorite author's are reading my fic. I don't know why but that makes me feel so proud and happy. I love all my reviewers but I think my favorite authors know who they are. I watched Harry Potter one and two again today. When I babysat little kids today they wanted to watch HP 1 and I was so happy. I saw Peter Pan and Cheaper by the dozen. They were both really good. Jason Isaacs who plays Lucius Malfoy is hook in peter pan and he is also Wendy's dad. He is such a good actor. I love watching movie with actors that were in the Harry Potter movies. 22 weeks until POA comes out. I am really that sad to be counting down. 22 weeks and 4 days.that's 5 months. Okay, enough of me blabbering. I doubt you all even read this. Here is a LONG AWAITED CHAPTER! I hope it is satisfying.  
  
~!~  
  
Godfathering  
  
~!~  
  
"Harry, wake up. It's time for dinner. Go to the great hall," Lupin said shaking Harry lightly to wake him.  
  
Harry moaned and opened his eyes. He remembered everything that happened and looked up at Remus.  
  
"You have been sleeping all day. You should go to the great hall for dinner. Poppy told Dumbledore that you were sleep deprived so you were excused from classes."  
  
Harry made his way to the great hall miserably trying to push away the thought of what he had done back into his mind. When he got in the great hall he immediately went to the Gryffindor table where he saw his friends had saved a seat for him. Harry didn't notice everyone crowded around the end of the Gryffindor table. Ron motioned down the table and Harry finally saw Dennis Creevey crying.  
  
"What's wrong with Dennis?" Harry asked Hermione in a whisper.  
  
Hermione sighed heavily. "Some of the owls around the school are dead. Dumbledore found out somehow. Dennis' new owl was one of them. It seems like some kind of creature attacked them but there are no traces of them."  
  
"Wow, how did Dumbledore find out if there are no traces of the owl and what creature could have done it?" Harry asked playing dumb as well as he could.  
  
"I told you, I don't know how Dumbledore knows. Do you think maybe.. Professor Lupin could have done it? I mean..there was a full moon last night."  
  
"I don't think he could have done it Mione," Harry said cautiously. "He was in the hospital wing all night because he has had the muggle chill for a while."  
  
"Where were you last night Harry?"  
  
"I was in Sirius' quarters again. He conjured a bed for me so I can sleep there sometimes."  
  
"Dumbledore allows that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, he doesn't say anything against it."  
  
"Oh, well that's good,' Hermione said, "but I think we should find out what happened to the owls."  
  
"Hermione, just let the professor find out for once!" Ron said.  
  
There conversation was interrupted by McGonagall tapping on her glass with her spoon and Dumbledore standing up.  
  
"I am sorry to say that Hogwarts has lost a total of five owls. As of now the cause is unknown but lets us please have a moment of silence for the lost pets."  
  
Harry felt extremely bad but made sure he didn't look like it. There was the respectful moment of silence before Harry grabbed a dinner roll and told his friends that he was going to the library.  
  
Ron and Hermione were walking through the halls when they saw Professor Orion.  
  
"Hello Si- Professor Orion," Hermione greeted.  
  
"Hi, have you seen Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No but he said he was going to the library to make up some work for potions," Ron told him.  
  
"We were going to go find him," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah," Ron told Harry's godfather, "We need to tell him about the Quidditch notice McGonagall posted. He didn't get it since he stayed in your room last night."  
  
"What? He wasn't in my room last night..."  
  
"He wasn't"  
  
"No," Sirius said worriedly, "He hasn't stayed in my quarters for a while now."  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.  
  
"So where was he?" Ron asked looking back at Sirius.  
  
"Damn," Sirius swore and was off without another word.  
  
His mind was racing. Last night was the night of a full moon and Harry wasn't in his room or the common room. What could that mean. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden collision he had with another person. It was exactly who he was thinking about.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed pulling himself up and then Harry.  
  
"Hi, Orion," Harry said rubbing his head where he had hit.  
  
"Where were you? I was looking for you."  
  
"Oh, I was in the library. Where are you going?"  
  
Sirius thought quickly. "To the owlry. Will you come with me to deliver a letter?"  
  
Harry hesitated. "Sure," he finally said, "Who are you sending it too?"  
  
Orion immediately stuck his hand in his pocket with his wand and conjured a letter to be brought to himself.  
  
"Just a letter for the order. Lets go," he lied.  
  
"Okay," Harry said and followed his godfather up to the owlry.  
  
They made small talk along the way and when they got there Sirius found an owl to take his fake letter.  
  
Harry looked at the owls and thought back to the night before. It was strange how he couldn't remember what happened. Unconsciously he grabbed at an owl and was actually about to put it in his mouth. He didn't even realize he was doing until Sirius' scream brought him back to reality.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry looked at what he was doing and let go of the owl.  
  
"Oh my god," He said under his breath and ran to the door.  
  
"Harry wait!" Sirius said and closed and locked the only exit.  
  
Harry went as close to the door as he could and he looked down avoiding his godfathers eye contact at all costs.  
  
"Harry, come here."  
  
Harry didn't move.  
  
"Please Harry," Sirius asked nicely.  
  
Harry turned around but didn't look at Sirius.  
  
"You are a werewolf!" Sirius said sharply but quietly.  
  
"What?" Harry yelled.  
  
"This is exactly what happened with Remus. He.he tried to eat fish. I knew it. This is why the owls are gone and you weren't in your room last night."  
  
Sirius was more talking to himself at this point but Harry blasted the door open and ran out. He ignored the calls behind him from his godfather and he ran down the halls.  
  
He went straight to the hospital wing to see Remus but he wasn't there. Harry found him in his room. He ran in and said, "Remus! Orion knows!" he yelled and then stopped. Sirius was sitting next to Remus on the couch.  
  
"Harry, why didn't you tell me before? What happened?" Sirius asked with a face that expressed both hurt and worry.  
  
"Harry why don't you sit down?" Remus asked.  
  
Harry nodded and sat down apprehensively.  
  
"What happened? Who bit you? Remus?" Sirius asked. The questions were piling up quickly and Harry was becoming more and more overwhelmed. Remus saw this and immediately interrupted.  
  
"Sirius, calm down and let Harry explain."  
  
There was a minute or two of silence before Harry spoke.  
  
"Yeah Sirius. I'm a werewolf. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to be worried. I'm okay..but I didn't want to be a bother."  
  
"Harry, you aren't a bother. I could have been there with you. I could have helped you."  
  
"I know.."  
  
"Who bit you Harry? When did it happen? Who did you tell?"  
  
Harry looked over at Remus who nodded.  
  
"Moony did."  
  
Sirius shot out of his seat.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Wait I can explain Sirius. It was my fault!" Harry lied.  
  
"No it wasn't Harry! Don't be stupid!" Remus shot.  
  
"CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP SO I CAN EXPLAIN?" Harry yelled.  
  
That certainly got the two men's attention and they both sat back down and tried to not say anything.  
  
"Okay, I was bitten in June and I have been keeping it a secret from everyone but Remus and Professor Snape. Actually..Moony found out and so did Snape on their own."  
  
"How did they find out?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry sighed. "Snape found out after I stole the ingredients for Wolfsbane potion and Remus saw me on the night of a full moon."  
  
"And how were you bitten exactly?" Sirius asked with slight disgust.  
  
"I.I wouldn't let Remus leave when he said he had too and he didn't take his potion in time. No one found out for months. I learned how to make Wolfsbane but Snape has been helping me lately."  
  
Harry told that lie because he didn't want Remus to be blamed.  
  
"People knew and no one told me? Remus YOU bit him!" Sirius again exploded.  
  
"Sirius, uh..could I talk to you alone?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
  
Before Sirius had a chance to answer Harry dragged him into the other room.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Sirius but I don't need you blowing up at Remus. It was not at all his fault. I know I should have told you.I'm sorry."  
  
"Harry, I wish you did tell me but there isn't anything I can do about it now. We should talk tomorrow. For now.go see Hermione and Ron. They were looking for you."  
  
Harry nodded sadly and left. Sirius went back to speak to his best friend.  
  
"Remus! Why didn't you tell me? How long have you known..wait, you bit him so you knew the whole time. Can you just..EXPLAIN more!" Sirius bellowed. He could tell Harry felt ashamed about the whole thing so he decided to save his emotions and questions for Remus.  
  
"Sirius, I didn't remember. I don't know why but my memory was completely blank of that night. I didn't find out till a lot later and I owed it to Harry to not tell anyone. He really didn't want you to know. I am not sure if it is because he is ashamed..or he didn't want you mad at me. Please don't be mad at him though Padfoot. I don't know if the boy could handle that."  
  
"And Snape knew?"  
  
Moony nodded.  
  
"Why didn't he say anything?" Sirius asked gruffly.  
  
"I don't know Sirius"  
  
Harry tried to explain to Hermione and Ron why he wasn't in the Gryffindor common room or Sirius room. He told them he had been sick and that he went to the hospital wing but he didn't want them to know or give him pity. It was a sorry lie but they believed it nonetheless.  
  
The next day when they went to Divinations class Harry and everyone else saw Professor Stratus painting away in the corner. Since they were early Harry looked at the picture without Stratus seeing.  
  
The picture was very odd and mysterious indeed. It had a large circle, which looked like a full moon. In the middle of the moon there was a lightening bolt just like Harry's scar. Around the moon were eight large circles. Inside four of the circles there were drawings. There was a black dog, a wolf, a potions vial and a cloud. The other circles were blank. Professor Stratus turned around slowly to meet Harry's eyes.  
  
What did this painting mean? The black dog was like..Sirius. The wolf was like Remus. The potions vial was like Snape and the cloud.. What was the cloud supposed to represent?  
  
Professor Stratus nodded his head slightly without saying anything and soon people started filing in. The class went as normal as it did all the time. At lunch Harry asked Hermione a question the popped into his head.  
  
"Hermione, what does 'stratus' mean?"  
  
"Stratus is a low-altitude cloud formation consisting of a horizontal layer of gray clouds."  
  
"How did you know that off the top of your head?" Ron asked. "You sound like a dictionary."  
  
"I don't know Ron. Why do you want to know Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
Stratus meant cloud. The picture inside one of the circle was a cloud. Inside the circles represented a person who knew about Harry's lycanthropy. Does that mean the empty circles were going to be filled in as time progressed? Harry had to go see Professor Stratus.  
  
"Just curios. I got to go," Harry said and hurried out of the great hall.  
  
A/N- Finished with this chapter. I hope you aren't disappointed. I think I am a little. I am not sure if I liked how this came out. Again, I am sorry it took so long. This chapter just wouldn't come out as I planned. I have a poll. Please answer it!  
  
POLL!  
  
Should I change this fic to Pg 13?  
  
Yes? No?  
  
PLEASE ANSWER AND PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Virtual cookies to you all!  
  
Child of new dawn- I am so happy you are reviewing my story! I love yours so much and I am SO happy that you are doing a sequel! PLEASE update soon!  
  
Celebony- Of course I love you. PLEASE UPDATE SOON! Did I mention I LOVE YOUR STORY SO MUCH?  
  
Again, thanks to all you loyal reviewers. 


	16. Snape and Black and talking to Harry

A/N- I should have been doing homework now but instead I wrote this. I loved writing this chapter and I can't wait till the next one. It should be pretty good. Yesterday I spent a lot of my babysitting money. I bought the OOTP book on cd, which was really expensive. I also bought a Harry Potter shirt with the crackly wanted poster on it, a Harry Potter one a day calendar and 2 really cheap Harry Potter Christmas ornaments! I have never bought that much Harry potter stuff at one time ever! GUESS WHAT I DID!! Review responses! They are at the bottom!! Wow, I really need to do my homework. I have to go back to school tomorrow and I am so sad because of it. I feel like I have wasted my break babysitting! Well.. that is in the past. I will update as soon as possible. I always do. Please review. I hope you like this chapter! REVIEW!!!!  
  
~!~!  
  
Snape and Black and talking to Harry  
  
~!~!  
  
"Remus, what are we going to do about Harry? Dumbledore and Madame Pomphrey and the order and everyone should know!" Sirius exclaimed to Moony a few days later.  
  
"Padfoot. You can't tell anyone. Harry would be horrified and ashamed."  
  
"I don't understand why he is ashamed Moony," Sirius said. "He shouldn't be at all."  
  
Remus sighed. "I'm not sure why he is. He won't really talk to me about that but I can tell he is. That is why he didn't tell you I think."  
  
"But you didn't tell me either Remus. You should have told me."  
  
"I owed it to Harry. You should know that. He just didn't want to worry you. I tried to tell him that you would be understanding but he insisted that I didn't say a word."  
  
"What really happened Moony? How did he get bitten?"  
  
"Sirius..remember that day when we saw you in Three Broomsticks? You introduced yourself to us right as I was about to talk to Harry about your death. I knew immediately who you were but Harry didn't. It was that day."  
  
"And?" Sirius asked.  
  
"We were having a pretty good day but the only thing I really remember is taking a walk with Harry. I forget everything after that. I woke up in bed at home. Harry didn't tell me. He avoided me sort of but then on the night of a full moon I remember seeing another werewolf. I chased it but it got away. I realized it was Harry. I sort of sensed it I guess. I wanted to talk to him after that but he kept avoiding me. I finally cornered him and just came right out and demanded to know. He couldn't really lie at that point."  
  
"Wow," was all that Sirius said.  
  
"That was why I was so miserable. I know you were worried but I couldn't tell you why I was so sad because Harry made me promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"And what about Snape?" Padfoot asked.  
  
"I am not exactly sure of the whole story but I think you should go talk to Harry now. You are probably the only one who he can really talk to."  
  
"Actually I am going to talk to Snape and then Harry."  
  
"Alright then Padfoot. I will see you at dinner."  
  
Sirius left and knocked on the dungeons entrance. He walked in after he heard a sharp "come in".  
  
"What do you want Black?" Snape asked.  
  
"Listen Snape.I need to talk to you."  
  
"Civilly?" Snape asked sarcastically.  
  
Sirius nodded and walked to the front and took a seat.  
  
"What do you want? I don't have much time for this."  
  
"How did you find out about Harry being a werewolf?" Sirius asked.  
  
Snape hesitated. "I see you found out then? How?"  
  
"I just did. It doesn't matter. The fact of the matter is he didn't tell me himself."  
  
"Why would he tell a mutt like you?"  
  
Sirius glared at Snape. "I thought we were going to talk civilly for once?"  
  
"When have we ever?" Snape drawled.  
  
"LISTEN SNIVELLIS! Tell me what happened!" Sirius growled.  
  
Snape made an enraged sound in the back of his throat and spoke.  
  
"Fine, I found out while giving him an Occlumency lesson." Snape spat.  
  
"And?"  
  
Sirius groaned and started to explain surprisingly slightly more civil.  
  
"I caught him trying to steal ingredients to make Wolfsbane potion on the first night of school. I didn't realize it was those ingredients but then I found out during Occlumency. You should find out yourself what happened exactly from Potter. I told him I wouldn't tell anyone and I didn't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That isn't important Black. Is that all you wanted?" Snape glared.  
  
Sirius glared back but nodded and made his way to the door. Snape remembered one thing quickly and told him before he could leave.  
  
"Black, you should talk to Potter."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Just talk to him. You're his godfather. He feels guilty about everything that happened in the last two years and I am sure that the prophecy isn't settling well. Just talk to him," Snape said.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow but nodded. Snape thought he could hear a quiet "thank you" but he just shrugged it off and considered himself to be extremely tired and "out of it".  
  
Sirius got out his mirror when he went back to his room and decided to try it out to talk to Harry.  
  
"Harry," he called out to it."  
  
Harry was in his room alone doing homework. Everyone else was in Hogsmeade but Harry didn't feel like going today. He heard a voice and he shuffled his stuff around before he found the cause. The mirror was rattling a little deep in his trunk. He picked it up and was surprised to see his godfather's face in it.  
  
"Sirius?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah Harry. I see you still have your mirror."  
  
"Of course. Where are you?"  
  
"In my room. Will you come here?"  
  
"Sure, I will be up in a few minutes."  
  
Sirius nodded and Harry put the mirror back in his trunk. He walked to Sirius quarters after saying the password and he saw his godfather reading a book.  
  
"You like to read?" Harry asked oddly.  
  
Sirius let out a small chuckle. "Of course Harry. Come and sit down."  
  
"Sure Sirius, what's up?" Harry asked with a tint of nervousness.  
  
"Well, I talked to both Remus and Snape."  
  
"You talked to Snape?"  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"Sirius.do we have to make this into a big deal?"  
  
"No Harry but I would like to know a little more on what happened."  
  
"I already told you," Harry told him.  
  
"Harry why do you feel ashamed. Why won't you tell Dumbledore? You can trust him."  
  
Sirius watched as Harry looked down at his twiddling thumbs after he said that. "You don't trust him?"  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
Padfoot sighed. Of course Harry didn't trust Dumbledore. He barely trusted anyone. They already went through this didn't they? Harry had been through so much and now people were continuing to find out something he wanted to keep a secret. But why did he want to keep it a secret exactly?  
  
"Ok..so you don't trust Dumbledore."  
  
Harry shot his head up quickly. "No, I do! It's just..I trust him for my safety but I don't know what he would do if he found out. I honestly can't imagine his reaction."  
  
"I am sure it would be very calm and understanding. It isn't your fault that you are now a werewolf. It's...Remus'.  
  
"No Sirius. Please don't blame only Remus. It was the fault of not only Remus. It was my fault, Moony's fault and." Harry stopped and looked into his godfather's eyes.  
  
"Whose fault Harry?  
  
"No one Sirius. I will tell someone but there is no reason to now. You, Snape, Remus and Stratus already know."  
  
"What? Stratus?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. He made this sort of prediction at the beginning of the year."  
  
"You didn't tell him right?"  
  
"No of course not." Harry looked a little shocked at the look of realization that appeared on Sirius' face. "Why?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Is that all you wanted to talk about Sirius?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, we never really had a chance to talk about the prophecy and some people have been telling me you feel guilty about everything that has happened in the last two years. You don't feel guilty about me right?"  
  
"About you?" Harry questioned.  
  
"About me and the department of mysteries."  
  
"I don't feel guilty about anything Sirius."  
  
"Well I know that is a lie Harry. Everyone feels guilty about something."  
  
"Yeah well I don't feel guilty now."  
  
Sirius could tell his godson was not telling the truth.  
  
"Harry, what happened with me was not your fault. I am honored that you risked your life to save me. You might have made a mistake but everyone did. It wasn't an intentional mistake so there is no reason you should take the blame. I am here now so it doesn't even really matter. I don't want you to feel bad though. It is over with, done, in the past."  
  
Harry nodded and a small smile appeared on his face. Sirius loved when he smiled. His smile could light up a whole room and it brightened things up a bit.  
  
"I love you Harry," Sirius whispered.  
  
Harry laughed. "Well aren't we getting mushy?" he joked.  
  
Sirius playfully slapped Harry across the back of his head making Harry give him a sarcastic scowl.  
  
"I love you too Padfoot." Harry said and gave his godfather a hug.  
  
"How do you feel about the prophecy?" Sirius asked after a couple of minutes.  
  
"Why do you all of a sudden want to know all about my feelings?"  
  
"I don't know but I do want to know."  
  
"Sirius, don't worry about me. It is a little overwhelming but I guess I knew all along. Everyone knows. The whole wizarding world knows I am going to be the one save the world anyway. I have been doing the hero thing since I was one and I can't seem to get out of it."  
  
"You always manage to find yourself a job don't you? Trouble all the time. Sorcerer's stone in year one, chamber of secrets in year two, an escaped convict chasing after you in year 3, the tri-wizard tournament in year 4 and the department of ministries and everything with the order this last year. I wonder what will happen this year."  
  
"I am the bloody boy who doesn't die."  
  
"No Harry. You are the-boy-who-lived."  
  
"Sirius, do you know how much I hate that nickname?"  
  
"Um.no?"  
  
"I really hate the fame."  
  
"I know Harry, I know."  
  
~!~  
  
Slightly shorter chapter but the next one will be a super long one. Like I said, I actually did review responses. I am just so grateful for all your reviews. This is responses to reviews from the last chapter. I will try to respond every once in a while.  
  
Sniffy- You have no idea how much I like to hear that! I guarantee you will find out a lot about Stratus in upcoming chapters. I don't know about bringing someone to life but I have some plans for something interesting.  
  
Prd2bAmerican18- Thanks!  
  
Amber-986- Thanks so much! I am glad you like it. I love hearing my story is original. That is what I strive for.. originality.  
  
ironic-humour- I am glad you like it. If I find out about any other werewolf!Harry fics I will be sure to let you know.  
  
Jeanne2- I think I will keep it at pg. I was thinking the same as you.  
  
Flying High- Thanks!  
  
Alynna Lis Eachann- I am still feeling kind of guilty about writing about the owls but it was interesting. I got the idea from my friend and thought it sure was original. Nothing else like it. I am glad that Sirius knows too. More twists to my plot can happen now.  
  
MarsMoonStar- I am so glad. Thank you so much.  
  
uNoeWho- Did I update soon enough? I decided to keep it at pg. Thanks for the vote.  
  
aerinoutlander- Glad you love it. I update as soon as I can. I've been busy these last two weeks but the week I will update atleast 3 times. Good enough?  
  
evanescence55- I still don't understand why someone would call it Micheal Jaskconish but oh well. It was a misunderstanding. I agree though. He is his godfather.  
  
happigolucki616- Happy new year to you too. Oooh I am mysterious. I am assuming that's good. I love mysteries too and I love gum drops so thanks a bunch! Update your story soon! I love it sooooooooooooooooooo much!  
  
Anne- Thanks!  
  
Goofy- don't worry, no bad stuff. Someone said I might need to change it cause the owl thing but I don't think it is bad. I've read worse. Thanks.  
  
Wiccan PussyKat- I think you are my most faithful reviewer with the nicest and good length review each time. Thanks. Babysitting can be fun but doing a lot of it in one week is so tiring. It didn't help that I stayed up all night reading fanfiction so I was super tired. Yep, Sirius knows. I am glad he knows. You will find out about all your questions in upcoming chapters. Sorry but I'm not going to give anything away. Haha.  
  
crazy-lil-nae-nae- Thanks but I think I am going to keep it at pg.  
  
child of the new dawn- I just read your update today and I loved it so much. Like always ofcourse. Yes yes, poor owls. Lol, everyone is sad about the owls. It was weird wasn't it? Good weird or bad weird? Lol.  
  
Rhinemjr- unbelievably good? Wow! Thanks so much!  
  
Kelei- I warmed up to the last chapter after I reread it. Harry might get a little angrier. Maybe. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Skimbleshanks, the Railway CAT- Yep yep, it was kind of gross. I liked how you said it progressed the story nicely. I am so glad.  
  
Anora- I am so happy that you enjoyed it! Thanks!  
  
~~ Whew.. Those are it. I will try to do that every once in a while. Hoped you all liked this chappie! I enjoyed writing it so much! I will update soon. I am also going to start another fic and I know it will be really good. Really original but you will have to wait. I am not going to post it until I am done with it. That will be in a couple of months. I can't wait to start on it!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! If I get a certain amount of reviews I will write review responses. Do you like review responses? Write longer reviews and you will get longer responses of course. There is more to respond to. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Love you all! 


	17. Animagus

A/N-Thanks to all my reviewers. I can't believe I have 255! That is almost as much as I had for my entire last story! I couldn't update for so long because my life has been extremely hectic. I have been made Assistant Director/Stage Manager for the musical at my high school and I am so happy. Unfortunately I have to quit swim team early for it. The last couple of days I have been having computer problems and homework around exam time is unbelievable! I watched Robin Hood; Prince of Thieves just now. It just ended. I love Alan Rickman. His voice is so SEXY!! Anyone agree? Omg guess what I found out! I was listening to OOTP on cd and I found out that you pronounce Remus like Reemus! I always thought it was pronounces Raymus. I am kind of disappointed about that but it's okay. I guess. *IMPORTANT*I created a live journal where I will do review responses from now on. I will also recommend fics and say when I have updated and everything. The link is in my bio. I was rereading my fic to check back and just remember everything I have written and I read my authors alert too. I can't believe how many author notes in which I said, "don't hate me" or "I don't like this chapter." I never realized I said that so much! Haha! I laughed when I read it. Hopefully this chapter is one you have been waiting for. Feel free to suggest ideas in a review. Keep reviewing also!!  
  
~!~ Animagi  
  
~!~  
  
Ron and Hermione couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Harry. Hermione knew something was going on but she couldn't put a finger on what it was. She had her suspicions and paid attention to the obvious clues. The biggest thought she had was Harry was a werewolf. There were so many things leading to that. The main one was that Harry was never there on the night of full moons. Hermione had to know the truth and she had to know it now. Since they couldn't find Harry the next best person was obviously Sirius who was also known as Professor Orion.  
  
Hermione dragged Ron up to The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where they found Remus.  
  
"Hello Professor," Hermione said.  
  
"Hi Remus," Ron greeted.  
  
Remus stopped what he was doing and smiled. "What are you two doing here? Haven't had enough class?  
  
Hermione let out a short snort and shook her head. "We were just looking for Si- Professor Orion. Have you seen him?"  
  
"Yeah," Remus said, "he is in his room I think. Just knock and I am sure he will be glad to have you there."  
  
Hermione nodded her thanks and she and Ron did as they were told and knocked. Harry had left the night before and was still in his room half asleep. It was still pretty early so of course Harry would be sleeping but it was almost breakfast time. Sirius soon opened up the entrance to his quarters and smiled at the two teenagers in front of him.  
  
"Hello Hermione, Ron. What can I help you with?"  
  
Sirius had plans. He was about to go get Hermione and Ron but luckily they came just in time. What he was about to do would take a lot of work, time and effort but it would definitely be worth it. It would be worth it for Harry.  
  
"Well, we actually have to ask you something very important," Hermione, told him and Ron nodded. He hadn't thought about Harry being a werewolf. Hermione couldn't believe that Ron didn't even realize what was right under their nose.  
  
"Come on in then," Sirius said ushering the two to a set of chairs. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Harry.." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Yes," Ron continued, "He has been acting weird lately and we thought you might know why."  
  
"Yes, he has been acting weird," Sirius said.  
  
Hermione grew anxious and very frustrated so she just blurted out her suspicions. " Is Harry a werewolf?"  
  
"What?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Well it makes so much sense. I can't believe I haven't thought about it before. There were so many signs."  
  
Ron was contemplating something before he lifted his head to look at Sirius in his Orion disguise. "I can't believe I never thought about that before! I feel so stupid!"  
  
Hermione looked into Sirius' eyes wonderingly. "So is he?" she asked.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"How? When? Who-"  
  
"Hermione, calm down and I will explain. He didn't want me to tell anyone after I found out but I was going to tell you to anyway. He was bitten in the summer and he didn't tell anyone. Snape found out, then Remus and me very recently. He never wanted anyone to find out but we all did. I cannot explain why he didn't want you to find out or how anyone else found out or how he got bitten and by whom because that is for him to tell you when the time is right. He needs help from both of you."  
  
"How can we help him? Why are we just finding out now?"  
  
"I am not sure why you are finding out now Ron but you are not to tell anyone else about his lycanthropy and you also can't let him know that you know for a while," Sirius told them.  
  
"Of course we won't tell anyone. Does Dumbledore know?" Ron asked.  
  
"No he doesn't. Only Snape, Remus, Stratus and me."  
  
"Stratus?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Okay then," Hermione said, "How can we help him?"  
  
"Well, when I was in school and we, the marauders, found out about Remus, we became Animagi so we could be with him during the full moon. Moony and I will both be with him during that time but I think it would even better if you two were there too. I wanted to teach you to become an Animagus so Harry will be happier. I know it is illegal in the wizarding world and you are probably underage but it will be helpful and most likely bring you two closer to Harry."  
  
"Us? Me, an Animagus?" Hermione asked shocked.  
  
"What will Harry think about that?" Ron asked.  
  
"I am not sure exactly. He probably will be furious at first because you two find out but he will center his anger at me for telling you. I think he will be happy sooner or later though because he will have you two. So.will you do it?"  
  
"How long will it take?" Asked Ron curiously.  
  
"Well it is different for everyone. It took James, Wormtail and me awhile but you might be able to learn within a month or two."  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged glances and gave a small nod to each other.  
  
"Alright," Hermione said.  
  
"We'll do it," Ron finished.  
  
"Are you sure? It is going to be hard and grueling work. Once you are a certain form you will always be able to be that form."  
  
"Of course we will do it! I have always wanted to be an Animagus. I am just kind of upset about Harry."  
  
"I know Hermione but there is nothing we can do about it now," Sirius sighed.  
  
"Do you think he will tell us?" Ron asked.  
  
"No Ron, I don't. There are many reasons why he won't but I think you will just have to wait until he finds out that you are both Animagi. I think you guys should surprise him though. He shouldn't find out until the time comes. Until then.keep it a secret. And don't let Dumbledore know I am teaching you."  
  
"Not even Dumbledore?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, well..what do we do?" Ron wondered out loud.  
  
"Right then, you both have to pick a form. It can be almost whatever form you want except a magical creature. Only the most powerful can be a magical creature."  
  
"Any form?" Ron asked Sirius nodded  
  
"Well, can we tell you our decisions on our forms later? It is a big decision," Hermione said scratching the top of her head.  
  
"Of course you can tell me later. I think I will have to teach you everyday for you to learn quickly. How about.everyday after curfew at ten for two hours? Is that too late?"  
  
"No it isn't but what about Harry. Won't he think it's weird that we leave the common room every night?"  
  
"That is for you to deal with. Tell him I gave you a months worth of detention if you must."  
  
"Hah! And what would be the reason?"  
  
"Um. you let Ron copy your homework?"  
  
"I wouldn't do that," Hermione demanded.  
  
"But you have," Sirius said.  
  
"Yes well-"  
  
Sirius let out a small chuckle. "I am too easy on you three. I let you get away without doing your homework, copying, being out after curfew. Dumbledore always said you had a certain disregard for the rules."  
  
"Dumbledore doesn't mind we don't follow the rules?" Ron asked surprised.  
  
"It isn't that. I think he is used to it and because you three have done so much for the school so far he thinks you deserve a bit of a reward. I seriously doubt he would ever admit and if he came across one of you in the hallways after curfew he would be forced to play mad."  
  
"But he wouldn't be mad?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Sometimes he would, sometimes he wouldn't.  
  
"Good to know," Ron smirked.  
  
"Why don't you two come back tomorrow night at ten and we can discuss things a little bit more and get started. I have to go see Snivelly."  
  
Hermione and Ron laughed and exited Sirius room. Sirius left soon after to once again go to the dungeons. The dungeons were such a dreadful place and an even more dreadful person lived in the. Sirius had another idea though and it involved the potions master.  
  
He knocked on the potions room door and waited outside until the door was opened magically.  
  
"Come in," Snape said gruffly without looking up from his desk.  
  
"Snape," Sirius greeted nonchalantly.  
  
Severus moaned but didn't look up. "Why do I have to see you so much lately Black?"  
  
"This is the second time this weak Snape," Sirius said dumbly.  
  
"Oh? Feels like shorter. What do you want?"  
  
Sirius shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.  
  
"What? I don't have all day Black!"  
  
"I...need your help."  
  
Snape let out a short snort. "You need my help?"  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I am teaching Hermione and Ron to become Animagi for Harry...So they can be with him during the full moon. I want them to do it soon so I need a potion. I need a fast forward potion so they will learn quickly. Perhaps by the next full moon even."  
  
"They are underage. Dumbledore does not know of this-"  
  
"Dumbledore doesn't know of a lot of things Snape."  
  
Snape didn't say anything. He just looked into his sworn childhood enemy's eyes.  
  
"And what do I get out of this? Why should I make the potion?"  
  
"Do it for Harry, not for me."  
  
"Why would I do it for Potter?" Snape spat.  
  
"Maybe for the same reason you kept his secret and helped him with the Wolfsbane potion."  
  
Snape glared at Sirius harshly.  
  
"Does Potter even know about this?"  
  
"No and he wont find out until there forms are totally completely.  
  
"You told them without his permission? Potter will be pissed off at you."  
  
"They figured it out. I didn't tell them."  
  
"Fine and what about Dumbledore?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Don't be daft you idiot," Snape said icily.  
  
Sirius growled.  
  
"Shut up dog, Dumbledore knows everything. If we are doing this all behind his back then he will eventually find out."  
  
"WE aren't doing anything," Sirius said emphasizing the "we."  
  
"Yes we are. I am making you a potion and that means I am doing something. We are keeping a lot from the man."  
  
"He kept a lot from Harry," Sirius said.  
  
"And you know why too. Dumbledore WILL find out."  
  
"He didn't find out about me when I was in school. Not till much later."  
  
Severus growled inwardly but spoke, "There are much more people involved with this."  
  
"Like?"  
  
Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"You, Lupin, Stratus, Granger, Weasley and Me."  
  
"Stratus isn't involved."  
  
"Isn't he?"  
  
"I don't see how."  
  
"He knows about Potter being a werewolf. That means he is involved," Snape told Sirius.  
  
"SNAPE- Snape," He yelled at first but then calmed himself, "Will you help me or not? All I am asking is for enough potion for both Hermione and Ron. I need them to become Animagi soon."  
  
"For Potter?"  
  
"For Potter."  
  
~!~  
  
A/N- Ok there is another chapter. I wanted some more Snape in there. I hoped you liked it! Remember, go to my bio and click on my live journal. From now on the review responses will be there as well as fic recommendations. I am not sure if I got the correct form of Animagus and I know there might be some grammatical errors in this chapter but I am afraid I didn't have much time. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! 


	18. Deatheating

A/N- Sorry for the delay. I have been out all weekend and I have been studying for exams. 3 down 2 to go. I have Spanish tomorrow and I didn't exactly study so wish me luck! I saw Big Fish the other day. I don't think I liked it. It was a little too freaky for me. Anyone else seen it? What do you think? I hope you all like this chapter. I am posting review responses on my live journal so check my bio for the link. I love all you reviewers! I really appreciate every review. I can't wait to write more about Stratus. I have some really really good ideas that I think you all will love! POLL AT BOTTEM AUTHOR'S NOTE!!! Thanks a bunch for all the reviews. Once my exams are over my updates will get more frequent. I also didn't really like writing this chapter. There was just something about it. REVIEW PLEASE! I WILL GIVE U ALL A PUMPKIN COOKIE IF YOU REVIEW!!  
  
~!~!~  
  
Deatheating  
  
~!~!~ It was a cold and foggy night and there were many people dressed in black robes wearing masks gathered around in a large crowd. After years of following the darkest lord of the time, every single person's eyes looked stone, hard as a brick and obsidian and endless. They looked black and empty, even if there original eye colors were aqua blue or fiery emerald green. There was no sound to be heard by the participants of the crowd. It was a silence so deadly that no person should ever be in the middle of.  
  
Severus Snape stood stiffly in the middle of the group of deatheaters at the front next to a former friend, Lucius Malfoy. Next to him on the right side was a former Gryffindor enemy and marauder, Peter Pettigrew. Of course both of those two men were still Snape's enemy but the spying got in the way of that. No one around him knew that of course. Soon the scum of all creatures.. no, you couldn't even call it a human. It wasn't and hadn't been for a while. Voldemort hovered over everybody it seemed. All in front of him knelt down and almost kissed the hem of his robe. Snape hated that. It was disgusting that anyone would do that but it had to be done.  
  
Of course Severus was one of those loyal deatheaters. Thank Merlin he was a spy now.  
  
"My loyal followers," Voldemort hissed. Snape had to struggle not to flinch at the sound of the piercing voice. It was hoarse and powerful but it was extremely loud. If Snape had flinched he would have definitely been questioned and punished and it would have been painful.  
  
"What news do we have?" The dark lord spoke.  
  
Severus stepped forward as a hand beckoned him.  
  
"Any news about Potter?"  
  
Severus thought not but a second about what he was going to say. "No my lord," Severus said slowly with his mask muffling his voice. "Potter is at Hogwarts as usual. He hasn't been allowed out of the castle because he has been skipping classes. Dumbledore gives him detention," Snape lied easily. He stepped back after practically being shoved by the dark lord's wand.  
  
"Potter skipping class?" Voldemort's dried up slug-like lips started to turn up into an evil smirk that could frighten even the most powerful wizard. "That's interesting. Make sure he is allowed in Hogsmeade and out of Hogwarts."  
  
Snape bowed his head down and then took another step back.  
  
"You," The dark lord hissed quickly, "step forward." It was Nott.  
  
"Yes my lord?" He said bowing his head.  
  
"You will go with Goyle and Crabbe to Edinburgh. It is a muggle village in Scotland. Secure the area and get ready for an attack in seven days," he said in a sharp and piercing demand.  
  
"Of course my lord. We will get right on it."  
  
The quietness stung the air like millions of bees swarming and striking their stingers into everything in sight.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh, my loyal Pettigrew," Voldemort hissed.  
  
Peter Pettigrew scuttled forward but avoided his master's eyes. No one would ever want to look in the creature's eyes if they had a choice.  
  
"M..m..master, I have a p.plan for P.Pot..Potter,"  
  
"What is it Wormtail?"  
  
"Snape, Malfoy a..and others tr.trick him my lord."  
  
Voldemort started to get angered at that stupid idea, really agitated. It was never good to anger an evil dark lord.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled causing Wormtail to shrivel up in an unbelievable amount of pain. The fat little man felt like knives were slicing him everywhere, glass was shattering all over his body, and molted lava was burning him. The worst part about it was.. Harry had seen and felt the whole thing despite being a master at Occlumency.  
  
Harry woke up with the Cruciatus curse after effects still coursing through his veins. He couldn't sit up. He couldn't move. All he could do was scream and that is exactly what he did. He screamed bloody murder. His screams rang through the dormitory waking everyone one up. Ron was by his side in mere seconds.  
  
"Harry, Harry!" Are you okay? What's wrong?" Ron said in a panic. Harry finally felt a little better and he spoke.  
  
"I have to go see Dumbledore," Harry croaked.  
  
Without question Ron helped him to his feet. Harry didn't even care about getting caught out of the common room after curfew. The worse that would happen is Flitch spotting them but then they would just get to Dumbledore faster. They made there way slowly to the headmaster's office. Ron wasn't sure whether he was doing the right thing. Maybe Harry should have gone to the hospital wing first. When they reached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office Ron began shouting all kinds of different candies. He needed to know the password. Soon he was face to face with a tired looking Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," the headmaster began calmly but then he rested his eyes on Harry. The boy looked terrible. He looked as if he would pass out any minute.  
  
"Harry," the headmaster exclaimed surprising Ron, "What happened?"  
  
"I am not sure sir," Ron said nervously. "Harry woke up screaming and shaking. He said he had to see you so I helped him here."  
  
"Vision," croaked Harry.  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows but Harry didn't see.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Weasley. Will you please help Harry in my office? The password is 'candied frog lips' so you won't have to guess from now on. Harry, I have some potion for you in my office."  
  
Harry nodded his thanks as Ron helped him up the stairs and into a plush chair near the fire. Ron then went back to his common room to tell all of his dorm mates Harry would be fine.  
  
"Here Mr. Potter, drink this." Dumbledore told him as he handed him a light blue liquid filled vial. Harry drank it in one gulp and felt extremely better immediately. He still felt the after effects of the Cruciatus curse but it was lessened incredibly  
  
"Professor," Harry started, "I had a vision. How did I have a vision after I supposedly mastered Occlumency?"  
  
Dumbledore contemplated the thought but he shook his head.  
  
"I am not sure. Why don't you tell me what happened in your vision?"  
  
"It was a deatheater meeting. Voldemort cast the Cruciatus curse on Wormtail and I felt it. He sent some to secure Edinburgh for an attack in a week and..and. and I can't remember what else happened," Harry sighed.  
  
"That is alright Harry. I am sure Professor Snape will be able to tell you why you are having visions. Do you want to go see Madame Pomphrey?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore's fireplace made a loud noise and out came Professor Snape in black robes and a deatheater mask. He brushed himself off and threw the mask to the side. Snape plopped down in a chair beside Harry. He hadn't even noticed Harry was even in the room. Severus looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"I just got back Albus. He is planning more attacks. We should send some order members to Edinburgh. He also asked me about Potter but I told him you gave him detentions because he skipped class so he couldn't leave the grounds."  
  
"Thank you Severus. Mr. Potter was just telling me all of this."  
  
The potions master then noticed Harry and looked accusingly at him.  
  
"It seems that Harry had a vision of tonight's meeting. Can you tell us why?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Damn," Severus swore. "I need to see how your blocks are holding up Mr. Potter. It has to be done immediately."  
  
"But I mastered Occlumency I thought." Harry questioned.  
  
"This is different," Demanded Snape.  
  
"Mr. Potter should go to the hospital wing. He is most likely feeling the after effects of the Cruciatus curse."  
  
"You felt that?" Severus asked sharply and Harry nodded. "Fine, come to my office. I have potion there."  
  
"You may use my fireplace if you want." Dumbledore said.  
  
Snape nodded and pulled Harry up by his shoulder making sure not to hurt him. They were in Snape's quarters in less than a minute.  
  
"Sit there," Snape said pointing to a green chair.  
  
Snape got him two potions and Harry drank them both without questioning his professor. The after effects were now unnoticeably as the potions coursed through his body. Snape pulled out a smaller chair and sat directly in front of Harry.  
  
"Why did I have a vision?" Harry asked after a few seconds.  
  
"After everyone masters Occlumency a couple of months later there is a short period of time where you do not know Occlumency. You must learn it again and this time quickly. If you ignore it then you will never be able to learn Occlumency again."  
  
"I have to learn it all over again?" Harry asked hoping that he wouldn't.  
  
"Like I said, it will be much easier and it will probably only take an hour each day for a week. Legglimens!"  
  
Harry was hardly surprised to see that Snape's spell had worked. The memory was a recent one of Harry telling Hermione and Ron that he was in Sirius' room instead of his own. In reality it was because of the full moon that he wasn't in the common room. Harry soon saw Snape coming back in focus. Harry wasn't on the floor this time like he had been the first time he learned.  
  
"You did as one at your stage is expected. Was that the night after a full moon? Is that why you said you were in Black's room?"  
  
Harry nodded. Where was Snape getting with this?  
  
"Why don't you tell Miss Granger and Miss Weasley that you are a werewolf? It has been along time."  
  
Harry shrugged. "I guess I just don't want them to worry," Harry said looking down at his nails.  
  
"Don't you think someone who knows will eventually?"  
  
"What?" Harry said misunderstanding that for an implication. "You told someone?" Harry yelled.  
  
"No stupid boy."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
Snape didn't answer for several seconds making Harry very suspicious and worried.  
  
"I never said anyone told anyone and do not use a tone like that with me or it will be detention for a month"  
  
Harry glared.  
  
"Fine," he sighed.  
  
"Potter, what if your friends don't even care? I am sure they wouldn't even mind. They might be a little surprised," Snape said rolling his eyes at Harry.  
  
Harry misunderstood him. He thought Snape was saying no one cared about him. Of course that is not what the professor meant. More people then Harry realized loved him and cared about him,  
  
"I just don't want anyone else to know. For.for the same reason you don't want people knowing about you being a former deatheater!" Harry shot.  
  
Snape whipped his head up quickly. He had a very intimidating scowl on his face.  
  
"I would not say such stupid things if I were you Potter."  
  
"Why? Are you going to hit me?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"No idiot boy. I would never hit you."  
  
"I know," Harry said surprising himself.  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Lets do this one more time. Legglimens."  
  
Harry pushed Snape out of his mind immediately and his potions professor came back into focus.  
  
"Potter, just come every night for a week at 10:00 p.m for an hour and you will be fine."  
  
Harry nodded and left.  
  
A/N- how was it? I hope it was good. It sure took me a long time to write. I have a couple questions..  
  
Do you read the review responses at my live journal? Should I keep posting them?  
  
**** What are some orange animals besides a fox??????!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE U ALL LOVE MY REVIEWERS!! REVIEW RESPONSES AT MY LIVE JOURNAL! LINK IN BIO! 


	19. Newspaper Clippings and Potion

A/N- Here is the next chapter as you can see. I am unfortunately going back to school after a six-day break because of snow, teacher's days and make up exams day. I really don't want to go back but I have no choice. I started a story with Happigolucki. It is very different from what I usually write. It is Ginny/Severus but hopefully you will like, read and review it! I would love that. We would both love that. Thank you so much to my 300th review. I can't believe I reached 300. I did my happy dance and I started jumping up and down on my computer chair. You reviewers are all so nice. If you read and don't review, please at least say something so I know you are reading. It would mean a lot to me. Something as little as "I read" is fine with me.  
  
~!~  
  
Newspaper Clipping and Potions  
  
~!~  
  
"Ron we have to figure out what animal we are going to be. I think we should look in the library," Hermione told Ron in the common room when Harry wasn't there.  
  
"Hermione, I don't want to go to the library. I already know what I want to be!"  
  
"And what is that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I want to be a rhinoceros."  
  
"What?" Hermione snorted.  
  
"A rhino. They are big and frightening. Why, what do you want to be?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know. It is such a big decision. We will be stuck with only one form forever and we have to take our time to decide on which one it is. We need to look into other forms so we are going to the library now. I have a pass to the restricted section so we can look at books on Animagi. Come on now!" Hermione demanded pulling Ron out of the chair and out of the common room.  
  
They reached the library after much protest from Ron. Hermione waved her pass at Madame Pince and they entered the restricted section.  
  
"Okay, Ron. You go get some animal books and I will get the Animagi books. They should all be in the same section."  
  
"Can't we do this later?" Ron whined.  
  
"No!" Hermione snapped and began pulling out countless books from the shelf.  
  
Within 10 minutes, books were piled up on a nearby table and Hermione was looking through one titled "Animagi, The Important Facts."  
  
"It says it is easier to transform into an animal that is our hair color. What animals are you looking at?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I still want to go with a rhino. It can just be a ginger rhino." Ron whined.  
  
"No Ron. Keep looking. How about some type of bird or something? Here give me a book of animals."  
  
Ron passed her a book which Hermione opened quickly and began reading. After a couple of hours and about 20 books looked through Hermione and Ron closed up there books and decided on two animals.  
  
"So, decided on something other than a rhinoceros Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah. I am going to be a golden eagle. It is an eagle but it has the same color hair as me," Ron explained happily.  
  
"Sounds good. That will be much better than that other animal. I think I am going to be an owl."  
  
"But what happens if the same thing happens to you that happened to those owls a while ago?"  
  
"Harry did that I think," Hermione said softly. "He won't do it again. I read about it in a book and it says werewolves have weird and uncontrollable cravings. If he was going to do it again then he would have already done it," Hermione told him.  
  
"So no more dead owls then?" Ron shivered.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No."  
  
"Good because I can't imagine eating real owls. That is just strange.and kind of scary."  
  
"I know Ron," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Are we done here then Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, I just have to put some books back. Hermione picked up a couple of the books and started walking towards one of the shelves when a piece of paper fell on the floor, which came out of the book. Hermione put the books back and then picked up the paper. It was an old newspaper clipping. It was only a week or so old. Hermione could tell because the date was in the corner. Hermione read:  
  
~ A New Prince Is Born  
  
Last night, the Queen of Ireland gave birth to a little 8-pound baby boy. A new prince was born named William Sutarts. The royal family couldn't be happier and the citizens of the country are overjoyed. We managed to get a short interview with Queen Leila's head maid. "William is beautiful, just like his mother," says maid Luanne Snissy. "He is named after his great Uncle, Byllin William Sutarts." Let us all welcome little Prince William Sutarts into this world. ~  
  
It was short but there was something about the article. Why was in buried in a book in the restricted section. It was recent, meaning someone looked in the books in the last couple of days. But who was William Sutarts and why in the world did that name sound so familiar? Maybe it was just Hermione making up crazy thoughts but there was definitely something suspicious about this new prince.  
  
Ron helped Hermione finish putting the books away and they went to find Harry.  
  
That night after curfew Ron and Hermione snuck out of the common room and went to go see Sirius as they had agreed. The only person they bumped into on the way was..Snape.  
  
"50 points for being out after curfew," Snape spat.  
  
Hermione froze along with Ron. They weren't sure if Professor Snape knew that they had to be with Sirius. Hermione thought she would give it a shot.  
  
"Um...Professor, Sirius wants us to come and learn Animagi," Hermione explained.  
  
Snape looked his usual solemn self but nodded. "Fine. This potion is for the two of you anyway. Let's go now."  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged glance but followed their professor nonetheless. They reached the room with Snape and walked in. Snape walked over to Black and whispered something that Hermione and Ron couldn't hear at all.  
  
"Here is the potion Black. It is extremely painful for those who take it so you might want to put a silencing spell on the room. If they take it they could be masters in Animagi by this time tomorrow. It will feel like the Cruciatus for almost thirty minutes though."  
  
Sirius nodded and eyed the two teenagers nervously. It was going to hurt but.was it worth the pain?  
  
Snape walked to the back of the room and leaned against the wall. The two potion vials that he had been holding were now sitting on a table near Sirius.  
  
"Hermione, Ron, I am glad you came," Sirius said.  
  
"Of course we came. What is that potion? Is that for us?" Hermione asked.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"What is it for?" Ron asked.  
  
"It is to speed up the learning process. If you take this you will be masters in your Animagus form by the end of tomorrow night. If you do not take it, becoming Animagus' will take you several months or even years." Snape explained carelessly from the back of the room.  
  
"Fine, let's take it," Hermione said reaching for the potion vial. She stopped when Sirius pulled back.  
  
"Not so fast Hermione. This potion is not usually taken. I might have taken it but none of us marauders were good at potions. I am not sure if we would have even taken it though. It causes the person who takes it a great deal of pain."  
  
"How much pain?" Ron asked cautiously. Hermione took a step back and looked nervously from Snape to Sirius.  
  
"I assume you have heard of the Cruciatus curse?" Snape asked dryly.  
  
Hermione gulped and Ron nodded.  
  
"Well, this potion will make you feel like you are being the victim of the Cruciatus curse for approximately thirty minutes. Your body will be transforming and in your mind you will see all that it takes to become your animal form. There will be no way of relieving the pain. You will just have to go through it until the potion is done working," As Snape said this he made his way over to the other side of the room.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and Ron looked at Hermione nervously.  
  
"Why can't we just learn the regular way?" Ron asked and Hermione looked at the two adults clearly wanting an answer as well.  
  
"Hermione, Ron.I really think Harry needs you two. He needs to know you are there for him and I think there is no better way than actually being there for him when he thinks no one can be. Do you understand what I am saying?" Sirius asked as nicely as he could.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"I do not want you two to go through this pain. I really don't want to see you in agony so if you aren't sure about this and you don't want to, don't. As soon as the potion isn't working anymore Snape and I will take care of you as best as we can. I am not sure if we should let Poppy in on this because she might tell Dumbledore. So.are you going to take it? It will all be over before you know it."  
  
"I'll do it but is there any way you can give us a memory charm afterwards."  
  
"No Mr. Weasley. That is a very idiotic question. If one of us were to give you a memory charm, you would remember nothing that you have learned. Are you two going to take it or not? I don't have all day."  
  
Sirius and the two teenagers shot him a deathly glare.  
  
"And you are going to heal us afterward?" Ron asked suspiciously as if not trusting the potions master.  
  
"Yes, do you have a problem with that Mr. Weasley?" Snape snarled.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked. "Why aren't you telling Dumbledore?"  
  
"Don't ask so many questions stupid girl!" Snape spat."  
  
"I think you both need to make a decision," Sirius said ignoring Snape.  
  
"I guess I will take the potion," Hermione said apprehensively.  
  
Ron was silent for almost two minutes but he finally nodded and said, "Me too."  
  
"Alright then. Let's go into my quarters. I am going to put a spell on you so you cannot squirm around. You can lie down and just wait it out and remember.it will all be over soon."  
  
Soon? Yeah that was a laugh. Thirty minutes was quite a long time for something like this. Hermione and Ron had no idea what they were getting themselves into but they had to remember.they were doing it for Harry.  
  
Sirius eyed Snape as they all walked into his cozy, warm, and welcoming room. There were two beds set up for Hermione and Ron. Sirius flicked his wand and whispered something and Hermione and Ron knew a silencing spell was put on the room. That mean they would most certainly screaming. Was this worth it? Couldn't they just learn the regular way without the pain? Hermione knew that there would still be pain when learning the normal slow way but this was going to be multiplied severely.  
  
Snape came over to them and said a short incantation. "This is so you stay still. Moving will not help the pain. It will just make things crazier. Here, take this and feed it to them Black. They are comfortable but they cannot move at all."  
  
Sirius nodded and took the vial. The first one he poured into the very nervous Ron Weasley's mouth. Then immediately after he did the same for Hermione.  
  
The pain for them came instantaneously and all Severus and Sirius could do was watch. Ron clenched his eyes shut tight and tried not to make a sound. Hermione cried out. She held back a scream as long as she could but after a minute she had to shriek. She just couldn't keep it in any longer. The pain was greater than anything they ever expected. It was as if fire was burning them all over and they both felt like they were about to explode. Minutes felt like hours but all they could do was lie down. Hermione tried to focus her thoughts on something else. She had learned to meditate over the summer so she was trying as hard as she could to do just that. It worked okay but the pain shot through ever couple of minutes. Ron on the other hand knew nothing about meditating. He thought about Quidditch.  
  
I want to be Quidditch captain one day. Flying through the air with the wind in my hair and the fans screaming for me. Go Ron! Go Ron! Weasley is our king! Go Weasley! The score is 10, 20, 30, 40, and it is getting higher and higher. The other team.zip. Can Weasley beat the game for them? Of course he can. Blocking every single quaffle that comes his way, the crowd is stunned. Ron is the best. I am the best. I can do it! The score is now one hundred fifty and we win! The seeker catches the snitch and the game is over.  
  
After about twenty-five minutes both Hermione and Ron lay limp on their bed. The potion has stopped. Their subconscious mind has learned all that it could from the potion. For now they had to sleep but Snape and Sirius needed to make sure they were all right.  
  
"Ron, Hermione. Are you okay? It's over. It is all over," Sirius soothed.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and flexed her fingers. The Cruciatus was a terrible curse. Hermione found this out the hard way. Her body was still prickling and her throat was dry. She didn't even realize how much she had been screaming.  
  
Ron then opened his eyes and cracked his neck. His eyes felt like they were swollen shut. His throat was also dry from the screaming. He limbs were numb and he couldn't move.  
  
"It's over?" Ron asked finally.  
  
"Yes," Sirius said smiling sadly, "It's over."  
  
A/N- Weird? Yeah I know. It's different! Okay.I am not stupid. I KNOW there is no Queen of Ireland but in my story anything can happen so there is. I have to be at school in 20 minutes so I don't really have time for review responses. I will do them on my live journal later in the afternoon so check for them. The link is in my bio. Also...to the person who said not to cuss so much? I didn't even know I was cussing but I will stop the little I am. I don't consider bloody a cuss word either. You might though.  
  
Please review!! 


	20. Eagles and Owls

A/N- Hello everyone. I love the reviews I have been getting. I really appreciate it so much. I was wondering if I could ask you to tell me some suggestions to make my story better. Not plots or anything but what I am really looking for is sentence structure, grammar, spelling. I still love the wonderful comments and I would miss them if you all stopped them but maybe you could add on some writing advice or something AFTER the compliments! Thank you so much and keep reviewing. I am afraid I have been sick all day. This chapter is really short because I am not feeling well at all. It also took me such a long time to type because of my headache. I pulled myself through it though because I won't be able to update until Friday. Please read the fic I am writing with happigolucki 616. It is Ginny/Snape but it has a lot of humor in it. I am afraid I am not feeling well enough for review response. Just a note to the couple people saying the Cruciatus curse like feeling was unrealistic I know it was a bit but my thoughts are that it isn't the Cruciatus curse so it won't make you go crazy or anything. Sorry if that is unrealistic but..that's life.  
  
Okay people, I have decided to dedicate this entire story to happigolucki 616. When I was sick she edited this chapter and she is a very faithful reviewer. I know many of you are and I thank you profusely for that but happigolucki has really gone above and beyond. When I didn't have time to post my other story and edit it, even though it was my turn, she did. SO..thank you so much happigolucki!! Wow, long authors note. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~!~~  
  
Eagle and Owl  
  
~!~!~  
  
Hermione and Ron woke up hours later they had to drink the potion. Sirius insisted that they sleep and they did so without complaint. When they woke up their muscles still hurt but they were feeling much better.  
  
"Okay," Sirius said later that morning, "Now you should know how to transform. It will be a little confusing and awkward at first but you should be able to get it pretty quickly. Try to think of all the stuff you took in during the time when the potion was working, alright?"  
  
Hermione nodded and stepped forward. She closed her eyes and thought hard. There was all this new information that she learned. It was incredible that she knew how to do it. All she had to do was.  
  
"Brilliant Hermione," Sirius complimented for in front of Ron and Black, stood an owl on the floor. Hermione had transformed with ease and she was a beautiful white owl with brown specks on her chest. They were the same color as her hair was. She almost looked a little bit like Hedwig but there were some obvious differences.  
  
Hermione felt weird. She was an owl, she really was. Her feathers felt soft against her chest and when she spoke it came out as soft whistling. She looked all around the room and her vision was a little different. She spread her wings and she did something she always dreamed of doing, (without a broom) she flew. She perched herself on Ron's shoulder and pecked on his nose. Ron laughed and Hermione flew to Sirius.  
  
"Hello Hermione, how do you feel?" Sirius asked. Black's question was met by a number of whistles and she took off and flew around the room again.  
  
"Come on Hermione. It is time to turn back now!" Sirius called out. Hermione twisted her head all the way around then landed on the floor. She thought hard about becoming human again and she was soon her natural human self again.  
  
"Wicked!" Ron said making Hermione laugh.  
  
"Wow, that was amazing Sirius."  
  
Sirius nodded grinning and then looked at the ginger haired boy. "Your turn Ron," he said.  
  
Ron nodded and then did the exact same thing Hermione had done moments before. He found himself knees length and with the same color hair as before plus a little bit of brown and black. Hermione couldn't believe how magnificent Ron's form was. His eyes were incredibly piercing and Hermione couldn't keep her stare off of them. The golden eagle soon took off after examining himself and he flew around the room and on Hermione's shoulder. Suddenly Hermione's shoulder weighed down quite heavily and her knees fell out under her. Ron had transformed back and was laying on her. He quickly got off saying his apologies and he stood up.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione yelled. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"I'm sorry. It was an accident!" Ron said with a blush creeping up on his face.  
  
"Okay, then we need to work on that a little bit more. Are you alright Hermione?" Sirius asked.  
  
Hermione smoothed her hair down and nodded.  
  
"Ready to try again the both of you?"  
  
They spent the next three hours working on their form and they had mastered it. It was a good thing because the next full moon was on November 25th and that was in three days.  
  
Harry had no idea what was going on behind his back. He was thinking about what was going to happen during the full moon though. For that he approached Remus.  
  
"Are you and Sirius going to be with me during the full moon?" Harry asked that same day in Remus' office.  
  
"Yes Harry, We shall all go to the passage way under the Whomping Willow."  
  
"Do we have to? I mean if we take Wolfsbane potion, we aren't dangerous right?"  
  
"I know Harry but you will want to scratch things and run around. It is just wolves' nature. You also don't want the students seeing you do you?" Remus asked calmly.  
  
Harry realized Moony was right and he nodded.  
  
"Alright then, thanks Moony."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For sticking with me."  
  
"Of course Harry. Here, take you potion."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"How are we going to do this Sirius?" Hermione asked the day of the full moon.  
  
"Moony and I are going to go with him through the passage way under the Whomping willow. After about five minutes you both are to transform and surprise him by coming as well. He won't be too happy about this at first. I was not to tell anyone but...as you see, I did."  
  
"So we are just going to spring this all on him? Will he know it's us?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think he will know it's you because werewolves have very keen senses. I know it might sound a little.well, harsh to spring this up on him but I don't know of any other way. I can almost guarantee you that if we told him before hand he would avoid you."  
  
Ron sighed. "You are right," he said.  
  
"Unfortunately," Hermione added.  
  
"Well then, just go about your day as normal. You might want to visit Harry so he isn't suspicious. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Goodbye Sirius," Ron waved and he pulled Hermione forward so they were both walking. "Harry isn't going to be too happy about this Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"I know but.it is going to happen. Let's go find Harry," Hermione said.  
  
That night Harry, Sirius, (in his dog form) and Moony walked to the Whomping willow and down through the hole.  
  
"It's almost time Harry," Remus said wearily.  
  
"I know Moony, it's okay. I have done this before."  
  
Remus nodded and walked in the corner away from Harry. Padfoot sat down on the floor near the door and waited for Hermione and Ron to come.  
  
Screams rang out as Remus and Harry transformed. It was such a terrible feeling but it was soon over and they looked at each other. Sirius came over and nudged Harry under his chin and Remus started howling. They were soon all playing around and wrestling when two birds swooped in and onto the ceiling. Harry looked up urgently and then used his very strong sense of smell.  
  
It was Hermione and Ron.  
  
The two birds came down and stood on the floor. Ron wondered if they could communicate to each other but they couldn't. Harry knew it was them though. The eagle's feathers were the same color as Ron's ginger hair. Who told them? How long have they known that Harry was a werewolf? The-werewolf-who- lived whipped his head around to Sirius angrily and then Remus. Padfoot whined loudly and Moony howled at his best friend. Before everyone knew it, Harry took off and was out of the room as fast as he could. He was going onto Hogwarts grounds and he just ran. Sirius said he wouldn't tell anyone. Everyone said they wouldn't tell anyone. They all lied. But.maybe Hermione and Ron figured it out on their own. They are smart and well.there were some obvious suspicions. But someone would have to agree to the teaching Animagi to Hermione and Ron wouldn't they? Why did people have to find out? It wasn't supposed to be like this. Nothing can be kept secret when it comes to being the-boy-who-lived.  
  
Sirius chased him while Remus, Hermione and Ron stayed where they were. Ron and Hermione kept exchanging worried glances but Remus made reassuring noises.  
  
Harry kept running. He couldn't go too close to the castle but he really wanted to get away from Sirius and everyone else. He ended up in a bush right near the entrance to the dark forest. Sirius found him soon after. He was asleep. Sirius left him there and he went back. Harry was fine for now.  
  
The next morning Remus, Sirius, Ron and Hermione found themselves all curled up next to each other. The three animagus were still in there form but Remus was not. He cracked his neck and sat up. Remembering last night he took off. It hurt to run but he wanted to see if Harry was okay. Sure enough he was. Harry was lying in a bush not too far away and he was asleep. Lupin walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?"  
  
"Where am I?" He mumbled sleepily.  
  
"You are near the forbidden forest. Come on, we need to go get some potion from Snape. How are you feeling?"  
  
Harry stood up and grabbed onto Moony's arm for balanced. Then.everything came back to him. Hermione and Ron knew. Harry jerked his hand away.  
  
"How could you guys tell Hermione and Ron?" Harry demanded. "You promised you wouldn't tell but they know!"  
  
"Harry, I really didn't know anything about it. I was as surprised as you. I couldn't believe it. I am sorry that they know but I really had nothing to do with this."  
  
"Well, then it was Sirius or Snape who told."  
  
"Maybe they figured it out on their own."  
  
"I seriously doubt it."  
  
"Harry? Harry can I talk to you?" Sirius asked from the direction of the Whomping willow.  
  
"I can't believe you told Sirius!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry, it isn't Sirius' fault. Hermione and I figured it out on our own. I mean, you have been acting weird lately and it just all points to one thing."  
  
"And I am sure Sirius had nothing to do with you both becoming Animagus'?" Harry spat.  
  
"Harry, he helped up. It isn't like that though. He did it because he thought it would help you! You have been acting miserable for a long time and maybe we being there will make it less boring."  
  
Harry sighed, shot a deathly glare at Sirius and made his way back up to Hogwarts to get a potion from the potions master.  
  
A/N- Yep, I know it is short. Sorry but I hope you liked it! Please review! Just click that little bluish button that says review and you will make my day. I won't be able to update until Friday or Saturday so...until next time, thanks to all! 


	21. Talks and Trinkets

My dearest Albus, A/N- Sorry for the delay. My life is crazy. I really wanted to update sooner but I honestly had no chance. We are halfway done now. 19 more chapters to go after this. It might take awhile so I was thinking about having 10 chapters left and combining them into long chapters. Let me now what y'all think. Please review. Thank you to all the reviews I have been getting. I am really stunned. Hopefully this chapter will get nice positive reviews as well but PLEASE feel free to tell me mistakes I have made in sentence structure and grammar and such. I would love the feedback. Please review!!  
  
~!~ Talks and Trinkets ~!~  
  
Dearest Albus,  
If you are reading this, then I have passed on. I am so sorry that we did not get another chance to speak. I want you to know that I never stopped loving you but it just couldn't work out between us. Our worlds were too different. They collided in several dark and frightening ways. I wish it could have been different but always know that I shall forever miss and remember our walks under the moonlight by the lake, riding the unicorns dusk until dawn and, walking around in the ice caves in the wintertime. The best times were when I was with you. But alas, that was over seventy years ago and you surely have forgotten. "It does not do to dwell on dreams." That is what you always said to me but I am not sure if I ever stopped dwelling. It doesn't matter anymore for I am now watching over you from above. Most likely I am smiling while you read this letter. And now...dear Albus, on to business, of course I have left you something. I probably should have given you this many years ago. I just couldn't bring myself to do so for it has been in the family for centuries, millenniums even. It once belonged to my long dead ancestor, Rowena Ravenclaw and it has been passed down ever since she died. Few in the wizarding world know about this possession. Those who do are most likely dead by now. There is only one in the world and because my line has now ended after my dead, I am giving it to you. I feel that you will need it in the war that is soon to come. If you do know of this trinket then you know it is the Creatre Amuley. Use it well. It has many hidden uses. Only you and the person from the prophecy, Harry Potter, will be able to figure the uses out. It is very valuable. Keep it safe and keep it secret.  
Love always, even beyond the grave,  
Faten Twinisnoe  
  
Albus wiped the tears that were caressing his cheek. He reread the letter from his long ago friend and lover and then put it aside for Fawkes to guard. The, slowly, he took the cream-colored canvas package and unwrapped it. Out he pulled a blue stone which was smooth and shiny. It was in a round gold backing and had a gold chain hooked to it. Albus twirled it around in his hands then unclasped the chain and put in around his neck and under his robes after marveling at in it the mirror. It was incredibly beautiful.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to see Ron sitting on his bed.  
  
"Harry, can we talk?" Ron asked looking down at the-boy-who-lived.  
  
Harry moaned and put the pillow over is face. In a muffled voice Harry said, "What time is it? I want to sleep."  
  
"It's almost breakfast time. Please talk to me before everyone else wakes up?" Ron asked again.  
  
Harry nodded dumbly, took the pillow off his face, and sat up slightly.  
  
"Silencio," Harry whispered while pulling the curtains around his bed closed.  
  
"How have you been Harry?" Ron started out.  
  
"I'm alright," Harry replied. He hadn't talked to his two friends since they had saw him the day before in his werewolf form. Ron noticed the awkward look on Harry's face and didn't like it too much.  
  
"Harry," Ron said slowly, "I know you didn't want us to know even though it wouldn't have mattered to us. We would have been there for you. You could have told us. It's okay that you didn't. Hermione and I figured it out not too long ago. Well, Hermione figured most of it out but I sort of helped. Anyway...I also know your mad at Sirius. You do have the right to be mad at him be he helped us become Animagi. He wanted you to not be lonely."  
  
"I know Ron. I am just not sure why I kept it a secret though. I think it was just one of those things that you don't tell anyone."  
  
"You don't have to keep secrets from your best friends," Ron said.  
  
"I'll try not to," Harry grinned. "I hear people waking up. Want to go get some breakfast down at the great hall?"  
  
"Sure, oh and Harry,? I was reading about my form, the golden eagle, and it says they can pick up four times their weight! So...in case you or Lupin ever gets out of hand, I am your man. I can also drop you off in the middle of the forest if you want too."  
  
"Ha-ha, just come on or we won't have time to eat before potions."  
  
"I hate that stupid git Snape."  
  
"I don't but...um...did he have anything to do with the stuff that happened the last couple of days?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron hesitated a second before he nodded.  
  
"He made the potion that sped up the learning process for Mione and me."  
  
Harry stared at Ron for a minute and then he walked out of the portrait at the front. At breakfast, Orion, Remus, and Snape sat in their normal seats at the head table but Harry ignored them completely. The only exchanged glance was with Remus. He wasn't involved in anything as far as Harry knew so he gave him a reassuring smile and then dove into a conversation with Hermione and Ron.  
  
Harry had decided to ignore Snape and Sirius but not Remus. But... it was time for potions class and then soon it would be DADA after that. Maybe he could pretend he was sick and go back to the common room to sleep the day away? No...that wouldn't work.  
  
"Come on Harry. Snape already left to go to class. Class starts in five minutes," Ron said. Harry stayed seated for a second before following Hermione and Ron to the dungeons.  
  
"Potter, when root of asphodel and eye of newt are mixed together, what does it make?"  
  
Harry didn't look up. "I don't know," he said rudely.  
  
"Have you been paying attention at all Mr. Potter?" Snape hissed harshly.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Snape growled and said, "Stay after to discuss detention arrangements."  
  
Harry nodded and Severus continues with the lesson. After class, as Harry was about to make his way out the door, Snape pulled his arm out so it came across Harry's shoulders and stopped him. Harry frowned and moved close inside near a chair. Snape whispered a silencing and locking spell on the room and he sat down across from Harry. Neither said a word. Harry didn't look in his eyes. After about two minutes of silence Harry asked quietly, "Can I go?"  
  
"No," Snape said simply.  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked. "You aren't even saying anything."  
  
"I'm sorry," Snape said after a minute meeting Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry looked up in surprises but went on. "Fine, can I go?"  
  
"No, sit down," Snape said calmly. Harry thought Snape was acting...different.  
  
"Fine," Harry said softly. "What do you want?"  
  
"I said I was sorry," Snape said.  
  
"I heard you."  
  
"So why are you not looking me in the eyes?"  
  
Harry had focused his stare back on the ground.  
  
"I don't know," he said determined.  
  
"Potter, look at me." Snape said.  
  
Harry made no move to obey.  
  
"Harry...."  
  
"Professor, I am going to be late for class."  
  
"It doesn't matter. It is just with Lupin. Come sit down. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Fine," Harry said in a defeated voice and he followed Snape in his quarters and on a couch.  
  
"I guess I will just explain what happened," Snape started. "Black came to me asking for a potion to speed up the learning process of Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley becoming an Animagus. I was skeptical at first. I knew that would betray your trust. For that, I am truly sorry. I tried to warn him but.... knowing Black, he just did what he wanted. You should know that Weasley and Granger figured it out though. Black just said they were right. The potion was given to them after they gave their consent and they spent a half hour in pain. They did it for you. I....uh....did this for you too, so um... you would feel better and not alone," Snape said awkwardly but sincerely.  
  
Harry couldn't believe how honest Snape was being.  
  
"Er...thanks," was all Harry thought of to say.  
  
"Are you going to tell Dumbledore anytime soon?" Snape asked.  
  
Harry looked up at his potions professor.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Don't you think the order should know about you?"  
  
"Why do we always have to go through this? I am not telling anyone else. They don't need to know."  
  
"Fine, go then. Detention is...making Wolfsbane potion for next time later in the week."  
  
Harry sighed. "When?"  
  
"I don't know. Go to your next class. Tell Lupin I had to speak with you."  
  
"Alright," Harry said and shuffled out the door to the DADA classroom.  
  
Heads turned when he walked in but Lupin just continued on with his lessons. Harry paid lots of attention to Remus but not Orion. Orion was the cause of this all. Even after Harry told Sirius that he was the one he truly trusted...the trust was betrayed.  
  
Like Harry expected, Orion called him to stay after.  
  
"I can't," Harry replied and walked out the door.  
  
"Harry wait!" Sirius called out but Harry was already out the door.  
  
Everyone watched in amazement as Harry left a professor in the middle of his classroom. No one thought Harry would ignore his calls like he did.  
  
Orion managed to sneak up on Harry.  
  
"Harry, we need to talk. Come on," he ordered and dragged him to his room. Harry could have easily resisted because of his werewolf strength but he didn't.  
  
"Okay listen Harry," Sirius started.  
  
"No," Harry interrupted harshly. "You listen! You promised you wouldn't tell! You swore! I trusted you. I really trusted you but you went behind my back and did something stupid! I really can't believe it." Harry was hurt that Sirius told his secret. Sirius saw this and put his head in his hands.  
  
Harry made his way to the door but Sirius got up and blocked it.  
  
"Harry, I am so sorry. I did something so stupid and I really do regret it. I want you to trust me...I really do. I love you so much."  
  
"Sirius...I love you too but...I am just so...mad. I just can't believe you told."  
  
"You don't trust me anymore?"  
  
"No, I do. It's just...everyone makes mistakes."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So this can be you ONE mistake." Harry said and walked out the door bumping into Remus.  
  
"You okay Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "I'm fine."  
  
~!~ A/N- Weird? Just a little bit I think. I had a hard time deciding on how Harry and Sirius should make up. I hope it was a believable. Don't complain about oocness. I know it was a bit. This story is in for a VERY big twist in the next five chapters. Hope you will love it. I will try to update by Friday. Remember, my life is so hectic. I can't wait till it calms down. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! REVIEWS ARE SO AMAZING!  
  
Review responses!  
  
xShardWingx0- a masterpiece? Wow thanks so much!  
  
Gabriela13- Thanks, I'm flattered.  
  
Dadaiiro- Thanks! I was going to have Ron be a fox but I don't think that is too original. You shall have your questions answered by the end of the fic.  
  
Tessa- Thank you. Your wish is my command.  
  
kimmy-look-at-moi- Wow, your review was... long. Thank you for the view compliments. The plot might be overdone but that is that. This is my plot. There will be many twists in the future so I hope you keep reading.  
  
HoshiHikari4ever- I hope the making up thing was acceptable?  
  
Becca- Thank you. Did so!  
  
Jeanne2- Interesting? Is that a compliment? I will take it as one. I like being interesting. Thank you.  
  
chips challenge- Thanks, feel much better. I didn't really think about Harry wanted to eat owls anymore but the cravings are gone. It was kind of a one-time thing.  
  
child of the new dawn- Thanks? Is this soon enough? Well...Harry hasn't gotten over it completely but a little bit. Erg... I feel so frustrated because I haven't kept up with your story. I haven't abandoned it completely. I really do love it. I just have very little time. I hope to get back to it soon. I will review every single chapter too.  
  
LadyCandlelight- Hope this update was soon enough. Thanks.  
  
Kelei- Gotcha on the code thing. Thankies!  
  
MarsMoonStar- Hehe thanks!  
  
MYstic Phoenix- Aww thanks. Sorry I updated late! Keep reading!  
  
Prd2bAmerican18- Hope this is soon enough.  
  
uNoeWho- Thanks, good luck with your story. Let me know when you start and post it! I would love to read it.  
  
happigolucki616- Someones in love with Albus! Hehe. Gosh, you have an away message up....boredness. Thanks. 


	22. Glow

A/N- Next chapter here. My life is crazy right now. Stuff is going on at school, play practice and one of my close family members was diagnosed with cancer and it is pretty scary. I am still updating though because it is so much fun and my ideas are running wile. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I have been getting a lot of requests for other werewolf fics and I honestly don't know any. I do read a lot of stuff though and I am quite familiar with everything on ff.n so I will look for some for you all. If you have or are writing some be sure to let me know so I can tell you all. I will keep you posted on that. This is a pretty long chapter and I am so tired. It is past 1 a.m. The updates will probably be like this from now on because of my hectic life. Probably every Saturday. Friday if you are lucky. Please keep reviewing. I know some of you read but don't review and I know some of you probably think I don't care about reviews but I really do. The more reviews I get the better the chapter because reviews are my motivation. I knew there was something else I had to tell you all but...I sadly forget. I hope you like this chapter! Please please review!!  
  
~!~  
  
Glow  
  
~!~  
  
Time passed slowly but soon it was holiday break and then it was Christmas. Hermione and Ron had gone home but Harry stayed at Hogwarts. This year he was the only student that had. He spent the holidays with Sirius and Remus. It was actually pretty nice. The full moon would be on New Years Eve so he had time to relax and not worry about much. It was now the 27th and Remus and Sirius were in Dumbledore's office. Harry hadn't seen his headmaster for about a month. Sirius and Remus were sitting across from Dumbledore when Minerva walked in.  
  
"Minerva, will you tell Mr. Potter that I wish to speak with him?" Albus asked.  
  
"Of course Albus," she said and walked out the door.  
  
"Albus, what is that glowing stone around your neck?"  
  
"Glowing? Oh, of course. This is the Creatre Amuley. I don't know any of the uses yet except for the fact that it glows bright whenever I come at least five feet near a werewolf or a vampire."  
  
"Oh well that is useful. I better get going now," Remus said and left a second later. Sirius stayed behind when a bolt of realization hit him hard in the chest. It glowed when a werewolf was near him. Harry was coming and Dumbledore would soon know that Harry was indeed a werewolf. He had to stop Harry from coming.  
  
"I have to go Albus. Thanks for the tea," Sirius said quickly and jetted out the door.  
  
Harry obeyed his transfigurations professor when she told him to go and see the headmaster. He decided to take the short route even though he usually took the long way which most people took. He was there within five minutes. While he was walking to the office, Sirius took the normal way back to the common room. He ran as fast as he could but when he arrived Harry wasn't there. Sirius ran all the way back to the office just in time to see Harry going up the gargoyle entrance way. "Harry!" he called but it was too late. Harry couldn't hear him anymore.  
  
When Sirius walked in, Harry was sitting across from Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry," Sirius said with ragged breath, "I need your help. Hedwig's gone," he said thinking too quickly.  
  
"Yeah Sirius. I sent her to Ron's for the holiday. She took the Weasleys and Hermione some gifts," Harry said looking awkwardly at his godfather.  
  
"Oh um...you have to help me with the skrewts. They got loose."  
  
"What are you talking about Sirius?" Harry asked. "I already helped Hagrid earlier."  
  
"Sirius, could you please take a seat and wait for our conversation to be over?" Dumbledore asked nicely and pointed to a dark satin chair at the far side of the office.  
  
"Harry, I am sure Sirius can wait to talk to you," Dumbledore said eyeing Sirius through the top of his glasses. "Mr. Potter, I have called you today to talk about a special amulet. I received it from an old friend not too long ago."  
  
Albus then reached under his robe and pulled out the amulet. Sirius watched in extreme worry. Dumbledore stared at the glowing amulet. Harry wondered why everyone was silent. The headmaster now knew. He turned to look at Sirius slowly. Realization, shock and worry was drawn on Albus' face. Sirius met eyes with the old mad and sighed. He put his head in his hands and his long hair fell in his face so it covered it. Dumbledore then looked back at Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter, this is the Creatre Amuley. Many of the uses are for the two of us to find out but one is already known," Dumbledore started but then stopped to put a locking spell on the door. Then he continued. "This known use is...it glows when there is a vampire or a werewolf around."  
  
No! This was not supposed to happen. Dumbledore was not supposed to find out! Not yet a least... Harry waited a second before he bolted to the locked door. He pulled hard and because of his super werewolf strength he managed to exit. The only place he felt like going was to visit Hagrid. No one would think to look for him there and he really didn't want to deal with Dumbledore.  
  
He knocked on Hagrid's door and was quickly let in.  
  
"Wha's wrong 'arry? Yer lookin terrible."  
  
"Nothing Hagrid. I was just feeling like a visit was in order. There is nothing to do at the castle besides homework."  
  
Harry stayed there for a little while before there was a knock at the door. It was...Sirius.  
  
"Ell Orion. How can I 'elp yer?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to Harry. Dumbledore would like to see him too."  
  
"Alrigh then. Ya better go Harry. Come back anytime."  
  
"Thanks Hagrid. I will," Harry said and followed Sirius out the door.  
  
"Hi Sirius."  
  
"Harry, I tried to stop you but you must have gone another direction. I didn't even know about it until just a little while ago."  
  
"It isn't your fault," Harry reassured. Sirius saw disappointment on Harry's face. He wished he could just make it go away but he couldn't, not really at least.  
  
"Why don't we go to the common room?" Sirius asked. "No one is there and we can get Dobby to bring us some butter beer and pumpkin cake. No one will bother us there."  
  
That actually sounded good to Harry. When they got to the Gryffindor common room, Harry plopped down in a chair across from the fire while Sirius called for Dobby and ordered some food.  
  
"So Harry," Sirius started wanting the subject changed completely, "what are you going to do this summer?"  
  
Harry eyed Sirius strangely.  
  
"Same as I always do I guess. I'll go to the Dursley's, get locked in a room, then someone will pick me up a week before school starts."  
  
That's right. Not a good subject to touch. Harry's summer was always bad.  
  
"Do you think you, Remus, and Snape will get in trouble?" Harry asked.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not telling Dumbledore." Sirius stared into the fire. "I'm not sure. Maybe," he said.  
  
"Ahem," someone cleared their throat and walked in. It was Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Sirius. I was wondering if I could talk with Harry and I would prefer if we were alone," Dumbledore said. Harry knew he wasn't really asking. He was telling.  
  
"Of course sir. I will just go."  
  
"You will not tell Lupin or Snape about this yet."  
  
Sirius nodded and walked to the exit. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"I can't open it," Sirius complained.  
  
"Ah yes, that was for...safety reasons," Dumbledore said and waved his hand with his wand to unlock the door. Harry watched as Sirius left. Why would Dumbledore have the door locked?  
  
Hello Harry," Albus said sitting down across from him. "Do you mind if I have one of these?" Dumbledore asked holding up a butter beer. "I have not had one of these in decades."  
  
Harry nodded and Dumbledore took a sup.  
  
"So, he started, "it seems my amulet is glowing. Would you care to explain?"  
  
Harry didn't move. He wanted to bolt right out the door but he just couldn't find the courage.  
  
"I know you want to leave Mr. Potter. I see it in your eyes," Dumbledore said as if reading his mind. "You can not leave however. I have put the strongest locking spell on the portrait and I ordered her to open for no one but me. That is precisely the reason why Sirius could not get out."  
  
Dumbledore didn't trust Harry. Harry certainly didn't like that. Of course Harry didn't exactly deserve the old wizard's trust but this was going a bit far.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I know that you are indeed a werewolf. I should have figured it out earlier but the fact is that we are not leaving until you explain what happened. I am so sorry I have to do it this way but I must know. How about we start from the beginning?"  
  
Harry still said nothing. He just stared into the fire.  
  
"Potter..."  
  
Harry didn't look into Dumbledore's eyes but he began to speak.  
  
"It happened in June when Remus came to visit me," Harry explained. He continued on about everything that happened up until the first day of school. Then he stopped.  
  
"Who knows? How did they find out?"  
  
"Well...first Snape caught me trying to steal ingredients for Wolfsbane potion. He figured it out from there. He just saw the signs I guess."  
  
"How did you make the potion?"  
  
"I taught myself. I knew to get the ingredients back at school but I couldn't exactly do it after getting caught. After that, Snape caught me and knew that I was a werewolf. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone though and he hasn't."  
  
"That is quite surprising. You and Professor Snape never did get along too well."  
  
"Yeah but I think it was because he felt it was his fault."  
  
Harry told Dumbledore why Snape thought it was his fault and then how everyone found out including Ron, Hermione and even Stratus.  
  
"So, you have been keeping this from everyone for almost six months?"  
  
"More or less. Everyone is kind of finding out more and more. You aren't going to tell anyone are you?  
  
"No Harry, I won't tell anyone. The ministry cannot find out about this and Voldemort definitely cannot."  
  
"So that means the school can't find out either right?"  
  
"You are correct but...I believe the order will have to know.  
  
"What? Why?" Harry said hurriedly.  
  
"It is for the best. You will see. I am sorry it went this way. I think you are very brave for handling this all. You could have come and talked to me. I know we have...had our differences in the past but I would never disown you."  
  
"Thank you sir," Harry said even though he DID NOT want the order to know. Dumbledore then got an idea...  
  
"This might not be as bad as I was thinking. I think I have an idea but don't worry about it just yet. There is an order meeting in two weeks and you are obligated to attend. I want you to rest and enjoy the last couple days before the full moon."  
  
Harry had nothing else to say so he nodded and watched the headmaster leave. Dumbledore went straight to his office and threw the floo powder into the fire. "Severus Snape," he called. The potions master's face appeared in the fire.  
  
"Ah, Severus, could you please accompany in my office?"  
  
"Albus, I was just about to eat my lunch."  
  
"But Severus, I insist. It is important."  
  
"Fine Albus. If I must I will. Let me clean up some potion reside and I will be there in five minutes."  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore said and Snape's face vanished. The headmaster repeated the process and soon Remus and Sirius were sitting across from him.  
  
"I don't understand why we are here Albus. It seems like I was just here a little while ago," Remus said.  
  
"You will have to wait until Severus gets here."  
  
Just then Snape popped out of the fire and dusted himself off. "What is so important?" Snape asked not seeing Lupin or Black. He looked up and cringed. "What did Black do this time?" Snape snarled.  
  
"Nothing!" Sirius shot back in defense.  
  
"Boys!" Dumbledore announced making Snape scowl and Sirius frown. "Sit down."  
  
They glared at each other but quickly obliged.  
  
"I have called you here because I just got finished with talking to Harry."  
  
"Where do we tie into that?" Snape asked.  
  
"Well, if you look on my neck, this amulet is glowing because Remus is near me. It glows whenever a werewolf is close to it."  
  
Severus and Remus quickly realized what this meant.  
  
"You know," Remus said gravely. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I know. I have to say I hate the way I found out. It should not have happened that way. From what I have heard from Mr. Potter, you all know and have failed to tell me," Dumbledore said staring at Snape's dark obsidian eyes. "It is your jobs as professor to let me know when a student is in a case like this.  
  
"Albus! Harry isn't just any student! He's Harry!" Sirius said in defense of his godson.  
  
"Yes he is Sirius," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Albus, how can you say that? You should know the boy is different. He is your golden boy after all," Snape said.  
  
"He is not a regular student Albus," Remus said.  
  
"Why is it that he kept this a secret?"  
  
"Because....he felt ashamed. He has also had some trust issues with certain people in the past and he just didn't want the world to know," Sirius said.  
  
"So I am one of those people?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Albus but it's true," Remus said.  
  
"I beg to differ my children. I am not going to tell anyone."  
  
"What about the order?" Snape asked.  
  
"Well, I think that would be best."  
  
"See?" Sirius asked.  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "Very well. I am doing what I think is best even if you all do not see it. I have an idea for what we can do with Harry's super strength but that it for us to worry about later. You all may leave." Dumbledore said. They did just that with a polite "good bye."  
  
Harry wandered around the castle aimlessly when he decided to go to the astronomy tower to sit and think. When he got there he saw no one. There was a painting though. It was the one with the circles and different symbols in each one. There were more circles that were not blank this time. Along with a potions vial, a cloud, a werewolf, a dog, there was also one with an amulet and then there was one with two things inside. It was an owl and an eagle. That is Snape, Stratus, Remus, Dumbledore and Hermione and Ron. Two were empty.  
  
~!~  
  
A/N- My spell check isn't working too well so if there is any mistakes please excuse them. I have great news!! I am doing a fanart of the main painting for this fic! I will put it up on a website as soon as we find out what all the circles are going to be filled with. There are two more but you will see the fanart after at least chapter 25 or so. I did the rough draft but my friend vulpes lapis is cleaning it up. Thanks a bunch to her!! I don't know if I did the Hagrid accent correct. I never really have done it. Let me know what you think.  
  
Review responses.....  
  
Btownbeats1303- Thank you so much! I would be glad to help you. I am flattered. I emailed you so email me back.  
  
Fangfoot- Thanks a bunch!  
  
ballpointwriter- Thanks! Lupin is one of my favorite characters and I can't stand dead Sirius. I hope to surprise you with plenty of twists. Keep reading! Thanks!  
  
Becky- Thanks, I will never stop this story until it is done! Promise.  
  
Synea-Aja Maccynt- Thanks, I don't know any but I will look and let you all know on my next post. I have been getting that same question a lot.  
  
ShardWing- Sorry about the patience thing. I can completely relate. Hehe Orion...  
  
Luna Potter/Took- Thank you!  
  
Tessa- I was thinking about a long fued but by the way this story is progressing I just couldn't have that. I am glad you like it though. Thanks.  
  
Prd2bAmerican18- Updated again as you requested(  
  
Chipschallenge- you have some awesome predictions! Glad you are liking it. I love your story. It is becoming my absolute favorite!  
  
MarsMoonStar- Thanks! I'm glad.  
  
Kelei- That was my not so corny or mushy way of having them make up.  
  
child of the new dawn- Thanks. I love Sirius and Snape. Love interaction with them in any fic so it is fun to write. I will read your story when I get a chance.  
  
Dadaiiro- Some if not all questions will be answered in the future. Sorry...can't give anything away now!  
  
Anne- Prisoner of Azkaban--- 103 days!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
happigolucki616- You sure do love twists. Be patience. "Patience is a virtue." We have none. Hehe, sorry...inside joke with me and alice.  
  
Rhinemjr- Oh, thanks very much. That is a sweet compliment.  
  
uNoeWho- I don't know how old Dumbledore is. I imagine he is pretty old though. Crush in finidng nemo is pretty old but he is still going strong. Just like Dumbledore... Let me know anything on your story you are writing. I would love to check it out.  
  
Kevin-McKay0 Thanks. I am soooooooooo glad.  
  
Gabriela13- Thanks a lot. I will try to read your story if I have a chance. Keep reading!  
  
~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	23. More, more, more

A/N- Yay! Another chapter is here. I appreciate all the reviews I have been getting. I almost have 400! I will be so happy when I get that much. I will be dancing and screaming and jumping all over the place so please review! A lot happens in this chapter. I hope you all like it. Oh! I just saw Johnny Depp on the Oscars! God, I love him! Sorry my updates aren't as quick as they used to be. My life is busy still but you should know...I am in this story until the end which will probably be another 17 chapters or so. I am still thinking about a sequel. I don't know yet though. This story might not be good enough for a sequel. But...that isn't to really think about now. I have still got a long way to go with this story. I am having a blast with it! We have 95 days until HP 3 comes out. I have been counting down and my friends are getting really annoyed because I randomly say how many days there are left. Can you imagine when there is only a week left or 4 days or something??!! I am going to be so hyper and happy.  
  
~!~ More, more, more ~!~  
  
Dumbledore's office was very noisy and full of familiar Order members chatting and conversing about day to day things. Dumbledore wasn't in yet and Harry wasn't there either but Sirius was (and he was in his regular form) and so was everyone else.  
  
"I wonder what's new today. We haven't had a meeting in awhile," Tonks said.  
  
"Probably just usual Order stuff like always. Where's Potter? He is in the Order now. Shouldn't he be here?" Kingsley asked.  
  
"He should be," Remus said.  
  
"Then we should send someone to get him," Moody said.  
  
"I think he is coming with or after Dumbledore today," Sirius told them.  
  
"What? How do you know? What are you not telling us?" Moody asked with his eye crazily scrambling about.  
  
"I don't know!" Sirius said. "Let's just wait for Dumbledore."  
  
"I am here. What is this all about? Are my Order members fighting?" Dumbledore asked in a shocked tone.  
  
"No Albus," Remus said.  
  
"We were just wondering where Potter was. Do you know?" Tonks asked innocently.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. If everyone would calm down and please sit, I shall begin this meeting." Everyone obliged. "Thank you all for making it here. I know that it seems we are missing Mr. Potter but I have asked him to arrive a little late due to the topic of our discussion today."  
  
"Aren't most of our discussions about Harry and You-Know-Who?" Molly asked. "If he is going to be in the Order then is he going to be late all the time whenever we are talking about him? I still don't think he should be in the Order."  
  
"I realize that Molly and I am sorry you feel that way. Also I would like to point out that this topic is much different from what we usually discuss."  
  
"Can we just get on with it Albus?" Snape drawled.  
  
"Very well, I have some very although shocking, important news to tell you. I found out a very short time ago that Mr. Potter is keeping a secret from everyone. I found out after receiving the Creatre Amuley and when I got close to Harry. You see, it glows whenever there is a werewolf near."  
  
"And I wasn't near him then," Remus said.  
  
"It seems that Harry is a werewolf and has been since the middle of the summer," Dumbledore said boldly.  
  
"He's a what?" Molly cried.  
  
"How did this happen?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Are you sure?" Moody asked gruffly.  
  
Sirius, Snape, and Remus stayed quiet.  
  
"Who knew about this?" Tonks asked wearily.  
  
"Quiet! Please everyone be quiet," Dumbledore spoke above them. Everyone's yells descended to whispers. Arthur was comforting a frantic Molly.  
  
"Do we really have to explain it all Albus?" Sirius asked sadly.  
  
"I am afraid it is for the best dear Sirius. Harry was bitten in the end of June by...Remus."  
  
Molly stood up quickly. "Lupin how could you!"  
  
"Molly, please?" Dumbledore said and Molly sat back down with a red face.  
  
"It was of course unintentional and Remus remembered nothing of it the next day. He found out much later. Severus also found out the first week of school and Sirius found out not too long ago. Now, I know this may seem tragic to most of you but this could be an advantage besides...many of the disadvantages. We must not let the ministry or the public find out. This is, as most things spoke of here are, confidential."  
  
"How can you say there are advantages?" Molly asked.  
  
"Molly! I know you are upset about this and you feel like Harry is your own son but really! Can we please just listen to what the man has to say with out interruptions?" Snape asked.  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Molly, please," Arthur said and grabbed her hand and pulled her into her seat.  
  
"As I was saying, I think there could be some valuable advantages to this terrible happening. Like Lupin, Harry has some strength that we do not have. He is very strong and can hear and smell from very far away. His sense of taste is greater and his sense of touch is even more so. If we work together to teach Harry how to use his senses for the better, we will defeat Voldemort in no time at all. We will also have to use the Creatre Amuley and Harry will have to help with that."  
  
"What is this amulet you are talking about?" someone asked.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and Harry was let in. He immediately saw Mrs. Weasley and wanted to bolt for the door but he did not. He stayed right where he was and apprehensively observed the faces of the occupants in the room. Some looked sad, like Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius and others looked like they were definitely hiding their emotions such as Tonks, and Severus.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried and she jetted from her chair and wrapped her plump arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. She cried into Harry's shoulder and kissed his head several times before Remus and Arthur both guided her back to her seat.  
  
"So," Harry started off awkwardly, "You all know?" Several people answered with a nod or a small "yes."  
  
"Why don't you come and have a seat Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly and pointed to the only open chair which was next to Sirius. Harry was glad to see Sirius' familiar face instead of Orion's. Harry didn't really know what to say so he just sat and waited for Dumbledore to speak. Harry really wasn't happy with the old headmaster. It was just a matter of time before everyone found out. It would be in the papers and everywhere. The school would know, Voldemort would know, and the newspapers would be in an uproar. So much for keeping things quiet and secret. One thing was for sure, Harry wasn't happy. He was ashamed and mad. It was not for Dumbledore to tell or even know about. Secrets are just that. They are secrets, meaning that no one knows about them. Well...the fact of it being a secret vanished long ago when Snape found out and then Remus, and then Sirius and then, well, everyone else. Of course they would all make a big fuss and Mrs. Weasley will never stop worrying and being frantic. Harry was alright! Couldn't they see? No one had to worry about Harry Potter. He was the-boy-who-lived after all.  
  
Harry sat stiffly with Sirius' hand comfortingly over his.  
  
"We were just talking about the advantages of you being a werewolf Mr. Potter," Dumbledore explained with a beautiful twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Advantages Potter. You do know what that means don't you?" Moody barked.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. What are those advantages?"  
  
"Well," Dumbledore began, "you will be taught by Remus, Sirius and Moody on how to focus your super strength and powerful senses and we will put them into good use."  
  
"Use?" Harry gulped.  
  
"In the war Harry. Your abilities will help us greatly in the war that is sure to be coming soon."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"How we are going to finish Voldemort off is with the Creatre Amuley. You have to help me find the uses out and then we can use it to kill him."  
  
"Oh, well...how do we find the uses out?" Harry asked with curiosity.  
  
"We will have to see. You will come into my office sometime this week or the next and we shall examine it together and look in books."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"So," Dumbledore said looking around, "is it alright if we move on to other business?"  
  
Everyone nodded, including the glum looking Molly Weasley.  
  
After the meeting, everyone left and Harry went down to the dungeons after being asked by Snape.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Harry asked when down in the dungeons.  
  
"I just wanted to um...make sure you were alright. It is probably a lot for you to handle having them know about you being a werewolf. It isn't exactly fair."  
  
"Am I hearing right?" Harry asked with a slight grin on his face.  
  
"Yes Potter," Snape growled getting slightly annoyed. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I...I will be fine. I am mad at Dumbledore but... I will be fine."  
  
"Okay, you better go back to the common room. If you see Filtch's cat, step on her but if you tell anyone I said that you will have detention for the next five years."  
  
"I graduate in two years," Harry said with confidence.  
  
"Do you think I care?"  
  
Harry shrugged with a smirk and left. He did not happen to see Draco Malfoy standing against the wall listening. The one big mistake Snape had made...was not putting a silencing spell on the room just then.  
  
The next morning Harry went with Ron and Hermione down to the great hall for breakfast. They were running a little late so everyone was already there. When they opened the door everyone pointed their stare on Harry. Some were silent and some whispered and pointed. Harry couldn't understand. Was it because they knew the truth? How? Who told? How could all of Hogwarts know?  
  
The great hall got silent to the bone and Harry looked up at the head table. Orion had his head in his hands and Snape was looking slightly sad down at Harry. Remus looked plain worried. Dumbledore on the other hand was not taking it well. He looked at Harry and sighed. Harry locked eyes with the headmaster and stayed like that for what seemed like hours but in reality, was only minutes. Then Harry did what most expected him to do. He ran out the great hall door being followed by Ron, Hermione, Remus and soon Orion close behind.  
  
Everything was falling apart. Everyone knew. The whole wizarding world would soon know.  
  
~!~  
  
A/N- Ah! I know a lot happened in this chapter and I am sure a lot of you are disappointed that the order and the school found out but my story is going somewhere and soon. Please stick with it. Thanks to all my reviewers. No time for review responses this time. Check later on my live journal for them. I will write them tomorrow. Keep reviewing and remember...NO FLAMES! Sorry if you are unhappy with them knowing. More stuff will happen soon. So....PLEASE REVIEW! Love you all!! 


	24. Over Here!

A/N- This is the shorter chapter ever. If I didn't get this chapter out then you would have had to wait another week. It is also a little rushed. I am sorry and I will make it up to you. Thanks to all the reviews! I will do review responses for the next chapter. I promise!!  
  
~!~  
  
Over Here!  
  
~!~  
  
"Harry wait!" Orion called after him.  
  
"Stop Harry," Ron said.  
  
Harry turned around and yelled back to them from all the way down the corridor. "Who told?" he bellowed. Sirius waved his hand motioning for his godson to come back but Harry turned back around and kept walking.  
  
Hermione faced Sirius and Remus and Ron did the same.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"How did everyone find out?" Ron asked.  
  
"When we walked into the great hall everyone was talking about it. Apparently Draco Malfoy overheard Snape and Harry talking about it last night and he told everyone this morning. All the Slytherins knew last night I think," Remus explained.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do" Hermione asked sadly.  
  
"I don't know," Sirius started. "Dumbledore is trying to find a way for the ministry, the public and Voldemort to not find out."  
  
"What about the deatheaters?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, the deatheater's children that attend Hogwarts probably have already informed their parents meaning the Voldemort most likely knows now too. There isn't much we can do if they already know."  
  
"Can't Dumbledore erase everyone's memory?"  
  
"No Ron, that is highly illegal and like I said, a lot of people probably already know."  
  
Hermione made a growling sound in the back of her throat. "This is so frustrating!"  
  
"Hermione, Ron, why don't you two go and get some breakfast. You can bring some back to Harry. I am going to try and talk to him. I have to find him first though," Orion said.  
  
"And I am going to go with Snape and Dumbledore to try and figure out what we are going to do and how we can keep this from the public," Remus said.  
  
"Alright," said Hermione, "good luck."  
  
Sirius and Remus nodded as Hermione and Ron both walked back to the great hall. This time they were without Harry As soon as they sat down at their usual seats they were bombarded with hundreds of questions from people all around.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"Is he really a werewolf?"  
  
"Did you both know?"  
  
"Who bit him?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Enough!" Hermione yelled standing up on her seat. Ron watched in amazement. "Why don't you all just mind your own damn business?"  
  
Everyone went silent but then Malfoy started pointing and laughing at her. Hermione was sick of the greasy, cocky, blonde haired Slytherin. She looked up at Dumbledore to see that only McGonagall, Vector and Binns were there. She quickly remembered that everyone else had left for other reasons. She had always wanted to get revenge on Malfoy but she was the good student and prefect who never did anything wrong. Oh well . . . one time never hurt anyone. Ron was staring at his friend in shock. Hermione looked around before she pulled out her wand and sent a whole hippogriff egg pie flying over to Malfoy. It spattered all over his face and in his hair and on the table. Malfoy wiped the egg out of his eyes and Goyle took a piece of it from his hair and ate it. Hermione then turned around casually and ate some food off of her plate to make it seem like she did not ever do anything. Everyone at the Gryffindor table and most of the other students were staring at Hermione.  
  
Malfoy saw everyone looking at the mudblood and he immediately flicked his wrist that was holding his wand and a plate of food flew over towards Hermione. She dodged it with ease but a Hufflepuff got hit. Before Hermione and Ron knew it, the whole student body was having the biggest food fight Hogwarts has ever seen. Ron had egg in his hair and Hermione was dripping with orange juice.  
  
McGonagall and Binns stood up together and they froze all the food that was in the air. Everything froze except for the students.  
  
"ENOUGH! I want everyone to go back to their common rooms now until you are allowed to go to Hogsmeade! First I want to know who started this whole thing!" McGonagall yelled.  
  
Everyone hesitated and it seemed at the same time each and every hand, except Hermione and Ron, pointed to Granger. Hermione shrunk down in her seat and wanted to be invisible so bad but . . . she wasn't. McGonagall looked shocked and disappointed.  
  
"I want everyone to leave now!"  
  
Everyone did as they were told and Hermione followed McGonagall nervously into her office.  
  
"Miss Granger, why in Merlin's name did you start that food fight?"  
  
Hermione tried to explain but she ended up getting a week of detention and a slight deduction of house points anyway.  
  
Sirius could not find Harry anywhere. The last place he looked was at the Quidditch Pitch. Sirius realized that he should have checked there sooner because there Harry was, lying on the seats in the audience, staring up at the sky with the surprisingly hot sun beaming down on him.  
  
"Harry," Sirius said sitting known next to him.  
  
"Hello," Harry said trying to hide the sadness in his voice.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Can I kill Malfoy?"  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Sirius, you know what I mean!" Harry said and he sat up.  
  
"I am sorry it went like that."  
  
"Nothing we can do about it now."  
  
"I know but I wish there was something."  
  
"No point in wishing for something we cannot ever have."  
  
"Harry. . . why don't you go to Hogsmeade with Hermione and Ron. You need to take your mind off things and get a butterbeer and some candy maybe. It is a Hogsmeade weekend you know?"  
  
"Alright then, I guess there is nothing else. Let's go find them? Will you come with me?"  
  
"Of course Harry."  
  
Harry and Sirius walked back to the castle together and found Hermione and Ron in the common room. Everyone ignored Harry but of course Hermione and Ron did not.  
  
"Harry, you will never believe what Hermione did!" Ron started to explain. He wanted his best friend to be happier and not so sad about the public knowing.  
  
Harry tried not to think about everyone knowing but then he saw in the corner of The Three Broomsticks, Hogwarts students pointing and whispering. It just did not feel good or right.  
  
As soon as Hermione, Ron, and Harry were done in Three Broomsticks they were shocked and amazed at what they saw when they left. Hundreds of people were surrounding the building and in the alley. Reporters were everywhere and camera flashes were blinding the trio.  
  
"Potter is it true?"  
  
"Are you a werewolf?"  
  
Everyone was screaming out questions. Harry looked around for Hermione and Ron but they were gone. He had to get out of there and fast. He then saw Sirius heading his way. His godfather charged through the crowed and pulled him out.  
  
"Come on Harry," Sirius said.  
  
"Orion," Harry was about to say but he was cut off when they started to run. They somehow lost the crowd and took the secret passage back to Hogwarts. Things were just getting worse. Hermione and Ron met Harry back at Hogwarts as soon as they could. They had to avoid the big crowd as well but it was a little easier. They ate late in the much emptier great hall with only the second years and under and they hardly asked Harry any questions.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry as he ate while sitting up at the head table. In the middle of lunch Albus received a letter carried by a scruffy brown ministry owl.  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,  
  
It has come to my attention that you have a werewolf attending your school. This is against ministry regulations and Mr. Harry Potter will be expelled immediately one week from now. Please inform him of this.  
  
A/N- I am sorry but this was rushed. Life is hectic. I will update this weekend and the chapter will be extra long. Thanks for understanding! 


	25. Interesting Conversations

A/N I'M BACK!!! I am SO sorry for not updating in almost a month. My life has FINALLY calmed down. I am going back to one a week updates and since I am on spring break I will get at least 2 more updates by Sunday. PLEASE STAY WITH ME! It will never happen again! Life is hectic sometimes. We all have to remember that we have lives outside of fanfiction. I forget that sometimes. I hope I didn't lose any of you. I have review responses at the bottom! It is 2:50 a.m now. I stayed up extra late writing this. I hope you all like it. The part where Harry is on a walk I thought up in my head for myself as I was actually walking under the moonlight...you will see. It was my birthday yesterday April 4th. I also bought a harry potter shirt from hot topic that says Muggle on it. I love it! I saw Hellboy and Ladykillers this week. Both were really good. Anyway...PLEASE REVIEW! Fanart done by my friend will be posted soon. I will let you all know. Her life is hectic too.  
  
~~  
  
Interesting Conversations  
  
~~  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. His world was falling apart. Everyone knew he was a werewolf and he was to be expelled. Dumbledore told him just hours before. How could he be expelled from the place he loved so much? Hogwarts was his home. Dumbledore said that Fudge is expelling Harry because apparently the werewolves are taking sides with Voldemort. Dumbledore told Harry that he would work on letting Harry stay and not be expelled but to Harry it didn't look too good. Harry also asked the headmaster if he could break the news to Hermione and Ron. He agreed.  
  
He was sad, lonely, and in an extremely negative mood after lunch when he decided to just wander aimlessly around and go for a walk around the castle. He wanted to go where it wasn't overly populated. He didn't want to be bothered. Harry didn't really know where he was going. He wasn't even paying attention until the candles around him dimmed incredible. He walked until he was in a corridor with no doors. He turned around as he realized that he was trapped. There was no door in front of him and to the sides of him, and even none from the direction he came from. He was unable to leave.  
  
"Hello?" Harry called. He was about to call again when he thought of something quickly and slapped his hand to his mouth. It could really be a trap. He could not be in Hogwarts at all but instead he could have been captured some how and sent to Voldemort. But how did this happen? It looks like Hogwarts but it couldn't be. . . could it? Harry slowly made his way over to the wall and slid down in a sitting position. He curled his legs under him and put his hands over his head to try and block out all his thoughts and surroundings out. He needed to be brave and find a way out. He had to let his Gryffindor qualities show right then and just as he was about to open his eyes and stand up, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The person had a long black robe on so Harry immediately thought the worst. Harry jumped back quickly with his wand raised as he saw whom it was. He couldn't believe it. Stratus was a deatheater!  
  
"You are a deatheater?" Harry spat in shear unbelief. He tried to hide his disappointment.  
  
"What?" Stratus asked taken aback.  
  
"Why are you here in a deatheater robe?"  
  
"Potter, where exactly do you think here is?"  
  
Harry looked at his supposedly evil professor with an eye raised.  
  
"Potter, I believe I know what you are thinking and it is not true. You are not captured and I am most certainly not a deatheater. This is my hallway and I put a spell on to lock any intruders out and in. I didn't want students trying to sneak in my quarters. Are you alright?"  
  
Harry looked around and let out a big sigh of relief as his divinations professor flicked his wands and familiar Hogwarts doors appeared.  
  
"I'm fine. Sorry for coming into your hallway. I'll just go."  
  
"No wait! It's all right. Something seems to be wrong. Why don't you come in and have a cup of tea or some butterbeer? I have to show you something."  
  
"Um. . .sure," Harry said hesitantly. He was not sure he could trust the man but they were in Hogwarts. Harry followed him into a door, which Harry found it out to be the divinations classroom.  
  
"It is just a shortcut for me. I don't have class for a while. Why don't you sit down? I will be right back. I will get us some butterbeer, unless you want tea that is."  
  
"Butterbeer would be great," Harry said trying to smile.  
  
Harry walked around the familiar room that had changed incredibly since Trelawney left. It was less colors of purple and pink but instead It had more cherry oak and forest green walls. There was colorful paint spattered all over the walls and the couches were tie-dye. There were no desks. It was very bright and smelled of smoke and honey. Harry saw a door that he didn't recognize before. It looked as if it had never been there before. Harry knew he probably should not open it but really . . .what was the harm? Harry opened the door and walked in. There were several paintings hanging everywhere. Harry never had seen so many spectacular works of art. He looked a little closer at what they were and he noticed that some were of him and his friends and others were of Hogwarts. There were several others that he did not recognize. Harry then saw the painting that he had seen many times before. It was now completed. All circles were filled and the background was painted like the night sky. There was a potions vial, a werewolf, a newspaper and camera, a Hogwarts crest, and owl and eagle, an amulet, a cloud and black dog. The inside big circle had Harry's name in it and a big lightening bolt.  
  
"That is what I wanted to show you," Stratus said quietly from the door. The painting entranced Harry. It was clear to him what each thing represented. The camera and newspaper represented the public, the Hogwarts crest stood for Hogwarts finding out, the amulet was for Dumbledore and everything else was self-explanatory.  
  
"You did this," Harry said. It was not a question but a statement. "I have been finding this by accident for a long time. It is finally done."  
  
Harry turned around and looked Stratus in the eyes. They were friendly eyes but Harry could tell they held a deep secret.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked simply.  
  
"I know many secrets about this world Mr. Potter. Some would surprise you and some would relieve you. I get my inspiration and ideas for my paintings from my knowledge."  
  
Harry thought about that but he didn't really understand it. "What do you mean? I don't understand"  
  
"You don't have to understand now. You will understand soon."  
  
Harry could do nothing but except that answer. He turned back around and started observing the paintings. They were so rich in color and full of texture. Harry was entranced. He looked at the one with all the circles and the painting of Dumbledore's amulet. It looked almost identical and as if it was the real one. Harry reached out and touched the canvas almost expecting to be able to take off the necklace and put it on. Of course that did not happen.  
  
"What exactly is that?" Harry asked. "I have never seen it before recently. The amulet I mean. Dumbledore explained a little but do you know anything else? Does everyone know about it?"  
  
"No. . . everybody does not know about it. I wish I could answer your questions but I really cannot. I am sorry," Stratus said.  
  
"I don't understand," Harry said sadly.  
  
"Like I said, you won't today but you will soon."  
  
"Um. . .okay. I better get back. Ron and Hermione are probably wondering where I am."  
  
"Wait a minute. I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Okay. . .what about?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. You have been in my class this whole year but it seems we haven't exchanged more then two words the whole time."  
  
"Well, do you talk to your other students like this?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You have hundreds of other students. Do you ever talk to them?"  
  
"Occasionally."  
  
"Why do you want to talk to me?" Harry asked. H wasn't being rude or hateful. Harry truly wanted to know.  
  
"I am not sure. I think it is because I believe we will be working together a lot in the future."  
  
Harry thought he heard some kind of accent in the mans voice but it was only sometimes.  
  
"Where are you from?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"I am from Ireland. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I hear an accent sometimes so I was just wondering."  
  
"Yes, well I am from Ireland. I haven't been there in a while though."  
  
"Do you miss home?" Harry asked.  
  
"I miss some things but I didn't like it a lot of the time. I got a lot of unwanted and undeserved fame."  
  
"You did?" Why?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"Well. . .I just was born. Because of who my father was I got all this fame from everyone. I could not go outside without being recognized and pointed at. It is good for me to get away from it all for a little while."  
  
"I know how you feel," Harry said quietly.  
  
"I know you do."  
  
They were now sitting across from each other staring eye to eye. "Are you really a seer?" Harry asked after a minute. Stratus said nothing for what seemed like eternity. In reality it was only two minutes or so but it really did feel long. It wasn't time for Harry to know yet. The boy couldn't figure it out. No more clues were to be given.  
  
"Yes," Stratus finally said. Harry was acting a little suspicious but soon he decided to accept the answer to that question and leave.  
  
~  
  
"Harry! Harry there you are! We have been looking everywhere for you mate," Ron exclaimed bouncing on Harry's bed later that day.  
  
"Harry, do you need any help with your transfigurations homework? I am helping Ron in a little while."  
  
"What is the point Mione? I am getting expelled remember?"  
  
"Maybe you can live with Hagrid?" Ron suggested.  
  
Hermione shot Ron a sharp glare. "Don't talk like that. It isn't official. Dumbledore is still working on it right? When has he failed before?"  
  
"This is Fudge we are talking about Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"Exactly. He is the Fudge who is idiotic, power hungry, arrogant and he doesn't know how to do anything. He is scared. Dumbledore will most likely scare him into seeing his point. They let Lupin go to school here right? Why would they not let Harry go here?"  
  
"Hermione," Harry hesitated, "just give up."  
  
"Am I talking to the Harry Potter I know and love? Harry! Wake up! I have never heard you talk like this before. Where is your positive attitude and faith in Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"I know Hermione. I know. I am going to go for a walk. I know I missed dinner but I will get something from Dobby a little later."  
  
"Are you sure Harry?" Ron asked looking skeptical.  
  
"I'll be fine you guys. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Harry walked in the twilight around Hogwarts ground alone. The sun was unseen but the light was given off faintly. The moon was a blinding white and three-quarters full. Harry sat by the lake looking out on the moon reflecting off the water. It was cool. It wasn't too cold or too hot. It was just perfect for Harry. It was breezy. Harry sat there, as it got darker and darker. Soon the only thing that lit up the sky was the moon and several tiny twinkling stars. Harry thought the stars were amazing. He loved to stare at them as they blinked and twinkled. He stared at them like they were going to do something but of course they didn't move. They would never move. Small hazy clouds slowly slid across the night sky. The only thing Harry could hear was the swaying of the trees, the crickets and the occasional growl from creatures in the dark forest. Harry knew it was probably past curfew but he could not bring himself to get up.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing out here?" Harry heard Snape say. Harry then realized he had fallen asleep. He was shivering, as it had gotten much colder and windier. "Come inside now. The teachers have been looking for you."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
A/N  
  
I hope you liked it. Again I want to apologize for my lateness. Expect at least 2 updates before Sunday.Sorry if there were mistakes. It is really really late and I have to get some sleep so I didn't spend too much time going over it. THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
Review responses:  
  
L.I.T Wanderer- I am sorry to see you leave. I do have a life outside of fanfiction. I will not further my explanation anymore.  
  
Fangfoot- thank you so much!  
  
Rasah Fenris Salem- it would? Well, you will see.  
  
Gabriela13- I will try to put more interaction. I like writing it too. I just have to make sure I put it in the right part of the story.  
  
Vengful Creature- Your wish is my command.  
  
Drigpawz- I am glad you like it! Thank you so much for the positive comments.  
  
uNoeWho- Better late then never!  
  
Jeanne2- Heh heh, gasp. Thanks!  
  
Hfjjgf- sorry but I like the attitude(  
  
Lady Arwen of Rivendell- I know it sucks that everyone knows. I might not do what you are thinking...or I might. Thanks.  
  
child of the new dawn- Yay I finally updated! Email me soon! I like long reviews! Thankies!!  
  
Nemati- They didn't denie it because it was already around school. Stuff like this happens in real life too. Not werewolf stuff...but in my school it got spread around school that someone did drugs or something. The teachers denied it but it turned out to be true.  
  
Me- I am soooooooo glad you liked it! Your review definitely made me smile. I hope your brother ended up reading it though! Thanks so much!  
  
ballpointwriter- Short review, short response(  
  
jo0609- Thanks! I am so glad you understand.  
  
Anne- Glad you like it and glad you understand!  
  
HecateDeMort- There is reason behind all this madness. It is yet to be revealed.  
  
chips challenge- so many questions! I am glad you are so interested. I see you stopped naming my chapters. Pity. I hope you start the next Talisman story! I am so eager for it to begin!  
  
Pure Black- Thank you. I try to go for originality.  
  
Luna Chi Lupin Sparrow- I guess you were sad then. Hope you still are reading!  
  
SiLvErFaTeD- I know! I hate him!  
  
Kelei- Not at all.  
  
Mrs.Sniffy- Heh heh heh, lets go on a killing spree of Fudge, Umbridge and other deatheaters. Don't forget Voldy!  
  
Kevin-McKay- Finally slowing down. Thanks!  
  
Happigolucki-heheheheh he is soooooooo hot.  
  
Wynjara- Yea...thanks.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! 


	26. Amulet's Spirit

A/N- Hi! Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate it. I will try and update tomorrow night. (Monday) It kind of depends on how many reviews I get. I might write it and not post it until Tuesday or Wednesday but we shall see. I have to go back to school on Tuesday. I wish it were summer so I could read and write fanfiction and peace and go see many movies. I have seen 5 this week. Please review. If I get a lot of reviews soon I will update soon. I gotta go to sleep. There might be a few mistakes but I had little time due to the lateness of the time I am writing this. Please excuse them. Oh I saw Ringu(which sucked) and Cabin Fever (which was scary as hell) REVIEW!!!  
  
~1~!~!~  
  
Amulet's Spirit  
  
~!@!!~!~  
  
"Snape led Harry into Dumbledore's office where the old man was sitting behind his desk flipping through pages in a thick book. Harry got a clear glimpse of the amulet as he sat down and then watched as Snape exited.  
  
"Hello Professor. Do you have any news on my...expulsion?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am afraid not Harry. You shall know soon. In the mean time we must work on figuring out about this amulet I have here."  
  
"Okay sir, what would you like for me to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I would like you to hold onto the amulet and I will ask you a few questions," Dumbledore said giving the stunning necklace to Potter.  
  
Harry didn't know why they were doing this but...he had no real reason to not trust the headmaster with this particular thing.  
  
"How are you doing Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Um...fine."  
  
The amulet started glowing slightly and repeatedly.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said starting to think the opposite of what his answer was.  
  
"Do you trust anyone?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said and he quickly put the amulet down as it continued to glow. "What is this?" Harry asked. "Why are you asking me these questions?"  
  
"I told you it was to test something and it is just as I suspected. Please pick it up on more time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry did so and waited. "Do you want to be expelled?"  
  
"Of course not," Harry said and the amulet did not glow at all.  
  
"I wanted to see if the amulet could be used as a lie detector and it can. As I have just observed while you were holding it, it glows when you do not tell the truth and does not glow when you do. Don't worry about anything else. Let us write this down and move on. I need you to look over the amulet and see if you observe anything at all on it or anything odd."  
  
"Alright. I don't see anything," Harry said. He leaned back in his chair and accidentally fell down off of it. The amulet fell on his head and suddenly Harry didn't know where he was. His head hurt immensely and he tried to stand up. He looked around and saw something looking down on him. He was no longer in the headmaster's office but he was outside in a field.  
  
"Hello," something said behind Harry making him jump off the ground in standing position.  
  
Harry turned around and saw a misty chubby lady. She did not look mean or evil but you could never be too sure.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry said taking a defense stance.  
  
"I am the spirit of this amulet. I am here waiting to tell the person this is destined for about it. It seems that you are the one."  
  
"Have...have you been trapped in here a long time?" Harry asked.  
  
"I would not say I am trapped for it is not like that. I was made because the amulet was made. I am apart of it."  
  
"Oh...well, am I the one destined for it?" Harry asked very confused.  
  
"Isn't that obvious boy? What is your name?"  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Well Harry Potter, please have a seat and I shall explain."  
  
Harry looked around and finally sat on the grass.  
  
"Very well. I was made centuries ago for the sole purpose of destroying a dark lord of the future. The future is now as they put it for you are to use this amulet. Only the one destined for this amulet, you, can use it properly. This amulet has many tricks and spells connected to it but the one that is the strongest is the "Stalgohira curse." That means this amulet has the power to lock someone or...something rather up for eternity."  
  
"Voldemort..." Harry muttered. Harry could hear whispering in his head and it sounded like Dumbledore. Unknown to the boy-who lived Dumbledore was crouched down next to him. The amulet was stuck to Harry's forehead where his lightening bolt scar was. Dumbledore had no idea what to do. Harry was frozen. He was lying on the floor not moving.  
  
"How do I lock him in?" Harry asked.  
  
"That is the difficult part of this whole process. To lock him in you must fight him in a duel while wearing the amulet. It is said that the fighters will have wands with the same core, a phoenix feather. If you wear this amulet while fighting this creature you will succeed."  
  
"Easy enough..." Harry muttered.  
  
"After this creature is trapped, he will be trapped forever," the spirit finished.  
  
"What else does the amulet do?" Harry asked.  
  
"You and one person, the person of your choice can activate this amulet. You have subconsciously chosen already and you should know who that is."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding. It was Dumbledore.  
  
"You both will have the power of detecting lies, spotting dark creatures, fast potion making, detecting love, talking to the dead, but you should know that you may only talk to the dead twice each. You can also detect lightness, and darkness to see if someone is evil and the last thing you can do is something you and only you will figure out when the time is right."  
  
"But," Harry started.  
  
"I am sorry but there are no buts. This is how it is and you have to accept and appreciate it."  
  
Harry was going to get to talk to his parents. He really was. He couldn't help but have the feeling of happiness rush through his bones.  
  
"What is detecting love?" Harry asked.  
  
"It is the power to detect someone who loves you. The amulet will turn pink when you and the person come in contact with it at the same time."  
  
Harry nodded. Then he thought of something.  
  
"How am I here? What about being in Dumbledore's office and-"  
  
"You are here because the amulet came in contact with your scar. This is the only time you may see me but if there is nothing else you would like to know then you can go back to where you were."  
  
"Thank you. That is all I think," Harry said thinking everything over.  
  
"Oh there is one more thing. I was told to explain to you about the veil in the department of mysteries."  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked.  
  
"It is a portal to here. One person falls in every century and then it is blocked off for another 100 years. The person visits his lost loves and then goes back to their world."  
  
"Do you know the people who got sent there last?"  
  
"Well I know the last two. Sirius Black was the most recent person to come and before that was...Albus Dumbledore."  
  
A/N- I know it was short and we have a cliffy but I will update tomorrow (Monday) night. It is 2:00 a.m right now. These chapters went the opposite direction to what I was planning but tell me what you think. I made it short so I could update tomorrow. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. I love them. Please keep reviewing! I will REALLY try and update tomorrow. I don't have school tomorrow but I might see my 6th movie of the week. Thanks! 


	27. Veiled Knowledge

A/N- Here is the next chapter. I haven't been feeling well so I didn't get it out sooner. Please review. I am disappointed to say that some are skeptical about sticking with this story. I hope you do. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Also I was wondering if the people who made faces in their reviews or said one word like "interesting," is that good or bad? Just curious. Please review and help me get to 500 reviews. Cookies for all when I do! Please excuse the mistakes. My brother is about to kick me off of the comp so I have little time to post.  
  
~!~  
  
Veiled Knowledge  
  
~!~  
  
Dumbledore fell into the veil? But...how could that be? Then the headmaster must have known that Sirius would come back.  
  
"Dumbledore?" Harry asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, he came to make peace with his lost parents."  
  
"Does everyone who fall into the veil remember?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Oh..." Harry sighed.  
  
"You may go back now if that is all."  
  
Harry nodded and he found himself opening his eyes and looking into the gaze of Poppy Pomphrey.  
  
"Harry! Oh my, how do you feel?"  
  
"I'm fine. What happened?" Harry asked groggily.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore and I were just trying to figure that out. You were past out with this necklace stuck to your scar," she explained. "Professor Dumbledore told me to get him as soon as you were up so I will be right back."  
  
Harry watched as Madame Pomphrey scuttled out of the hospital wing to get Dumbledore. He sighed and drew up his thoughts about the veil once again. There was also the fact that he was going to be able to talk to the dead. He didn't want to waste it. He would talk to him mom once and his dad once. It was hat he had been waiting for his whole life and it was almost overwhelming.  
  
"Ah, you are up I see," Dumbledore said entering. Pomphrey went into her office leaving her alone. "May I ask what happened?"  
  
Harry hesitated. There was so much he wanted to say.  
  
"I was...I was transported inside the amulet. There was this spirit and she explained that I was destined for the amulet and someone who I chose, which is you, and I am the only ones who can activate it."  
  
Harry continued to explain what the spirit had told him and then he got to the part about the veil.  
  
"I also....I learned about the..." Harry didn't know how to say it. "Did you know that Sirius would come back alive from the veil?"  
  
"How did you-," Dumbledore started. "Yes, yes I did know."  
  
"That means you lied to me!" Harry yelled getting out of bed and throwing on his robe over his shirt and jeans. "I can't believe you lied to me! You wonder why I don't trust you!" Harry said and ran out of the hospital wing.  
  
Snape, who had been sitting in the corner came out and said, "The boy has a point Albus."  
  
Dumbledore sighed and sat down on the bed. "I know but I must talk with him. He has to be training now and we have to form a plan. We don't have that much time."  
  
"We do have time Albus and you can work on the planning yourself for now."  
  
"Please go find him Severus?" Dumbledore pleaded.  
  
Snape nodded grudgingly and swept out of the hospital wing much like potter had done moments before.  
  
When Dumbledore was all alone he laid back on the bed and wished he could take back several years of his life so he could have Harry's trust.  
  
Harry knew what he wanted to do and he wanted to do it now. He had the amulet so it was possible. He was going to talk to his mother and his father. Separately would probably be for the best. He could talk to them as long as he could and really get to know them in the short amount of time he had. He entered the room of requirements and saw a couch by a blazing fire and he sat on it. It was extremely comfortable and Harry was flooded with a feeling of contentment. He took the amulet in his hands and was ready.  
  
Now...how to activate it?  
  
Harry wished he knew how to activate it and he thought of his mom. He thought about everything he knew about her and suddenly the amulet began to shake and Harry fell back on the couch. He opened his eyes and saw in front of him the ghost of Lily Potter.  
  
"Harry!" She cried wanted to wrap her arms around him. Harry hoped that he could hug her despite the fact that she was partially see-through and he jumped into her arms. "Mom," he said softly.  
  
"Harry, how is this possible? Oh Harry, I love you so much. I have missed you!"  
  
Harry didn't say anything and they just hugged for several minutes. "I can't believe I am really talking to you now."  
  
"But how? Am I here permanently?"  
  
"No, not permanently. I guess...I summoned you through this amulet. I can talk to two people who have died. You and,"  
  
"Your father," Lily finished with a loving smile.  
  
"Yea," Harry said.  
  
"I love you so much Harry. Your father and I have been watching you your whole life. We were there with you since we died. I am so sorry about my wretched sister. You are so brave, a true Gryffindor."  
  
"Thanks...mom," Harry said softly.  
  
Harry sat down with Lily and they hugged each other for the longest time. "Mom, will you tell me about you and dad?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course." She said and began to tell Harry about little things they liked to do and stories of many years ago. Harry was satisfied and thought he couldn't be happier.  
  
"What about you my dear? My dear Harry, how are you doing? I know Sirius and you are fairly close just like you and Remus. Dumbledore on the other hand..."  
  
"I don't trust him very much. I know he isn't evil and he won't become the next dark lord but...it is a different kind of trust."  
  
"I know honey. Trust him as much as you can."  
  
"Mom, you are fading!" Harry said jumping off the couch.  
  
"I guess it is my time to go. Always remember that I love you. You will succeed in the war and live a happy life. I love you!" She said and then she slowly vanished. He held the amulet in his hands again and thought of James Potter and just like before the ghost appeared.  
  
"Hi Dad," Harry said smiling.  
  
"Harry!" James said joyfully.  
  
Harry grabbed his father in a big hug and held him for a long time before they sat down. Harry explained about the amulet and that he just talked to his mom.  
  
"How are you, and Sirius and Remus and Snape? We have been watching over you and we have seen you are getting along with Snape better."  
  
"You aren't mad?" Harry asked  
  
"Of course not. When we were young we had an immature feud. It was mutual, much like you and Draco Malfoy. Snape has never forgiven me but maybe one day you and Malfoy will be on neutral terms."  
  
"What is it like where you are?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's perfect. It is absolutely beautiful and we watch over you, Moony, Padfoot and everyone else all day."  
  
"I wish...I wish I could be there wish you."  
  
"Enjoy your time right where you are kiddo. You have so many people who love you down here especially Sirius and Remus. Merlin I love those two and they love you more than you could ever know. Don't forget that."  
  
"I love you," Harry said.  
  
"I love you too son," James said and began to fade.  
  
"Never forget that you are brave and you can conquer anything. Oh and Cedric told me if I ever got to talk to you to tell you that he doesn't blame you and you shouldn't either. It was no ones fault but Voldemort's. It's true. You are a great wizard Harry. I am so sorry that your mother and I couldn't be there with you as you grew up."  
  
With that last sentenced he vanished and Harry collapsed on the floor with tears running down his cheek. It was all so overwhelming. He finally got to talk to his parents and it had been wonderful. It was everything he had hoped for and imagined. And now it was over.  
  
Meanwhile Dumbledore raced around the castle looking for the-boy-who-lived. He finally thought of a place he didn't usually think of. The room of requirement was somewhere the boy would go. Quietly he opened the door and there Harry was, with his head buried in his hands and his knees pulled up to his chest. The amulet was lying next to him. Albus walked over to it and picked it up. It was cold. He knelt down and shook the boy gently. Harry immediately tensed but when he saw Dumbledore he relaxed slightly. Dumbledore took the sleeve of his robe and whipped the tears of his face and then he guided him to the couch.  
  
Harry stopped crying and wiped the rest of the sparkling tears off his face.  
  
"Professor," Harry said choppily.  
  
"Harry I am sorry. I know I have betrayed your trust once again."  
  
It was all too much to deal with at once. Harry just wanted to be with his parents again and without the other worries and responsibilities of the world.  
  
"You said he was never coming back. You said he had died when you knew he hadn't. You fell into the veil yourself a century ago. I thought he had died!"  
  
"I know and I apologize. I wanted to make sure you knew Occlumency before we risked Sirius' life. It was best that Pettigrew did not know where he was."  
  
"But you don't have the right to make a decision like that!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I did it for the best. I regret keeping it from you but I can't change the fact that I did."  
  
"You also said that you told me everything. When I was at your office that night, when you told me the prophecy, you told me there were no more secrets."  
  
Harry stood up fast. He did not want anything to do with the headmaster. He somehow sensed he was coming and he flung his hand backwards. Harry knew that the conjured bucket of water had hit its target. These were his werewolf senses working.  
  
Dumbledore had the urge to lock the door but Harry pulled the door off its hinges and ran down the hallway.  
  
"Harry!" Albus called. "I am so sorry!"  
  
"I can't believe this," harry said to himself as he ran right into Remus.  
  
"Remus will you help me?" Harry asked with jagged breath.  
  
"Of course Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"Will you help me use my werewolf senses?"  
  
"Yes I will. Come into my room. Lets talk."  
  
"There is nothing to talk about. I just...am ready to learn how to use them properly.  
  
"Of course. See me after classes next week."  
  
"Um...I won't exactly be here next week," Harry told him.  
  
"Oh, that's right. I am sorry. We can start now if you want."  
  
Harry nodded and followed his friend into the DADA room.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
A/N- Lots of anger in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If anyone has any ideas about what should happen with Dumbledore let me know. Tell me what you want more of and maybe less of. Please stick with my story. We have about 12 chapters or so to go! PLEASE REVIEW!! Review responses next time. I appreciate them all. 


	28. Strength

A/N- Surprise chapter! I think that makes 3 new chapters in 4 days. I was sick home today so I just decided to update. I was also thinking a lot about this chapter. I need some help please. I need to know if you think Dumbledore and Harry should make up and be how they were before. If so how should they do that? I am still thinking about it and suggestions would be great. There were very little long reviews for the last chapter so I will wait for responses for the next chapter. I am getting the reviews though and I appreciate them so much. I love to hear when new people are reading my story. Thank you all for sticking with it. Thanks you for my 500th review! Please review!!!  
  
~!~!~  
  
Strength  
  
~!~!~  
  
"Okay, we can start right here."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"But," Remus started again.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"I see that you are upset about something and I would like it if you talked to someone after we are done."  
  
"What?" Harry asked unbelieving. He knew that the whole thing with Dumbledore was blown out of proportion but he had a right to be angry.  
  
Didn't he?  
  
"I will," Harry stated calmly.  
  
"Ok, you should first know a few things about your werewolf senses."  
  
"Um, Remus, I know that everyone knows now but could we put a silencing spell on the room please?"  
  
"Of course," Remus said and whispered the spell. "Alright, the things you should know are you are stronger physically, your senses have sharpened and you have to learn how to focus them. The first thing we are going to practice is your hearing. I want you to stand over there by the door and face the wall. Have your wand in your hand and out in a ready stance. I am going to stand behind you and throw different spells at you. You are not to turn around but you have to block them. Understand?"  
  
"But how will I do that if I can't see?"  
  
"You will understand when we start. Do you trust me?"  
  
Again with the trust issue. Harry did trust people. He really did. He maybe didn't trust everyone completely but he still trusted them a lot. Those questions that Dumbledore asked him were not fair. They were not specific enough. He asked if Harry trusted anyone. The answer to that was yes but he didn't completely trust people. Take Sirius for example, Harry trusted him in some ways but in some ways he didn't. He knew that Sirius wanted the best for Harry and he knew that Sirius would never turn against the light side but he did not know if Sirius was always telling him the truth. That was a lot like the other people he didn't completely trust such as Dumbledore and Remus. Did anyone entirely trust anyone? Everybody lies every once in a while so it is only natural not to totally trust someone. Harry had some trust issues but...didn't everyone?  
  
"Yes," Harry said confidently.  
  
"Alright then we can begin." Harry faced the wall just like he was told and Remus threw a spell at him. Harry felt strange as if everything had slowed down. He heard the spell coming at him and it was as loud as a jet plane. He heard and felt it coming close to his right ear. Harry reached his hand back and repelled it with a spell and then sent another spell towards Remus. Harry heard Remus fall onto the ground and then he turned around.  
  
Remus stood up with a shocked expression. "That was very good Harry. You did exactly as you should have. How do you feel?"  
  
"That was...strange."  
  
"Do you want to try again?"  
  
Harry nodded and they repeated the same thing except this time they used different spells and Remus did not end up on the floor.  
  
"Very good. I think we don't need to practice doing that anymore but we still should wok on hearing and also your sight. I am going to take this needle," Lupin said picking up one off a desk, "break it in half, and then I am going to drop it on the floor in two different places. I want you to close your eyes and focus your sense of hearing. Be aware of it and listen for where I drop it. Then you may open your eyes and use your sense of sight to find it. It is a needle that will blend into its surroundings. You can also use your sense of smell."  
  
"The needle has a smell?"  
  
"Of course it does but it is so small that the average with or wizard can't smell it. You can though."  
  
Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He could hear his breathing. It wasn't heavy but Harry was aware of every sound around him. He could hear the crawling of an insect, the breathing of Lupin and his steps, and the small breeze that was coming from the open window. Remus twirled the needle in his hand then gently snapped it in half.  
  
"Did you hear that?" He asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Okay, remember to listen and remember where I put it.  
  
Harry heard a loud clank followed by another one as the needle halves hit the floor. Lupin moved to the center of the room and then Harry opened his eyes.  
  
"I heard one over here," Harry said walking to his destination.  
  
"Remember to use your sight and smell Harry."  
  
Harry did just that and he could smell metal. It was strong and it was coming from two distinct spots. He used his eyes to look for it and he saw the outline of it near a desk. Harry knelt down and picked it up.  
  
"That was great Harry. Now find the other one."  
  
Harry found the other one much quicker this time and he put both needle halves onto the desks.  
  
"I think we can move on then."  
  
"It is that easy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well...for most it isn't easy. For me it took me a little longer."  
  
"Oh, well...what's next?"  
  
"I think the last two things are speed and strength. Um...I am going to put a spell on this desk to make it heavier times 20. You lift it and throw it out the window."  
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I will repair it."  
  
"And what if it hits someone?" Harry asked.  
  
Remus laughed and looked out the window. "It won't."  
  
"If you are sure," Harry said looking a little skeptical.  
  
"I am," he said as he whispered something and pointed his wand at the desk. It was now much heavier.  
  
"Concentrate Harry. It might be hard the first time but focus your strength into your arms and chest. You can do it."  
  
Harry nodded and took a deep breath. He walked over to the desk and clutched it. With two deep breaths he picked it up and walked over to the window. He didn't think about how much the desk weighed. He just concentrated on the task ahead of him. He threw it out the window smoothly and it landed on the ground with a thump and a crack. It was in pieces.  
  
"I told you it wouldn't hit anyone."  
  
Harry smiled. "Again?"  
  
"Not unless you want to."  
  
"Okay then, what's next?"  
  
"The last thing is your speed. Believe it or not you are about three times faster then you were before you were bitten."  
  
"Wow!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"The way you are going to practice is...different but it will help you. We are going to walk outside in the hallway and you are going to run around. There are only two shortcuts back to my room and you already know them. Go as fast as you can and I will time how long it takes you."  
  
"But what about the people in the halls?"  
  
"You must dodge them."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You can do it Harry. Think about how much you have accomplished in the last hour. This should be as simple as everything else."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"You know what to do then. Go do it. Ready, set, go!" Remus exclaimed and Harry raced out of the door. He felt silly and he didn't think he would be able to go that fast but he started to pick up speed and go around the students in the hallways. The students were shocked to say the least but before they could say anything he had past them. Harry didn't really like running through Hogwarts but he found that he knew what doors to take ad how to not run into anyone. He had been running for about 5 minutes and he wasn't getting tired when he realized he was going to run into something. There was almost a blockade of people in the hallway so he had no way to keep going. He bumped right into his potions master with a thump.  
  
"Oomph," Harry said.  
  
"Potter, get off me," Snape said.  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has been looking for you everywhere."  
  
Harry did not want to deal with the headmaster so soon.  
  
"He has news about your expulsion," Snape said quickly.  
  
Nevermind.  
  
"Why were you running in the hallways Potter?"  
  
"Oh it was just something I was practicing with Professor Lupin."  
  
Snape seemed to make a growling sound and Harry was wondering where this was going. "Just go see Dumbledore now."  
  
Harry nodded and hurried off towards the headmaster's office. He decided that he would not speak about the veil or how mad Harry really was at Dumbledore for lying. They would just talk about his expulsion.  
  
Dumbledore was hoping for something else. Ever since Harry left he had been working full force to try to get Harry to not get expelled. Maybe if that worked then Harry would forgive him for other things.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry was slightly annoyed that Dumbledore was acted so calm and collected after everything.  
  
"I have good news."  
  
Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"For the last hour...and days, I have been working hard to make sure you did not get expelled. I am happy to announce that you will not be. From now on though you will be with Remus at all times during the full moon. I believe you have some other friends who will be with you as well."  
  
Harry didn't want to show his true happiness but in reality he couldn't be happier. He wouldn't be leaving his home. He wouldn't have to live in Hagrid's hut and he could continue living in the Gryffindor house. Life almost seemed perfect as he forgot about everything else for that split second.  
  
"Thank you sir," Harry said and calmly got out of his chair and exited the room. As soon as he was outside the door he put on the biggest grin and ran taking up his highest speed yet and got to the DADA classroom in record time.  
  
"Harry where have you been? It's taken you almost 30 minutes. I guess you will just have to-"  
  
"Remus!" Harry yelled to shut the man up.  
  
"What Harry?"  
  
"I am not going to be expelled!" Harry said cheerfully.  
  
"Harry that's great!" Remus said. "Let's go tell Sirius! And then you can go tell Hermione and Ron!"  
  
"Sirius!" Harry called entering his quarters. "Sirius, Sirius, guess what!"  
  
"Hi Harry, what?"  
  
"I am not going to be expelled!"  
  
"That's wonderful! I had a feeling you wouldn't be. How?"  
  
"I am not sure. Dumbledore did, said something. I don't really know."  
  
Harry left minutes later and went to tell Hermione and Ron. He had forgotten all about the fight with Dumbledore and defeating Voldemort for that hour or so. He was just happy he wouldn't have to leave his home.  
  
A/N- That's it. I wasn't expecting another chapter today but I am getting into the story again and it is hard to think about much else. I know sometimes the characters are ooc but isn't everyone at times depending on the circumstances? I will probably update Sunday at the latest. Please review!!  
  
Review!!!! 


	29. Capturing Night

A/N- Hi! I am kind of mad. I stayed home again today. Yesturday I went to school but had to come home during second period because I really felt sick. I stayed home today but my mom said I wasn't allowed to watch tv or go on the computer so I went back to sleep and I woke up at 1. That is practically my whole morning. I have been working on this chapter and doing other stuff since then. This chapter is a little different and probably unexpected. It might answer a few questions you have. I really hope you like it. If not, there is always next chapter. Bad news, my friend lost the picture. I will draw it again but only if I get requests to do so in reviews. I was hoping for a few more reviews but since I posted so close together it is alright. Spell check wasn't working for some reason. I think whenever I save it to 1 of 2 computers it doesn't work. I tried to go back and correct everything but please excuse the typos if you happen to see them. I will probably update Sunday because I have no money or anything to do then. I wanted to go to the movies but....I am broke. Oh well. Please review!!!  
  
!!!!  
  
Capturing Nights  
  
@@@  
  
March turned into April and Harry was ecstatic to be back in his classes even though that meant he had to do homework with Ron and Hermione. He felt like he wasn't spending enough time with them so he made sure he did his homework (when he did it) with his two friends every night. The full moon came and went and Harry found out that Ron's eagle strength was able to pick him up when they were all messing around. At first Harry thought two birds would be no help whatsoever but it turns out Ron was a lot more powerful than Harry thought. Harry and Dumbledore managed to hold a conversation for about 15 minutes and they had made up somewhat but it was hardly like how it was the previous years. Harry found out that Dumbledore held a hearing about Harry not being expelled. There were many hours put into it and Harry was both thankful for Dumbledore's perseverance and for the fact that Harry did not have to attend. Everyone had finally calmed down about Harry being a werewolf and the trio was happy to think that life was getting back to normal for a while....whatever normal was for them.  
  
Harry was sick of Sirius pretending he was Orion. Over the last month they had found news of deatheater attacks three towns over from Hogsmeade called Stalepig. Harry wanted to find Wormtail. He always had but now...they knew where he was. He also wanted to find Voldemort and get the task at hand over with. Those were two very dangerous tasks that had to be taken lightly. Of course Harry didn't wake up one day and randomly decide to get Wormtail. It was different then that. That would take a lot of planning which would also take a lot of time. It was the night of the full moon and Harry was ready along with Remus, Sirius, Ron and Hermione. They were all sitting inside the shrieking shack waiting for the sun to set and the moon to light up the sky.  
  
"Harry, are you ready? Did you take the potion I gave you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah I took it. How much time do we have?"  
  
"We have about 20 minutes until we transform. Why don't you guys go outside for a little while until we have transformed."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Please Ron?" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Of course Harry," Hermione said. "Lets go you guys. Come on Orion."  
  
"I'm coming. We will be back," Sirius said and transformed into a black dog as he followed the eagle and owl.  
  
Remus and Harry sat in silence. The silence wasn't awkward but peaceful. Harry almost fell asleep when he smelled something terrible and he heard a scurrying.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked suddenly pulling Remus out of his daze.  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
"You don't smell that?" Harry asked.  
  
Remus didn't say anything as if he was smelling around and then he knew what Harry was talking about.  
  
"That's-"  
  
The transformation had started. Harry and Remus let out loud howls of pain and soon they were their monthly transformation. Harry knew what that smell was. It was such a distinct smell. Sirius, Hermione and Ron both came in and saw Harry, in his werewolf form, running around just like Remus sniffing out something. Harry could then see him. It was the rat. Harry growled and pounced on it and then Remus pounced on him. Sirius started barking and Hermione and Ron flew over them to see what was going on. Harry soon came out of the pile with the rat grasped in his hand. Remus saw that Harry was about to kill him so he nudged him hard. He realized what he was doing and he knew that this was it. Sirius would be free and Wormtail would be put in Azkaban...forever. Since it was just the beginning of the full mooned night Harry needed to give him to someone who could immediately give him to Dumbledore. It was obvious Sirius was NOT the best choice because the dog looked about ready to kill. Ron was the best choice so Harry held it out to him.  
  
Ron hated him for different reasons then everyone else did. He slept in his bed. He was his pet for many years. If any sane person found out their...beloved pet was really a betraying middle aged man who got your best friends parents killed and could turn into a rat, of all animals, would be pretty pissed and irked. Ron took the rat in his talons and flew back to the Hogwarts castle. Hermione followed. They could not transform until the rat was out of the hands.  
  
Hermione could tell that Wormtail wanted to transform back into a human but because Ron had such strong grip on him there was just no way he could. Soon they were pecking on Dumbledore's window to his office. Fawkes started squawking which alerted Dumbledore who then came to the window and opened it up.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked in a shocked yet calmed voice. Ron started flapping his wings and he got on the floor of the office. Hermione transformed into herself again.  
  
"Professor, look what Ron has! He has Wormtail!" Hermione yelled pointing. Dumbledore did not know what to say but he say the little metal foot on the rat and knew that she was telling the truth.  
  
"Stand back Miss Granger," he said holding out his wand. Hermione did as she was told and she waited. "Mr. Weasley, let him go and quickly fly up." As soon as Ron did that Dumbledore froze Pettigrew and then put a cage around him. Ron came back down and transformed. "Are you sure that will hold professor?" Ron asked.  
  
"He will not be able to transform or move more then 6 inches until I let him."  
  
"What now sir?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I will alert the ministry immediately. I want you two to go back to the shrieking shack so Sirius is not alone with them and make sure they know it will be alright. In the morning Sirius, Harry and Remus can come see me. There will most likely be a trial for Sirius. You all handled this situation very well. I do not even want to think of what might have happened if Mr. Black got a hold of him first."  
  
"Thank you sir," They both said and left out the door instead of the window.  
  
"I can't believe this all just happened," Hermione said.  
  
"Me neither. Lets go back now."  
  
They both ran outside and transformed and flew away. When they got back they saw Remus comforting Harry and Sirius was staring off into space.  
  
Harry knew this would be the longest night ever and not soon enough it was over and they were transforming back.  
  
"How are you doing Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm fine. How are you Sirius?" Harry asked.  
  
"Can we go see Dumbledore now?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets go," Remus said.  
  
"Thanks Ron. You too Hermione. What happened?"  
  
"He put him in a cage that doesn't let him move or transform. He wants to see you three as soon as possible."  
  
"Sirius, you should transform into Orion," Harry said suddenly.  
  
"Oh, that's right. I can't forget that. Now, lets go!"  
  
Moments later the three of them were in Dumbledore's office. Hermione and Ron went back to their dormitory to sleep so it was just Harry, the incredibly anxious Orion and Remus.  
  
"What's going to happen Albus?" Sirius asked hurriedly.  
  
"Relax my boy and listen to me. I have just spent all night while having watch on that," he pointed to Wormtail, "at the ministry and I have managed to convince them after sometime that we did indeed have you. At one point I had to take off some of the spells on the cage while ministry authorities saw that it was him. They seemed to think that he was well caged in here so I was ordered to keep him here. I also managed to convince them that I did indeed know where you were and that you weren't dead. I told them I had nothing to do with you hiding out or anything like that because if I did there would be much more trouble afoot. There is a trial set for today at 3 p.m."  
  
"Today?" Sirius exclaimed like a hyper puppy.  
  
"Yes, today."  
  
"You stupid rat," Sirius said turning to Wormtail. "You are finally getting what you deserved a long time ago."  
  
"Sirius," Harry said wanting to avert the mans attention.  
  
"Harry, do you want to live with me?" Sirius asked suddenly.  
  
"Sirius, of course I do but shouldn't we be thinking about the trial?"  
  
"What is there to think about Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, don't we have to know what he is going to say and go over everything?" Remus asked.  
  
"I know what I am going to say. I will say that I was framed many years ago and it was Wormtail. My proof will be everyone said I killed him but I didn't. They can give him and me Veritaserum."  
  
"But what about the fact that you died?" Harry asked.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that Mr. Potter. I already cleared that up."  
  
Harry cocked an eyebrow but nodded.  
  
"Will he definitely be cleared?" Remus asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, there is a chance he won't but there are always dates we can schedule after that and I can almost guarantee his freedom."  
  
"Almost?" Sirius gulped.  
  
"Sirius why don't you go get cleaned up and in nice robes. Mr. Potter and Remus, you can come too. Just be ready by 2 p.m."  
  
"Are you up to attending Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Okay, then lets go get us some potion from Severus and then cleaned up."  
  
"I will go," Harry said.  
  
"Okay then. Come back to my room as soon as you can."  
  
"Of course. I am fast remember?" Harry laughed.  
  
"I can't believe how fast you are. When I tried to catch you last night you outran me by almost 2 minutes!" Sirius said.  
  
"I'll see you guys a little later. Thank you professor for er...handling it all."  
  
"Of course Harry," Dumbledore said as Harry scrambled down to Snape's office. Since it was Saturday they had no classes so the hallways were filled with people and Snape would probably be in his quarters if he wasn't in his classroom.  
  
Harry knocked on the door to the potions classroom and he heard the usual sharp "come in" from Snape.  
  
"Potter, the potion for you and Lupin are right there," Snape said and without looking up he pointed to a front desk.  
  
"Thank you Professor," Harry said.  
  
"Why are you so happy Potter?" Snape asked.  
  
"I don't think you want to know," Harry said calmly.  
  
"Then that means you are definitely going to tell me," Snape said with the anger showing slightly in his voice.  
  
"Um...Wormtail was caught. There is a trial for Sirius at 3 p.m."  
  
"So the dog is going to be free," Snape sighed.  
  
Harry glared at him.  
  
"Just go Potter. Maybe I will give him a bone or something for a bit of congratulations."  
  
Harry decided to just go with him. It wasn't worth a fight.  
  
"He will like that," Harry said seriously and left.  
  
A few hours later they were all sitting in front of the judge with the minister of magic close by. At 2 p.m officials came to get Pettigrew for private questioning but everyone else got there directly at 3.  
  
"It will be okay," Remus said giving Harry's hand a squeeze.  
  
"I know. I just want this to be over with."  
  
"Me too," Remus said.  
  
"This is just a hearing so the only people that will be here will be Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter have requested to attend as well. Minister Fudge, is of course here as always. Let us begin."  
  
Wizarding trials and hearings were not like muggle ones. There were no judges but certain people could ask the questions. This time it was Fudge and Dumbledore. Harry and Remus watched in anticipation.  
  
"Mr. Black to the stand please. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, so help you god?" The judge asked.  
  
"I do," Sirius said and took a seat.  
  
"Mr. Black, where have you been all this time?" Fudge started.  
  
Sirius gulped. "I was hiding in different places. I wanted to see Harry so I was in some caves near Hogwarts." He lied so he wouldn't get Dumbledore in trouble. This would mean Orion would have to leave and Sirius would have to take his place. The bad part about lying is if he used Veritaserum then there would be serious trouble, no pun intended.  
  
"Could we use Veritaserum on the both of them judge?" Fudge asked.  
  
The judge nodded and two men brought in a potion for each of them.  
  
"Did you kill those people a long time ago."  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you escape from Azkaban."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is your name Sirius Black?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Three years ago, did you look for and find Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"With intention to harm him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why then?"  
  
"I love Harry Potter. He is the reason I survived in Azkaban. I wanted to see him because I haven't seen him in so long. I wanted to make sure he was okay."  
  
Fudge sighed. This wasn't how he wanted it to be.  
  
"That is all," he said and sat down. Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Would you be a good guardian for Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked surprising Harry and Remus.  
  
"I think so, yes."  
  
"Do you want to take care oh him and have him live with you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"That is all. Would it be alright to request Mr. Potter to come up to the stand?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
The judged waved his arm and Harry took Sirius' place.  
  
"There is no need for potion for him," the judge stated and Harry swore under oath.  
  
Professor Dumbledore got up and started asking questions again.  
  
"Mr. Potter, who do you want to live with?"  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Why? Don't you like the Dursleys?"  
  
Harry wanted to laugh but he was too confused right then. Why were these questions being asked.  
  
"Of course not. They are mean and verbally abusive. They don't care if I live or die and they don't want me living with them."  
  
"But Sirius does?"  
  
"As soon as Sirius found out this trial was going on he asked me right away again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes. When I was in third year and Wormtail was caught then, Sirius asked me but then Wormtail got away."  
  
"How did Pettigrew get caught this time?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I was transforming into a werewolf last night when I smelled something. I followed the scent and I knew it was him."  
  
"Okay, thank you Mr. Potter."  
  
Fudge waved his hand to show that he had no questions.  
  
Wormtail was next and after swearing under oath and taking the potion, there story was confirmed. It seemed like hours until the judge finally said, "I would like to say Mr. Sirius Black is free of all charges and will receive 300 galleons as an apology from the ministry. Mr. Peter Pettigrew will receive the dementor's kiss immediately. I would also like to announce Harry Potter's new guardian is Sirius Black who will get sole custody of him."  
  
"What?" Harry said softly but in a shocked tone.  
  
Remus laughed and they left the room after seeing Wormtail get taken away. Sirius had to fight not to say some last words to him but he didn't. Sirius had won...finally. Harry was not expecting for Sirius to become his guardian. Later, back at Hogwarts Harry found out that they had planned on doing that there from the beginning. Harry didn't have to go back to the Dursleys.  
  
A/N- I know this chapter might seem out of place, ooc, random. I don't know what you are all thinking. This chapter was written in kind of a different style. I don't know if it was better or worse. I am sorry if you don't like it. The next chapter should be better. I don't know much about trials so I know that was incorrect. Also, I realize that Harry would still have to go back to the dursley's for protection. That will be cleared up later on. This chapter was quite difficult to write. Sometimes it was hard for me to say exactly what I wanted. I hope you all still like it and review. I had Dumbledore and Harry make up sort of but he still doesn't trust him. I wouldn't either, even if I do want Harry to. I don't think he will but we shall see. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Review responses~~~~~~~  
  
Mrs.Sniffy- I think he will trust Dumbledore and Sirius a little more both. He trusts Sirius a lot more than Dumbledore. He just doesn't trust him 100%. He doesn't trust anyone 100% but out of everyone he trusts Sirius the most. Remus and Ron and Hermione come close after that.  
  
jo0609- Thanks. I am glad you think that. I know Harry should probably trust Dumbledore again. He will somewhat in time. Harry does love Hogwarts and if you read the first part of this chapter you will see that they made up. Hope you like it!  
  
Hgfhdnghjyt- LOL, I am so glad you are that excited about my fic! Please keep reviewing!  
  
HoshiHikari4ever- Yep, thanks. It is about time he learns how to be what he is don't you think?  
  
happigolucki616- That is quite tragic. I will think about it. I was looking for you online today. I hope you aren't mad at me or something. You are the only one who knows about Stratus. Lol.  
  
chips challenge- Thanks. I don't think it is possible to go back to his former relationship with him. To me, no matter how sweet it was and even though I liked it, it was an immature relationship. You have some great ideas and thank you for sharing them. I will probably put some of them in. I hope this chapter cleared up a few things about them making up. Thanks a lot!  
  
Kevin-McKay- Thanks. I hope this chapter was even happier! I will keep writing till the end!  
  
Fangfoot- Thanks very much!  
  
SiLvErFaTeD- Thanks! Can you review with more then one word please?  
  
Stick'ums- Thanks! I like your screename! Two birds because Ron is a REALLY strong eagle. There are some places where it explains that.  
  
HecateDeMort- You might think that but not after this chapter.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	30. Introducing Sirius Black!

A/N- Hi! Back again so soon? Yes, hehe. I was going to update this sooner but I kind of had to sleep. I wrote the first half on Saturday from 4 a.m to 5. a.m and now it is Sunday at 3:12 and I am still not done. How are you all doing? I am on an updating frenzy I think. I think I am going to take a little break from posting until Friday or Saturday. I want to have you people have some suspense if you know what I mean. If I post all the chapters at once you won't be excited at all. So, since I always have the urge to post as soon as I am done I am going to tie my fingers down or something so I post so soon. It may sound crazy but hey, I am a little. Aren't we all? Anyway, here I am, 3:15 now and with only half the chapter written. By the time you read this, the whole chapter will be written but whatever. I want swoops. Have any of you had those? I like the York peppermint patty ones. They are so addicting! I am listening to my 3 days grace cd over and over and over, too lazy to put in another cd. My basement is creepy. I was wondering if any of you are interested in seeing my xanga? If not, I won't bother giving you all the link. Please reviews!!!!  
  
~!~  
  
Introducing...Sirius Black!  
  
~!~  
  
By the next morning the papers and the public were in an uproar. The most famous escaped convict was innocent and "let loose" so to speak. "How could this happen?" "Can you believe it?" That is what everyone was saying. They truly couldn't believe that THE Sirius Black, supposed killer of many innocent bystanders on a random night, and the follower of Voldemort was out roaming the streets. Of course they did not know that he had been for quite a while. What would parents say if they knew that their kids DADA teacher was the "evil murderer?" That could not be discovered or there would be even more of an uproar. Sirius could not be happier. Harry and Remus came in a close second at happiness. Harry's godfather was innocent and he would never have to see the Dursley's again. Well, he would for maybe a short period of time to make sure there is no more of his belongings there. Remus was happy because he could finally have his best friend back. They could go places together and Sirius could be himself. It literally was a dream come true.  
  
~Back to Black~ By Rita Skeeter  
  
It is reported that Sirius Black, the alleged killer of 13 people and the follower of he-who-must-not-be-named was let off of all charges and is now free to live a normal life and roam the streets. How has this happened you may ask? Peter Pettigrew, former Hogwarts student and was supposedly killed by Black, was captured by Mr. Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived was unavailable for comment but Pettigrew was held captive in the Headmaster of Hogwarts' office. They have been given a hearing with the judge of the ministry and after using Veritaserum it was found out the Sirius Black was framed by Pettigrew. They ended the hearing with the announcements that Pettigrew would be getting the Dementor's kiss as soon as possible, Sirius Black is free of all charges and now has sole custody of his godson, Harry Potter. As always, I will keep the world posted of this new custody issue with the famous boy-who-lived. But for now, don't be alarmed if you see Black walking the streets of the wizarding world.  
  
"Isn't it great?" Sirius grinned putting his feet up on the table and stretching out in his morning robe. Harry had spent the night and Remus came as soon as he woke up.  
  
"Your famous," Harry joked.  
  
"Very funny, come on. Lets go to the great hall for breakfast," Sirius said.  
  
"What about Orion?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well...you are going to get Dumbledore and yourself in trouble if people find out you are Orion so you better do something about it. I am sad to say...Orion must die."  
  
"He's right Sirius," Remus said laughing.  
  
"But I was actually starting to like his ravishing good looks and his outrageous sense of humor."  
  
"You are falling in love with yourself?" Harry asked in mock outrage.  
  
"Shut up Harry. We will meet you down in the great hall. Go see your friends in the common room. They are probably worried about you. I will play Orion for a couple more weeks and then I will sign my resignation. Dumbledore will probably hire the real me anyway."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then," Harry said and happily walked out and into his common room. Everyone was talking loudly and he saw Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean in one corner. Ron and Hermione were telling them about Sirius.  
  
"Hi Harry," Neville said.  
  
"Take a seat mate," Dean said.  
  
"We were just talking about you," Seamus said.  
  
"And Sirius."  
  
"Nothing bad though Harry. We also left some good parts for you to tell."  
  
Harry laughed. "Um...okay. What part are we at?"  
  
"You just found the stupid rat," Ron said.  
  
"Is it true you have super werewolf powers?" Seamus asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess. I smelled him and then I looked for him and I saw him. Then Remus-"  
  
"Remus?" Dean asked.  
  
"I mean Professor Lupin. He jumped on me and Siri...er... I mean Ron and Hermione flew above us and saw what was going on. I gave the rat to Ron who took him up to Dumbledore's and-"  
  
"Don't tell my part!" Ron wined.  
  
Harry laughed. "Okay then, go ahead Ron."  
  
Ron looked like he was going to combust. "I took the him in his animagus formed and I could feel him trying to get out of my grip but I wouldn't let him. We flew through Dumbledore's window and then he put him in a cage. Okay Harry, your turn."  
  
Harry lightly smacked Ron.  
  
"Then we had the trial and I don't know, that was it."  
  
"Oh come on Harry, there had to me more," Ron persisted.  
  
"I know but I am just so sick of it all. That is about it anyway. I get to live with Sirius and he is free. Wormtail is getting the Dementor's kiss. Nothing to worry about anymore."  
  
"Okay Harry. You can go now."  
  
"I never said I wanted to go Hermione."  
  
"Are you ready for the next Quidditch match in three days Harry?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said confidently.  
  
"You have to show that slimy snitching Malfoy who is boss Harry!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry snorted. "We are supposed to go to the great hall for breakfast. You all want to go?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah I am starved."  
  
"You always are Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
In the great hall everyone stared at Harry once again but breakfast was soon over and everyone was out of the great hall.  
  
"Harry, Sirius and I are going to go to Hogsmeade. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Sirius is going to introduce himself to the world?" Harry grinned.  
  
"I don't think the world is ready."  
  
"It will never be," Harry said seriously.  
  
"Are we going to go or not?" Sirius belted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah come on. Wait to transform back to your normal self when we get off of Hogwarts grounds."  
  
"Okay, lets go then," Sirius said and they walked to the village and Sirius transformed back to his normal self so he wasn't Orion. The first stop would be Three Broomsticks for some morning butterbeers. As they walked the streets almost everyone pointed and whispered. Some didn't even bother to whisper.  
  
"That's Sirius Black!"  
  
"And the Harry Potter!"  
  
"And that's Black's childhood friend Lupin."  
  
"I can't believe they let the escaped convict go free!"  
  
"I can't believe he is innocent."  
  
Sirius put on a proud smile as he walked into Three Broomsticks and sat down along with Remus and Harry. Madame Rosmerta looked like she was about to faint right there.  
  
"I better go get the butterbeers. Sirius! Stop waving at everyone!" Harry practically yelled and he got up to order three butterbeers."  
  
"Is that....Sirius Black?" a lady sitting at the corner whispered.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, hi Madame. Can I have three butterbeers please?"  
  
She took her gaze away from Black and gave Harry his order. As soon as they were done with there drinks they ordered another round and Harry thought it would be best if they left before Rita Skeeter or someone else like her would come up to them.  
  
"Sirius we should go."  
  
"Where to next?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Well Sirius, what is one place you couldn't go when you weren't free but you can go to now."  
  
"I know..." Sirius said getting a frightening spark in his eye.  
  
"Where?" Harry asked looking hopeful.  
  
"The Dursley's."  
  
"Why?" Harry said quickly. "I thought I never had to see them again."  
  
"Oh come on Harry, just this once. They think I am some mass murderer. I can finally scare them to make up for the way they treated you!" Sirius explained.  
  
That would definitely not make up for the way they treated him.  
  
"It could be fun Harry," Remus said. "But of course we wouldn't hurt them right Padfoot?" Remus demanded.  
  
"I promise I won't hurt them. I will just scare them and..." The rest of Sirius sentence was muffled so Harry couldn't understand.  
  
"What was the Sirius?"  
  
"I SAID I would just scare them and turn them into the cockroaches that they really are."  
  
"Padfoot," Remus and Harry both warned.  
  
"What? I will change them back!" Sirius said.  
  
"Maybe I will tell Snape to give you that bone after all," Harry muttered so only Remus could hear. Remus let out a spurt of laughter and Sirius looked questioningly at him.  
  
"I will only go if Harry says he doesn't mind," Remus declared.  
  
"Alright. I guess it would be okay. Please don't...hurt them enough to get in trouble. I don't want you on the run again after all this time. Whatever you do turn them into, make sure you turn them back. I am going to get my stuff and I will tell them I am never coming back. Okay?"  
  
Both Adults nodded as if they were in Harry's 3rd grade class with Harry as their teacher. The trip to Surrey was taken on the Knight bus. Harry disliked it incredibly but he just got through it the best he could.  
  
"Here it is," Harry said stopping at number 4 Privet Drive. Remember Sirius, you are free so no murdering of anyone will be done today."  
  
"Shut up Harry and lets just go in," Sirius said and he knocked on the door. Harry could hear Dudley thumping down the stairs and then Aunt Petunia screaming "Dudders get the door!" Dudley opened it obediently and right when he saw Harry he sneered.  
  
"Mom, the freak is here!" He called.  
  
There was silence in the background and then Vernon came to the door and pushed Dudley out of the way. Petunia was behind her oaf of a son so she could see what was going on. Sirius immediately stuck out his hand to greet Vernon who he had actually met a long time ago when he was with Lily.  
  
"Honey he's-"Petunia started to whisper but Sirius cut him off.  
  
"Sirius Black," Sirius said grabbing Vernon's chubby hand and grabbing it with such a strong bone-breaking grip. He glared at the fat man who was clearly scared but tried hard not to show it. "Nice to meat you," he finished. Vernon pulled his hand down harshly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked again. Harry and Remus both noticed that his hands were slightly shaking.  
  
"I came to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you. Aren't you going to invite us in and greet your nephew who you haven't seen in months? I believe you have met Remus Lupin before?"  
  
Remus nodded and they charged there way through the door. Sirius started looking around and Remus and Harry sat down on the couch.  
  
"Go upstairs Dudley," Petunia whispered.  
  
"No, no. I would like to meet the boy I have heard so much about."  
  
Dudley stood there scared and dumbfounded. He knew Sirius was a murderer. There was a murderer 2 feet away from him. Dudley thought he was going to faint.  
  
"How are you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Um..." Dudley stuttered.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Black," Vernon interrupted, "but aren't you supposed to be on the run or in jail or something?"  
  
"Actually, I was released just yesterday, thanks to Harry. The first thing I wanted to do was meet Harry's lovely family," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well," Aunt Petunia said with pursed lips, "we are in no mood for company so please be on your way after you have handled everything."  
  
"Harry, do you need to get anything?"  
  
Harry shook his hand.  
  
"Harry, if Sirius does anything stupid, hold on to me and we will dissaparate immediately. Sirius can't get caught using magic," Remus whispered and Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry, can I just do it already?"  
  
Harry nodded and suddenly with the swish of a wand there were three cockroaches in three different cages on the floor.  
  
"Let's go Harry," Remus said and Harry grabbed on. Sirius apparated too and they were soon in Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry surprised everyone by laughing hysterically. "Are you ever going to turn them back?"  
  
"There are people who will handle it," Remus said.  
  
"I wanted to do it since I saw them," Sirius said in disgust.  
  
"I think it would we best if we hurried off to the castle right about now."  
  
"I am with him Sirius," Remus said and Sirius followed the two. This had been a pretty good day to say the least.  
  
A/N- This chapter kind of just went with the flow. Next chapter will get back to the main plot and everything. I hope you liked it. Before you even ask, I had them take the knight bus because that is the safest way to get there. They had to go fast to avoid officials so they apparated back. Understand? I know I said I wouldn't update until Friday so please don't expect one until then but knowing me...I will post. Just don't be surprised if I do but...don't be surprised if I don't. It is now 4:30 and this chapter was longer than I thought it would be. Please review. I would like to get 550 reviews before chapter 31 if that is possible. Wow...this is chapter 30. There will be a total of 40 chapters. I guess you could say we are getting down to the wire...scary thought. I would like to know your thoughts about a sequel. Thank you for all of your ideas. Some are really brilliant and I will use them! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Review responses.........  
  
soccer-wizard- Haha, thanks. What kind of story are you talking about? I am either deciding on a sequel or a whole other story but I would love to hear your ideas! OOOooh 10/10! THANKS!  
  
Jeanne2- Hehe, this. I love Sirius so much. It is about time he is free....  
  
Dago Red- What an honor for you to say that! Thanks! I think he should have been freed too.  
  
HecateDeMort- Thanks and of course!  
  
Mikee-Thanks. Everyone seemed to think that was the best comment about the dog bone. Here I was worrying it wasn't funny. Thank you so much! I feel much better.  
  
child of the new dawn- Hi! I emailed you. YOU NEED AIM!!! It is Mr. Potter because that is formal. It is Mr. Black with Sirius in the books sometimes. Thanks for the compliments! Lol, I hate fudge too. Wouldn't it be funny if Snape gave him a bone...hmm...idea forming in head. *evil cackle* muahaha!  
  
Kevin-McKay- Thanks! I know exactly what I am going to write now because this is all I have been thinking about!  
  
chips challenge- Thanks and yeah I thought it was out of nowhere too. Oh well, every story needs some "out of no where" chapters occasionally don't you think? It keep thinks interesting. I am not sure if they are going to know about Orion or not but I have been thinking about it!  
  
SiLvErFaTeD- Hehe, thanks for SUCH a long review!!! LOL. Someone seems a little hyper. Am I right? Thanks!  
  
jo0609- Sirius is free! Thanks. You shall see!!  
  
Stick'ums- Very strong bird...hm...I haven't really thought about Wormtail being at the shrieking shack. Actually- strike that. He was there because he wanted to spy on them. Voldy didn't want him to get caught though. Is that an okay answer? Lol. I think it is one of those questions where the reader makes up there own answer ya know. I hope you don't mind. If not, just go with that. Thank stick'ums. Hehe that is a cool name...I already said that I know but...I just wanna type. Lol  
  
Kelei- Haha that might be interesting. Maybe I will do that. Not quite sure yet. Thanks for reading!  
  
HP Girl 28- Thanks, you will have to wait and see!!!  
  
Mrs.Sniffy- I love Snape's sense of humor. I love to read about it at least. One of my best? Thanks so much!! SOMEONE IS FINALLY THINKING ABOUT STRATUS!!!!!! THANK YOU!!! Although....I am not going to say anything. You will find out in the next chapter all about him though. I was hoping for some people to figure it out but oh well...there is still some time. I tried to add some stuff with his dormates! Did you see? Did you see? Lol. Those are the kind of feedbacky things I need. I sometimes forget stuff like that so thanks!  
  
Happigolucki- Aw thanks, your sweet. It is so late....*yawn* Hope you liked your movie! No one is online and fanfiction is done. Maybe I should go to sleep? Naw...there is always South Park and mad TV...  
  
Samhaincat- YAY! YOU'RE READING MY STORY! LOL. I love your story so much and I really liked your idea! I hope you don't mind if I use it but I might not. When are you going to start on Solstice's sequel? Soon I hope. Our stories are similar? That's cool...hm...I wonder what your story could have. I am glad you like the story! I just reread half of solstice again yesterday. I also recommend it often. Keep reviewing!  
  
****Thanks for all my reviews and keep reviewing. If I haven't been getting as many as I have I probably wouldn't be updating this quickly! Adios!!! SWOOPS TO ALL WHO REVIEW!!! 


	31. 25 Years

A/N- Hi! Long time no see, sort of. This chapter has taken me such a long time. It is an important chapter and I wanted to find the best way to do it. It is really long and took me such a long time. It is 10 pages and that is long for me. I know some of you may think the plot is not staying strong or something but you have to realize that there are breaks. Things will get strong again. This story still has a ways to go. I saw the new French trailer. It is so good. I am so excited! Only 28 more days! I can't wait!!!!!! I just hope I can get through the last month and a half of school. That sounds like a long time.....blah! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I hope it isn't a let down or anything. Good job to all of you who figured out in one way or another. Anyway, you see. Thanks to happigolucki. Oh guess what! I just remembered something! In the movies mean girls, the girl is named Cady Heron! THAT IS MY NAME!!!!! The spelling is different but still that is my name!!! Anyway...here is the next chapter. I will try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I got more than I anticipated! Please keep it up! Sorry for mistakes in this chapter.  
  
~!~  
  
25 years  
  
~!~  
  
It was the second week of May and Harry got a request to go to Dumbledore's office after dinner. Harry got through potions and then DADA. Sirius hadn't revealed himself as Orion yet but he didn't know if he ever wanted to. If he did he would have to plan out how he would go about doing so because the parents would be shocked not to mention the students. Most would probably say the school was careless and unsafe. In the mean time Sirius was himself outside the classroom and Orion in the classroom. Harry's other classes were going okay but Harry liked spending time with Ron and Hermione. He would also be with the boys of his common room and occasionally Ginny. During dinner he ate like always but caught Dumbledore's twinkling eyes a few times. When he had finished, Harry looked up at Dumbledore and he saw the headmaster nod in recognition. Harry left the great hall and made his way to his office. When Harry got there the door he was about to wait for the headmaster to come back from dinner but he heard a voice say, "Come in."  
  
Harry heard another voice but when he opened the door he was shocked. There was a woman sitting next to his headmaster. The lady smiled and so did Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Harry," Dumbledore said quietly. "This is Faten Twinisnoe."  
  
The lady smiled and so did the old man. They were both beaming with small tears in the corner of their eyes. The amulet was glowing on his neck and Harry realized what exactly was occurring.  
  
"Should I come back later Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"I see that you have figured it out then. Do you know how long she will last?"  
  
Dumbledore was talking about Faten. She was dead and because of the amulet, Dumbledore was talking to her.  
  
"A couple of hours," Harry said.  
  
"So, you are the Harry Potter....I've heard a lot about you," Faten smiled.  
  
"You have? From who?"  
  
Faten let out a chuckle. "Well, from your parents and Albus of course."  
  
"You talked to my parents?"  
  
"Of course dear. They are wonderful and they care about you an awful lot. Albus does too."  
  
Harry blushed. He didn't know what to say and soon after ten minutes of small talk Harry dismissed himself and was told he could come back later. After a quick visit with Hermione and Ron to Hagrid's, Dumbledore sent an owl to him saying he should come back. Harry sat down in his usual seat across from the headmaster and waited. Dumbledore did not look like he was doing too well. Harry knew it was probably because Faten was gone.  
  
"That was my good friend Harry. She was the one who gave me the amulet. Thank you for giving us some time alone." Harry nodded. "I wanted to let you know that there will be an important order meeting in two weeks."  
  
"Okay," Harry said.  
  
"I also wanted to know what you have done with the amulet so far."  
  
"I have talked to my parents," Harry said.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Good. I didn't use it for anything else because you have it."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Professor, is that a time turner?" Harry asked. He was pointing to the one spilling out of the blue folder on the desk. "I was wondering if I could get a hold of one for a little while. Hermione had one in our third year and I just wanted one so I could prepare more."  
  
Dumbledore's expression didn't change. "I don't think that is such a good idea Harry," he said calmly.  
  
"Why not? You know there is so much for me to do."  
  
"Harry... I don't think giving one to someone with...such a past is a good idea," Dumbledore repeated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked even though he was starting to understand.  
  
"Well, Hermione was allowed to borrow one because she wanted to take extra classes and because she had no one who had past away that she dearly loved."  
  
"You think I will go back in time and save my parents?" Dumbledore's face answered Harry's question enough. "I won't if I say I won't. Why can't you just trust me?"  
  
"Harry, I want to trust you but for this particular thing I just cannot do that. You will not be able to stop yourself from trying to save them. Your need for being the hero is too great. It is in your blood and if you tried to resist the urge to go back and do something you will be in a mass amount of pain. Even if you do go back and save them the consequences will be worse than the present outcome."  
  
"I can't-"  
  
"I am sorry Harry-"  
  
"That wasn't even what I wanted it for!"  
  
Silence  
  
"Is there anything else we need to discuss headmaster?" Harry asked emphasizing the word headmaster.  
  
"No Harry," Dumbledore said, "You can go."  
  
Harry left to go find Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
"Just Dumbledore problems," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, should you really be getting into fights with Dumbledore like this?"  
  
"Hermione, just lay off." The next day in divinations when Stratus was explaining how rare true seers were Harry found it hard to pay attention. He was staring at the time turner on his desk.  
  
"Mr. Potter...Mr. Potter!" The teacher called a second time getting Harry's attention. "5 points from Gryffindor. Pay attention!"  
  
"Sorry, Harry mumbled. Minutes later Harry was again thinking about the time turner. Why would he have a time turner? At the end of class just as Harry was about to leave the door Stratus called him back.  
  
"Harry, stay for a moment please."  
  
Harry sighed and did what was asked of him after letting his friends know he would see them in Transfigurations as soon as he could. After everyone left, Harry approached the desk where the professor was sitting.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong today? You weren't paying attention at all in class. Are you okay?"  
  
"Er...yeah." Just as Harry said that something caught his eye. It was a newspaper article. It was the same one that Harry had seen before. It was the one about Prince William Sutarts.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry didn't realize his name was being called until it was called a second time even louder.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," Harry said guiltily. "I didn't get very much sleep last night Professor. Um...why do you have a time tuner?"  
  
The professor was shocked to say the least.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just know it is hard to get one if you don't have a good reason."  
  
"Oh well-"  
  
"Professor, can I see that article?" Harry asked.  
  
The professor nodded and it was indeed the one he thought. Everything was suddenly coming all together. The time turner, the article, him knowing so much, and supposedly being a seer....  
  
"Professor..."  
  
"Harry, you can go now," Stratus said quickly. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."  
  
Harry had no choice but to leave as the professor grabbed the time tuner and went out through another door. Harry immediately went to the library having forgotten all about his classes that he still hadn't been to. Professor McGonagall would not be happy about that. Harry quickly found the article and he stared at it for the longest time. According to it, the prince was born recently. That would mean Stratus was from the future. The prince's name was William Sutarts. . Nicknames for William were...Will, Willie, Bill-Bill! Harry remembered seeing the painting signed Byllin Stratus. That was just a misspelled version of it. And Stratus was Sutarts when backwards... So, Byllin Stratus was really Prince William Sutarts. That is why he could relate to Harry's undeserved fame. He was a prince just because that is how he was born therefore he was a celebrity. But why would he come to this time and why would he be hiding? He created a different person and name but he really wasn't from this time period. Why?  
  
Harry was brought out of his trance by the sudden yell of his head of house looking quite peeved. ""Mr. Potter! What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing when my class just let out five minutes ago? What gives you the right to skip class?"  
  
Harry didn't even realize he had been up in the library for that much time. "Professor I-"  
  
"Detention tonight with Professor Stratus at eight!" Professor McGonagall stormed out leaving Harry all alone to wonder what was going to happen in detention that night. He didn't know what he was going to say. He wanted to know why he was here and why he was pretending to be a seer. He had said that they would be working together. Why would he say that?  
  
"Harry, there you are," someone said approaching him. "Are you coming to lunch?" It was Ron.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming," Harry said and walked to the great hall with his friend.  
  
Detention came before Harry was ready. He didn't know what to say yet.  
  
"Mr. Potter, for you detention I want you to sort these paper in piles according to topic."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Stratus knew the boy had figured it out but now what to do? Harry got busy. There were so many papers but it wasn't that hard and after an hour he had finished.  
  
"I'm done sir," harry said.  
  
"Good job harry. I was thinking about having some tea. Would you like some?"  
  
"Sure," he said and followed the man into his private quarters.  
  
"Cream and sugar?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
They both sat down and quietly sipped their tea. Harry wondered who was going to say the first thing.  
  
Harry spoke. "Sir, why are you here?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Why are you here and...not in Ireland in the future?"  
  
Stratus was silent.  
  
"Congratulations Harry. You are the first person to figure it out."  
  
Harry sat there shocked. "So you are Prince William Sutarts of Ireland?"  
  
Slowly his professor nodded.  
  
"How far into the future?"  
  
"25 years."  
  
"How come you are here?"  
  
"You sure ask a lot of questions don't you?"  
  
"Well, you don't have to answer them sir. I was just wonder-"  
  
"It is alright Harry. You should know. I was going to tell you after school was over for the year anyway."  
  
"You were?" harry asked shocked.  
  
"Yes. I need your help."  
  
"Okay...why me?"  
  
"I can't exactly explain that right now and I can't tell you anything about the future so please don't ask."  
  
"Um...okay. Why are you here?"  
  
"I was framed for murder. I didn't do it of course but everybody thought I did because a...so called "friend" made it look like I did. I was sent to prison for life."  
  
"Who framed you?"  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
"She...Her...S..." Harry didn't know what to say. He was so tempted to ask things he knew would not be answered.  
  
"Who knows?" Harry asked.  
  
"Only you and Dumbledore."  
  
"So, I can't know anything else?"  
  
Stratus shook his head.  
  
"Are you not really a seer?"  
  
"Not exactly," Stratus answered. "I know the things I know. I knew what to draw in my paintings."  
  
"You told the class you could read emotions?"  
  
"I can most of the time unless the person blocks me."  
  
"Do you read my emotions?"  
  
"I have once or twice but usually I can't. You keep them shielded and blocked off most of the time."  
  
"I do? But, I don' realize-"  
  
"You do it subconsciously. You taught yourself how to without realizing it. It probably helps that you are highly skilled in Occlumency."  
  
"Um...how do you know all this? That I know Occlumency and all."  
  
"I know because it is a fact. It is hard for me to read anyone who is like you and skilled in Occlumency."  
  
"And who else is like me?"  
  
"Severus for one, I mean Professor Snape, and Dumbledore."  
  
"So you can't read my emotions when I have them shielded? How did you those two times before?"  
  
"When a person is scared or something really important happens the mind can forget to block and do things they normally don't do."  
  
"When did you read my emotions?" Harry asked. He had a feeling all of his questions were getting annoying. He hoped not. Stratus poured some more tea for them both and then he spoke.  
  
"When I first whispered to you that I knew you were a werewolf. You were shocked."  
  
"How did you know I was a werewolf anyway?"  
  
"I can't tell you that but it does have to do with the future."  
  
"So...what now?"  
  
"Well, we can't really do anything until school is out. I am fine here for now. I can't even imagine going back now but I know I will one day have to. We will take care of everything after school is out, like I said. I have a feeling you will not be going back to the Dursley's this summer."  
  
"How did you - nevermind," Harry said stopping suddenly. Their conversations soon ended and harry left knowing what the man's secret was now. Everything made so much sense but it didn't make it any less shocking. He would have to wait for something to happen. Stratus was really royalty, the prince of Ireland. He wasn't a seer and he was recently born but he came here from the future. Harry would have to help him but he didn't know much. It had to do with Bellatrix. That meant...Harry hadn't already killed her in the future. Maybe that meant that Voldemort never died either. Could that be true? The future was so confusing and thoughts on it were making his head hurt. Harry wished he knew more so he could bake it easier.  
  
The next couple of weeks, Harry was determined to get stronger and smarter. He wasn't getting enough sleep and he was studying half the night and practicing defense the other half. Harry truly was working himself to hard and people were starting to notice. By mid May, Sirius felt he had to say something.  
  
"Harry, why don't you take a break?" Sirius asked coming into the common room in hi Orion form. No one else was there. Everyone was at dinner. Harry was studying profusely about defense against the dark arts. People were beginning to think maybe he should have been placed in Ravenclaw. The reason he was studying and working himself so hard was because he wanted to be prepared for the war that was arriving sooner and sooner everyday. Harry was sticky, sweaty and tired because he just finished practicing defense in the room of requirement. He wasn't ready to stop yet. Some people would say he was becoming obsessed. "I am okay Orion. I am almost finished with this chapter."  
  
Sirius quietly walked over to him and peered at the page number. Harry was reading a chapter about blocking shields.  
  
"Harry, there is more than forty pages left! When did you last eat something?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know. Sirius, I'm fine!" Harry said trying to wave his godfather away so he could get back to his reading.  
  
"Come with me Harry. We need to talk."  
  
"Please, can it wait? I really want to finish this." Sirius was getting annoyed. He closed the book with his wand and put a locking charm on it. "Orion!" Harry said suddenly standing up in rage.  
  
"Minus five points Harry," Sirius said angrily. "I need to talk to you. Please come with me," he said sternly. Harry grudgingly followed his godfather into his quarters and sat across from him looking angry and slightly confused.  
  
"Why am I here Orion?" Harry asked as Sirius turned into his original self.  
  
"Harry...over the last, I don't know, a little less then a month I guess, you have been too hard on yourself."  
  
"What are you talking about Sirius? I have not been too hard on myself," Harry insisted. Then Remus walked by.  
  
"Remus, I need your help," Sirius said and stood up and led his friend off to the corner where Harry couldn't hear." Moony, I am trying to talk to Harry. You have seen him lately. Will you help me?"  
  
"Sirius, I agree but I think this is a godfather thing that you should do yourself."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes but nodded. "Any advice?"  
  
"Just let him know where you are coming from. You love him and you care about him."  
  
"Thanks Moony," he said and sat down again across from the fuming Harry.  
  
"Harry, why are you so upset?"  
  
Harry thought for a second. Why was he upset? His scrunched up expression soon relaxed and he looked into Sirius' eyes. "I don't really know," he said.  
  
"Harry, I am worried about you."  
  
"Don't be. I am fine."  
  
"You are not fine. You have been working yourself to fainting point almost everyday. Ron and Hermione have told me you fall asleep studying in the middle of the night and last week Remus said he found you past out in the courtyard."  
  
Harry realized what his godfather was saying was very true.  
  
"Sirius I- you are right but I need to work hard. You don't understand. I have to be prepared for Voldemort."  
  
"Harry, I understand. I understand more thank you think. You do have to be prepared but not like this. You can't be hurting yourself. You still need to care about school and you need to have fun. Be with your friends and stay healthy. What you are doing to yourself is not good. Harry, I love you and I care about you." Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"Um...I'll try not to work myself too hard."  
  
"Try?"  
  
"Okay, I won't but I still need to prepare myself."  
  
"I know. The order can help you there or if you want, I can."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Of course Harry."  
  
A/N- That's it. Sorry if it wasn't much of a surprise. I hope you liked it. Please review!! No time for review responses...last friends is coming on! I do read and appreciate them. Any questions, feel free to ask. 


	32. Love and Hate

A/N- Wow, it has certainly been a while since I have updated. This has been a very hard month. My dad was sicker than we thought and we didn't know if he was going to make it. Thankfully he is now on the rode to recovery and my updates will be at a better pace. Harry Potter comes out June 4th! I can't wait! It is hard for me to function let alone get through the last few weeks of school. I will be starting a new fic as soon as school ends. I will tell you all what I think of POA and I excpect you to tell me what you think! Also, you should join my yahoo group because it is where I let people know when I update and if there is a delay then why. Destinations Unknown is on hold until further notice. My friend pointed out a mistake I made in the last chapter. I said there wasn't a wizard judge but then a sentence or two later I said there was. Sorry bout that. Honest mistake. Thank you for understanding about my update pace. I hate waiting for updates to. Questions for you all...do you like cliffhangers? Someone said they did but I didn't think anyone did because I hate them. Let me know! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
JUSTINA- REVIEW!!  
  
!!  
  
Love and Hate  
  
!!  
  
The week of the finals came far too soon for Harry. Hermione studied like crazy and Harry had managed to cut down on the studying. The months full moon went as smoothly as was expected. Harry hadn't talked to Stratus anymore than normal but he had talked to Sirius and Remus a lot. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting in the common room the night after the Divination's final.  
  
"Can you believe another year is almost over?"  
  
"Are we going to the same place as last year?" Ron meant the order's headquarters at Grimmauld place.  
  
"I think we are actually staying here for a little while longer," Harry said.  
  
"The wards need to be strengthened," Hermione said.  
  
"Why, what happened?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said, "I found out from Professor Lupin that some of the wards there were weakening.. I didn't know we had to stay here though."  
  
"Will your parents mind?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course not if it is for my safety but I am really starting to miss them."  
  
"Well, you will see them soon enough," Ron pointed out.  
  
Hermione nodded just as Sirius came into the room.  
  
"Hi Sirius," Harry said to his godfather. The common room was fairly empty. Sirius had chose not to tell anyone about Orion but whenever he could he walked around in his school form. The school took a little time to get used to it but they eventually did.  
  
"We were just talking about you," Ron said."  
  
"No we weren't Ron," Hermione insisted.  
  
"Well, not you but whether we would spend summer with you," Ron finished.  
  
"Is it true that we are staying here after school ends? Or are we going...you know where?" Harry asked.  
  
"You are staying here with me Harry but Ron and Hermione can go home. They are going to come back early for an order meeting in July."  
  
"Back to the Burrow," Ron said almost gloomily.  
  
"We'll still get to come back earlier than most people," Hermione said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Yeah, I just don't want to be the subject of Fred and George's new experiments."  
  
Everybody laughed and Ron just cringed.  
  
"I came to fetch you for Dumbledore Harry. He requested you in his office."  
  
Harry sighed and got up. "Do you know what it's about?" He asked.  
  
"No clue Harry but I am sure everything is fine." Sirius assured him.  
  
"Try not to get in a fight with him this time Harry," Hermione warned and Sirius and Ron nodded in agreement. Harry rolled his eyes and slowly made his way up to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Hello sir," Harry said after being let in by a polite "come in," from Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Harry, have a seat. Would you care for a lemon drop?"  
  
Harry held back a laugh. "No thank you," he said as he sat down.  
  
"Very well. I wanted to talk to you about the amulet and about Professor Stratus."  
  
"Um...sir?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"I know about Sutarts."  
  
"Oh! He told you?" Dumbledore asked looking taken aback.  
  
"Not exactly. I sort of just figured it out. I saw an article in the paper about Prince Sutarts being born and he told me he was from Ireland and he said he was "sort of" a seer. Also the time turner was on his desk. It all just came together."  
  
"Well, I am glad he didn't tell you because he wasn't supposed to yet. I am glad that I don't have to be the one to tell you though. Thank Merlin you already know," Dumbledore said almost like he would be frightened of telling Harry. Harry didn't know what to say. "Harry, I have had this amulet long enough. You haven't had it at all it seems and there is so much that can be done with it. We still have time to prepare. Why don't you take it."  
  
"Thank you sir," Harry said  
  
"School is almost over and I believe you know now that you will be staying here for the time being. Sirius has to stay along with Remus and Snape for Order business."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"While you are here you will be with Sirius and Remus. You will also be practicing on making potions with Professor Snape. They cannot take points from you but they can give you detention. You can eat in the great hall or in Sirius' quarters. You can stay in the added room there. I am pretty sure you won't be bored."  
  
"Yes sir, Harry said.  
  
"Now about the amulet-"  
  
"Professor, I remember that it has the power to detect evilness and love. Do you know how to do that?"  
  
"Of course. Just put it on your neck and think hard about whether you want it to detect love or hatred. You will see that it works great. Make sure you do not lose this Harry. The safety of the world depends on it."  
  
"I won't sir." Harry put it on his next and concentrated on detecting love. Suddenly his heart felt so...full. He couldn't describe the feeling. He guess it was...love. It was the love Dumbledore felt for him. Harry realized his eyes were closed and he opened them and looked at the old wizard.  
  
"I...think it works," Harry said.  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I knew it would."  
  
Harry had a new found respect for his headmaster. The old wizard actually loved him and he knew just how much. It almost hurt. Harry left to go try out the amulets power on other people. The first person he came across was...Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Potter, where is your mudblood and weasel?" He sneered.  
  
"Why do you care Malfoy. Surprising to see you without your cronies. Did they realize they were in love with each other and NOT you?"  
  
Harry decided to work his amulet to see if Draco was indeed evil. When he concentrated he was surprised to sense...indecision? Next was love...certainly the slimy Slytherin didn't love him but why not give it a try?  
  
There wasn't love. Harry wasn't expecting that but there was something else. There was respect. Draco Malfoy respected Harry Potter? Harry was shocked to say the least.  
  
"Potter get ready to see the insides of your eyelids-"Draco said and just as he put his wand up and was about to mutter something Dumbledore stepped out of his office.  
  
"Hello gentlemen. What are you two up to?"  
  
"Nothing sir," Harry said.  
  
"We were just...talking." Draco finished.  
  
"Very well. Harry can I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
"Yes sir," Harry said and Malfoy strode away.  
  
"Please try to not kill each other Harry. There is more to him than you know."  
  
"I know. It is just..."  
  
"So tempting?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said guiltily.  
  
:Just remember that not all Slytherins are evil Harry."  
  
"I know sir."  
  
"Okay then. You can go."  
  
Harry found Hermione, Ron, Remus and Sirius in the great hall sitting at the Gryffindor table. Remus and Ron were in the middle of a chess game.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"They won't stop. They have a bet going," Sirius said.  
  
"Who knew Professor Lupin bet!" Hermione said happily.  
  
Harry laughed and sat down on the table next to Sirius. Again Harry concentrated on hatred and evilness.  
  
None.  
  
There was no hateful or evil thoughts.  
  
Time to test love.  
  
Harry was overwhelmed by the amount of love he felt through the amulet. Everyone there loved him so much. He never realized just how much until then.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked as Remus searched for a place to put his trapped Queen.  
  
Harry suddenly snapped out of his reverie and smiled.  
  
"Never better. Whose winning?"  
  
"I am of cour-hey!" Ron yelled as Remus took his Queen. "How did that happen?"  
  
"Always be on the look out Ron," Remus said with a smirk.  
  
After an hour of joking around and watching the two very competitors play Ron won. Lots of gloated went on and Sirius made fun of Remus of course but it was a good time. The week ended and it was the night of the leaving feast.  
  
"It is hard to believe that another year his gone," Dumbledore announced up at the podium. "So many of you have grown, matured and you are all on your ways to becoming great witches and wizards. I am happy to announce Gryffindor the winner with 372 points. Congratulations. Now, I want you all to enjoy your last night at Hogwarts. Tuck in!"  
  
Food appeared and everyone began to stuff there faces. This had indeed been a hectic year. So much had happened and it was hardly over. Harry had become a werewolf, Snape found out and was actually civil towards him, Remus found out, Hermione and Ron became Animaguses for him, Sirius was alive, he talked to his parents, he hated Dumbledore, he got the amulet, he liked Dumbledore, Malfoy respected him, and the school accepted him as a werewolf. Yes, most would agree that this year was one of the more different ones. Usually Harry had to deal with Voldemort each school year. This time he didn't though. There was still...one more day but the summer was when the real confrontation would happen.  
  
Harry walked with Hagrid and Sirius to the train station to bid Hermione and Ron goodbye.  
  
"We'll see you soon Harry. You're with people who love you now. You don't have to go to the Durlsey's," Hermione said and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Be sure to write and I will see you later in the summer," Harry told them while giving Ron a hug too.  
  
"We'll write every day Harry. Do me a favor though will you? Annoy Snape as much as you can."  
  
"I will help with that!" Sirius said and Harry nodded in agreement. The train whistle blew and the stragglers hurried onto the bus.  
  
"Bye Harry!"  
  
"Bye Mate!" Ron said.  
  
"Bye!" Harry said and waved along with Sirius and Hagrid.  
  
"Okay Harry, ready to start planning things we can do to Snape?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry sighed. It was going to be a long summer but a good one at that.  
  
!  
  
A/N  
  
Review responses-  
  
Drigpawz- Thank you so much! I am glad you don't think it is getting boring!  
  
Padfoot the evil-elf- Thanks but an evil talking ferret? AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
L.I.T Wanderer- Thanks so much! I will definitly finish this year. Sometimes it takes me a little bit longer to update but I won't stop writing!  
  
uNoeWho- Not too soon but here ya go!  
  
child of the new dawn- Thanks. Stratus will play a lot more in this in future chapters. Harry has to help Stratus kill Bellatrix so she cant fram Prince Sutarts in the future. Email me some time!  
  
Jeanne2- Thanks so much!!!  
  
Fangfoot, HecateDeMort, SiLvErFaTeD- Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!  
  
chips challenge- I am glad you like it. Yeah, it would be cool if all seers were like that. It does make a lot of sense. I read your first chapter of your story. I am so happy you started it. Keep reading!  
  
Kevin-McKay- Thanks! I thought it would be a harry thing to do. Glad you liked it!  
  
happigolucki616- Thanks! The skittle wont become a swoop and the sky is falling! Help! 


	33. Styling

A/N- Hey all! Sorry it took me so long but the updates will be more frequent because I am not out of school and my dad will be coming home from the hopsital soon! Sorry it took so long to get this up. Harry Potter was amazing. I saw it 5 times and I already have plans for another two this week. I just wanted to make sure you all know that we are now going into Harry's summer. There will be more to this fic. If I don't update for a little while it doesn't mean I am quitting or that the story is over. It means that I am having a hectic life. Great news! I made an angst yahoo group called Panic Parables. Please join! The link is on my profile to ff.n. Thank you to all who reviewed. I can't believe I am at 600! It is amazing. Please keep revieiwing and I will try to get another chapter up in about 3 days or so. I might be starting another story sometime next week to so be sure to look for it if it pops up!  
  
Review!!!  
  
!!!!  
  
Styling  
  
!!!!  
  
"Hey Harry, guess what?" Sirius said on the first day school was let out when Harry was putting his stuff in an added room in Sirius' quarters."  
  
"Hi Sirius, what?" Harry asked putting some pictures of his parents and Hermione and Ron on the nearby shelf.  
  
"No more Orion! Dumbledore hired me for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job next term as me! I don't have to pretend anymore."  
  
"That's great! So not going tell anyone about Orion?"  
  
"No, I don't think it matters much."  
  
"Oh, me neither. Do you want to help me unpack?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure," Sirius said and after about an hour they had made the place look very comfortable. Harry was ecstatic about staying there. "So...what do you want to do now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Want to go see our friendly potions master?" Sirius said with a hint of malice in his voice."  
  
Harry laughed. "What do you want to do to him?"  
  
"Something like I used to."  
  
"Sirius, I'm finally on civil terms with him. When are you going to be civil with him?"  
  
"Um...never. What, are you going to be best mates with Malfoy?" Sirius asked slyly.  
  
"Sirius, that's different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, Malfoy is evil. His dad is constantly trying to kill me and I also wouldn't be surprised if he started trying soon too. You both are adults and even though you aren't always mature, you should be with him. It is about time."  
  
"First of all, everyone thought Snape was evil, and we don't know Malfoy is really dark. Everyone just assumes he is. We tried to kill Snape when we were younger. Okay...I know we didn't try to but he thought we did. We almost did get him killed though."  
  
"That was in the past. This is the present," Harry said.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get your point but it is also somewhat hypocritical. Admit that at least."  
  
"Yeah I admit it now lets prank someone else."  
  
"Moony?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"No, he's not original enough. How about McGonagall?"  
  
"Sirius do you realize how mad she would be? She will know we did it."  
  
"Fine then," Sirius said, "How about Dumbledore?" Sirius asked with a smirk.  
  
"Sirius..."  
  
"Oh come on Harry. He will probably know it's us but it isn't like he will do anything about it."  
  
"I guess you are right but if we get caught I am putting all of the blame on you."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"Oh, a marauder like you is out of ideas?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course not. I just thought you might want to help."  
  
"Hi Harry, Sirius. What are you two talking about?" Lupin asked as he came in and sat down.  
  
"We are planning a prank," Sirius explained.  
  
"Marauder style?" Remus asked.  
  
"Gosh, if you two acted like this everyday I would probably take up a permanent home at St. Mungos or something."  
  
"What other style is there dear Moony?" Sirius asked after shooting a quick mock glare and ignoring his godson. "Are you going to help?"  
  
"I guess but if we get caught I am putting all the blame on you Sirius."  
  
Harry started cracking up in laughter.  
  
"Shut it Harry," Sirius scowled.  
  
"Remus, that is exactly what I said!" Harry sputtered.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Sirius insisted.  
  
"How about we...give him Snape's hair," Remus suggested. "You know, cut it, grease it, and dye it all black."  
  
"Can you imagine Dumbledore like that?"  
  
"Even better, can you imagine Snape with Dumbledore's hairstyle? He would look like a depressed Santa Clause," Harry laughed.  
  
"Who?" Sirius and Remus asked together.  
  
"Um...nevermind. Muggle thing."  
  
"How about we switch their hair..."  
  
"That is a perfect idea Sirius. How would we do that though?" Remus asked.  
  
"There is a simple hair styling spell we can use," Harry said mischieviously.  
  
"And we could make it permanent!" Sirius said.  
  
"I don't think permanent would be a good idea necessarily," Harry said.  
  
"I agree with Harry on that one Sirius."  
  
"Okay, then how about we make it permanent for 7 days," Sirius suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Lupin said and Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Let's do it then," Sirius said happily.  
  
"I can't believe this is the marauders in action," Harry announced.  
  
"Are you kidding? We used to do a lot more than just this. I lost track of how many detentions we had after 300," Lupin smirked.  
  
"Yeah but there were some things you would back out of and made James and I do them alone."  
  
"I never made you do anything Sirius! I am sorry I wouldn't feed Filch's cat to the damn squid!"  
  
Harry laughed. "Come on guys. What is the plan?"  
  
"I'll keep watch," Remus said without thinking twice. Harry knew he did this partially because he wanted to stay the responsible one.  
  
"Fine," Harry said, "I will do it to Snape I guess. Let me tell you the spell Sirius so you can do it to Dumbledore."  
  
They had it all planned out. Remus wouldn't really do anything but he did tell them what they would have to do exactly. Sirius headed for Dumbledore's office while Harry headed for the dungeons. Snape was working on checking the potions supply closet to see if everything was there and what he needed to restock and such. He did this at the end of every year. He did not hear a boy sneak in the classroom and put a spell on his hair. Snape was counting the skaedle scales when the next thing he knew the hair that was on his face turned a bright shade of white and was growing down to his butt.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" Snape muttered to himself as he ran his long callused fingers through his thick white beard. There was hair everywhere it seemed. It was on his upper lip, his chin, all around his face, and his eyebrows had multiplied in size. Snape looked into the mirror and starting muttering dozens of curse words both muggle and wizard. Harry did not stick around to see the results. As soon as he said the spell he jetted out the door and down the hallway. Snape quickly came to his senses and looked out of his classroom to see Potter running through the hallway in the opposite direction.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Snape bellowed hurriedly and Harry stiffly fell to the ground with a thump. Professor Snape, with his long white beard, strode over the unmovable boy and looked down at him in disgust. "I am going to let you loose but you will follow me to my classroom immediately. Is that understood?"  
  
Harry made some noises but couldn't exactly answer the question directly. Snape unfroze him all the same. Harry couldn't believe the outcome of the spell. Although he would rather have not gotten caught this way it really was all worth it. Snape looked just like Dumbledore except his face was fuller and he still had the same Snape expressions. Harry tried to hold back his laughter.  
  
"What the bloody hell did you do?"  
  
"Nothing sir," Harry said smugly.  
  
"Potter, tell me or you will get no Wolfsbane this month!" Harry paled.  
  
"It was a spell to switch your hair with Dumbledore's."  
  
"For how long?"" Snape growled.  
  
"A week..."  
  
Snape groaned and grabbed Harry's arm while pulling him out the door. "You are coming with me."  
  
Harry could tell they were going to see Dumbledore. They passed a total of two people on the way there. Sirius saw Snape pulling Harry and immediately starting laughing. Snape pulled Harry even harder because of this. McGonagall was the other person they passed.  
  
"Albus, why on earth are you speeding down the hallways with Mr. Potter in your grasp?" she asked confused. She stopped suddenly. She saw the tight black robes he wore and the dozens of black buttons going up his chest. She recognized the face immediately. "Severus?"  
  
Snape sneered and kept walking. Harry was surprised to see McGonagall not even try to hold back her laugher as she walked the opposite direction. Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office Albus paced his room which he occasionally liked to do when he needed to think. Suddenly the whiteness from his hair disappeared and it turned jet black with an incredible amount of grease on it. Albus looked in the mirror and chuckled to himself. What that him? He hadn't seen his chin in decades! Just then Snape said the password and bolted in the door with Harry being pulled along.  
  
"Headmaster I-"Snape stopped. He looked at the headmaster with the shoulder length greasy black hair. No one had seen Dumbledore without his long white beard in....decades! Harry was shocked as well.  
  
"He did it!" Snape said childishly and pointed to Harry.  
  
"I think you look dashing. Harry what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Um...nothing sir."  
  
"Very well, since the two of you have been on...better terms this year, I will let you handle this Severus. I am sure you will give Harry an appropriate punishment. When will it wear off?" Dumbledore asked calmly facing Harry.  
  
"7 days," Harry said simply.  
  
"Potter, detention at 8 o'clock tonight. Do not be late. Tell the mutt I am on to him," Snape said and left. Dumbledore and Harry were now alone.  
  
"I am afraid I have ministry business to deal with right now Harry. I am scheduled for a meeting."  
  
Harry looked slightly embarrassed after realizing the headmaster would have to go looking like Snape.  
  
"Sorry sir," he said.  
  
"It's quite alright Harry as I know it was not you who did this to me. Would you however please tell the one who did to be a little quieter next time?"  
  
Harry was taken aback but nodded with a smile.  
  
"Sirius did you see? Can you believe how great it looked?" Harry exclaimed forgetting all about his detention later that night with Snape.  
  
"That was the most priceless thing I have ever seen. Just wait until you see it Moony!" Sirius said happily. "Harry, what happened with Snape?"  
  
"I got a detention with Snape but this was worth it."  
  
"Aw, our little Harry's growing up", Sirius smirked.  
  
"More like turning into another marauder."  
  
The day went on and Harry showed Sirius some of his discoveries of rooms in Hogwarts. Sirius showed him some too. After dinner which they ate with Dobby in the kitchen, it was time for Harry's detention. "I hate having detention during the summer," Harry said to Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, well consider it a grounding."  
  
"Then it's you who should get the grounding not me."  
  
"Come in," Snape said as Harry knocked and Sirius quickly left. Harry had almost forgotten how the potions master looked but as soon as he saw the back of his head he wanted to laugh but somehow managed to control himself. "Mr. Potter, today we will be making two batches of Wolfsbane potion. I imagine you can guess why."  
  
"Yes sir," Harry said and set himself up next to Snape.  
  
"I will need to you to stir and hand me the ingredients."  
  
"Sir, I know how to make the potion. It would save more time if we-"  
  
"We cannot have any mistakes Mr. Potter."  
  
"Okay it was just a thought."  
  
Snape finished putting his ingredients out. Harry supposedly was still holding a grudge about the hair thing. Then Snape pulled up his hair so it was out of the way. Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It gets in the way Potter. Just stay on task." Harry nodded and started handing the ingredients to the professor. After a while, Harry was getting bored. Of course, Professor Snape never conversed while making a potion. It just wasn't professional to him. Snape's hair was indeed thick. So thick, in fact, that the muggle band holding it back snapped in half and fell into the potion.  
  
"Um Professor... what was that?"  
  
Snape didn't get the chance to answer as he grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him down under the desk. Harry lost his balance and fell beside the desk, face first on the cold stone floor. Just then, Harry heard it. The potion exploded all over the room and the cauldron flew up in the air. Before Snape or Harry could do anything about it, the cauldron hit him right on top of the head and he was knocked out.  
  
"Severus, what happened?" Harry vaguely heard Pomphrey ask the potions master. Harry didn't want to open his eyes yet but he was aware that he was in the hospital wing.  
  
"I will tell you once Albus gets here," Snape said simply as he sat down in a small chair. Snape felt so dumb. He should've been more careful. He forgot something like this could happen. Damn Albus and his stupid Phoenix!  
  
"Hello Severus, Poppy, care to tell me why Mr. Potter is already in the hospital bed on his first day of summer?" Albus asked calmly.  
  
"We were making Wolfsbane potion for his detention and I pulled back my hair. The band broke and fell in along with a few strands of hair and it exploded. It got all over Potter and the cauldron fell on his head."  
  
"Severus, why didn't you tell me?" Poppy screeched and rushed over to Harry. "Albus' hair can cause many different things to happen to the potion!"  
  
A/N- This was either funny...or it wasn't. I am not sure. I hope it was a little funny. Seriously, imagine Snape with ling white hair and Dumbledore with shorter greasy black hair. I think that would be quite amusing. Just to let you all know, spell check was not working today. I tried to correct most of my errors but please forgive me if there are a few here or there.  
  
Join Panic Parables!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	34. Affects

A/N- Hey all! Happy July! I can't believe it is already July. I have been really busy. Right now I am in the process of writing a lot of fics I haven't posted yet. I am writing one with Molly Morrison, one with Serpentine Goddess, JanAQ3 and I am going to start writing one with chips challenge soon so I have been pretty busy. If you haven't already joined my angst yahoo group you should! It is a lot of fun with a lot of friendly active people. I hope you all like this chapter. We still got a little ways to go. I will try to update as much as I can. This chapter is a lot shorter then other ones but hopefully you all will like it. Cheerio!  
  
!  
  
Affects  
  
!  
  
Harry ran through the dark night in wolf form under the bright full moon. It felt like any other night with a full moon when Harry transformed but after several minutes Harry realized it was definitely not just another night. Harry stopped running and looked up at the moon. It was the biggest it had ever been. It lit up the night sky and blinded Harry's eyes when he looked up at it. Harry felt his hand shift and he put it in front of his face to examine. It was a human hand. He had a wolf body and a human hand. Harry put the hand down as if it was normal and continued to sprint as fast as he could under the odd blinding moon.  
  
Harry awoke to see the brightness of the hospital wind and the greasy hair of Professor Snape. When the figure spoke, however, he knew it was not the potion's master but the headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore. Hearing the voice and seeing the blurry silhouette of his hair all the memories came back and Harry remembered everything that had happened. A cauldron hit him after a potion he was making with Snape blew up. Harry reached for his glasses and Dumbledore handed them to him. Harry looked at his surroundings. There was Dumbledore, still with Snape hair, and then there was no one else there. Harry suspected it to be early morning.  
  
"Good morning Harry," Dumbledore said calmly sitting in a chair off to the right side of the bed.  
  
Harry pulled himself up and grabbed his head in sudden pain. "What happened?" Harry asked wanting to know what happened besides the fact that a cauldron hit him.  
  
"It is a bit of a complicated story Harry," Dumbledore started. "You see, I am not supposed to make potions. It isn't because I am terrible at it but my family line, the Dumbledores, was blessed by the elves many years ago. Every time a human, or animal in some cases, is blessed they do it through a body part. The Dumbledore hair has elf blessing in it. It is not just any ordinary hair. When mixed with certain things it has very odd reactions."  
  
"So that's why the potion exploded when Snape's hair tie went into the potion?" Harry asked wearily and he saw Dumbledore nod.  
  
"It has never had such a reaction before but that is usually because I tend to stay away from potions. I know there are some I can brew that even if some of my hair gets mixed into the cauldron it does not cause a reaction."  
  
"So the reaction was just an explosion?"  
  
"That I am afraid is unknown," Dumbledore told him. "It may have been the only thing that happened but there might be something else that just hasn't shown up yet. You have been checked twice over by Madame Pomphrey and you had a concussion but you were healed from it and you might feel a little dizzy today. Other than that we will just have to wait and see."  
  
"Okay, so I guess I have no choice but to wait. Can I go?" Harry asked hopeful.  
  
"Of course not Mr. Potter!" Madame Pomphrey said bustling in the room with a potion vial in her hand. "You are still concussed! How can you think of doing such a thing? Here, drink this potion."  
  
Harry drank the potion and felt the dizziness dissipate.  
  
"Harry, you have some visitors. Would you like me to let them in?"  
  
"Headmaster, I insist he have no other visitors!" Poppy exclaimed.  
  
"Poppy, it is important. They will only be a few minutes," Dumbledore informed.  
  
The medi-witch sighed and nodded in defeat.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, you may come in now," Dumbledore announced to the closed Hospital wing door. Remus and Sirius made their way in and to Harry's bed. Harry could tell something was not right.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, we are really sorry but we have to go on an Order mission," Sirius said sadly.  
  
"What? Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"There have been some attacks in Canada and we have to go there for a while. We have no choice," Remus explained.  
  
"Then what am I going to do the whole summer?"  
  
"You can always spend time with Severus," Dumbledore said receiving a glare from Harry. Harry sighed and sat back.  
  
"Do you know when you are going to be back?"  
  
"I'm afraid not kid. We are hoping it will only take a week or so but we might be gone all summer," Sirius said.  
  
"Fine," Harry said glumly. "Will you write to me?"  
  
"If we can," Remus said.  
  
Sirius sat down at the foot of Harry's bed. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Physically I am fine but now it seems like my summer is going to be terrible."  
  
"Harry it won't be all bad," Remus said.  
  
"I know," Harry sighed not believing his words. They stayed about ten more minutes before Madame Pomphrey insisted they leave.  
  
Harry didn't feel very good. He kept feeling like his insides were swerving and swishing about all around. He took a short nap and then was allowed to be up and about when he woke. Harry found himself wandering the halls of the castle with no real destination. Harry made his way to the dungeons without realizing it.  
  
"Potter," Snape said in the hallway.  
  
"Professor," Harry greeted monotonously.  
  
"I see that you have recovered."  
  
"More or less," Harry said shrugging.  
  
"I am...ah, sorry that I was not more....careful."  
  
Harry smirked to himself. "Don't worry about it sir," he said.  
  
They both continued in opposite directions and Harry became really bored. This was to be his summer vacation. He would wake up, eat, walk around, and do homework. Oh, there was that matter of helping Stratus kill Bellatrix Lestrange or do some other terrible thing to her.  
  
"Harry, there you are!" someone called to him down the hallway. It was Professor Stratus.  
  
"Hello sir," Harry said.  
  
"I imagine you are quite bored Harry. Shall we go to my office? If you want we can play wizarding chess or exploding snap. I need to discuss...some things with you."  
  
"Sure," Harry said and followed the prince to his office.  
  
"So how has your summer been?" He asked offering Harry a seat and a cup of butterbeer.  
  
"Kind of boring actually. Sirius and Remus aren't here so I don't really have anything to do," Harry said honestly.  
  
"Well I can imagine there is plenty to do in a castle like this. You could play Quidditch, read, do homework, assist te- yeah, I see how you aren't too happy."  
  
"Oh, I am very happy to not be home but I just wish Sirius and Remus were here. Hopefully Ron and Hermione can come a little later in the summer."  
  
"That would be ideal I bet," His professor said taking a sip of his butterbeer. "Harry, I need to talk to you about what we have to do."  
  
"Okay..." Harry said slowly.  
  
"We need to do it soon."  
  
"What? How soon?" Harry asked in surprise.  
  
"I have to leave before the start of term unfortunately. That gives us a little while but not much."  
  
"Why do you have such a short time?"  
  
"Well...that was how much time you gave me on the time turner: 36."  
  
"I gave-oh never mind. I won't even ask. I guess we have to come up with a plan then."  
  
Stratus nodded.  
  
"Actually," Harry said really thinking about it. "I think we should just wait and see if anything happens. We can ask a couple people for information on her whereabouts but other then that there isn't anything we can do at the moment."  
  
"I think that is a great idea," Stratus said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah so I guess there is nothing more to talk about."  
  
"Harry...I know I'm not supposed to tell you about the future at all and I have to follow that but I want you to know I think you are the bravest, strongest, most courageous person in the world. All that you have done, are doing is incredible. I think more people should appreciate what you do," Stratus said surprising Harry with such a sincere tone. Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
A/N- No review responses today but if you ever want to talk to me and have aim check my profile for my screename. I will update soon and post my stories I am co writing fairly soon! Please review!! 


	35. Planning

A/N- Yeah, it has been a long time. I am sorry. I am working on some new stories. Tangle with Affliction is my newest story which is co written by chips challenge. I hope you like this chapter. A rush of ideas hit me for upcoming chapters so please review and give me some feedback. Every review counts. Just take a second and say a couple words. I hope you like it! I really need to finish editing this and go to bed.... 4:37 a.m and counting.....  
  
Review!!  
  
!  
  
Planning  
  
!  
  
The full moon neared and Harry had an odd feeling. The reason he was like this was because he was not experiencing the symptoms of his lycanthropy and usually by this time he did. Harry hadn't been as bored as he had thought he would be. He occasionally had lunch with Prince Sutarts but they never talked more about what they had to do. Harry felt that an idea would come in time and Sutarts seemed to feel the same way. Three mornings before June's full moon, Harry was eating breakfast in the great hall. Harry was thinking about what the end of the summer would bring when he was suddenly brought out of his reverie by a smooth voice.  
  
"Mr. Potter," said Snape in a neutral tone, "I have some more Wolfsbane potion ready for you to take. The other one we worked on earlier probably will not work and even if it does we have to be sure. Come to my office after you are done picking at your breakfast. Don't be late either. I have things to do." With that he strode out of the great hall. Harry finished up quickly and did as he was told. He didn't really have anything else to do that morning and he did need the potion. Harry knocked on the door to Snape's office and was let in wordlessly.  
  
"Here Potter, drink this and go," Snape told him. Harry took the potion and gulped it down in disgust. He truly hated the taste but he knew he had to take it.  
  
A few days later Harry was flying around the Quidditch pitch when he realized he would be alone for the full moon. What would he do? Ah well, he would just be alone like he used to. He finished flying as he realized it was almost dinnertime and he had to get somewhere partially isolated before the sunset.  
  
"Potter, you will spend the night in the dungeons by Dumbledore's orders," Snape said casually as he walked by Harry who was sitting at the head table munching on the food on his plate. Harry was slightly shocked to hear that but it was probably because Dumbledore didn't think he could take care of himself. It was typical so Harry just shrugged it off.  
  
After he was finished and he saw Snape was finished too, he followed the potions master to the dungeons. "Listen to me Potter," he said. "There are some ground rules. You will stay in the classroom and I will be in my quarters through that door. If you need anything just....knock. Dumbledore has set up a bed for you in the corner of the classroom and I have moved my potions out of reach. You are not to leave this room. I have locking charms on the door, silencing spells and a spell that will alarm me if you try to leave, so don't. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir," Harry said and watched as Snape went through the door and into his quarters. Harry didn't know what to do to pass the time. Usually he would mess around with Sirius or Remus and even Hermione and Ron but not tonight... Harry lay down on the small hospital-like bed and stared up at the ceiling. It would be dark soon so Harry had to be prepared to transform and like always, it would be a painful transformation.  
  
He still wasn't feeling the symptoms of his lycanthropy but he shrugged it off and tried to forget about that. He didn't want to get his hopes up for something that was highly unlikely. Harry didn't mean to but he fell asleep and it was surprisingly a dreamless sleep. He awoke an hour later and felt really disoriented. He didn't know where he was or what time it was. Then he remembered that he would be transforming any minute and he berated himself for falling asleep. If he transformed when he was unconscious then it would be even more painful. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. What time was it? There was no window or clock in the room so Harry didn't know how long he had until he transformed. He would just wait it out. It couldn't be too much longer....  
  
Snape was working on his latest potion in the lab next to his quarters. It was almost midnight and long since nightfall. He should check on Potter considering he hadn't heard a peep from him since they last talked. He cleaned up what he could and pressed his ear up against the door. He heard shuffling but nothing more. Severus knew that werewolves breathing were usually heavy and whimpering usually came from them but none of that could be heard. He opened the door and was shocked to see Potter sitting on the bed as if nothing was wrong. He wasn't a werewolf...he was himself. Snape checked his pocket watch quickly. It was 11:50 p.m and most likely pitch black outside. He was speechless. Harry looked over at Snape and saw his shocked expression.  
  
"Um...professor, what time is it? Is it almost time for me to transform? I fell asleep and I er...lost track of time."  
  
"Potter...what...how...how are you?" Snape exclaimed in a way Harry had never heard.  
  
"What? Why am I here?" Harry asked truly confused.  
  
"Potter, what time do you think it is?"  
  
"Um...I don't know..."  
  
"Potter, it is almost midnight."  
  
Harry shot up out of his sitting position and almost bumped his head on the bedpost. "What?" He bellowed. "How is this possible? Am I..." He just looked up at Snape for an answer.  
  
"I have no idea but...it is obvious that you are no longer a werewolf. Come on Potter, we are going to see the headmaster.  
  
Harry couldn't believe that he wasn't a werewolf anymore...He was just getting used to being a werewolf but now...now he wasn't one anymore? He didn't have to go through the painful monthly transformations nor have people stare at him all the time...for this particular reason. He wouldn't have to be isolated once a month if he didn't have anyone else. Was this really happening?  
  
Dumbledore opened the door to his office. Harry didn't even realize they had made it that far. "Harry?" He asked with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Headmaster, do you have any idea-"  
  
"Why Mr. Potter is standing with us in his regular from?" Dumbledore finished. "Come in and take your seats gentlemen." The headmaster ushered them in and sat them down. "Now, please explain."  
  
The two of them looked to Harry who had been working it out in his head. "Well, I fell asleep on the bed that was in Professor Snape's classroom and I woke up later and thought that it was still light out. I didn't know how long I had been sleeping. Then, Snape, I mean Professor Snape came out and told me what time it was then brought me here."  
  
"I see..." Dumbledore said clearly pondering something.  
  
"Professor?" Harry spoke up after a moment of silence. "Do you think it is the side effect of the potion explosion that happened? We didn't know what it was and...it could be couldn't it?"  
  
"That is probably the case now that I give it some thought," Dumbledore said. "This could be possible. We have never had a reaction like this before. There is a way to test to see if you have anymore lycanthropy blood in your system. For an unknown reason it might be gone completely but we will have to see. Madame Pomphrey knows the correct test so we should make our way to the hospital wing now. I will speak to Poppy. Severus, can you lead the way please?"  
  
Snape did as he was told and led the way to the hospital wing. Dumbledore and Harry followed. As Dumbledore explained to a gob smacked medi-witch, Severus practically shoved Harry down on a bed. "She has to examine you fully so you must stay there." Harry could do nothing but oblige. Ten minutes later Madame Pomphrey was finished with a full body exam.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore started, "what is the diagnosis Poppy?"  
  
"Well, I am not exactly sure how but the potion seemed to have...destroyed some of Harry's werewolf blood cells. There is a bit left."  
  
"So, I am still a werewolf then?" Harry asked with his eyes slowly getting shadowed over.  
  
"Not exactly Mr. Potter. It seems that you still have your strong senses and your amazing strength. That is something that will not be disappearing and it looks like you will always have that. You will not, however, transform during the full moon."  
  
"Ever again?" Harry asked. He was so relieved but he wanted to be sure.  
  
"No you will never transform again unless for some reason you get bitten. Now, I suggest you sleep for a little while. Severus, could you please provide the boy a sleeping potion?" Poppy asked.  
  
"What? Why do I need to sleep? I am fine," Harry protested but let out a deep yawn.  
  
"I am afraid that if you do not get rest now there will be repercussions to the tests I just took on you."  
  
"Well, I am glad we have heard such good news. Harry, I believe I will see you later as you need to sleep as Madame Pomphrey has insisted. Severus, you may go. Good day," Dumbledore said and strode out of the hospital wing with a nod to everyone in the room.  
  
So...Harry had to sleep. He lay back down in his bead but then thought of something quickly. He had his strength...why didn't he think of this before? He was practically immortal in battles...He had to talk to Stratus immediately!  
  
"Um...Madame Pomphrey?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"What is it Potter?" she asked getting a goblet of sleeping draught ready for him.  
  
"Do you think I could talk to Professor Stratus before I go to sleep? It is really important. It's urgent!" Harry said hoping that was slightly convincing.  
  
"Nah ah, you will go no where until after you sleep. Is that clear?"  
  
"Fine than can he come here? Please ma'am. It is an emergency." It actually could wait but Harry wanted to tell him now while it was fresh on his mind and the only thing at that. He had to talk to Stratus....after all, time was running out.  
  
Madame Pomphrey seemed to sense the sincerity in his voice and nodded. "If it is as urgent as you say, I will floo him and send for him. You sit tight and I shall be back momentarily."  
  
"Thank you," Harry mumbled but he didn't think she could hear. Harry waited for about ten minutes of being in the completely deserted hospital wing alone as he counted the lines on the ceiling, continuing where he left off from last time. He was sleeping in the same bed as always after all. Stratus came in following the slightly annoyed medi-witch.  
  
"Harry, you needed to talk to me?" He asked.  
  
Harry eyed the woman standing next to him. "Please Madame; can I talk to him alone? I promise I will go right to sleep afterwards."  
  
"You have ten minutes Potter and that is all. I will specifically assign detention with Professor Snape if you are longer and don't think that just because it is summer that can't happen."  
  
Harry nodded. He could feel the side effects of the tests starting to appear. Harry waited until Madame Pomphrey was completely out of the room and for Stratus to sit in a chair next to the bed. Harry began to speak in a whisper.  
  
"Professor, I have a plan," he said getting right to the point.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said...I have a plan but you have to listen to me before you say anything until I am finished. Okay?" Stratus nodded and Harry continued. "You must not stop me. This is the way it has to be. I know it is. Promise you will not stop me," Harry said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Harry I can't-"  
  
"Promise!" Harry said a little louder than he had met too. "Please promise. I will not get hurt. It is a risk but...I know myself better than that."  
  
After a two minute silence the professor nodded Harry had been thinking about his lack of time to explain.  
  
"I am not a werewolf anymore. I know it is great news but I still have my strength and heightened senses. Everyone still thinks I am a werewolf and I plan on telling no one yet that I am not. Even Voldemort knows will not find out. I plan on....going out on the night of the next full moon and dealing with Lestrange. I will um...do something with her." Harry hadn't thought that far. He would have to kill her...or maybe there was a way to let the dementors get them. It had to be done and Harry could do it. He knew where she was every night. She guarded the dungeons in the Riddle house with almost no one else there. He could do it.  
  
A/N- What do you think? I think the next chapter will be coming up sooner than this one. Again I want to apologize for the wait. I hate waiting for updates so I know it must be frustrating. Review! 


	36. Apparation

* * *

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Review responses today! Please keep reviewing!  
  
!  
  
Apparation  
  
!  
  
Harry explained, in vague detail, to the prince sitting before him, just what he was going to do to complete the task of dealing with Bellatrix. He tried not to think about the murderous results. The one problem was that no one could know about his plan or try to stop him. It would be hopeless if Sutarts told anyone..  
  
Harry would be trapped at Hogwarts under heavy watch by all who were there. If Sirius or Remus got word of his plans they would surely come straight back to the castle to protest and question his motives immediately.  
  
Harry finished his rant and looked at the man from the future. The prince was staring with wide eyes at Harry. Harry waited for some kind of reaction, explosion...something! But....he got nothing, not even a blink.  
  
"Well?" Harry finally said giving in to his curiosity.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
Harry was getting slightly annoyed. He just couldn't figure out this guy no matter how hard he tried.  
  
"Here," Sutarts said, and without much force he handed Harry an envelope with silver cursive on the front. It said Harry's full name.  
  
"What is this?" Harry asked now a step ahead of confused.  
  
"You shall see..." he almost whispered. His eyes were less wide, and the features on his face were soft. Harry thought the prince almost Without anymore questions, Harry stuck his finger under the envelope flap and opened it, being careful not to let it rip. He slid the parchment out, unfolded it, and read. It said:  
  
_**Harry, Prince Sutarts will know when it is time to give you this letter. You are a very powerful person, and you will find more power as the years go on. William needs you. This is for the best. You know what you have to do. I know you do. You will know when-and if-this is the right thing to do. You are practically invincible.  
  
-Harry  
**_  
It was in Harry's handwriting. It was from the future.  
  
"This...is from me?"  
  
Sutarts nodded. "You gave me this to give to you when I thought the time was right."  
  
"So, you are going to let me do this? You are not going to tell anyone or stop me from going?"  
  
"Harry, I was given orders to not to do so," He stated.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I will tell you, however, to make sure you what you are doing and take precautions. You are to thoroughly plan how are you to go about doing things."  
  
Harry agreed right as Madame Pomphrey came in a bustled Sutarts out. "It has been long enough! It is time for Mr. Potter to sleep."  
  
Harry was feeling curiously warn out. He hadn't even done that much but then he remembered that the tests were supposed to be draining. Harry slept for a couple of hours. His long nap was nice and dreamless but when he awoke he felt extremely groggy.  
  
Snape came to fetch him when he woke up and he insisted Harry help him in the potions lab. Madame Pomphrey complained a bit but finally released him. Harry followed the potions master. When he got to their destination he saw the Wolfsbane ingredients all laid out along the wall and a glass jar full of strands of white hairs were in the middle of the ingredients.  
  
Harry knew what they were doing. They were making the cure for lycanthropy and from the looks of it, Harry could tell they were making a lot.  
  
"Potter, as you can see, we are making special Wolfsbane potion."  
  
When Harry raised his eyebrows Snape went on.  
  
"Yes, that is what we are calling it for the time being. There are a total of 45 known werewolves around the world. I am guessing that there are about the same number of werewolves around the world that are unknown."  
  
"Why so few?" Harry asked.  
  
"Most, when bitten do not make it out of the attack alive. There are also several incidents when people kill werewolves. It is rare that someone is bitten without being killed."  
  
"Oh....so, how much are we making?"  
  
"We are making twenty batches in the next month. I will get some people to distribute it and then the whole world should know about it," Snape said preparing the first potion flask.  
  
"Professor, how are you going to get it to everyone?"  
  
"That really isn't any of your concern Potter," Snape said. "Here, start chopping these. We need as many as you can. This will take a while."  
  
Great...nothing to do with his summer anyway. Harry helped Snape and while he was doing this his thoughts wandered to Sutarts and what he had to do for him. His thoughts then wandered to the amulet. Could two people be trapped inside the amulet instead of one? Harry already wanted to trap Voldemort in there he trap Bellatrix in there as well? Harry had to find a way to do just that....Maybe he could combine their soles into one somehow! That way...he would have to do with Voldemort while wearing the amulet and trap him in but it would also trap Lestrange in there as well!  
  
Would that work.......  
  
Harry really had no idea but....he had to get the amulet. Dumbledore had it. And he couldn't lie....the amulet had the power detect lies! Harry tried to think back to the amulet. It also could make super fast potions! Harry quickly dropped what he was doing and looked at Snape.  
  
"We don't have to be going this slow!" Harry said.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I am talking about the amulet! It lets us make super fast potions. I just have to get the amulet."  
  
That was how he could get it from Dumbledore....after all, it wasn't a lie. He really did need make the potions with Snape. This way he could make all the potions they needed and it wouldn't take long at all.  
  
Harry needed that amulet...  
  
Harry also needed to find out where the deatheaters were. Would Snape know? No....if Snape knew then the whole order would know.  
  
But who would know?  
  
Voldemort. Voldermort would know. Harry had to have visions and he had to have the right ones. If, in one of Harry's visions, the dark lord told someone there location then Harry would know to. The only problem was that it was highly unlikely for such a coincidence to occur. He would just have to have a heck of a lot of visions.  
  
"Potter wake up!" Snape yelled pulling Harry out of his deep mode of concentration. Harry jumped slightly.  
  
"Sorry sir. Professor, what are we going to do to make sure the potion doesn't explode like before?"  
  
"Fluxweed," Snape said without stopping what he was doing.  
  
They worked for hours. It gave Harry plenty of time to think. He needed to find out their location.....and then he would sneak out and go to it. Maybe Sutarts could teach him how to apparate. Someone did say he was going to learn this year. That would help a lot.... He would get the amulet, apparate when he got to the edge of Hogwarts' wards, and then he would go to the edge of the wards at that location. Using the amulet he would somehow trap Bellatrix and Voldemort in it....This would be a blast. Oh joy...

* * *

"Okay, Harry, Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to teach you to apparate so that is why we are here. We needed to be somewhere where there were no apparating wards. Apparating isn't too difficult but you have to put full concentration on what you want to do. If your thoughts stray then you could splinch and....you really do not want to do that."  
  
Harry and Sutarts were in the forest right outside Hogwarts grounds. It was a week since Harry helped Snape with the potion and Harry still hadn't gotten the amulet or had a vision of where Voldemort was. Harry thought it might have something to do with Harry using Occlumency too well. Harry would have to work on that.  
  
"Okay," Harry said and waited for more instruction.  
  
"What you have to do is first know where you want to go. See the main things at your destination. If you are going to a particular house you must picture the house with the color shutters it has and the surroundings in the yard and the house number. Picture as much as you can. If you imagine things from two different places you could splinch and that would not be a good thing either. So we will start off easy.... I want you to picture that tree over there." Sutarts pointed off to a small tree with branches sticking out every which way. "Remember the details of that tree and the ground around it. After you have the image in your head you must imagine yourself there. Make yourself think you are there. Close your eyes and think hard that when you open them again you will be looking at me from that spot near the tree. You won't hear the apparating pop but I will. Understand?"  
  
Harry nodded. It didn't seem too hard. Harry did all that was said and within seconds he was indeed looking at Sutarts from the spot on the ground where he wanted to go. His stomach felt like it was swerving around but the feeling soon dispersed.  
  
"Very good Harry! Now we can try a little further to someplace you can't see here but you do remember. Is there any place like that here in the woods?"  
  
"Yes but professor, how do I get to a place I need to go to but I have never been there before? Is that possible?"  
  
"It is possible. People do it all the time but it is a little harder to do. You will have to know who you want to be with but you will also have to know the destination. You just don't have to picture it if you know who you want to end up near. It is sort of like when you are thinking and imagining where you want to go. For an unknown location you imagine the person."  
  
Harry was slightly confused but he just decided to go with it. "Can we try that?"  
  
"Sure. I am going to walk a little ways. I want you to stay here and you won't know where I am. You do know however that I am somewhere in the woods and fairly close to you and you also know what I look like. Study my looks a little more carefully and it will be easier."  
  
"Okay," Harry said and looked at the prince. He remembered his cloak and shoes and facial features, everything. "I'm ready," Harry told him confidently.  
  
"Good. Wait ten minutes until I have gotten far enough away and then apparate." Harry nodded and watched him leave. Harry waited for about ten minutes and then tried to concentrate on how Sutarts looked and how the whole dark forest looked. He was then standing in a completely different spot staring down at the man sitting up against a tree.  
  
"I think that will be all for today. You did really well. You are certainly getting the hang of it."  
  
"Thanks for helping me."  
  
"No Harry....thank you for helping me."  
  
Later the next day after lunch in the great hall Harry waited until everyone left except the headmaster. And then he approached him.  
  
"Hello Harry, how are you doing?"  
  
"Fine sir. I was wondering if...if I could hold on to the amulet for a little while?"  
  
"Of course you can. Why would you like to?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry could not lie. The amulet detected lies. What could he say? Oh yes....the super fast potions making. Snape and Harry hadn't progressed too much in their potion making. The ability to make it go by faster would be helpful.  
  
"Professor Snape and I are making the cure and it would help if we could go faster. The amulet can help us do that," Harry said convincingly. After all....it wasn't a lie.  
  
Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment without blinking. Harry didn't know why he was being given the strange look. "Very well," the headmaster said finally and took the amulet off of his own neck and put it around Harry's.  
  
"Thank you sir," Harry said with a smile.  
  
That night, Harry worked on keeping his mind cleared but at the same time able to let visions in. Ever since he mastered Occlumency the visions were coming less and less. Right now Harry needed a vision. Harry finally had the coincidental vision.  
  
_**It was dark and muggy. The air was moist and it felt like it had just rained but it hadn't. It hadn't rained for weeks. Up in a dark room sat two characters. One was in a high stone chair and the other kneeled on the ground in front of him.  
  
"Master, you called for me?" Lucius Malfoy said.  
  
"Lucius," the dark lord hissed, "All who have escaped Azkaban and who are in the inner most circel, I want them to stay here. Make sure the accomodations for their stay are made. Is that clear?"  
  
"Of course my lord. We are at the Malfoy manor so it would only be right. Would you like anything else?"  
  
"No, get out! A meeting will be tonight," The hissing voice turned into a scream and Voldemort cursed his minion out of the room.  
**_  
Harry awoke with a start and suddenly realized....he had to go to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Twenty-one days until the full moon....

* * *

A/N- Review!  
  
Eve27- Hopefully this chapter answered what you want! Thanks for the review!!  
  
Amanda Lily Potter- Wow thank you! Hm...about Draco and Harry...I haven't really thought about that much. Draco isn't too big in this story but there might be some sort of truce in there somewhere. I will have to think about it.  
  
end of innocence- Thanks a lot. I am glad you understand that life is hectic! I didn't realized I apologized so much! Lol.  
  
Drigpawz- I had to keep his strength! I am glad you predicted this! You are one of the only ones who did I think...or atleast one of the only ones who has mentioned it.  
  
MissLilyStar- I'm happy he is cured too. It would suck to be a werewolf I think but it wouldn't suck to have super strength! Hehe plans are fun to write....hope you like the plans in the chapter!  
  
Eadir Dragonstar- Yeah, some things are a little off but I am glad you like it anyway!  
  
chips challenge- I could write a really really long response to what you said in your review but I am probably talking to you now so I won't. Hehe tumbleweed!  
  
Howl- Really? I have a knack for twists? bows Ahoy matey!  
  
Jeanne2- hehe, everyone wants lupin cured. Of course they do. This chapter probably answered that. Thanks!  
  
Hermione Malfoy Potter- Is that a compliment? I guess it is because it means you like it. I like the chapters lentghs. Glad you like the story....  
  
child of the new dawn- thank you!!!!! You reminded me about the darn amulet. Because of you I added it in to this chapter! Email me! Hehe  
  
Versipellis- Hehe you guessed it! Thanks about Stratus. I never actually saw Terminator...maybe I should?  
  
Pyr00tje- Glad you liked it. Short chapters are occasional! Real life does interfere sometimes. Im happy that you think it is a good quality though!  
  
Also thanks to SiLvErFaTeD, Fangfoot, kat7288, war mage, Anne, HecateDeMort for reviewing! 


	37. Supplies

A/N- Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews I have been getting. I past 700! I never thought I would! Please keep them coming! I might not update for a little while. I am going to South Carolina for a week on Saturday. I will write loads but maybe I won't post. We shall see if I have a computer. My dad is back in the hospital, I have been sick and I am taking a summer course so I haven't updated. Oh well. Two weeks isn't that long a wait. GOF comes out in 466 days! Lol and the POA DVD comes out November 23rd! Join my yahoo group! Review!!

Supplies

Harry knew what he had to do during the following three weeks but the first thing he had to do was to get supplies from Knockturn alley. Where else could he get a dueling sword, protective armor, a disguise and a bunch of other random items that would help him? Harry didn't know how he was going to leave though. He was at Hogwarts with the most powerful teachers who were set on having him stay inside the castle and sneaking out would especially not work out if they found out why he needed to go. The have never wanted Harry to go off on his own and fight. It always happened by matter of chance.

Harry would just have to do his best not to get caught...

Today was the perfect day to venture off to Knockturn alley. After a quick stop at the kitchens for a little bit of breakfast, Harry went back to his room and got out his invisibility cloak, marauders map, and a tiny bag of galleons. He opened up the map and peered at it.

His best and most clear route was through the passageway to the cellar of Honeydukes. Snape was in the great hall along with Dumbledore and Sutarts. A few other teachers were there too. He was safe for now.

On his way to the passageway he periodically checked the marauders map for any sign of other people. He finally reached the opening and so he pocketed the map and draped the cloak over his shoulder. He tapped his wand and said the words to open it but....it didn't work. He tried to more times but it was no use.

"Obviously, you didn't know that Black had that passageway closed up, now what the bloody hell do you think you are doing Potter?"

"Shit," Harry murmured and turned around slowly to face a cowering Snape. Harry had not looked at the map in almost five minutes.

"Language Potter," Snape warned.

"I...I was just....um-looking around." Harry lied stupidly. He couldn't think of anything else to say so fast.

Snape was annoyed. Stupid boy....Was he running away? Maybe he was trying to get away from the Wizarding world for awhile. He had tried to do that his share of times and Potter was probably sick of it all by now. Would he be that stupid to go to Hogsmeade? Surely no but....then again, Snape continued to be surprised by the boys actions.

"What were you doing Potter?"

"I-"

"I know you were trying to leave the castle so don't give me one of your moronic lies. Where were you going and why?" Snape asked getting annoyed. His voice definitely didn't hide that fact.

Harry said nothing and there was tension for several seconds.

"Potter, were you running away?" Snape asked bluntly.

"What?" Harry sputtered. That was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. It was almost laughable. Of course Harry had thought about running away on several occasions but that was after he thought Sirius died or that he was turned into a werewolf for good. He would never run away from the Wizarding world now during Prince Sutarts' desperate time of need or the upcoming war hovering over Harry's head. "Of course I'm not running away! What are you talking about?" Harry demanded.

It sounded convincing enough to Snape. "Then I demand you tell me just what you were doing at once!"

"I was just-"

"He was going to Hogsmeade. He asked my permission and I granted it to him." Sutarts said coming from behind Harry.

"You imbecile! Potter cannot go off alone and the both of you know that! Potter, you are coming with me," Snape said roughly.

"Severus, I believe I have some more urgent things to talk about with Harry here, if you would be so kind," Sutarts said.

"I will not. Potter has to come with me now."

"Harry, come along now."

Harry was torn between the two. That was not fair at all to him. Harry looked up at Snape. His anger was to the brink and his face was a bubbling red. His emotions were definitely apparent. Sutarts on the other hand looked like his calm usual self.

"Professor, I will see you later okay?" Harry asked the prince. Sutarts kept his eyes on Harry for a moment before nodding and whisking away.

Snape looked surprised just for a second before he spun around to face the directions of the dungeons. "Come with me Potter," he said and Harry followed him down to the potions lab and was seated by the professor.

"Potter, I know something was not right, now tell me."

"Tell you what?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"What were you doing?" Snape asked with annoyance in his tone.

"Nothing! Sutarts already told you!"

"Who?"

"Stratus!" Harry said grinding out his words in frustration. When would this man give up?

"You said Sutarts. Who is Sutarts?"

"Stratus, I meant Stratus," Harry said a little too quickly. Wait...didn't the order know about Prince Sutarts? Harry was confused...maybe only some of them knew. Harry didn't want to risk it.

"Potter," Snape warned.

"Listen professor," Harry said getting more fed up by the second, "If you want to know who Sutarts is just go ask Dumbledore. I meant Stratus anyway but if you don't believe me, I don't care. Just ask him. Why am I here?"

"Potter, tell me the truth. It will be do you no good to lie. Were you running away?"

Harry shot up out of his seat and glared disbelievingly at the man. "Professor, what are you talking about? I already told you I wasn't doing that. Sut-Stratus already told you what I was doing. Why don't you believe him and why are you so set on me wanting to run away."

"Shut up Potter. I don't trust Stratus and you aren't stupid enough to leave Hogwarts unless you had the brilliant idea to run away which is something you would probably do. You can't tell me you haven't thought about it."

"Professor didn't we go over this already?" Harry asked loudly while shifting from foot to foot. "Of course I have thought about it but why would I run away now?"

An idea was forming in Harry's head.... If people thought he had tried to run away Snape would leave him alone. They would be so wrapped up in having Harry not flee that they wouldn't think twice about Harry wanting to fight...trap in an amulet rather, dark wizards!

Snape could see Harry's thoughts move on into something else. He was clearly contemplating something. He suddenly looked up at Snape and nodded.

"Yes," Harry said in a hurry and realized that sounded very inconvincible. He started over slower this time. "Yes professor. I was trying to run away. I am just so sick of it all."

"I'm going to kill Stratus," Harry heard Snape mutter. "What makes you think running away from all of your problems?" the potions master asked looking genuinely curious.

Harry had to be convincing.

"Professor, with all do respect, what makes you suddenly want to be my therapist now? You don't usually care about my problems at all."

"I don't necessarily care about your problems but I do care about the stress on Dumbledore. If word got to him that you were trying to leave Hogwarts for any amount of time his stress level would increase and he does not need that right now."

Harry didn't say anything. It did make sense though. Now...what to say. Why did he run away? Of course Harry didn't really want to but he could easily think of reasons that he could.

"I'm sick of it," Harry said.

"What?"

"I'm sick of everything! The Wizarding world in general but also the fame, being the-boy-who-lived, not having freedom, the order, everything."

"Do you realize that it won't last forever and how stupid it is to leave Hogwarts?" Snape asked in outrage.

"What are you talking about? Of course it will last forever," Harry protested. Maybe he should think about leaving it all....No, no matter how much he wanted to he wouldn't. He had to do too much for the safety of too many people. "I will always be known as the damn boy-who-lived. I will always have people prying into my life and thinking that they know me just because of this scar!" Harry said shoving his bangs out of his face and pointing two fingers at the lightening bolt on his forehead.

"That isn't true Potter," Snape said. "People will stop caring after the dark lord is defeated.

"Well that's reassuring," Harry muttered sarcastically.

"Well what do you want? You are never satisfied!" Snape hissed.

"What you say isn't even true! Everyone thought Voldemort was gone until the end of my fourth year, remember? I was still being the boy-who-lived. I always have been even when they did think he was gone!"

"You can't run away!" Snape said as if the boy were as stupid as Crabbe or Goyle.

"I know!" Harry yelled forgetting about everything that happened.

"Then why did you try to you daft beaver?" Snape wanted to slap himself. He had just called the boy a beaver....Who ever gave him that idea must have been pretty off...

Harry then remembered that he was supposed to be pretending that he had tried to run away. He was getting tired of this. He wanted to go see Sutarts so he could go get the supplies he needed.

"I don't know professor but can I please go?" Harry pleaded.

Snape made a clicking sound in the back of his throat. "Fine, but you will be on watch until further notice."

"Watch? What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"I warned you about your language Potter!" Snape snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"It means that you will have to check in with someone every hour. This is until we know you won't try to leave."

"Who is we?" Harry demanded. He was started to regret ever pretending.

"Professor McGonagall and I. Dumbledore does not need to get involved."

"Fine! Can I leave?"

"Yes, get out." Snape said and went over to a cauldron to tend to a potion. He couldn't help but think about who Sutarts was exactly. Potter mentioned him more than once and...it was oddly suspicious. Snape knew what he would do. He would do as the boy suggested and go straight to the headmaster.

Meanwhile, Harry made his way to the north tower to see the prince. When he got there Sutarts was no where to be found but there was a note magicked to his door.

_Harry,_

_See me at 8:00 p.m. Don't go anywhere. I will know if you do._

_B.S_

Harry didn't necessarily believe that last part but he figured the man had reasoning so he left and went to find something to do.

Snape said the password to the entrance of the headmaster's office and knocked on the inner door.

"Hello Severus," Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle. He was using his wand to charm cleaning spells at all the portraits. Snape smirked at the cries of annoyance that the portraits were expressing.

"Professor, who is Sutarts?"

Dumbledore was surprised to here such a random question but he was also slightly amused that the potions master hadn't figured anything out from the name. Dumbledore had told most of the order about the prince from the future but he had not told Severus. If Voldemort got his hands on a fellow from the future things would certainly go chaotic.

"Severus, I am afraid I cannot tell you that," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Yet Potter knows?"

"Severus, we both know that you cannot be told certain things for certain reasons.

"Yes, yes," Snape groaned.

"Lemon drop?"

"No thank you," he said and strode out.

Later that day after Harry was finished with his dinner he made his way back up to the north tower doing just what the note on the door had said. He found Sutarts in his classroom gazing through a crystal ball.

Harry knocked on the open door. "Um...sir?" He questioned.

"Come in Harry," Sutarts said without looking up. "Have a seat."

Harry did so. Sutarts didn't even look at him. He just walked over to a chest of drawers and pulled several things out and came back and dumped them on the floor in front of Harry.

"Supplies," Sutarts said simply.

Harry was amazed at what he saw. Was that the Gryffindor sword? How did he get that? Lets see....What else was there? Harry knelt down along with his professor.

"This is armor. You should wear this at all times. It is thin but it will protect you from anything not magic."

Harry nodded and looked at the next thing. There were leather gloves, a sword holster, two sharp knives, half the size the sword and at last there was the sword. Harry picked it up and slid it out of its cover. The light shining in the window bounced off of it and the blade shimmered as he moved it.

"These will help you. Keep them with you at all times."

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Harry said and pocketed what he could. "Is it alright if I pick up these things later? It will kind of look odd if I walk around the corridors with a bunch of sharp blades."

"Of course Harry. They will be safe here for as long as you need them to be."

A/N- The daft beaver thing is kind of an inside joke with a friend. It is stupid so ignore it if you want. Also, some of you are worried about a rushed ending. There will still be about 5 to 7 more chapters and I am going to do my best not to rush things. I had originally planned to be done by September but I doubt that will happen. If you think this chapter was rushed let me know but other than that, stop worrying. Please review! Suggestions are welcome!


	38. Speck of Dust

**A/N-** Wow, can you believe it? I'm actually updating this fic again. Thank you all for your supportive reviews and patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The story will start wrapping up fairly soon. I am planning out a new story that I might start fairly soon. If you haven't check out Subdued Dependence and Tangle with Affliction. Thank you so much to shadowarwen for writing a lot of this chapter and for celebony for betaing. I needed a lot of help with this chapter but hopefully now I will be back into the flow of things. Please review as they are much appreciated. I hope everyone has a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I would like to think of this as my gift to you all. Thank you everyone! Please review!

**Speck of Dust**

* * *

****

The night of the full moon approached. He made sure to get the supplies and then Harry carefully and quietly opened the large double doors, stepping out. He'd have to be extremely quiet if he wanted to make it out of here without anyone noticing. It was sheer luck that he had managed this far without being caught by one of the Professors. They had been on him like white on rice lately, with Snape thinking he'd been on the verge of running away. Idiots, the whole lot. Like he would ever run away, especially now.

He quickly sprinted across the lawn, robes pulled up to his knees to give him more room to run. 'So far, so good.' He thought to himself as he made it to the outskirts of the grounds belonging to Hogwarts. He came to a halt right in front of the gates. This was it, no turning back now. In a way, he wondered about his sanity, how he was daring to risk death just trying to make it to Malfoy Manor, to destroy Voldemort and hopefully get Bellatrix Lestrange too.

Stepping beyond the gates, he suddenly knew he had gone through the wards, feeling some sort of magical surge pass over him. He took a deep breath. He just hoped he didn't splinch himself in the process now. He wasn't exactly sure he would be able to Apparate to the right area without hitting the wards surrounding Malfoy Manor. And what if he did hit the wards? What then? Would he be propelled back to Hogwarts, be hurt, or would the wards be able to capture him right then and there? What he was about to do was beyond dangerous.

"Forget your doubts, Harry. You're the only one who can possibly do this, so just do it and hope for the best." He whispered to himself, and almost laughed at his own personal pep talk. "You're losing it, Harry. Just do it."

Taking another deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused on where he wanted to go. He had seen Malfoy Manor in a picture somewhere, so he had the layout of the place in his mind. Now, he just hoped he could make it there in one piece. He re-opened his eyes as an odd feeling overwhelmed him. Looking up into the sky, he saw as the clouds parted and the large silver moon was revealed in all its glory. He stared at it in awe before shaking himself. Standing there, he was shocked to realize that all of his senses had just become stronger...ten fold. He could hear the leaves blowing across the ground, even in the Forbidden Forest. There were whispers coming from inside the castle. He could see much farther ahead than he had been able to just moments before. It looked as if the shadows that had been hindering his sight before were now nearly invisible; he could see beyond the shadows. There were birds flying up just by the clouds, it was amazing. It was hard to tell at the moment, but he assumed his senses of touch and smell had also advanced, but there really wasn't anything to test it on at the moment. Anyway, he had a mission to complete.

With that dire thought in mind, he once more closed his eyes and concentrated on Malfoy Manor. This time, he had the feeling he wouldn't need to be as worried about splinching himself or something worse. His senses would help him. He Disapparated. The sight before him was beautiful. Lights of all colors were passing him by at lightening speed. He knew most of them were the signatures of other wizards that had gone this very route, or had passed through it themselves. He hadn't been able to see this before; it was just gorgeous.

Suddenly, Harry knew he was approaching the Manor and also that he needed to stop before the purplish-black light surrounding the massive castle-like structure engulfed him. Those were the wards.

He stopped himself and Apparated just beyond the frightening light that would have been disastrous to hit.

He was standing in the forest that enclosed the entire Malfoy property. He could see lights in the distance and knew it was the direction he needed to go. Pulling out his wand now that he was on enemy territory, he began the slow trek through the woods. He could tell with his newly attained senses that he was only about fifty feet away from the Manor. Using extreme caution, he made it to the edge of the forest without incident. Now, he just had to make it inside of the Manor.

Easier said than done,' he thought. Harry slowly crept out of the forest and crouched down towards the ground as he ran across the lawn. He felt like a secret agent or something, hiding behind any object big enough to conceal his small frame. He also felt like an idiot. If anyone saw him now, they'd probably laugh themselves to death. It really was quite amusing.

Finally, he reached the house, but how exactly was he supposed to get inside? That was the question. Undoubtedly, he'd trigger some kind of ward, which would also probably be very painful. Then he remembered. How could he have forgotten?

Closing his eyes, he focused on the wards surrounding the house and came to a rather surprising conclusion. The wards were completely down on the front door. What the hell was going on with that? He hoped the idiot man had just let them down to allow entrance to the Death Eaters, and Voldemort, of course. And also, who in their right mind would go through the front door, unless they knew the wards were down? Good question. But, _he_ would.

He cautiously approached the front doors, well aware that he could be walking into a trap. But there was no other avenue of approach; this was the only way. He walked up the stairs, careful not to make too much noise, and pulled the handle. Somehow expecting a squeak, he was surprised when it soundlessly swung open.

He warily peered into the darkened entrance hall. No one was there; it almost seemed as if the place was deserted. But he knew they were here; it was time. The raven-haired boy took another deep breath and stepped into the lion's den, as he was beginning to think of it as. He closed the door behind him, not wanting to give anyone the heads up to his arrival.

The house was beautiful he had to admit it. His enhanced sight helped him to see in the darkness, and he could perceive an impressive staircase to his right. He couldn't imagine Lucius Malfoy holding a meeting in the dungeons, but he could be wrong. Deciding that the staircase was the best choice at the moment, he chose to search upstairs first.

He couldn't believe he was actually in the Malfoy manor! The wards were down and he had gotten in unseen. It almost seemed a little _too_ unreal but he still needed to get to his destination. The house was silent. He felt like he was in a movie. He crept upstairs and saw dozens of wooden doors all giving off some sort of magic. He put his ear up to the first door and listened. He couldn't hear anything and he was trusting his senses this time. He moved on to the next door and heard nothing. There was a strange glow that was being given off. He heard nothing inside like the other two doors but thought he might as well use some of his Gryffindor bravery and investigate. He opened the door slowly and walked in. His hand was shaking slightly and checked to make sure he had on all the items that Sutarts had given him His wand was held at the ready for whatever was to come, he was ready.

When Harry walked in a bit further he saw that it had to be Draco's room. The room was lit up by candles lining the wall; the curio cabinet and dressers were cherry wood. The whole room looked like it had never been touched, not a speck of dust anywhere nor a crease in the bedspread. The curtains were thick velvet, the big two poster bed had the headboard of a green snake winding around the polls. It was intricately carved out of wood with the finest details. Harry had never seen such amazing woodwork. He really needed to get out of there. He was wasting time and time was precious

Harry was about to leave the room when he stiffened at a noise in the hall. Someone was coming. He pressed his ear to the door and heard Draco speaking in his familiar drawl to his two sidekicks. The voices were getting louder and Harry knew they were heading toward the room. He looked around frantically for a hiding spot, finding two doors on the farthest wall. He couldn't very well get caught now, not at this point. It was way too soon.

He picked the first door and opened it, making sure not to be very loud. It was a closet, thank Merlin it was a closet. Of course Draco had the biggest closet he had ever seen but nonetheless it was a good place to hide. Harry's heart was beating furiously. He was nervous. His whole plan was about to be sabotaged and if he was caught it would be the end. Lucius Malfoy would find out from Draco and be taken to Voldemort...Maybe that is what he wanted? Bad things could happen from that though. He had to decide this second. It was either be brought straight to his task or do it the hard way. As soon as he closed the door and crouched behind a large compartment in the closet he heard the trio of Slytherins come in. Harry thought he would throw up from fright.

"I can't believe they wouldn't let us stay for the meeting. If we are going to take the Dark Mark we might as well start going now," Harry heard Draco complain and then the bed creaked.

No one else said anything.

Why do you blokes have that expression? Don't tell me you don't actually want to be there. You're scared aren't you!" Malfoy sneered.

"Of course not Malfoy," Crabbe said at the same time that Goyle said, "No!"

Harry wished they would just get out. He would find another way of getting down in the dungeons. It just wouldn't work if he was caught!

"I know a way we can watch the meeting. I have a two way mirror that will show the dungeons," Malfoy said. Harry shifted and tucked his sword and other possessions behind his cloak. He heard footsteps. Malfoy was coming towards the closet! Harry held his wand out expecting the worst. The closet door opened and the candlelight glared in Harry's eyes.

"Potter? What the bloody hell are you doing here!"

Shit.

Before he got the chance to react he heard "Stupefy," and was stunned. How could he have not blocked Draco? Of all the) people there that night he had to go and ruin it with bloody Draco Malfoy and not Voldemort!

Shitshitshit!

* * *

A/N- A Wonderful Xmas present would be some reviews! 


	39. Amulet in Use

**A/N- Wow, it has been a long time. I apologize for the wait. I do however have an announcement to make. I am no longer writing this story. There will be a few chapters left but I have passed it on to a very good friend of mine, Lia Tween. I wrote about half of this chapter but then she took it and will write the rest. It will still be written with the same plot as I have planned and I will most likely write scenes for future chapters. Thank you for all the reviews for this story. I really love reviews and now I'm sure Lia will too. Thanks for sticking with this story. FINALLY here is the next chapter:**

* * *

**Amulet in Use**

* * *

"Headmaster," Severus said hurriedly after he had said the password to the statue and barged his way through to the headmaster's office.

"Potter is gone."

"Severus, what are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked immediately setting down his quill.

"Just what I said. I was keeping watch of the boy. He was up to something. He-"

"Severus, contact the Order at once. Call an emergency meeting. Everyone needs to get here immediately. I must talk to Sutarts," Dumbledore said and swept out of the room through the back door.

Without anymore direction, Snape took out his Order contact pen and did as he was told.

He quickly grabbed his forearm with a shudder. He had to tell Dumbledore that his Dark Mark burned badly...

Harry couldn't get free from Draco's hold. He realized though that this was what he wanted really because now he could just get so much closer without even finding it. He didn't have to spend a long time finding his destination, instead, he would be taken there

immediately.

He was being levitated down the giant, dark halls. Draco looked back at

him once and smirked evilly. He was in disbelief that Potter could be such an idiot to come during a Deatheater meeting, and in his closet! Just about every Death Eater was down in the Dungeons and Draco had hold of Harry to give to them.

Harry didn't say anything. He couldn't, seeing as he had been silenced. Harry looked to see if his swords were in place. Thankfully they were. Those could be the only things that saved him. He also knew the amulet was hanging around his neck.

Crabbe and Goyle were digging their nails into Harry's body as they carried him, but he tried not to think about it. A very big task

was ahead him.

Harry's scar burned...

The Order set around an enlarged table in the meeting room of Professor Dumbledore's office. "We have to find him!" Remus announced, looking more troubled than ever before.

"Well that's obvious," someone replied.

"Well, we know where he is," Snape drawled.

"No Severus," Arthur said. "We know who he is with, not _where_ he is."

"Wait, I thought Severus _did_ know where Harry was," Remus noted.

Everyone turned to look at Snape who was sitting stiffly between Tonks

and Dumbledore. He nodded curtly. "He is at Malfoy manor."

"How did he get there?" Someone finally asked.

No one answered. Everyone just looked around waiting for someone else to provide an answer.

"Well, was he captured?" Kingsley asked.

"No, he was not captured. I do not think it is imperative to know now how exactly this happened. We will walk outside the castle grounds and apparate outside the Malfoy Manor at once." Dumbledore stood up and everyone quickly followed him to

the entrance hall.

Harry had no idea what the hell he was going to do. He should have planned this out! They were almost there; he could tell. Draco hadn't really said anything except "The Dark Lord will be pleasantly surprised." Harry tuned out the snickers of his cronies. There was

nothing he could do but wait until they had arrived.

His scar was starting to hurt more and more.

Draco, still levitating Harry, whispered something to a big cast iron door. Harry could hear whispers inside. His head felt like it would explode with pain.

The door swung completely open, the hinges creaking eerily, reminding

Harry of an old horror film from the seventies he'd seen once. The whispering immediately stopped and all eyes were suddenly focused on him. His head exploded in a fiery pain. Voldemort stood instantly from his throne, a malicious smile stretched across his snake-like skin. Harry cringed. "Well, well, young Draco, what have you brought me?"

There was Tom Riddle at the head of a big crowd sitting looking as hideous and disfiguring as ever before. Next to him on his side was Lucius Malfoy, and on the other, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Everyone follow me!" Alastor yelled gruffly and the Order silently whisked further from the forest surrounding the Malfoy manor to the big house. As they reached it they hovered right outside the door. An onlooker would think they were waiting for the massive door to be answered.

"Headmaster, will you do the honors?" Tonks asked and everyone cleared the way without making a sound. With a swish of the wand the door clicked open. "Hurry," Albus told them all, "we must find the dungeons."

"Follow me," Severus said and led the way

Harry stood apprehensively in front of the crowd of Voldemort's minions. He wasn't entirely surprised to suddenly find ropes wrapped around his hands. He wasn't too concerned, however. He just knew he would be able to get out of them if he really needed to. He felt a strength he hadn't possessed before. A sharp nudge in the back propelled him forward and out of his thoughts. "Bring him to me," hissed Voldemort, stretching a gnarled hand out in front of himself.

Harry was stopped abruptly a few feet in front of the hideous figure

and spat. "Tom Riddle," Harry said dangerously.

"Potter, this is finally it. I have you."

"My Lord, it is the full moon," Lucius Malfoy said next to him.

"So it issss. How Mr. Potter," the snakelike creature hissed, "did you manage to...trick the moon?"

"Why, Tom, I can't very well trick the moon, seeing as it's not alive." Harry responded cheekily, biding his time until everything fell to plan.

"You dare mouth the Dark Lord!" Lucius Malfoy shouted, making to brandish his wand, but Voldemort settled him with a calm wave of the hand. The man seethed behind his mask, eyes flashing at Harry.

"If you want to play that way Potter," Voldemort hissed. "Why are you not a werewolf at the moment?"

"You mean, all your information on me hasn't informed you? My, my, my, it seems your inside workings has become rather lax." Harry snarled sarcastically as he mocking placed a hand to his cheek. He had to keep the time running.

"So much like a muggle you are, Potter," Voldemort snarled, his anger flaring a bit. "Withholding information, foolishly speaking when you shouldn't. I guess your 'great leader' never taught you when to hold your tongue. When to be wise...if that's possible, being the offspring of two simply idiotic people."

"If my parents were so stupid," Harry hissed, his own anger soaring with pulsing rage that pumped the strength in his limbs like a white hot fire. "Then how come they thrice defeated you, and why did my mother manage to fool you with an ancient spell of love? If you ask me Tom, you're just denying what's rightfully your title. Tom Riddle the Simply Idiotic Dark Lord."

The bellow that followed Harry's smart words was almost deafening to his ears and before he knew what was going on Voldemort had his wand on him, mouth forming the words of a curse.

Harry couldn't move! Damn, he couldn't move a bit! Even with his werewolf strength he couldn't move or talk. With a pang of worry he felt his swords start to slip.

"Bring him over-"

Draco and his friends quickly complied bringing Harry over. "Cowards!" Harry's mind screamed, "If I wasn't cursed to be still you'd never have the nerve to do this!"

He was propped against the wall and the three younger Death Eaters fell back and blended in.

"You're very foolish, Potter," Voldemort sneered, "to think you can defeat me. You, a little boy!"

Harry struggled a bit, still to no avail.

"I have power beyond your belief."

Harry knew well that the amulet would provide the aid he needed, and Voldemort had no idea.

Harry's mind frantically thought of a trillion ways to get Lestrange and Voldemort into the amulet, though none were realistic. He kept a steady eye about him for sudden movements, or any possible inspiration.

"I've heard that Potter has a secret, one he's not keen on me knowing…" Voldemort addressed the audience of Death Eaters, "but perhaps legilimency will give up this precious information. Information that could make Potter's breakdown so much easier," He grinned maliciously, and Harry could feel his mind being entered.

Using all of his energy he concentrated on one single thought. One thought he'd allow Voldemort to hear. "COWARD!" his mind screamed, again and again.

Voldemort pulled out, looking a bit amused. "Coward, am I?" He questioned, "Or am I merely being careful?"

Harry's face would have contorted with rage, but it was frozen still. Instead his eyes danced with fire as he planned his ideas with new vigor. He was going to get out of this. He was not going to lose.

A deadest look of determination settled on his face, and Voldemort chuckled. "No need for bitterness, Potter. I'm not going to fight you while you're paralyzed! That would be cowardice, as you have accused me."

Harry was released from his binds. "Lets play a little, first." Voldemort laughed as Harry glared at him spitefully.

The Death Eaters formed a circle around the two and they stood, wands at the ready. Facing each other. The two great wizards, each silently challenging the other to move.

Voldemort moved first, shifting to the right so he was blocking the door, should Harry attempt t escape. Harry easily countered the movement, stepping in time with his opponent, dancing the dance of death.

Outside the high windows, the full moon shone brightly, tracing the window pane onto the floor, and Harry found himself standing in a patch of moonlight. He looked up in horror as a beam of lunar energy shot towards him.

The Death Eater's watched in wonder as the bright light streaked towards their sworn enemy. It was aiming straight for him, and they could see the fear pulsing through him.

Harry closed his eyes and shielded his face with his arm, tense and waiting for the blow. But none came and he heard a collective gasp. He opened his eyes tentatively.

His amulet was hovering in front of him, soaking in all of the energy. With a zapping noise, it disappeared, and the amulet fell back against his neck. Warmth spread over his body followed by an odd tingling feeling. He felt as if his power were mounting, becoming stronger and stronger, filling him.

Throwing his arms outward, he let out a wild yell as his magic exploded, and he fell to the ground with exhaustion as it relented, getting up as soon as he could, not to be caught off guard.

The Death Eaters moved to attack him, but Voldemort stopped them. "What just happened?" He asked harshly. However he didn't get to finish the question.

Bellatrix yelled first. It was like a giant magnet, pulling her in, and she began to grab onto anything she could, but it didn't stop her. The amulet was dragging her in.

Voldemort yelled after her. "Stop it, you fools!" he yelled as he clawed frantically at the floor, trying to stop. The two struggled the whole way until the disappeared inside the amulet with a pop.

The Death eaters looked at each other, in a loss of what to do.

Harry noticed that he now had a clear exit out the door. If he could run fast enough, he could make it out and hide in the dungeons.

He mentally counted to three and began to sprint wildly for the door, when he heard a curse thrown from behind him.

He jumped to miss it, but tripped, sprawling forward and landing on his front. He got up quickly and whirled around to face his attacker, when he heard the now familiar collective gasp. He looked down.

The amulet had shattered. He looked up in shock, just as the Order burst through the door.

**A/N- This chapter was betaed but not to the best of capability. Sorry for careless mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do review. There should no longer be such a long amount of time between updates. **

**Thanks again to my dear friend, Lia Tween! **

**ckat44**


	40. Chapter 40

A/N- Hello everyone. I, ckat, finally return. Lia Tween has been hard at work on this chapter. This is very very short and it is the ending. I know it is abrubt but I think it is time the story ends. I am sorry I could not write the last bits myself but I did write the very ending to this very long fic. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and who stuck with this story even at the bumpy times. I am sorry if the ending isn't the best but please remembered that you enjoyed the story nevertheless. Thank you to all my betas and to Lia Tween. This chapter is written by her with the last bit by me. Please review…for the last time.

* * *

Finale

Harry opened his eyes not seconds later. The Order was rushing around, stunning and paralyzing Death Eaters, and disapperating after the ones who had escaped. Voldemort and Bellatrix were no where to be seen.

He jumped as someone grabbed him under the arms and pulled him to the side of the room. He blinked at them in confusion, looking to see who it was. Tonks smiled down at him, her hair now jet black to her shoulders. "Are you with us, Harry?"

He nodded and pushed himself up, and she beamed. "Great! Then I think you'd like to watch this." She grabbed his arm and apparated up to the Main Doors to Malfoy Manor, where they stood. Soon, they could hear footsteps.

"What's going on?" he asked her tiredly, he could feel the effects of whatever madness the amulet had done.

"Just watch," She winked.

A few minutes later the Order filed through with the captured Death Eaters in custody, all of them glaring daggers at Harry, who felt like sticking his tongue out at them.

As they were gone, Tonks grabbed Harry's arm again. "Okay Harry," she pulled out her wand, "we're going back to Hogwarts. You need to talk to Dumbledore."

They appeared in the castle not moment later. "I thought you couldn't..." Harry began.

"Dumbledore made an exception for Order members," Tonks explained. "With the war, it was necessary."

Harry nodded and began his way up to the hospital wing, figuring Dumbledore would be waiting to explain everything to him.

"Wait, Harry. If you need the hospital wing, it'll be later. You need to talk to everyone first."

"Everyone? What?"

"You have to explain to the Order what happened."

Harry groaned. As they walked up to Dumbledore's office, he thought "_Well, Stratus was right. I did it. The time came and I didn't give up._"

He made his way into Dumbledore's office. At least half of the Order was waiting for him.

"Um, hi," he said awkwardly.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "why don't you tell us what happened."

"Well," Harry began slowly, "we were fighting and I was in this patch of, um, moonbeam, I guess it was, and my amulet flew up by itself and like...sucked LeStrange and Voldemort in and then I ran because I couldn't fight all of them, and the amulet got shattered."

There was an approving noise around the vicinity.

"So," Harry looked up at Dumbledore hopefully, "What happened to them?"

"You tell me, Mr. Potter."

"Are they dead?"

"It would appear so," Mad-Eye Moody spoke up.

"And if you'd notice," Kingsley boomed, "It's a full moon."

Harry looked at them in disbelief. "So," he said slowly, "I seem to be having a happy ending?"

"For the time being, Harry, yes, you are having a very happy ending and a very new beginning," Dumbledore smiled.

"Can I talk to Stratus?" Harry asked hopefully.

Dumbledore sobered. "I'm sorry, Harry. He's already... returned home."

Harry's high spirit crashed. "Oh...okay then."

Dumbledore smiled, "He did however, leave something in his room for you."

Harry scampered off without another word.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

Sutarts' painting was done. Contrary to before, the lightening bolt shone brightly and the moon seemed faded, and the circles of people seemed unimportant. The melancholy feeling was gone, and victory rang through it.

There was a note. "I knew you could do it. Sorry I couldn't congratulate you and say goodbye. But I'm proud of you Harry. - Sutarts."

Harry smiled. He took the painting. It would look rather nice in his dorm room.

* * *

Prince Sutarts fell roughly on the floor holding a time turner. He looked around and smiled. It was the same headmaster's office he recognized.

"Hello Harry."

Harry smiled. "Since when have you called me by my first name Mr. Sutarts? I imagine the journey has gone as planned?"

The prince glanced over at an open daily prophet lain out on the headmaster's desk. There was nothing in it that had to do with him…or Belletrix.

"The future has changed for us both headmaster," Sutarts said and returned the time turner and exited with one last nod.

* * *

A/N- So…that is it…finally. I know it is probably a bit confusing and not the best written chapter in the world but that is what I give you. Please don't flame me. I hope you understand everything and if you have any questions please email me at I might have left out a few things…I don't think I did but if I did…try to ignore them. 

For a short recap… VOldemort and Belletrix are dead. The amulet broke with them trapped in it killing them. Stratus went back to his time. Harry is the headmaster. Things are good for them now.

I haven't written fanfiction in so long. The last section of this story is the first thing I have written in months. I will definitely finish Tangle with Affliction with Chips Challenge in the future and I will start a new fic after hbp. I will make sure Subdued Dependence gets finished as well.

Thanks to all…

Ckat44


End file.
